Divergente : Télé-réalité ou véritable réalité
by Courtney Ackles
Summary: Helena alias Lena et Olivia alias Livia . Elles ont toutes deux, 18 ans Elles sont fans de la saga  Divergente  . Elle vont participer à une télé réalité  Divergente  . Mais si les factions étaient bien réel, tout comme Quatre, Tris, Eric , et tous les autres si ils n'étaient pas des acteurs mais bien réel .
1. Chapter 1

**DIVERGENTE : TELE -REALITE OU  
VERITABLE REALITE**

 **Relation : Eric /OC**

 **Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas . Ils appartiennent à Veronica Roth**

 **Rating : M**

 **Chapitre 1**

 **L'histoire : Helena alias Lena et Olivia alias Livia . Elles ont toutes deux, 18 ans Elles sont fans de la saga « Divergente » . Elle vont participer à une télé réalité « Divergente ». Mais si les factions étaient bien réel, tout comme Quatre, Tris, Eric , Jeanine et tous les autres n'étaient pas des acteurs mais bien réel . Comment Lena et Olivia vont t-elles survivre dans ce monde des faction ? Vont-elle pouvoir retrouver leur monde ? Et vont-elle réussir à résister au charme de beau Eric ? Leur amitié sera t-elle plus solide que tout ? Cette fiction se passera sur plusieurs années .**

 **Note de l'auteur : Cette fiction pourra comporter des POV, Quatre, Tris et tout autres personnes . Je ne sais pas encore . Mais ce sera essentiellement des POV Helena, Olivia et Eric**

 **POV Héléna**

Après trois heures de révisions, pour le baccalauréat littéraire, ma meilleure amie, Olivia et moi, nous décidions de nous octroyer une pose ,en regardant le film « Divergente » en DVD ,pour la centième fois . On avait été voir également le second volet de la saga au cinéma , plusieurs fois . On était impatiente de voir le dernier volet qui était en deux parties en 2016 et 2017. Bien sûr nous avions lu et relu les livres un nombre incalculable de fois même le livre « Quatre ».

C'était grâce à Olivia que j'ai découvert la saga, elle n'arrêtait pas de me parler de « Divergente ». J'avais fini par capituler, quand elle m'a dit que l'acteur Theo James jouait dans le film. Je connaissais l'acteur depuis « Underword Nouvelle Ère », j'étais fan de la quadrilogie « Underword ». Et je suis heureuse d'avoir été voir le premier film « Divergente », car j'ai adoré. Donc j'ai acheté les livres par la suite. Par contre ,Olivia était fan aussi des deux autres sagas du moment « Hunger Games » et « Le Labyrinthe ». Je me suis ennuyée devant le premier film de Hunger Games » et « Le Labyrinthe » cela ne m'attirait pas du du tout

Olivia est moi, nous faisions partie d'une bande d'amis mixtes . Mais Olivia était ma seule véritable amie, les autres je le trouvais sympa, mais nos conversations étaient superficielles, alors qu'avec Olivia on parlait de tout . Avec ma meilleure amie, on se connaissait,depuis la seconde, on s'était retrouvé l'une à côté l'autre en classe. Olivia était la fille, dynamique, populaire, que tout le monde aimait . Elle était grande, mince, de grands yeux bleus, de longs cheveux blonds, qu'elle avait coupés il y a peu en coupe à la garçonne, comme pour faire, comme l'héroïne Tris dans « Divergente ». Cette coupe la rendait encore plus sexy qu'avant, elle portait toujours des vêtements à la mode . Moi j'étais tout le contraire, la fille qu'on ne remarque pas, calme, pas sûr d'elle. J'étais petite,ronde .J'étais obèse au collège, mais grâce à Olivia qui m'a soutenus dans mon régime, qui venait à la salle de sports avec moi, alors qu'elle détestait le sport. J'avais perdu 20 kilos en deux ans et depuis quelques mois, je me stabilisais . J'avais encore 5 kg à perdre,pour avoir un IMC* normal . Sinon j'avais de longs cheveux bruns ondulés qui me descendaient jusqu'aux fesses, les yeux marrons.

A force de regarder le premier opus de « Divergente », on connaissait les répliques par cœur.  
« _Bon ecoutez-moi, je suis Eric, je suis l'un de vos chefs ,vous voulez être des audacieux ,il faudra rentrer par ici. Si vous n'avez pas le cran de sauter. Vous n'avez pas votre place chez nous**._ répétons-nous en même temps que l'acteur Jai Courtney.  
Jai Courtney était le fantasme absolu d'Olivia. Moi je le trouvais pas spécialement beau dans le rôle d'Éric. Mais c'est vrai que dans « Die Hard 5 », il fallait bien que je reconnaisse qu'il était plutôt mignon. Mais il n'égalait pas Théo James dans mon cœur .  
- _Est-qu'ils t'ont poussés ?**_ Répétons- nous en même temps que Theo James _.  
_ Je fis un arrêt sur image pour admirer les beaux yeux de l'acteur .  
\- Hey, on l'a pas fait tout à l'heure pour Jai s'indigna Olivia.  
\- _L'entrainement se fera en deux étapes . La première est physique . Vous pousserez votre corps au maximum pour maitriser les techniques de combat . La seconde est mentale, il vous poussera aussi à la limite , ce sont vos peurs que vous devrez vaincre,avant qu'elle ne le fasse . Votre groupe sera séparé de celui des natifs, mais vous serez classé ensemble. Votre rang déterminera le travail auquel vous pourrez prétendre, par la suite : rejoindre le gouvernement,garder la clôture ou empêcher les sans-faction de s'entre-tuer dit l'interprète de Quatre**_ .  
- _Ses rangs vont aussi déterminer ceux qui vont être évincés**._ dit l'acteur jouant Eric.  
On dit sa réplique avant qu'il la prononce.

 **POV Olivia**

Héléna et moi , après avoir révisé trois heures, je réussis à faire décrocher Héléna de ses bouquins de révisions . Je comprenais pas pourquoi elle s'inquiétait, elle ava it les meilleures notes de la classe, moi j'étais une bonne élève mais pas dans les premières . Quand je nous regardais, si différente, je me demandais comment on pouvait être amies, parfois . Hélène était le style fille effacée, habillé avec ses éternels joggings ou des vêtements amples . Elle se voit encore obèse et j'essaye de la féminiser mais il y a encore du boulot . Je sais que mes autres amies « populaires », me demande ce que je fais avec elle . Mais moi avec Héléna ,je peux être vrai, pas ce rôle de fille jolie ,riche et superficielle, que je joue depuis mon enfance . Grâce à notre amitié, personne ne l'ennuie . Je lui ai appris à s'amuser, à écouter la musique actuelle et les films. Et elle m'a appris à être plus moi-même, à être sérieuse à l'école. Sans elle, j'aurais sûrement redoublé ma seconde . On était complémentaires voilà .

 **POV Héléna**

Quelques jours plus tard , ma meilleure amie débarque avec un magazine sur les séries toute excitée.  
« Regarde ! Regarde ! Me Cria t -elle  
\- Bonjour déjà Livia . Et explique-moi calmement .  
\- Léna , il y a jeux-concours pour participé à une nouvelle télé-réalité sur la saga « Divergente » aux USA . »

Je pris le magazine et lu :  
 _Tu es fan de la saga « Divergente » de Véronica Roth, tu veux participer à un jeu d'aventures sur ta saga préféré pendant 1 an . As-tu ta place chez les Audacieux, les Altruistes, Les Sincères , Les Érudits ou les Fraternels ou mérites tu de finir chez les Sans-faction ? Tu seras novice pendant 1 an,à la fin de l'initiation la personne qui sera le plus haut dans classement gagnera 10 000 € .  
Réponds aux questionnaires ci-dessus :_

 _1\. La faction d'origine de Tris ?  
_ **Altruiste**

 _2\. Quelle(s) faction(s) sont éliminées par Tris lors de la cérémonie du choix ?  
_ **Sincères et Fraternels**

 _3 .Quel faction choisi Tris ?  
_ **Audacieux**

 _4 Quelle est la faction d'origine d'Andrew Prior_  
 **Erudits**

 _5 Quelle est l'âge de Tris au début de la saga ?  
_ **16 ans**

 _6 Quel personnage passe d'ami à ennemi en attaquant Tris puis se suicide ?  
_ **Al**

 _7 Quel est le véritable de nom de Quatre ?  
_ **Tobias Eaton**

 _8 De quel faction vient-il ?_ ****

 **Altruistes**

 _9_ _Pourquoi le surnomme t-on Quatre ?  
_ **Car il a que 4 peurs  
** _  
10 Comment surnomme t-on les Altruistes ?  
_ **Les pètes-secs** _  
_ **  
**11 _Combien de novices deviendront des Audacieux à la fin de l'initiation ( natifs et transferts réunis) ?  
_ **10** __

 _12 Que deviennent les novices éliminés ?  
_ **Ils deviennent des sans-faction**

 _13 Que représente le premier tatouage de Tris ?  
_ **3 choucas**

 _14 Dans quelle ville se situe l'histoire ?  
_ **Chicago**

 _15_ _Comment s'appelle le leader qui s'occupent des Novices ?_

 **Eric**

 _16 De quel faction vient t-il ?_  
 **Erudits**

 _17 Comment s'appelle le leader des Erudits ?  
_  
 **Jeanine Matthews**

 _18 Comment s'appelle le leader des Sincères ?_ ****

 **Jack Kang**

 _19 Comment s'appelle l'acteur qui incarne Caleb ?  
_

 **Ansel Elgort**

 _20 Comment s'appelle l'actrice qui joue Tori ?_ ****

 **Maggie Q** __

 _Si vous gagnez dans quel faction voulez-vous être ?  
_ **Audacieux**

 _Les fans français qui gagneront seront contacter pour un casting à Paris . Il devront impérativement avoir entre 18 et 26 ans . Et parler aisément anglais ._

Olivia et moi nous envoyons un questionnaire chacune . __

Quelques semaines plus tard, je reçois un appel.  
« Bonjour, je souhaiterais parler à Mademoiselle Helena Scheineder .  
\- C'est moi-même.  
\- Je m'appelle Laurent Martin, je vous appelle pour vous dire que vous aviez été tirer au sort et que vous faites partis des 50 sélectionnés pour le casting « Divergente ».  
\- Ouah merci ! Criai-je avec les larmes aux yeux.  
\- Vous êtes attendu le samedi 25 mai à L'hôtel « Raphael »,17 avenue Kieber , 16ème arrondissement de Paris, à 14h 00. Vous recevrez dans la semaine par courrier tous les renseignements.  
\- Merci.  
\- Bonne journée. »

En raccrochant , je découvris 2 appels en absence d'Olivia . Je la rappelais immédiatement.  
« Héléna ! J'ai été appeler pour le casting de « Divergente » ! Je suis retenue !  
\- Moi aussi Olivia !  
\- Super j'espère qu'on sera retenue ensemble ou pas du tout . Je veux pas faire cette aventure sans toi.  
\- Moi non plus . » 

**POV Olivia**

Quelques semaines plus tard, je courus à travers l'étage avec une serviette autour de mon corps, trempée par la douche ..  
« Bonjour, je souhaiterais parler à Mademoiselle Olivia Guevara .  
\- C'est moi-même.  
\- Je m'appelle Laurent Martin, je vous appelle pour vous dire que vous aviez été tirer au sort et que vous faites partis des 50 sélectionnés pour le casting « Divergente ».  
\- C'est génial ! Vous savez ce que cela représente pour moi .  
\- Vous êtes attendu le samedi 25 mai à L'hôtel « Raphael »,17 avenue Kieber , 16ème arrondissement de Paris, à 14h 00. Vous recevrez dans la semaine par courrier tous les renseignements.  
\- Merci.  
\- Bonne journée. »

En raccrochant , j'appelle Héléna, mais elle ne décrocha pas . J'appelle une nouvelle fois, mais je tombe toujours sur son maudit répondeur . Je dansais dans ma chambre comme une folle. Héléna finit par me rappeler .  
« Héléna ! J'ai été appeler pour le casting de « Divergente » ! Je suis retenue !  
\- Moi aussi Olivia !  
\- Super j'espère qu'on sera retenue ensemble ou pas du tout . Je veux pas faire cette aventure sans toi.  
\- Moi non plus . »

 **POV Héléna et Olivia**

On prit le train, en direction de Paris, le vendredi à midi après les cours . On avait trouvé un hôtel formule 1 à proximité de l'hôtel où aurait lieu le casting le lendemain . Nous étions toutes excitées, nous nous baladions dans Paris . Cette nuit là , en raison de l'excitation, nous dormions peu .

On arriva à l'hôtel avec 45 min d'avance , où nous fit attendre dans le hall, la plupart des sélectionné étaient là. . On devait bien être une cinquantaine,en effet . On parla avec des fans venant de Lyon.

 **POV Héléna**

On nous appela 4 par 4 à entrer dans la salle. On attendit que les autres finissent et qu'on nous appelle., je passais en même temps qu'Olivia, 4 tables étaient déposés à chaque recoin de la grande salle .  
« Good Afternnon . I'm Yolande . What's your nane ? ( Bonjour. Je suis Yolande. Quel est ton nom?)  
\- Helena Scheineder . ( Héléna Scheineder)  
\- I verified your identity. (je vérifiais votre identité)  
\- Good . (bien)  
\- How old are you ? (Quel est ton âge ?)  
\- 18 years old. (18 ans)  
\- How you discovered « Divergente » ? (Comment as-tu découvert « Divergente ?»  
\- By my best friend Olivia, who is over there. (Par ma meilleure amie, Olivia, qui est là-bas)  
\- If you win and she not, you leave how even? ( Et tu gagnes et pas elle, tu pars comme même ?)  
\- We meant to make the adventure together or not at all . ( On s'est dit qu'on faisait l'aventure ensemble ou pas du tout)  
-In what faction would you want to be ? ( Dans quelle faction voudrais-tu être ?  
\- I answered as many fan. I suppose the faction of « the Dauntless » but I think that I shall better at « The Abnegation ». (J'ai répondu comme beaucoup de fan, je suppose Audacieux; mais je pense que je serai mieux chez les Altruistes)  
\- Good. A Quality and a defect ? ( Bien. Qualité et Défauts)  
\- I'am helpful but I'am shy person. (je suis serviable mais je suis timide )  
\- Indeed, you would be better « The Abnegation » ( En effet, tu serais mieux chez les Altruistes)  
-What is your favorite man character and woman character ? ( Quel est ton personnage masculin préféré et féminin ?)  
\- My favorite man character is Four and my favorite woman character is Christina . (Mon personnage préféré masculin est Quatre et féminin Christina.)  
\- Thank you. You will have a positive and negative answer at the beginning of July. » (Merci, nous enverrons une réponse positive ou négative début juillet.)

 **POV Olivia**

On nous appela 4 par 4 à entrer dans la salle. On attendit que les autres finissent et qu'on nous appelle., je passais en même temps qu'Olivia, 4 tables étaient déposés à chaque recoin de la grande salle .  
« Good Afternnon . I'm Xavier . What's your name ?***  
\- Olivia Guevara .  
\- I verified your identity.  
\- Good .  
\- How old are you ?  
\- 18 years old.  
\- How you discovered « Divergente » ?  
\- I bought the first book out of curiosity. The seller told me that if I had loved « Hunger Games ». I would like « Divergent » ( j'ai acheté le premier livre par curiosité. La vendeuse m'a dit que si j'avais aimé « Hunger Games »,j'aimerais « Divergente ».)  
-In what faction would you want to be ?  
-I want be the faction « The Hauntless » (j'aimerais être chez les audacieux)  
\- Good. A Quality and a defect ?  
\- I'am a strong personality it's a quality as a defect. (j'ai une forte personnalité qui est peut être une qualité comme un défaut.)  
\- Indeed.  
-What is your favorite man character and woman character ?  
\- My favorite man character is Eric and my favorite woman character is Tris .  
\- Thank you. You will have a positive and negative answer at the beginning of July. »

 **POV Héléna**

Nous rentrions toutes excitées de notre escapade parisienne, nous étions fébriles à l'attente du résultat .  
« Tu imagines, si on est retenues, pour cette télé-réalité « Divergente », ce sera notre plus belle expérience dit Olivia.  
\- Olivia, tu as vu combien on était à Paris. Puis ce casting est à travers le monde .  
\- Tu es trop terre à terre .  
\- Et toi trop rêveuse . »

Malgré notre impatience, au résultat du casting, on préparait le baccalauréat, avec le plus grand sérieux. Du 15 mai au 15 juin, on ne vit pas le temps passé avec toutes les épreuves écrites et orales de l'examen. On termina le 15 juin . On aurait les résultats que le 7 juillet .J'étais inquiète,je visais la mention B.. Si l'une de nous deux n'avait pas son examen, notre voyage au USA en janvier serait reporté.

Depuis 2 ans, avec Olivia , on travaillait pendant les vacances et les weeks-ends, en faisant du baby-sitting, des inventaires, travailler au fast-food, faire la plonge dans des restaurants. On allait encore travailler d'août à décembre,pour épargner le maximum d'argent pour notre road-trip à travers les USA pendant 6 mois.

 **POV Olivia**

Quelques jours après les résultats du bac que j'avais eu de justesse et Héléna avait eu la mention B , je reçus une lettre.

 _DIVERGENTE PRODUCTION  
15 BOULEVARD MURAT  
75016 PARIS_

 _Mademoiselle GUEVARA Olivia  
11 rue de la Libération  
56000 VANNES_

 _OBJET : Casting du 25 mai 2015 Paris, le 20 juillet 2015  
émission télé « Divergente »_

 _PJ : fiches informations_

 _Mademoiselle,_

 _Vous avez participé , le 25 mai 2015 au casting pour l'émission de télévision « Divergente », qui se déroulera pendant 1 an à Chicago._

 _Nous avons le plaisir de vous annoncer, que vous avez été retenue parmi des milliers de candidats à travers le monde, vous faire partie des 5 candidats qui vont vivre l'aventure « Divergente »_

 _Nous vous attendons :_

 **LE 1 août 2015 à 14h00  
A l'AEROPORT INTERNATIONAL O'HARE  
DE CHICAGO -USA  
** __

 _Vous trouverez ci-joint diverses informations concernant le voyage et l'émission._

 _Veuillez agréer, Mademoiselle , nos sincères salutations._

 _Monsieur SPENCER DAVID  
P.D.G_

  
Bien sûr dès que je reçue la lettre, j'espérais de tous mon cœur que Héléna avait eu aussi une réponse positive . J'allais l'appeler quand elle m'appela pour m'annoncer toute excitée la bonne nouvelle. Nous étions prises toute les deux. 

**POV Héléna et Olivia**

Le 30 juillet, à 10h00, heure française, nous prenions l'avion à Aéroport Orly à Paris direction Chicago. L'aventure « Divergente » nous attendaient, notre amitié allait être plus forte après ça.

*******************************************************************************  
* IMC : Indice de Masse Corporelle  
** Réplique du film Divergente 1

*******************************************************************************

 **Voilà le premier chapitre est terminé . Je sais que cette fiction est différente de ce que j'ai écris et surtout lu pour l'instant . J'espère que cette aventure vous plaira et que vous suivrez nos deux héroïnes . J'aimerais avoir votre avis pour savoir si je continue ou non .**

 **J'espère que j'ai bien gérer les POV, car j'ai jamais écris de fiction avec des POV**

 **Je vais essayer de publier le chapitre 2 demain ou jeudi.**

 **Je les pas soumise à ma bêta donc il y a peut-être encore des fautes.**


	2. Chapter 2

**DIVERGENTE : TELE -REALITE OU  
VERITABLE REALITE**

 **Relation : Eric /OC**

 **Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas . Ils appartiennent à Veronica Roth**

 **Rating : M**

 **Chapitre 2**

 **L'histoire : Helena alias Lena et Olivia alias Livia . Elles ont toutes deux, 18 ans Elles sont fans de la saga « Divergente » . Elle vont participer à une télé réalité « Divergente ». Mais si les factions étaient bien réel, tout comme Quatre, Tris, Eric , Jeanine et tous les autres n'étaient pas des acteurs mais bien réel . Comment Lena et Olivia vont t-elles survivre dans ce monde des faction ? Vont-elle pouvoir retrouver leur monde ? Et vont-elle réussir à résister au charme de beau Eric ? Leur amitié sera t-elle plus solide que tout ? Cette fiction se passera sur plusieurs années .**

 **Mot de l'auteur 1 : Merci ! Je ne savais pas si cette histoire original allait plaire . Donc Merci à MellOw10 , DivergentePansycake46, Nanao34410 et LadyAmethyste de me suivre sur cette nouvelle fiction comme votre fidélité sur « Mon amour,Mon ennemi »**

 **Note de l'auteur 2 : Pour publier aujourd'hui, je n'ai pas envoyé à ma bêta, donc il reste peut être des fautes .**

 ************************************************************************************

 **POV Olivia et Héléna**

A notre arrivée à l'aéroport de Chicago , nous vîmes une grande femme noire avec de longs cheveux bruns, qui portait une pancarte « Divergente ». Nous étions, les deux dernières .  
« Bonjour, vous êtes Olivia Guevera et Héléna Scheineder » dit la femme noire en anglais.  
\- Oui répond-on .  
\- Je suis Amélia et je vais vous conduire à votre hôtel. Le jeu commencera demain. »  
On suivit tous cette femme. Donc, il y avait avec nous, comme participants : Ruth, l'Allemande,  
Rose, l'Anglaise et Hugh , l'Australien . On était surprise, on pensait que la saga avait un public exclusivement féminin .

Elle nous conduisit dans un hôtel, où nous avions chacun notre chambre . Elle nous dit qu'elle viendra nous chercher demain à 10h00, pour qu'on nous explique le jeu . Et que ce dernier commencera officiellement demain à 12h00 .

 **POV Olivia**

Le soir, nous étions tous réunis dans la chambre de Ruth à manger des bonbons et bien sûr à discuter de « Divergente ».  
« Quels sont votre livre préféré et votre film ? Moi mon livre préféré est le premier mais le film c'est le deux .  
\- Moi le tome 1 et le divergente 1 sans hésiter dit Rose.  
\- Moi les deux premiers livres ex-acquo comme les films, par contre j'ai détesté le troisième tome . Et le livre du point de vue »Quatre » pas encore acheter, j'hésite dit Hugh.  
\- Pareil j'ai détesté le troisième tome . Par contre j'ai adoré le livre « Quatre » dis-je.  
\- Pareil concernant le troisième . Mon livre préféré comme le film reste le premier. Je n'ai pas aimé le livre « Quatre » répondit l'Anglaise.  
\- Moi j'ai aussi détesté le tome 3 . Mais j'ai préféré le tome 2 et le film le premier . Car j'ai trouvé le premier film mieux adapté que le second. Et le livre « Quatre », je l'ai pas lu. Et toi Héléna ? Questionna Ruth  
\- Euh... j'ai préféré le premier tome et moi aussi je trouve que le premier film est mieux adapté dit Héléna.  
\- Votre acteur préféré ? Demandai-je.  
\- Tobias ! Criait Rose et Ruth.  
\- Franchement qu'est que vous avez avec lui. Je peux pas répondre les filles, je ne suis pas gay dit Hugh avec humour .

\- Comme Héléna . Moi c'est Jai.  
\- Il est moche dit Rose.  
\- Non, il est sexy, et encore plus dans « Terminator : Genisys « , comme dans « Die Hard 5 », c'est une bombe sexuelle .  
\- T'aime les bad boy rigola Ruth.  
\- J'avoue , ceux qui peuvent me tuer .  
\- Tu te prends pour une « Divergente », c'est pour ça la coupe Tris plaisanta Hugh.  
\- Dans l'absolu, on est tous des « Divergents », car on n'a pas été élever selon leur règle.  
\- C'est vrai confirmèrent Ruth, Rose et Hugh »  
Après avoir discuté plusieurs heures, on décida de dormir . Malgré que moi et Ruth avons essayé de faire parler Héléna, si elle a décroché 10 mots dans la soirée ,c'est le maximum. J'espère que cette aventure, lui permettra d'être plus sûr d'elle.

 **POV Héléna**

Le soir, nous étions tous réunis dans la chambre de Ruth a manger des bonbons et bien sûr à discuter de « Divergente ».  
« Quels sont votre livre préféré et votre film ? Moi mon livre préféré est le premier mais le film c'est le deux dit ma meilleure amie  
\- Moi le tome 1 et le divergente 1 sans hésiter dit Rose.  
\- Moi les deux premiers livres ex-acquo comme les films, par contre j'ai détester le troisième tome . Et le livre du point de vue de »Quatre » pas encore acheter, j'hésite dit Hugh.  
\- Pareil j'ai détesté le troisième tome . Par contre j'ai adoré le livre « Quatre » dis Olivia  
\- Pareil concernant le troisième . Mon livre préféré comme le film reste le premier. Je n'ai pas aimé le livre « Quatre » répondit l'Anglaise.  
\- Moi j'ai aussi détesté le tome 3 . Mais j'ai préféré le tome 2 et le film le premier . Car j'ai trouvé le premier film mieux adapter que le second. Et le livre « Quatre », je l'ai pas lu. Et toi Héléna ? Questionna Ruth  
\- Euh... j'ai préféré le premier tome et moi aussi je trouve que le premier film est mieux adapter dis-je.  
Je me triturais les manches de mon sweat, j'aimais vraiment pas être parmi des inconnus.  
\- Votre acteur préféré ? Demanda Olivia.  
\- Tobias ! Criait Rose et Ruth.  
\- Franchement qu'est que vous avez avec lui. Je peux pas répondre les filles, je ne suis pas gay dit Hugh avec humour .

\- Comme Héléna . Moi c'est Jai répondit mon amie.  
\- Il est moche dit Rose.  
\- Non, il est sexy, et encore plus dans « Terminator : Genisys « , comme dans « Die Hard 5 », c'est une bombe sexuelle .  
Olivia vouait un véritable culte à Jai. Moi je trouvais sexy Theo James. Mais pas au point de l'avoir tatoué sur mon corps. Olivia c'était fait tatouer Jai au niveau du cœur et Eric sur le poignet gauche . Au niveau de la clavicule la date de naissance de Jai.  
\- T'aime les bad boy rigola Ruth.  
\- J'avoue , ceux qui peuvent me tuer rigola ma meilleure amie.  
C'est vrai que tous les mecs avec qui elle était sortie étaient des mecs ,macho qui l'avait fait souffrir en la trompant. Depuis quelques temps,c'était des sosies de Jai Courtney.  
\- Tu te prends pour une « Divergente », c'est pour ça la coupe Tris plaisanta Hugh.  
\- Dans l'absolu, on est tous des « Divergents », car on n' a pas été élever selon leur règle répondit ma meilleure amie.  
\- C'est vrai confirmèrent Ruth, Rose et Hugh »  
Après avoir discuté plusieurs heures, on décida de dormir . Malgré que Olivia et Ruth avaient essayés de me parler. Je n'arrivais pas à me sentir à l'aise. Je me demande comment je vais gérer cette aventure. Est-ce que je vais réussir cette aventure ?

 **POV Olivia**

Le lendemain, nous étions tous habillés en noir de la tête au pied. Sauf Héléna qui était habillée toute en noir, sauf son pantalon ressemblait à un pantalon militaire . Amelia, nous conduisit tous dans un grand complexe. On arriva dans une salle où il y avait pleins d'écrans et on pouvait voir les « différentes factions », « les sans-faction », « le marché des médisants » et tous les lieux présents dans les livres de Véronica Roth. Un homme apparut.  
« Bonjour, je m'appelle Amar . Je vous souhaite la bienvenu dans la nouvelle émission « Divergente ». Je vois que vous voulez tous devenir des Audacieux . Sauf mademoiselle avec le pantalon militaire .  
Héléna rougit à la remarque.  
\- Donc vous allez vivre pendant 1 an comme dans la saga. Vous serez enfermé, comme vous voyez aux écrans, nous avons recrée la clôture comme dans le livre. Ceux qui seront éliminés des factions, deviendront des sans-faction. Donc vous resterez dans le jeu pendant 1 an. La personne qui sera la mieux notée et intégrer gagnera 10 000 €  
\- Et si nous sommes plusieurs à gagnés, par exemple ex-acquo au classement des Audacieux? Demandai-je  
\- Normalement ce n'arrive jamais, mais si cela arrive, bien sûr la somme sera divisée.

\- Comment on va rentrer dans le jeu ? Questionna Rose.  
\- Par le quartier des Fraternels, comme vous le savez certains travaille l'autre côté de la clôture,dans les champs. En tout cas le matin, en ce moment vu les fortes chaleurs, l'après-midi , ils trient la récolte du matin dans des abris au frais. Donc nous devons vous envoyer absolument à 12h00 . La clôture se ré-ouvre, pour laisser rentrer les fraternels qui hors de la clôture. Ensuite elle sera ouverte de nouveau à 8h00 ,demain et directement refermé par les Audacieux.  
\- Bien dit Rose qui était excitée par le jeu.  
\- Vous devez nous donner téléphone portable, cigarettes, bijoux. Maintenant vous êtes dans le jeu.  
On lui donna tous sans posée de question. 

Après ce débrifing, Amar et Amélia nous emmenèrent en 4X4 noirs, à limite de la clôture qui était immense. J'étais impressionné . Ils nous firent descendre.  
« Suivez les fraternels et dans à peine 1 km, vous passerez la clôture et le jeu commencera. Bonne chance à tous .  
\- Merci crions-t-on en choeur.

Donc on avança , on réussit à passer la clôture sans trop de difficulté . On avançait doucement à travers le « Quartier des Fraternels ». Les Fraternels en tout cas les acteurs qui jouaient les Fraternels tenaient à la perfection leur rôle. Une femme noire, petite avec les cheveux qui recouvrait son visage avança vers nous.  
\- Bonjour, je suis Johanna. Qui êtes-vous ?  
\- Des Audacieux je répondis avec aplomb .  
\- Je ne vous connais pas. Et les Audacieux ne portent pas cette couleur dit la fraternel en désignant Héléna.  
\- C'est une sans-faction rétorquai-je.

Ce jeu m'amusait déjà beaucoup.  
\- Une sans-faction ne porte pas cette couleur, et puis les sans-faction sont maigres, ce n'est pas le cas de votre amie. Voilà les Audacieux vous allez vous expliquer avec eux. »

 **POV Héléna**

Après ce débrifing, Amar et Amélia nous emmenèrent en jeep, à limite de la clôture qui était immense. J'étais impressionné . Ils nous firent descendre.  
« Suivez les fraternels et dans à peine 1 km, vous passerez la clôture et le jeu commencera. Bonne chance à tous dit Amar.  
J'ai eu l'impression une fraction de seconde, qu'il avait peur pour nous, comme si on envoyait des animaux à l'abattoir . Mais je chassais cette idée de ma tête, ce n'était qu'un jeu, personne n'allait mourir.  
\- Merci crions-t-on en choeur.

L'actrice qui jouait Johanna rétorqua à Olivia : « Une sans-faction ne porte pas cette couleur, et puis les sans-faction sont maigres, ce n'est pas le cas de votre amie. Voilà les Audacieux vous allez vous expliquer avec eux. »  
J'étais blessée qu'on fasse encore allusion à mon poids . J'aurais dû écouter Olivia et m'habiller en noir comme eux tous . Je n'aimais pas me faire remarquée et là j'avais fais tout pour .

En effet des « Audacieux » débarquèrent dans 4X4 noirs.  
« Bonjour Johanna . Qui sont-ils ? Demanda un audacieux.  
\- Je ne sais pas commandant . Ils viennent d'arrivés.  
\- Comment ? S'énerva le commandant.  
\- Ils sont arrivés en même temps que les fraternels qui étaient l'autre côté de la clôture. Cela doit être des rebelles de l'autre côté de la clôture.  
Les Audacieux nous fouillèrent .  
-Aucune arme. Vous ! Vous venez avec nous. On vous emmène. Nos leaders décideront de votre sort dit l'audacieux à notre attention. »

Olivia et les autres étaient excités par le jeu. Moi je trouvais ça très réel et j'étais terrifiée . J'essayais de me raisonner, en me disant que c'était un jeu . Pendant tous le trajet , je tenais la main à Olivia pour me rassurer.

« Les Audacieux », nous conduisirent jusqu'au quartier des Erudits, on le reconnu tous le monde était en bleu . Nous reconnûmes aussi « la Ruche » qui était comme la description dans les bouquins. Ils nous confièrent à d'autres Audacieux . On était dehors,devant des rails On vit des Audacieux de notre âge sautés dans tous les sens. IL y avaient aussi que un Erudit, trois Altruistes, et quatre sincères . On attendit le train, on se regardait les 5 participants, on comprit qu'on allait devoir sauter comme dans les livres. Je n'avais pas lâché la main d'Olivia , quand le train arriva à notre hauteur, on sauta. On réussit tous sauf 1 sincère et Hugh. Olivia se mit à rire à cause de l'adrénaline et cela fut contagieux, Rose, Ruth et moi, on la suivit. Les acteurs Audacieux,Altruistes, Sincères nous regardèrent comme si on venait de la planète Mars. Ils étaient vraiment dans leur rôle.

On entendit le signal dans le train . Ruth, Rose, Olivia et moi, on vit des Audacieux sauter, on fit de même . Un acteur jouant un audacieux ne réussit pas . Cet homme semblait bien mort, mais ce n'était pas possible c'était un jeu .

 **POV Eric**

Mark, l'un des Audacieux ,s'approcha de moi et me chuchota quelque chose « Nous avons trouvé dans le quartier des fraternels , des personnes qui se sont infiltrés. Elles venaient hors de la clôture. »  
Je lui fis signe de s'éloigner .Je scannais les novices et en effet, je fis 4 filles, trois étaient habillés comme nous en noirs, mais elles n'étaient pas des Audacieuse. Je me félicitais de connaître tous les Audacieux. Et la dernière fille, était vêtue bizarrement . Je verrais leur cas après . Il fallait que je fasse mon discours d'arrivée des novices.

« Bon ecoutez-moi, je m'appelle Eric, je suis l'un de vos chefs ,vous voulez être des audacieux ,il faudra rentrer par ici. Si vous n'avez pas le cran de sauter. Vous n'avez pas votre place chez nous  
\- On saute dans un bassin monsieur dit un Erudit.  
\- Cela tu le découvriras.  
\- Non dans un filet ! Criait une des filles qui venait hors de la clôture .

J'étais surpris comment pouvait-elle savoir ça . Elle était blonde avait la même coupe que Tris et était très sexy . Je la mettrais bien dans mon lit. Elle s'approcha du rebord.  
\- Léna, je vais rencontrer le beau Quatre avant toi ! Criait-elle. »  
Je ne savais pas à quelle fille ,elle s'adressa . J'étais encore plus surpris,comment elle pouvait savoir que c'était Quatre,qui se trouvait en bas . Il fallait vraiment que je tire cette affaire au claire. J'étais un ancien Erudit et j'avais gardé ce besoin de comprendre les choses . « Les 4 rebelles de la clôture » suivirent puis les autres.

Je laissais Quatre et Tris se chargés des novices .  
« Suivez-moi dis-je à l'attention des « Rebelles de la clôture ».  
Elles me suivent docilement. Je vis la première sauteuse me regarder avec désir . Ce semblait être le style de fille qui n'avait pas froid aux yeux. Si les autres leaders décidaient de pas les tuer . Je la mettrais bien dans mon lit dès ce soir . Cela faisait 2 semaines que je n'avais pas couché avec une fille, à cause d'une longue mission extérieure, pour empêcher les sans-faction de s'entre-tuer.

On arrivait à la salle de réunion, où étaient déjà réunis les 4 autres leaders : Max, Joshua, Jack et Rob .  
« Bonjour, je suis Max, voici Joshua, Jack et Rob. Vous connaissez déjà Eric. Et vous qui êtes-vous?  
La blonde s'avança d'un pas, d'un air déterminé . On sentait une leadeuse dans l'âme.  
\- Je m'appelle Livia , voici Ruth, Rose et Léna .  
Livia, Ruth, Rose, semblaient prendre ça à la rigolade, comme si elles ne risquaient rien. On dirait que c'était un jeu pour elles . Donc c'est elle, Léna. Elle était différente, elle avait les yeux vers le sol,elle triturait les manches de son sweat ,elle était apeurée, comme un chaton .  
\- Comment êtes-vous venus ici ?  
\- La clôture était ouverte.  
\- Vous êtes des espionnes ? Vous êtes un groupe rebelle ?  
\- Pas du tout, nous voulons intégrer les factions, nous voulons êtres des audacieuses.  
Cette fille avait un sacré caractère, j'aimais ça. Je me demandais si elle était aussi féroce au lit. Cette pensée me fit sourire.  
\- Attendez dehors, nous allons prendre une décision sur votre sort. »  
« Il faut les tuer dit Max .

Dès qu'elles furent sortie.  
\- Tu es fou. Elles ne sont pas une menace, elles ne sont pas armées dis-je  
\- C'était peut-être des espionnes qui viennent glaner des informations. Peut-être viennent-elle sauver les divergents .  
\- Pour des espionnes, elle sont nulles, elles se sont fait repérer tout de suite.  
\- C'était peut-être le but de nous infiltrés.  
\- Il y avait une chance, sur deux qu'elles se fassent tuer . Comment tu voudrais qu'elles ramènent des informations. Il nous faut savoir ce qu'elles savent. Elles savaient pour le filet, par laquelle on fait sauter les novices. Elles savaient que c'était Quatre qui serait en bas . Elles avaient l'air en admiration devant, nous les audacieux.  
\- Tu proposes quoi ?  
\- De leur faire suivre l'initiation, pour voir leur capacité et aussi gagner leur confiance , comme ça on découvrira ce qu'elles savent. Puis on les tuera .  
\- On passe on vote . Qui veut leur mort immédiate ? Qui veut suivre l'idée d'Eric ? Questionna Max.  
Max et Rob votèrent leur mort immédiate . Jack, Joshua et moi, nous votons leur surveillance. Je gagnais.

Ensuite je conduisis les « rebelles de la clôture » , au dortoir et les laissèrent là.

 **POV Olivia**

Les acteurs qui jouaient les transferts novices, nous regardaient comme si on avait un troisième œil.  
« Tu veux ma photo ! Dis-je à « un altruiste ».  
\- Il rougit .  
Avec les filles, on alla dans les 4 lits au fond . La salle de bain était grande et vétuste. Il y avait 6 lavabos au centre, trois de chaque côté avec un grand miroir de chaque côté,à certains endroits il était cassés. Les toilettes comportaiten un porte en bois qui tenait par un loquet mais les douches ne comportaient pas de portes. On mit la tenue réglementaire : un pantalon noir, un débardeur noir,une veste noire et des rangers .

J'attendis un bruit de cuillère contre la rambarde et je vis la lumière d'allumé . C'était l'acteur qui jouait Quatre . Celui-là était le sosie de Théo James tout comme l'acteur jouant Eric ressemblait à Jai, mon fantasme absolu.  
« Je veux tout le monde dans la fosse , deux minutes dit Quatre . »  
On s'habilla tous en quatrième vitesse et on alla rejoindre la Fosse avec les autres novices transferts. 

Eric était assis sur un mur, il m'observait, je lui souriais . Quatre marcha de long en large . Quand on arriva tous, il commença son discours à l'identique du film.

« L'entrainement se fera en deux étapes . La première est physique . Vous pousserez votre corps au maximum pour maitriser les techniques de combat . La seconde est psychologique, il vous poussera aussi à la limite , ce sont vos peurs que vous devrez vaincre,avant qu'elle ne le fasse . Votre groupe sera séparé de celui des natifs, mais vous serez classé ensemble. Votre rang déterminera le travail auquel vous pourrez prétendre, par la suite : rejoindre le gouvernement,garder la clôture ou empêcher les sans-faction de s'entre-tuer dit Quatre .  
Ses rangs vont aussi déterminer ceux qui vont être évincés dit Eric.  
\- Évincé ? S'étonna une ancienne Sincère.  
\- A la fin de chaque étape, les novices en bas du classement vont devoir s'en aller répondu Eric.  
\- Pour aller où ? Demanda un ancien Erudit.  
\- N'ayant pas le droit de retourner dans leur famille. Il devront vivre sans-faction.  
\- Personne, ne savait ça .  
\- C'est tout nouveau  
\- Des nouvelles règles ?Pourquoi on nous a pas dit ça ? Demanda la Sincère.  
\- Pourquoi tu aurais fais un choix différent ? Tu aurai eu peur ?Si c'est le cas de l'un d'entre vous,qu'il parte maintenant. Les véritables Audacieux vont prendre le risque avec plaisir. Vous nous avez choisi à nous de vous choisir dit le leader. »

****************************************************************************** 

**Voilà le chapitre 2 est terminé, en espérant qu'il vous a plus . La fiction qui est rating T passera un moment au rating M, je préviens .**

 **J'espère que le changement de POV ne vous perturbe pas . Mais au début j'avais écris le POV Olivia puis Héléna et en relisant je trouvais que c'était difficile à comprendre . Je trouvais que l'ordre chronologique était plus simple. Votre avis ?**

 **Le chapitre 3 sera publié le 14 août au plus tard, tout comme pour la fiction « Mon amour, mon ennemi »**

 **Contrairement à « Mon amour, Mon ennemi », où j'ai le fil conducteur de mon histoire . Cette histoire j'ai l'idée de base mais pas de fil conducteur . J'ai juste quelques idées. Donc pour ce chapitre et peut être pour d'autres chapitres, je vous propose un fiction participative . Quand je bloquerais, je vous demanderais vos suggestions . Même si j'ai quelques éléments pour la fiction qui sont les suivants et d'autres que je garde pour moi :**

 **\- Tris est Altruiste et Divergente. Caleb et ses parents vivants.  
\- Quatre est Altruiste, le fils de Marcus, il s'est fait battre . Divergent (trop compliqué l'explication du livre 3,perso que j'ai pas aimé. Oui Note personnelle)^^  
\- Tris et Quatre sont en couple et instructeurs tous les deux.  
\- Le fonctionnement des factions et des leaders identique  
\- Classement et Initiation Identique (lancer couteaux,combats,simulation,épreuve du drapeau) – Evelyn vivante ou non ?  
\- Traque des Divergents  
\- Eric et Quatre ne s'entendent pas . Cela peut ou non changer au cours de l'histoire.  
\- Eric ne s'entend pas avec Tris. Cela peut aussi changer ou non au cours de l'histoire.  
\- Eric est un ancien Erudit.  
\- Eric va être attiré d'abord par Olivia et coucher avec . Puis il remarquera Héléna.  
Il jouera sur les deux tableaux un moment . Avant de tomber réellement amoureux**

 **d'Héléna.  
\- Olivia est extravertie et à une forte personnalité**

 **\- Héléna est introvertie mais au fur à mesure elle va prendre de l'assurance**

 **Je pars du principe que les autres faits sont de la pur fiction . Après rien n'empêche de reprendre une scène à l'identique ou de la modifiée . Eric est pas mort dans ma fiction et je ne veux pas qu'il meurt !^^ Tout comme Tris !^^**

 **Le début du chapitre 3 se passera dans la salle entrainement.**

 **Donc voilà j'espère que tout ça ne vous perturbera pas . J'attends vos suggestion .**

 **  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**DIVERGENTE : TELE -REALITE OU  
VERITABLE REALITE**

 **Relation : Eric /OC**

 **Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas . Ils appartiennent à Veronica Roth**

 **Rating : M**

 **Chapitre 3**

 **L'histoire : Helena alias Lena et Olivia alias Livia . Elles ont toutes deux, 18 ans Elles sont. fans de la saga « Divergente » . Elle vont participer à une télé réalité « Divergente ». Mais si les factions étaient bien réel, tout comme Quatre, Tris, Eric , Jeanine et tous les autres n'étaient pas des acteurs mais bien réel . Comment Lena et Olivia vont t-elles survivre dans ce monde des faction ? Vont-elle pouvoir retrouver leur monde ? Et vont-elle réussir à résister au charme de beau Eric ? Leur amitié sera t-elle plus solide que tout ? Cette fiction se passera sur plusieurs années .**

 **Attention Lemon plutôt hard !**

 ************************************************************************************

 **POV Eric**

J'adorais toujours le premier entrainement, des transferts , c'était une partie de rigolade assurée. J'avais hâte de voir comment allaient se débrouiller les « Rebelles de la clôture », au combat corps à corps et au punching ball ce matin, puis cet après-midi aux lancers de couteaux et aux tirs aux armes à feux .

« Alors Quatre, ils sont prêts à se battre ? Demandai-je  
\- Pas avant 1 siècle, sauf Léna qui semble déjà avoir quelques notions.  
\- Léna ?  
Quatre me désigna la fameuse Léna.  
\- Ah oui la grosse. Et Livia et les deux autres ? Questionnai-je

La seule qui m'intéressait c'était ma belle Livia, avec qui j'avais passé, quelques heures fantastiques, hier soir . Elle était vraiment exceptionnelle , sauvage, sans inhibition et j'adorais ça . J'avais fait mon numéro de séducteur et Livia n'avait pas résisté à passer quelques heures torrides, avec moi . D'ailleurs, aucune femme ne m'avait jamais résisté. Je savais que j'étais un beau mec,mes yeux bleus faisaient craquer les filles Erudits. Mais chez les Audacieux ,au fil des mois que je façonnais le côté « bad boy », en me musclant, les piercings et les tatouages, puis le fait que je sois un bon amant . les filles Audacieuses étaient de plus en plus nombreuses à passer dans mon lit . En plus quand je suis devenu l'un des leaders. C'est bien connu les filles aiment les mecs qui les font souffrir et le pouvoir .

\- Elles sont nulles encore plus que les transferts des autres factions .  
\- Je vais voir ça par moi même . »

« Stop ! Arrêtez ! La première sauteuse et la dernière sauteuse sur le ring . »  
Je vis ma sauvage Livia se diriger vers le ring, même dans ses vêtements de sport, elle était bandante. Si je m'écoutais, je la baiserais toute de suite . Elle me gratifia d'un sourire ravageur.  
Son adversaire était une Altruiste . Normal, les Pête-Sec sautent toujours en dernier, sauf Tris, l'année dernière .

Quatre avait raison, Livia était vraiment nulle . La coincée, lui envoyait un premier coup de poing, en tout ça ressemblait à un coup de poing, c'était tout en lenteur , sans vraiment de force . Mais ma belle ne réussit pas à l'éviter . Elle ne réussit même pas à toucher la coincée. On aurait dit un ballet de danse plutôt qu'un combat des Audacieux .  
« Bon , vous allez vous réveiller, je veux vous voir battre, sinon je vous offre, direct un aller chez les sans-faction sans retour m'énervais-je. »  
Au bout de longues minutes, la pète-sec finit par gagner . Livia a intérêt de progresser très vite lors de l'initiation , je ne baise pas les perdantes .

Après de nombreux combats, où je rigolais devant le niveau pitoyable . Je me dis qu'à la fin de l'initiation si ça continue comme ça, on n'aura que des natifs audacieux . Les deux autres « Rebelles de la clôture » ne firent pas mieux que Livia . Il ne restait que la grosse et une fille qui ressemblait à un mec . Cette dernière était grande, plate, des cheveux courts blonds, un visage plutôt masculin, je crois qu'elle s'appelle Robyn .  
« La grosse et le garçon manqué debout .  
Elles se levaient sans rien dire elles se positionnaient . Quatre avait raison , la grosse avait des notions, déjà cela se voyait dans sa façon de se tenir, bien droite, un poing, près de son visage, l'autre près de la poitrine, puis elle sautillait. La pète sec donna un premier coup de poing, mais la grosse l'évita en se reculant et donna un bel uppercut , la coincée tituba . La grosse en profita , pour lui envoyer un second coup de poing, puis elle fit une balayette . Enfin un combat intéressant. Je la vis s'arrêter, je sais pas ce qu'elle attendait .  
\- Tu attends quoi ?! Dis-je froidement.  
\- Le combat est fini murmura t-elle .  
\- Non, il sera fini quand, je déciderai. Je veux que tu la sorte du tapis , qu'elle saigne . On est chez les Audacieux .  
\- Robyn peut aussi déclarer forfait déclara Quatre .  
\- Déclarer forfait faisait partie des ancienne règles,maintenant c'est une mise à mort. Alors vas-y la grosse .  
Le garçon manqué qui s'était relevé, essaya de lancer un coup de poing à la grosse, mais celle-ci l'évita, elle lui fit une balayette, puis se mit à califourchon et tapa de toutes ses forces avec une telle rage . Il semblerait que le chaton timide devienne une vraie tigresse sur un ring .  
\- Eric arrête le combat ! supplia Livia  
Je ne fis pas attention à elle et je me délectais de ce combat , c'est jouissif. Livia n'arrêtait pas de me supplier d'arrêter le combat . Je finis par le faire, interdiction de tuer les novices.  
\- Stop ! Bravo la grosse .

Pour l'instant seule la grosse, se débrouillait dans cette première épreuve : le combat rapproché. Même si face à des Audacieux natifs, elle ne ferait pas le poids . Mais on voyait qu'elle avait des bases solides.

 **POV Héléna**

« La grosse et le garçon manqué debout .  
Je me levais sans rien dire . J'arrivais sur le ring la tête baissée, les paroles moqueuses d'Eric m'avaient blessée . Je me tenais , bien droite, un poing, près de son visage, l'autre près de la poitrine, puis je sautillais, comme me l'avait appris « mon grand frère », qui m'avait donné quelques cours de boxe. Robyn me donna un premier coup de poing, mais je l'évitai en reculant et je lui lançai un uppercut , elle tituba . J'en profitai , pour lui envoyer un second coup de poing, puis je lui fis une balayette . Pour moi le combat était terminé, donc j'arrêtais. Mais Eric nous dit pas que c'était terminé, donc j'attendais.  
\- Tu attends quoi ?! Dit Eric.  
\- Le combat est fini murmurai-je .  
\- Non, il sera fini quand, je déciderai. Je veux que la sorte du tapis , qu'elle saigne . On est chez les Audacieux me rétorqua le leader.  
\- Robyn peut aussi déclarer forfait déclara Quatre .  
\- Déclarer forfait faisait partie des ancienne règles,maintenant c'est une mise à mort. Alors vas-y la grosse m'ordonna Eric.  
Robyn s'était relevée, elle essaya de me lancer un coup de poing mais je l'évitai, je lui fis une balayette de nouveau, puis je me mis à califourchon sur elle et je tapai de toutes mes forces, soudain je sentis une rage folle m'envahir .  
\- Eric arrête le combat ! supplia Livia  
J'entendais ma meilleure amie supplier Eric de m'ordonner d'arrêter. Mais c'était comme un bruit de fond. J'étais dans un état second , je ne faisais que frapper cette pauvre fille qui ne m'avait rien fait .  
\- Stop ! Bravo la grosse dit Eric.  
Je sortis de ma transe, je me relevai , je regardai mes poings qui étaient écorchés, je sentis les larmes coulées sur mes joues . Je ne savais pas que j'avais toute celle colère enfouie en moi. J'avais peur de moi-même . Est-ce que j'étais une personne violente ?  
\- Pardon Robyn . »  
Mon adversaire était terrifiée . Je sentis des bras m'enlacer et me murmurer des mots de réconfort . Heureusement qu'Olivia était là, sans elle, je ne serai plus de ce monde . Je remerciai tous les jours , au ciel d'avoir croisé sa route, elle était comme un ange gardien .

 **POV Quatre**

Après les combats rapprochés, on passa au combat sur un punching ball . Avec Tris, on avait beaucoup de travail , aucun transfert ne réussit à faire bouger un peu les punching ball . Donc on passa derrière chacun d'entre eux, au bout de quelques heures il y avait du progrès, c'était encourageant . Rose et Ruth prenaient l'entrainement à la rigolade, comme si c'était un jeu . Alors que c'est 10 semaines d'initiation serviront plus tard pour leur survie face aux sans-faction . Ces derniers ne sont pas aussi inexpérimentés comme beaucoup pensent. Ils savent très bien se défendre et se servir d'armes qu'ils arrivent à nous voler dans nos entrepôts. Livia est nulle, mais contrairement aux deux autres, elle écoute sérieusement les conseils . On sent déjà une sacrée détermination, je pense qu'elle pourrait devenir une excellente Audacieuse. La seule qui réussit à faire bouger un un peu le punching ball, c'était Léna . Mais cette dernière , en raison d'une mauvaise position, tapait de toutes ses forces pour un piètre résultat. Ses jointures était déjà abimées, si elle continuait comme ça, elle s'épuisera avant la fin de l'initiation . Donc je m'approchais d'elle, par derrière et je posais mes mains sur ses hanches, pour corriger sa position . Mais à l'instant, où je fis ce geste, Léna me repoussa avec une violence . Je ne comprenais pas sa réaction .  
\- Quatre... pardon … je …. hésita Héléna.  
Olivia qui était à côté d'elle, intervient .  
\- Quatre, ne le prend pas, pour toi, tu n'es pas responsable,c'est que Léna, voilà, tu comprends dit Olivia  
J'acquiesçais. Je me demandais ce que lui avait un homme, pour qu'elle réagisse avec tant de crainte.  
\- Pardon Quatre s'excusa Héléna.  
\- Ne t'inquiète pas, il y a aucun souci . Je vais chercher Tris, pour qu'elle te montre la rassurai-je.  
Je lui fis un sourire, rassurant. En tout cas , j'essayais, ce n'était pas dans mes habitudes. J'étais un instructeur autoritaire, je sais que j'étais crains ,respecté,admiré par les novices. Contrairement à ma compagne Tris, qui était plus douce, qui parlait avec les novices . J'allais la chercher, pour lui expliquer la situation .

 **POV Eric**

Ce matin, lors de la séance de punching-ball, j'avais vu le petit manège . Quatre devait montrer à la grosse comment se placer . J'ai vu ma belle intervenir . Puis Quatre aller chercher Tris. Puis Tris corrige la grosse . J'avais demandé à Quatre une explication . Il était resté vague, en disant que la grosse était pas très à l'aise avec les hommes . Cela m'étonne pas, elle est aussi coincée que les  
Pète- Sec. Elle doit être sûrement vierge, d'un côté quel mec voudrait d'elle .

L'après-midi, on passa à l'entrainement des lancers des couteaux et le maniement des armes à feu .La grosse, Livia et les deux autres avaient le même niveau que les autres Transferts : nul . De temps en temps, les novices arrivaient à lancer un couteau dans la cible,mais la plupart du temps, ils tombaient au sol. Pareil, pour les tirs, parfois, il visait les gros truc en plastique,mais la plupart du temps les balles étaient dans le mur .

Sans me vanter, j'étais meilleur que, lors de mon premier jour .Franchement en observant tous les transferts, je me demandais, comment on allait en faire des véritables Audacieux en 10 semaines . Et les fameuses « Rebelles de la clôture », pourquoi, il y avait que la grosse, qui avait des bases de combats et pas les autres ? J'avais 10 semaines pour répondre à cette question et savoir si elles étaient une menace ou non . A la fin de ce délai, elles mourront . Si Livia me prouve qu'elle est une vraie Audacieuse, j'essayerais de sauver sa vie auprès des leaders de ma faction,comme des autres .

A la fin de la première journée, je rassemblais tous les novices transferts comme natifs.  
« Bon venez-tous par ici . Écoutez moi et ouvrez bien les yeux . Ce tableau c'est votre vie, le classement sera révisé tous les jours . A la fin de la première étape ,ceux dans le rouge seront éliminés. »

 **POV Héléna**

On s'approcha tous du tableau . On est 33 novices . Les personnes de la place 22 à 33, sont dans le « rouge », ils risquent l'élimination . Les autres sont « sauvés ». Mais on risque notre place tous les jours . J'étais 17ème, donc pour l'instant je ne risquais rien. Par contre Olivia était 25ème. Et Rose et Ruth occupaient les places 31 et 33 . Ils y avaient des cris de joies ou de désespoir en fonction de sa place . Rose et Ruth avaient l'air de s'en foutre. Ma meilleure amie beaucoup moins, elle pleurait.  
« Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est que le premier jour, on a 10 semaines pour progresser .  
\- Oui, tu as raison . Mais toi, tu es bien placée.  
\- C'est juste parce que je savais un peu me défendre. Cet après-midi, je n'ai pas fais mieux que vous .

\- Ouais répondit mon amie sans conviction »

 **POV Olivia**

On s'approcha tous du tableau . On est 33 novices . Les personnes de la place 22 à 33, sont dans le « rouge », ils risquent l'élimination . J'étais 25ème, je risquais de quitter l'aventure, plus rapidement que prévu. Rose et Ruth occupaient les places 31 et 33, elles étaient en « danger » comme moi. Par contre Héléna est 17 ème, elle est meilleure que nous, pour l'instant elle a toute ses chances de gagner l'aventure. Mais bon le jeu vient de commencer, je suis une battante, le classement est pas immuable . Il y avaient des cris de joies ou de désespoir en fonction de sa place . Rose et Ruth avaient l'air de s'en foutre. Je pleurais devant ma défaite, j'étais venue gagner cette aventure et aussi j'avais peur qu'Eric ne veuille plus de moi . Cela se voyait qu'il ne s'affichait qu'avec les gagnantes .  
« Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est que le premier jour, on a 10 semaines pour progresser dit Héléna pour me rassurer  
\- Oui, tu as raison . Mais toi, tu es bien placée repondis-je jalousement.  
C'est la première fois, en 3 ans que j'étais jalouse d'Héléna . Même la première fois de ma vie. D'habitude, c'est les autres filles qui me jalousent .  
\- C'est juste parce que je savais un peu me défendre. Cet après-midi, je n'ai pas fais mieux que vous .

\- Ouais répondis-je sans conviction »

 **POV Eric**

Un jour , Tris se dirigea vers moi .  
« Bonjour Eric .  
\- Bonjour Tris .  
\- Comment se passent les entrainements ?  
\- Ils progressent .  
\- Pas assez vite , toute façon je vois déjà les cas désespérés, les 5 derniers, sont à la même place depuis des jours.  
\- Je te rappelle que je suis passée de la place 32 à la place 20 à la fin de cette première étape rétorqua Tris.  
\- Ouais, mais cela m'étonnerait que cela se reproduise.  
\- Qui sait . La seule qui progresse à une vitesse fulgurante c'est Léna . Elle pige très vite.  
\- Léna ?  
\- L'amie à Livia. D'ailleurs je suis venue te parler de Léna . Je sais que cela ne se fait pas d'habitude, mais Léna m'a dit que lors d'un entretien on lui avait dit qu'elle irait chez les Altruistes.  
\- Quel entretien ?  
\- Aucune idée, elle n'a pas voulu en dire plus . Mais elle m'a demandé s'il était possible d'aller chez les Altruistes, elle ne se sent pas à sa place ici . Je lui ai dit que je t'en parlerais . Léna a raison, son caractère correspond plus aux Altruistes. Malgré ses progrès sont fulgurant . Je me disais vu leur cas, on pourrait faire une exception .  
\- Elle est coincée et alors s'en fait pas une Altruistepour autant.  
\- Eric, vient à un repas avec nous et tu comprendras que Léna est plus Altruistes, qu'Audacieuse.  
Tu veux bien réfléchir à son changement de faction .  
\- Je verrais. »

Le midi, même je décidais de vérifier les allégations de Tris . Je me dirigeais vers la table de ma belle, la grosse et les deux flemmardes . Tris et Quatre étaient là aussi . Tout le monde se retourna, quand ils me virent assis à une table avec d'autres Audacieux . Depuis que j'étais leader, je mangeais à « table des leaders » avec les autres leaders . Rien, nous interdisaient de manger avec les autres Audacieux , mais c'était comme ça . Seul, Max mangeait avec les autres Audacieux .

Livia sourit quand elle me vit m'asseoir à leur table. J'écoutais leur conversation avec intérêt ,cela pouvait m'apprendre des choses .

« Héléna... Euh Léna, tu parles allemand ? Demanda Ruth  
\- Non .  
\- Non, car ton nom est à consonance, Allemande.  
\- Ma famille est originaire de Strasbourg. Vu que nos deux pays, on fait des guerres pendant longtemps, j'ai peut être un ancêtre allemand.  
\- Quand on partira d'ici , vous viendrez à Londres dit Rose.  
\- Vous pourrez venir aussi chez nous dit Livia.  
\- Toute façon, on a un train qui relie l'Angleterre et la France.  
\- C'est vrai. »  
Tris, Quatre et moi , nous restions interloqués devant leur conversation . Donc l'autre côté de la clôture, il y a des factions qu'il appellent des pays. Ils se nomment , Allemagne, France, Angleterre . Il semblerait que chacun à sa propre langue . L'Allemagne et le France ont été en guerre, mais il semblerait qu'il soient en paix . Et donc pour relier la faction « Angleterre » et la faction « France » . A l'intérieur de la faction « Angleterre », un quartier Londres . Et la faction « France », un quartier Strasbourg.

Puis je fus surpris par la scène qui se déroulait devant mes yeux . Je vois la grosse partager un gâteau en quatre . Donner aux flemmardes , deux parts égales, à Livia la plus grosse et se garder la plus petite pour elle .

« Tu te crois chez les Altruistes ? Dis-je à la grosse.  
\- Tu sais Eric, Léna est une vraie Altruiste, quand elle n' a pas fini son repas du midi, elle donne au SDF dit Livia .  
\- C'est quoi les SDF ?  
\- C'est les sans domicile fixe, c'est des gens qui vivent dans la rue . Les gens parfois leur donne de l'argent pour se nourrir . Des associations les accueillent et leur donne des repas, un lit où dormir et parfois certains organismes s'occupent de la réinsertion ,ils les aident à trouver un emploi.  
\- C'est comme les Sans-faction rétorquai-je .  
\- Ouais si on veut .  
\- Comment on devient SDF ?  
\- Les personnes ont perdu leur emploi, ils peuvent plus payer leur loyer. Une séparation. Les coups durs de la vie .

Leur mode de vie étaient vraiment très différents du nôtre . Je décidais de savoir un peu sur leur entourage.  
-Que font vos parents ? Vous avez des frères et soeurs ?  
\- Mes parents sont professeurs . J'ai deux grands frères répondit Ruth.  
\- Ma mère est coiffeuse et mon père est maçon dit Rose.  
\- Et toi ma belle Livia ?  
\- Mon père est avocat et ma mère médecin dit-elle en me souriant.  
\- Et toi la grosse ?

\- Ne l'appelle, pas comme ça, elle s'appelle Léna.  
\- Je l'appelle comme je veux . Ce n'est pas parce qu'on baise ensemble, que tu peux permettre de me répondre NOVICE . C'est clair ?  
\- Oui.  
\- Je t'ai posé une question, la grosse .  
\- Ils sont morts répondit-elle.  
\- Désolé dirent Tris, Quatre et les deux flemmardes.  
Je vis dans le regard que lui lança, Livia que c'était un mensonge.  
\- Morts ? Dis-je étonné.  
\- Oui, mort ! Regarde dans un dico, si tu ne sais pas ce que cela veux dire . Pour un ancien Erudit, tu as un manque cruel de vocabulaire ! s'énerva la grosse  
Ah en fait la grosse est pas aussi timide que ça pensai-je. Toute suite, surprise elle-même par sa colère, elle baissa la tête et tritura ses manches.  
\- Pardon s'excusa t-elle.  
Je m'en foutais de ses excuses .  
\- Comment tu sais ça ? Dis-je froidement.  
La grosse ne répondait plus, elle avait peur de moi . Livia répondit à sa place.  
\- On sait juste que tu es un Ancien Erudit et tu es Leader des Audacieux.  
\- Comment ?  
\- Tu le sais très bien .  
-Non, je ne le sais pas.  
\- Si, comment vous tous ici .  
Et toi ils font quoi tes parents ? Questionna l'une des flemmardes.  
\- Tu veux rire ? Tu penses pouvoir t'adresser à moi .  
\- Euh...je ...C'est parce que tu as l'air si aimable.  
Elles se mirent toutes les quatre à rire , pendant plusieurs minutes sans pouvoir s'arrêter .  
\- Tu es trop conne, Rose dit Livia en rigolant. »

L'entrainement venait de finir, j'avais envie de passer quelques heures, avec ma belle . Je l'enlaçais.  
« Cela te dirait de venir prendre une bonne douche chaude avec moi .  
\- Beaucoup »  
On se dirigeait vers mon appartement. C'était un loft. En bas un grand salon, salle à manger, séparé par la cuisine ouverte US . En haut une chambre de 20m2 et une spacieuse salle de bain comprenant une douche avec jet massant et une baignoire . La chambre donnait sur une immense baie vitrée qui donnait sur une terrasse spacieuse .

On avait à peine franchi la porte de mon appartement, qu'on se jetait l'un sur l'autre. Nos langues se cherchaient, pendant qu'on avançait en direction de la salle de bain. Mes mains, lui enlevait son sweat et les siennes ma veste . Je la plaquais avec force contre le mur, cela semblait lui plaire vu ses gémissements. Je lui enlevais son débardeur et son soutien-gorge dans la foulée ,mes mains frôlaient son corps de déesse, pendant que mes lèvres avaient quittés les siennes et je mordillais son cou . Livia s'attaquait à mon T-shirt. je lui enlevais son pantalon puis le mien . Elle était en culotte, moi en boxer . Je la portais sans quitter ses lèvres jusqu'à la salle de bain . Arrivée à la salle de bain. Ma belle enleva se culotte, moi mon boxer. Ma virilité était déjà au garde de vous . Les préliminaires étaient terminés pour moi, je n'aimais pas ça . Je la plaquais contre le mur de la douche, je la portais et je rentrais en elle directement et je la pilonnais avec force sans lui laisser le temps de s'habituer à l'intrusion . Mais vu comment elle prononçait en hurlant , ma belle aimait ça. Très vite, elle atteint, l'orgasme en hurlant mon nom et en me griffant le dos. Je donnais un dernier coup de rein et je me déversais en elle Pendant toute notre partie de baise sous la douche, elle hurlait mon nom comme une damnée . J'adorais que mes conquêtes hurlent mon nom . Après avoir repris notre souffle, je la reposais .

« Maintenant lave moi ordonnai-je .  
Livia s'exécuta, elle commença par mon cou, puis de mes épaules jusqu'aux mains. Ensuite elle remonta vers mon torse et le lava jusqu'à se mettre à genoux. Cette image d'elle soumise, m'excitait et mon sexe ne tarda pas à un être une nouvelle fois en érection. Je voyais dans son regard de coquine,qu'elle aimait ça. Livia me lava les pieds, puis remontait vers mes jambes. Elle commença à prendre,mon sexe entre ses mains et de faire et va-et vient lent pour accélérer. Ma belle remplaça sa main, par ses lèvres . Elle suça mon gland, puis elle mis mon sexe de plus en plus profondément,sa langue tournoyait . Pendant toute la fellation, elle me regardait Je sentais que j'allais jouir , je maintenant sa tête contre ma tête pour jouir dans sa bouche . Après la fellation, elle se lécha les lèvres et me lava mon sexe.

\- Maintenant laves-toi  
Ma belle se lava d'une façon provocante, je décidais de la récompenser,pour sa fellation. Je mis deux doigts dans son intimité . Elle se tenait au mur , la tête penchée en arrière, les yeux clos,gémissante, en écartant bien les cuisses,pour avoir mes doigts bien en elle, je faisais des va-et vient régulier.  
\- Eric, plus je t'en supplie .  
\- C'est ça que tu veux.  
J'introduisis un troisième doigt.  
\- Oui !  
Je compris que j'avais touché son point G. Et je n'arrêtais pas de le marteler, jusqu'à l'orgasme de ma belle. J'enlevais mes doigts et la fis lécher son nectar. Elle s'en offusqua pas ,elle suça en me regardant. Livia voulait me faire plaisir .

On finit par se rincer . On s'essuya rapidement.  
« Ma belle, pourquoi la grosse dit que c'est parent sont morts si ce n'est pas le cas.  
\- Arrête de l'appeler comme ça, c'est Lena.  
\- Bref, tu as pas répondu à ma question.  
\- Tu comptes le baiser aussi ?  
\- Bien sûr que non. D'ailleurs qui le voudraient. La seule que je veux baiser entre vous deux,c'est toi.  
\- Arrête,c'est mon amie. Tu baises d'autres filles ?  
\- Bien sûr , tu pensais quand même pas que j'étais fidèle ,ma belle . Si tu es jalouse, on arrête toute de suite.  
\- Non, Non .  
\- Tu peux coucher avec d'autre Audacieux , je m'en fous . Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question , la grosse,ses parents ?  
\- Sa mère est morte et son père je ne te dirais pas. Léna m'en voudrait et son amitié compte plus que coucher avec toi. »

Comme toute les conquêtes, Livia partait après qu'on s'était envoyé en l'air, je dormais seul .

 **POV Olivia**

Après m'avoir donné deux merveilleux orgasmes. A chaque fois qu'on baise ensemble, je monte au 7ème ciel . J'avais déjà joui avec d'autre mecs. Mais avec lui, j'ai l'impression que je vais mourir à chaque orgasme, tellement l'intensité est surnaturelle. Et j'ai découvert que j'aimais la façon brutale dont il me baisait. Même si d'un côté j'aimerais qu'il fasse durer plus longtemps les préliminaires. Mais d'un autre s'il les faisait durer, je crois que je jouirais comme ça,tellement dès qu'il me touche,mon corps réagit d'une façon extrême. On se rinça, puis on s'essuya rapidement .

« Ma belle, pourquoi la grosse dit que c'est parent sont morts si ce n'est pas le cas.  
\- Arrête de l'appeler comme ça, c'est Lena.  
J'en avais marre qui l'appelle comme ça. Et puis je ne voulais pas parler de mon amie,alors qu'on venait de s'envoyer en l'air  
\- Bref, tu n'as pas répondu à ma question.  
\- Tu comptes le baiser aussi ? M'énervais-je  
Eric ne se rendait pas compte de ma colère .J'avais peur qu'il ait envie de se taper les deux meilleures amies.  
\- Bien sûr que non. D'ailleurs qui le voudraient. La seule que je veux baiser entre vous deux,c'est toi.  
J'étais rassurée mais Héléna était mon amie,c'était mon devoir de la défendre.  
\- Arrête,c'est mon amie. Tu baises d'autres filles ?  
\- Bien sûr , tu pensais quand même pas que j'étais fidèle ,ma belle . Si tu es jalouse, on arrête toute de suite.  
\- Non, Non .  
Je n'avais pas envie de le perdre donc j'acceptais les règles du jeu. La femme indépendante, qui ne se laissait pas faire par les hommes, là était complètement envoutée, soumise à cet homme tellement charismatique . Je n'avais jamais rencontré un homme comme lui, dans notre monde. J'étais en train de tomber amoureuse de lui .  
\- Tu peux coucher avec d'autre Audacieux , je m'en fous . Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question , la grosse,ses parents ?  
\- Sa mère est morte et son père je te dirais pas. Léna m'en voudrait et son amitié compte plus que coucher avec toi. »  
Je finis par répondre à sa question à moitié. Concernant le père de Léna,cela ne concernait qu'elle. Même si j'étais amoureuse d'Eric. Mon amitié avec Léna passerait toujours avec un mec.

Comme toute ses conquêtes, je partis après qu'on s'était envoyé en l'air. Je rejoignis les filles au dortoir et on alla au réfectoire ,diner . Rose et Ruth n'arrêtaient pas de me poser des questions sur mes quelques heures avec le leader des Audacieux . Je ne répondais pas, la seule à qui je parlais de ça c'était Léna . 

******************************************************************************

 **Voilà le chapitre 3 est terminé ! .J'espère que le lemon n'aura choquer personne .**

 **j'attends vos review !^^**

 **Je vous remercie de votre fidélité , on se retrouve dans 2 semaines,pour un prochain chapitre**


	4. Chapter 4

**DIVERGENTE : TELE -REALITE OU  
VERITABLE REALITE**

 **Relation : Eric /OC**

 **Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas . Ils appartiennent à Veronica Roth**

 **Rating : M**

 **Chapitre 4**

 **Message de l'auteur : Je vous remercie énormément, 15 reviews en 3 chapitres, c'est incroyable. Je peux vous le dire j'avais des doutes sur la publication de cette fiction et grâce à vous j'ai plus de doutes.**

 **Je vous laisse ,lire le chapitre 4, j'attends vos review à la fin.**

 **L'histoire : Helena alias Lena et Olivia alias Livia . Elles ont toutes deux, 18 ans Elles sont. fans de la saga « Divergente » . Elle vont participer à une télé réalité « Divergente ». Mais si les factions étaient bien réel, tout comme Quatre, Tris, Eric , Jeanine et tous les autres n'étaient pas des acteurs mais bien réel . Comment Lena et Olivia vont t-elles survivre dans ce monde des faction ? Vont-elle pouvoir retrouver leur monde ? Et vont-elle réussir à résister au charme de beau Eric ? Leur amitié sera t-elle plus solide que tout ? Cette fiction se passera sur plusieurs années .**

 ***********************************************************************************

 **POV Héléna**

Je me réveillais en sueur, je venais de faire un cauchemar. Ou plutôt je revivais un souvenir d'enfance . La mort de ma maman . Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas rêvé d'elle. Ou plutôt la femme me ressemblait en plus vieille . Avec le temps, je ne savais plus à quoi, ressemblait ma maman. Mon père avait enlevé toutes les photos et toutes les affaires qui lui appartenait, comme si elle n'avait jamais existé . La seule chose que j'avais d'elle, c'était le collier avec un pendentif d'une elfe avec une pierre en ambre. Aujourd'hui, cela faisait 10 ans qu'elle était morte .

Je me levais doucement et je marchais sur la pointe des pieds pour ne réveiller personne et je me dirigeais vers la salle d'entrainement. Je voulais me fatiguer, pour ne plus penser . Je tapais de toutes mes forces dans le punching-ball, en pleurant . Ma mère me manquait , c'était horrible de ne plus se souvenir de son visage, de son parfum. Je ne sais pas si j'ai eu des moments d'enfance heureux .

« La grosse que fais-tu ici ? Les entrainements commencent dans une heure .  
En effet, il était bientôt sept heures, cela faisait deux heures que j'étais ici .  
\- Je... je n'arrivais pas à dormir .  
D'un coup, mes yeux tombaient sur son torse musclé en sueur, je me mis à rougir .  
\- La grosse tu aimes ce que tu vois .  
Il s'approcha de moi, j'avais le nez au niveau de son torse, j'adorais son odeur,c'était la première fois que je me retrouvais aussi proche d'un homme. Je rougissais encore plus.  
\- Regarde bien, car tu pourras faire que ça. Jamais je ne baiserais avec toi . D'ailleurs aucun Audacieux ne voudra de toi . Essaye chez les Sans-faction . Toute façon c'est les seuls mecs qui voudront de toi. Tu verras c'est sexy un mec édenté avec pleins de cicatrises,sale dit-il ironiquement  
\- Je …  
\- Comment Livia va t-elle prendre, la nouvelle, que tu es amoureuse de moi ? dit cyniquement Eric.  
\- Je ne suis pas... »

Je partis loin de lui, j'allais au dortoir, prendre une douche .  
En arrivant à la douche, je croisais les filles qui en sortaient .  
« Bonjour les filles.  
\- Bonjour dirent les filles.  
\- Comment vas-tu ? S'inquiéta Olivia .  
Mon amie savait quelle date, on était .  
\- Demain, ça ira mieux, je suis aller me défouler. »

Rose et Ruth ne m'attendirent, pas pour déjeuner . Toute façon je n'avais rien à leur dire . La seule qui comptait c'était Olivia . J'étais sous la douche , penser à mon amie, me ramena à penser à Eric . Je visualisais ses bras musclés , sa carrure imposante, il avait une allure de rugbyman et ses tatouages que je voyais pour la première fois en vrai, il était mieux que dans les films . Même Eric dans ce jeu est beaucoup plus sexy que le personnage d'Eric dans les films. Le personnage d'Eric a les cheveux en arrière avec un aspect gras . Là il adopte une coupe courte, normal . Ses yeux bleus n'ont rien à envier à l'acteur Jai Courtney, ils sont d'un bleu profond à vous couper le souffle. Même si physiquement je préfère les hommes comme Quatre, je ne peux pas dire qu'Eric n'est pas un bel homme.

Je sortis de la salle de bain, je m'habillais puis on alla prendre le petit-déjeuner . Olivia prit un café, un jus de fruit, un yaourt et du pain avec du beurre . Moi je ne pouvais rien avaler, je pris juste un café au lait . Je rejoignis, Rose, Ruth, il y avait aussi Tris, Quatre, Christina et Eric. Depuis quelques temps, le leader nous honorait de sa présence à tous les repas. Il ne parlait pas, ou peu. Tout comme Quatre,Tris et moi. Christina et les filles monopolisaient la parole. Je m'étais habitué à cette ambiance, de rire, d'engueulade le matin. Parfois Quatre et surtout Eric leur demandait de se taire, les deux hommes aimaient le silence. Eric, ne parlait pas, il ne faisait que nous observer, cela me m'était mal à l'aise. J'avais l'impression que sous le regard d'Eric, nous étions comme des rats qui servent pour une expérience, comme chez les chercheurs. D'un côté, pour un ancien Erudit, rien d'anormal, s'il était resté chez les Erudits, ils serait peut-être chercheurs.

« Bonjour les filles, dirent tout le monde sauf Eric.  
\- Salut Livia dit Eric  
Olivia s'assit à côté d'Eric , en face de moi. Le leader s'adressait toujours à Livia, jamais à moi ni aux deux autres participantes  
\- Bonjour tout le monde dirent Olivia et moi.  
\- Bonjour Eric .S'il te plaît mange Léna supplia ma meilleure amie dit ma meilleure amie  
\- Je n'ai pas faim.  
\- Tu ne tiendras pas à l'entrainement.  
\- D'un côté cela lui ferait pas de mal, de ne pas manger un jour, vu le poids qu'elle a à perdre dit Eric.  
Rose et Ruth ricanèrent.  
\- Il a raison. Elle devrait se mettre sérieusement au sport dit les deux autres participantes.  
\- Mêlez-vous de ce qui vous regarde vous deux. Et puis Léna est peut-être grosse, mais elle est sûrement plus sportive que vous deux entre vos bières et vos bretzels les allemands. Et vous votre fish and chips les anglais.  
\- Laisse tomber Olivia dis-je.  
\- Non et toi défend toi un peu dit mon amie. »

Christina, Olivia et Ruth étaient en pleine discussion : Fallait-il toujours dire la vérité ?  
« La franchise est importante dans toutes les relations que cela sois en amitié ou en amour dit Ruth.  
\- C'est vrai, je suis d'accord avec toi, le mensonge détruit les relations dit Rose  
\- Je suis toujours Sincère , si les gens n'aime pas ça, ils ne trainent pas avec moi rétorqua Christina

\- Oui, j'en fais les frais depuis notre rencontre dit Tris en rigolant.  
\- Encore heureux pour une ancienne Sincère rétorqua Ruth.  
\- Comment tu sais que je viens de la faction des Sincères ? Questionna Christina.  
\- Comme on sait que Tris et Quatre viennent des Altruistes. Et Will et Eric des Erudits répondit Rose.  
\- Et toi en pense quoi, Léna ? Tu te crois tellement supérieur, que tu ne participes jamais aux discussions. Alors tu penses quoi du débat ? Questionna Ruth froidement  
\- Ce n'est pas un débat, un débat c'est une discussion entre des personnes avec des idées opposées. Là vous êtes d'accord dis-je .  
\- Tu joues sur les mots . Tu fais ton Erudite  
-La grosse à raison rétorqua Eric .  
Eric me défendre c'était une première, tout le monde fut surpris moi la première .  
\- Léna peut faire son Erudite, c'est une tête. Elle a eu 16 au bac mention très bien dont 17 en français dit Olivia  
\- Regarde la définition du débat, tu verras que je dis la VERITE. Et pour répondre à ta question, non je pense pas que toute vérité soit bonne à dire . Parfois mentir peut éviter de briser des relations dis-je  
\- Alors vous êtes des menteuses dit Rose.  
\- Ruth et Rose, vous n'avez jamais menti . On ne savait pas qu'avec Héléna on avait des saintes avec nous rétorqua Olivia .  
\- Jamais rétorquèrent les deux autres.  
\- C'est un mensonge, tout le monde ment. Même si je suis une personne franche, j'ai déjà menti pour diverses raisons. Style tu n'as jamais demandé à ton mec, si cette robe t'aillais bien Rose. Et ton mec pour éviter la dispute ou coucher avec toi, le soir.  
Tout le monde se mit à rire sauf Rose et Ruth.  
\- Toute façon c'est les Erudits qui détienne la vérité, car ils ont les connaissances dit Will.  
\- Ce sont les Sincères dit Christina  
\- S'il vous plait, arrêtez ce débat , je l'entends depuis notre initiation supplia faussement Tris. »

 **POV Olivia**

« Bonjour les filles, dirent tout le monde sauf Eric.  
\- Salut Livia dit Eric en s'adressant à moi  
Je m'assis à côté d'Eric, discrètement, je lui pris la main sous la table. Il la retira toute de suite. Je remarquais qu'il n'était pas du tout démonstratif, hors du sexe. Alors que moi je lui montrais mon affectation. J'avais besoin d'être « officiel », même si je devais accepter ses nombreuses conquêtes . J'avais littéralement ce mec dans la peau . Depuis mon arrivée, il y a semaine, on avait baisé ensemble pratiquement tous les soirs, parfois plusieurs fois. Mais je n'avais pas encore dormi avec lui . J'étais patiente et j'attendrais le temps qu'il faudrait .

\- Bonjour tout le monde dirent Olivia et moi.  
\- Bonjour Eric .S'il te plaît mange Léna suppliais-je

Je savais pourquoi, Héléna ne mangeait pas, sa mère était morte, il y a 10 ans. C'était horrible de pas se souvenir d'elle . Je m'imaginais pas n'avoir aucun souvenir de ma mère, ni de mon père ou de ma petite sœur .  
\- Je n'ai pas faim.  
\- Tu ne tiendras pas à l'entrainement.  
\- D'un côté cela lui ferait pas de mal, de ne pas manger un jour, vu le poids qu'elle a perdre dit Eric.  
Je sais que j'aurais dû lui répondre, cela aurait été n'importe quel mec, je l'aurais envoyé bouler, mais c'était Eric et j'étais intimidée par lui .  
Rose et Ruth ricanèrent.  
\- Il a raison. Elle devrait se mettre sérieusement au sport dit les deux autres participantes.  
\- Mêlez-vous vous de ce qui vous regarde vous deux. Et puis Léna est peut être grosse, mais elle est sûrement plus sportive que vous deux entre vos bière et vos bretzel les allemands. Et vous votre fish and chips les anglais.  
\- Laisse tomber Olivia dit mon amie.  
\- Non et toi défend toi un peu répondis-je. »  
Cela m'excédait qu'elle ne dise rien, car je savais qu'elle avait plus de caractère que ce qu'il paraissait. Vu tous ce qu'elle avait vécue, elle était courageuse .

 **POV Eric**

Christina, et les deux faignantes étaient en pleine discussion : Fallait-il toujours dire la vérité ?  
« La franchise est importante dans toutes les relations que cela sois en amitié ou en amour dit Ruth.  
\- C'est vrai, je suis d'accord avec toi, le mensonge détruit les relations dit Rose  
\- Je suis toujours Sincère , si les gens n'aime pas ça, ils ne trainent pas avec moi rétorqua Christina

\- Oui, j'en fais les frais depuis notre rencontre dit Tris en rigolant.  
\- Encore heureux pour une ancienne Sincère rétorqua Ruth.  
\- Comment tu sais que je viens de la faction des Sincères ? Questionna Christina.  
\- Comme on sait que Tris et Quatre viennent des Altruistes. Et Will et Eric des Erudits répondit Rose.  
\- Et toi en pense quoi, Léna ? Tu te crois tellement supérieur, que tu ne participes jamais aux discussions. Alors tu penses quoi du débat ? Questionna l'une des faignantes  
\- Ce n'est pas un débat, un débat c'est une discussion entre des personnes avec des idées opposées. Là vous êtes d'accord dit la grosse  
\- Tu joues sur les mots . Tu fais ton Érudite répondit la faignante  
-La grosse à raison rétorquais-je .  
Tout le monde me regarda dont la grosse , comme si j'avais un troisième œil.  
\- Léna peut faire son Erudite, c'est une tête. Elle a eu 16 au bac mention très bien dont 17 en français dit ma Livia  
Donc la grosse est intelligente. Le bac semble un examen important l'autre côté de la clôture et elle a eu une bonne note . Donc on peut dire que la grosse est une Erudit. J'ai vu qu'elle partageait son repas avec Livia et à ce que j'ai compris, elle donnait à manger aux sans-faction de l'autre côté de la clôture, donc elle est Altruiste. Même si elle n'a pas de caractère, vu ses aptitudes aux combats, pour l'instant c'est elle, la plus Audacieuse des quatre. Donc elle est Audacieuse, Altruiste, Erudite. Elle est Divergente . C'est elle qui est la plus dangereuse . Mais aucune décision ne sera prise avant les simulations et la fin de l'initiation .  
\- Regarde la définition du débat, tu verras que je dis la VERITE. Et pour répondre à ta question, non je pense pas que toute vérité n'est pas bonne à dire . Parfois mentir peut éviter de briser des relations s'énerva la grosse  
\- Alors vous êtes des menteuses dit Rose.  
\- Ruth et Rose, vous n'avez jamais menti . On ne savait pas qu'avec Héléna on avait des saintes avec nous rétorqua Olivia .  
\- Jamais rétorquèrent les deux autres.  
Les deux faignantes selon leur dire sont toutes les deux des Sincères . Je vais en parler avec les autres leaders Audacieux et Jack Kang, mais ce serait bien de les transférer dans la faction des Sincères, pour voir si c'est la vérité . Toute façon, elles ne seront jamais des Audacieuses. Si elles ne sont pas non plus des Sincères, elles finiront sans-faction.  
\- C'est un mensonge, tout le monde ment. Même si je suis une personne franche, j'ai déjà menti pour diverses raisons. Style, tu n'as jamais demandé à ton mec, si cette robe t'aillais bien Rose. Et ton mec pour éviter la dispute ou coucher avec toi, le soir.  
Ma belle Livia malgré son fort caractère et sa progression lente dans le classement n'est pas une Audacieuse. J'arriverais peut-être à en faire une Audacieuse ,avec mes entrainements perso, mais pour l'instant non. Donc Olivia a déjà menti, donc pas Sincère. Elle a dit que la grosse était intelligente donc il semblerait qu'elle non, en tout cas pas d'une intelligence exceptionnelle. Donc pas Erudite . Elle n'a montré aucun acte Altruiste. Et définitivement pas Fraternels. Livia n'a aucune aptitude pour aucune faction , c'est aussi dangereux que les Divergents qui ont des aptitudes pour plusieurs factions . Si j'arrive pas à en faire une Audacieuse, je vais devoir l'éliminer aussi, pour le bien de notre système .

Je regardais le tableau, on était lundi, cela faisait une semaine pile que l'entrainement avait commencé. Les deux faignantes étaient à la place 32 et 33. Ma belle était passé de la place 25 à 24. La grosse avait progressé de 3 places, elle était passé de la place 17 à 14 . A ce rythme-là, elle va devenir première devant les natifs . J'attendais la premier semaine pour voir le niveau de Livia et ensuite je lui aurait donné un entrainement personnel ou non . L'objectif était déjà qu'elle arrive entre la place 20 et 22 pour ne plus être dans la « zone rouge »

Je m'approchais de ma belle Livia et je l'enlaçais par la taille.  
« Cela te dirait un entrainement personnel dis-je en posant une main sur ses fesses  
\- Je vais me doucher avant répond Livia.  
\- Pas besoin, tu vas transpirer encore dis-je.  
\- C'est vrai , je transpire à chaque fois dit-elle d'un air coquin.  
\- Livia, je parlais de réels entrainements, pas de s'envoyer en l'air .  
\- Ah ...Pardon, je croyais que... Eric je suis fatiguée, je viens de m'entrainer huit heures.  
\- Tu veux devenir une véritable Audacieuse ou devenir une sans-faction ? Je ne baise que les vrai Audacieuses M'énervais-je  
\- Je veux...devenir une vrai ...Audacieuse bafouilla Livia.  
\- Bien dis-je froidement .  
\- Est-ce que, je peux … prévenir Léna que je ne rentre pas au...dortoir avec elle  
Livia baissait les yeux.  
\- Bien sûr. »

La grosse l'attendait près de la porte. Elles se murmuraient quelques mots et la grosse et Livia arrivèrent .  
« Est-ce que elle peut nous observer ? Questionna ma belle.  
\- Aucun problème. »

La grosse s'assit en tailleur. Je vis ma belle m'observer, comme à mon habitude, j'étais torse-nu, je me sentais plus à l'aise Et puis j'étais fier de mon corps que je m'étais sculpté chez les Audacieux.  
« Concentre-toi dis froidement .  
Je prenais mon ton de leader, de professeur. En tant que leader, j'avais plein de travail, de paperasse à remplir . Donc je voulais qu'elle se donne à 200%.  
\- Oui dit-elle timidement  
\- On va voir déjà comme tu te débrouilles. »

Je lançais un premier coup de poing , qui atteint son visage. Pourtant je n'avais pas été rapidement, c'était simple. Puis je lui fais une balayette.  
« Allez relève toi. On recommence dis-je.  
Elle se releva péniblement . On se remit en position . Je lui balançais un cou de pied au niveau des côtes , je l'entendis gémir de douleur .  
\- Tu vas devoir te blinder côté douleur, car là je t'ai à peine toucher .  
Elle hocha la tête.  
\- Après l'entrainement, on s'entrainera une heure à une heure trente tous les soirs . Si tu veux être toujours là à la fin de l'initiation .  
\- Ok dit-elle. »  
Livia et la grosse allaient partir.

« Attends dis-je.  
\- Oui dit Livia  
\- La grosse, je veux voir ton véritable niveau en combat. »  
Livia se posait. La grosse se mit en position. Je lui lançais un premier coup de poing, elle le para et me lança un coup de genou que j'évitais de justesse Je lui lançais plusieurs coups de pieds. Elle évita, les deux premiers. Mais le dernier l'atteint dans l'abdomen, elle eut le souffle coupé . La grosse reprenait le combat malgré tout. Mes coups étaient plus forts qu'avec Livia. Elle lança deux coups de poing simultané, je parais le premier mais reçu le second. Elle recommença sauf que cette fois, je me reculais et lui pris le bras en le tordant . Je la vis serrer les dents.

« La grosse, tu as un bon niveau, je pense que d'ici la fin de l'initiation, tu seras dans les 10 premières.  
-Merci.  
\- Toi Livia, il y a du travail.  
\- Je sais. »

A la fin de l'entrainement, j'enlaçais ma belle par la taille.  
« Si on allait prendre cette douche le chuchotais-je à l'oreille.

\- Avec grand plaisir. »

******************************************************************************

 **J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous a plus .**

 **Le prochain chapitre commencera par la rencontre parents/enfants.**


	5. Chapter 5

**DIVERGENTE : TELE -REALITE OU  
VERITABLE REALITE**

 **Relation : Eric /OC**

 **Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas . Ils appartiennent à Veronica Roth**

 **Rating : M**

 **Chapitre 5**

 **L'histoire : Helena alias Lena et Olivia alias Livia . Elles ont toutes deux, 18 ans Elles sont. fans de la saga « Divergente » . Elle vont participer à une télé réalité « Divergente ». Mais si les factions étaient bien réel, tout comme Quatre, Tris, Eric , Jeanine et tous les autres n'étaient pas des acteurs mais bien réel . Comment Lena et Olivia vont t-elles survivre dans ce monde des faction ? Vont-elle pouvoir retrouver leur monde ? Et vont-elle réussir à résister au charme de beau Eric ? Leur amitié sera t-elle plus solide que tout ? Cette fiction se passera sur plusieurs années .**

 **Attention Lemon !**

 **Message Auteur : Désolé pour les fautes restantes, mais je l'ai pas envoyé à ma bêta, pour le publier aujourd'hui.**

 ***********************************************************************************

 **POV Eric**

Aujourd'hui c'était le jour de la rencontre parents/ enfants. Je détestais cette journée, cela me rappelait ma propre journée de rencontre et que je n'avais plus de famille.

 _Flashback_

 _Max était venu voir tous transferts dans le dortoir .  
« Écoutez-moi novice ! Si par miracle vos familles viennent vous voir. Ne soyez pas trop démonstratif, sinon cela remettrait en cause votre allégeance à votre nouvelle faction. Ici on ne prend pas à légère notre devise « La faction avant les liens du sang ». Rampez novice !_

 _Les novices Natifs avaient pu rentrer chez leurs parents pour cette journée._

 _On était tous dans le centre névralgique, de la faction des Audacieux : La fosse . La porte s'ouvrit, on vit rentrés des adultes, portant du bleu, du noir et blanc, du rouge-jaune-orange , ou du gris ._

 _Je ne cherchais personne dans le foule,je savais qu'il n'y aurait personne pour moi . Mes parents sont morts il y a 10 ans, dans l'incendie criminel de notre maison. On n'a jamais retrouvé les auteurs, mais c'était obligatoirement des sans-faction. Mon père était en concurrence avec Jeanine , pour être le futur leader en remplacement de l'ancien leader, Henry. Au moment où la maison brûlait je rentrais de mon école avec ma baby-sitter Altruiste, Anna ._

 _Après la mort de mes parents, je me suis retrouvé dans l'orphelinat, qui était dans le quartier des Audacieux, mais il y avait que des Altruistes qui travaillaient dans l'établissement . Le foyer était dans le quartier des Audacieux ,car la plupart des orphelins, étaient des Audacieux ayant perdu leurs parents qui étaient soldats ._

 _Les Audacieux et surtout les Erudits considéraient la faction des Altruistes comme une sous-faction. Les Erudits employaient des Altruistes pour des postes demandant aucune qualification, comme le ménage ou la garde d'enfant . Quand un membre d'une faction doit se rendre dans une autre faction, il doit demander un laisser-passer au bureau qui se trouve au centre de toutes les factions. Ceux qui peuvent circuler librement sans laisser-passer sont les leaders des factions ou les Audacieux,comme ils sont garants de la sécurité du système._

 _Je crois que ma fascination pour les Audacieux a commencé quand je suis arrivé à l'orphelinat . Ils couraient, criaient, se disputaient tous le temps. Pendant 4 ans,dans cet orphelinat, tous mes amis étaient des Audacieux. Malgré la perte de mes parents,ce fut les plus belles années de ma vie. A 10 ans, je fus adopté par une famille Erudite . Là ma vie devient triste. La seule chose qui comptait pour ma famille, c'était les notes, l'obligation de lire un livre par semaine. Je n'avais pas le droit de courir, de me salir, je devais toujours être digne ._

 _Je voyais mes amis, en primaire, collège, puis lycée. Mais au fil des années, on devient les uns pour les autres des étrangers  
_

 _Depuis mon départ, de l'orphelinat, la seule que j'espérais c'était retrouver ma faction de coeur : Les Audacieux . Ce fut pour moi une délivrance, la cérémonie du choix._

 _N'ayant personne a voir, je me dirigeais vers la salle d'entrainement . En entrant, je vis une personne, tapant dans un punching-ball, c'était Pète- Sec . Son père étant Marcus Eaton, le leader des Altruistes, il ne viendra pas . C'était un déshonneur pour lui que son fil ai quitté la faction des Altruistes._

 _Je me mis face à un Punching-ball et je commençai à taper dedans. On ne se parla pas. Seul le bruit de nos poings sur le punching-ball se fit entendre._

 _Fin du Flashback_

Je me levai, je filais à la douche, puis je m'habillais . Après je me rejoignis, la cafétéria et je m'assis à la table des leaders . Je bus juste un café noir et un jus de fruit . J'étais incapable d avaler quoi que soit . Après mon petit déjeuner frugal; j'allais dans le dortoir des Transferts.

Lauren et Uriah avaient emmené en train , les novices natifs dans le centre du quartier, pour qu'ils puissent passer la journée avec leur famille .

J'arrivais à la porte du dortoir, j'ouvrais la porte bruyamment, les novices transferts sursautèrent . Je les sentais terrifiés, par ma présence.  
« Votre attention ! J'ai des consignes à vous donner pour aujourd'hui . Si par miracle , vos familles venaient vous voir .  
Je m'arrêtais de parler, pour donner plus de poids à mes mots et je les regardais attristé, je ricanais.  
\- Ce dont je doute fort, inutile de vous montrer trop démonstratifs. Cela ne ferait que rendre les choses plus difficiles ,pour eux comme pour vous. Par ailleurs,ici nous ne prenons pas à la légère la devise : « La faction avant les liens du sang ». Des liens familiaux étroits laissent supposer qu'on n'est pas entièrement à l'aise dans sa nouvelle faction, ce qui serait indigne. Pigé ?  
\- Pigé répondent-ils tous en chœur . »

Cette journée même si je la déteste va être intéressante, du point de vue de l'analyse. Je vais voir comment, Livia, les deux faignantes et la grosse , gère l'absence de leur familles. Même si la grosse n'a pas de famille . Je vais voir si de l'autre côté de la clôture , la famille est une chose importante. 

**POV Olivia**

On alla avec Héléna, Rose et Ruth dans la fosse . Les Audacieux ouvrirent la porte du Siège des Audacieux. On vit un défiler de couleur. On reconnut les fraternels avec leur vêtement fluide, de couleur, jaune,rouge, orange . Les Erudits avec les vêtements bleus et leur lunettes . Les Sincères avec leur tenu de bureau en noir et blanc. Et enfin les Altruistes avec leur vêtements informes gris .

Cela était étrange de voir ses novices Audacieux, tatoués, percés , avec leur parents qui propres sur eux . D'un côté le look des Audacieux, ne change pas vraiment de certains looks qu'on croise de notre monde . Mais les autres accoutrements, ne passeraient pas inaperçu chez nous .

En voyant, toutes ses familles réunis , je pensai à ma propre famille, mes parents et mes deux petites sœurs. Je sentis les larmes coulées sur mon visage.  
« Viens, Olivia, on va ailleurs dit mon amie .  
Ruth et Rose étaient déjà parti, sûrement se cacher pour pleurer. Je suivis docilement mon amie, qui me prit par les épaules .

On trouva un endroit tranquille, à l'abri des regards . Je me laissais aller et j'éclatais en sanglots .Léna essaya de me consoler.  
\- Tu vas les retrouver dans un an.  
\- Je sais, il me manque .  
\- Je sais. Mais quand tu raconteras cette aventure, Iris et Lilas seront émerveillés .  
Iris et Lilas étaient mes petites sœurs de 10 ans et 7 ans. J'étais leur modèle.  
\- C'est vrai .  
\- Tu voulais qu'on vive toutes les deux, une expérience exceptionnelle, qu'on se souviendra des années après .  
\- Oui, mais je pensais pas que le jeu serait aussi dur .  
\- On est chez les Audacieux dit Léna d'une voix comique.

Je me mis à rire.  
\- J'ai besoin de pensée à autre chose , si on allait se faire tatoué .  
\- Non, merci pour moi, moi oui si tu veux dit Léna.

On se dirigea vers le salon de tatouage . On fut accueilli par un grand mec baraqué,chauve,les yeux verts avec des tatouages sur les bras, le cou . Ils devaient sûrement en avoir sur le reste du corps.  
« Bonjour, je suis Ben. Que puis-je pour vous, mesdemoiselles ?  
\- Je voudrais me faire tatouer, j'appartiens à Eric dis-je.  
L'Audacieux sourit .  
\- Tu l'as dans la peau notre leader.  
\- Oui.  
Je montrais mon poignet.  
\- Ah oui tu es vraiment accro à lui .  
Ben me tatoua j'appartiens à Eric en écriture gothique . Au bout de deux heures, il termina c'était magnifique .

J'avais hâte d'aller le montrer à Eric, pour qu'il voit mon nouveau tatouage en son honneur .

 **POV Héléna**

Le soir, j'éclatais en sanglots dans mon lit . Je me rendais compte qu'à la fin de l'aventure, personne ne m'attendrait l'autre côté de la clôture . Le jour où Olivia fonderait sa propre famille, elle m'abandonnerait aussi . Ici, malgré mes bons résultats, je n'ai pas encore réussi à bien m'intégrer . D'ailleurs aucune d'entre nous. Peut être avec le temps, cela ne fait que 2 semaines,que nous sommes là .

 **POV Eric**

Le soir de la rencontre parents/ enfants, j'invitais Livia dans mon appartement, j'avais besoin oublié ma solitude . Je préférais baiser que de picoler .

Ce soir-là, je décidais qu'on baiserait dans la chambre cette fois-ci . On montait les escaliers, que déjà on commençait à s'embrasser, à se caresser à travers nos vêtements. On réussit tant bien que mal à atteindre mon appartement .

Nos bouches ne se quittaient pas, le baiser était torride. J'avançais en direction de la chambre, ma belle reculait au fur à mesure. Je lui enlevais son débardeur, pendant qu'elle m'enleva ma veste. J'en profitais d'enlever son vêtement pour caresser son superbe corps, mes mains remontaient vers ses seins, dont je débarrassais du soutien-gorge .

Je la poussais sur le lit .  
« Ne bouge pas ordonnais-je  
Elle hocha la tête . Je sortis de ma table de chevet, une paire de menottes et un bandeau. Je montrais les objets à ma belle . Je vis dans son regard qu'elle était excitée par le jeu  
\- Tu as déjà pratiqué ? Demandai-je  
\- Non .  
\- Tu veux essayer ?  
\- Oui .

J'attachais les mains à Livia et je lui mis le bandeau. Je vérifiais qu'elle ne vit rien . Ensuite j'entrepris de finir de lui enlever ses fringues. Je me mis au pied du lit , je lui enlevais doucement son pantalon, elle souleva ses fesses pour m'aider. Puis j'entrepris de lui enlever sa culotte lentement, je voyais l'excitation montée en elle, elle bougeait. J'arrêtais.  
\- Ne bouge pas, ne prend aucune initiative. Tant que tu n'auras pas compris la leçon je t'interdirais de jouir . Ok ma belle ?  
\- Oui Eric.  
\- Bien.

Je lui enlevai sa culotte . J'admirais ma belle,offerte à moi. Son corps ne montrait aucun signe de peur mais une grande excitation, en attendant de lui montrer ce que j'avais prévue pour elle .

J'enlevais mes chaussures,mes chaussures,mon pantalon et mon boxer, puis je m'allongeais à côté d'elle. Je l'embrassais tendrement,puis très vite j'approfondissais le baiser. Pendant que ma main effleurait son corps Elle essaya de s'approcher,mais les menottes la contraignaient.  
\- Livia je t'ai dit quoi ?  
\- De ne prendre aucune initiative  
\- Et tu as fais quoi ?  
\- J'ai pris une initiative .  
\- Tu mérites d'être punis .  
J'arrêtais de la toucher, je l'entendis gémir de frustration.  
\- Eric .  
\- Non, ta punition ce sera la frustration .

Pendant plusieurs minutes, je la regardais, pour la première fois, je vis ses tatouages. « Jai », au niveau du cœur, sûrement une personne importante pour elle . Puis une date . Sa date de naissance ? Ou une date importante pour elle ? Puis mes yeux tombaient sur son poignet où je vis écrit « Eric », cela ne pouvait pas être moi, on se connaît que depuis deux semaines . Sûrement un autre homme important pour elle . Après notre séance de sexe, je lui poserais des questions .

Je repris notre petit jeu, je l'embrassais et passa ma langue sur ses lèvres, elle ouvrit la bouche pour me laisser accès, ma langue prenait complètement le contrôle, elle se laissa faire. Pendant que je frôlais du bout des doigts son ventre et je remontais vers sa belle poitrine. Mes lèvres descendaient vers sa jugulaire  
\- Humm Eric, plus s'il te plaît  
Elle se cambrait pour avoir plus de contacts  
\- Non.  
Je caresserais très lentement ses tétons, je les vis durcir sous le contact de mes doigts.  
\- Oui Eric !

Je la voyais se cambrer,pour que mes caresses, ses tétons durcirent. Je refis descendre très lentement ma main jusqu'à son intimité. Elle ondulait en gémissant . Je fis rentrer directement trois doigts en elle  
\- Han Eric !  
Pendant que mes doigts sortaient et rentraient vite en elle . Ma belle Livia , s'abandonnait toujours à moi, elle me laissa bien souvent la prendre sans préliminaires. Je n'avais jamais vu aucune de mes conquêtes se donner autant à moi .

Je savais que Livia, m'aimait. Elle me voyait embrasser d'autres Audacieuses, elle ne disait rien . Elle prenait ce que lui donnait. Je comptais bien me servir de ses sentiments, pour mener à bien ma mission. Et puis m'envoyer en l'air avec elle était agréable. 

Le petit jeu était terminé, j'enlevais à peine mes doigts en elle, que j'entrais brutalement en elle et je pilonnais, elle enlace ses pieds autour de ma taille et elle se cambrait en hurlant .  
\- Plus fort ? Demandai-je  
\- Fais ce que tu veux de moi Eric.  
J'accélérais encore et encore, mes coups de butoirs étaient de plus en plus fort, je la sentis ses mucles se contracter et se cambrer avec violence,pendant qu'elle jouissait. Je donnai un dernier coup de rein et je jouissais en elle. Je restais plusieurs minutes en elle.  
\- Ma belle, tu pourras plus t'asseoir pendant plus jours, tu me sentiras en toi. T'aime ça ?  
\- Oui, Eric. »

Je sortis d'elle, je retournais m'allonger à côté d'elle, je lui enlevais le bandeau. Elle cligna des yeux pour se réhabituer à la luminosité. Je décidais de lui laisser les menottes, pendant l'interrogatoire.  
« Qui est Jai ? Un ami a toi ?  
\- Non , un acteur. Il a joué, ton rôle dans un film.  
\- C'est quoi un acteur ? Un film? dis-je étonner .  
Je vis Olivia me regarder étrangement comme si je venais d'une autre planète.  
\- Les films ont été adaptés des livres « Divergentes », écrit par Véronica Roth .  
\- Vous savez ce que sont les Divergents ?  
\- Oui, ce sont des personnes ayant des aptitudes pour plusieurs versions.  
\- En effet . Que racontent ses livres ?  
\- Dans le premier livre, on suit l'initiation de Tris et son histoire d'amour avec Quatre.  
\- Je suis dedans ?  
\- Oui, tu es le leader qui gère l'initiation.  
\- Ok. Dans les autres livres ?  
\- Dans le second, les Audacieux menez par toi, traquez les Divergents. Ils sont réfugiés chez les sans-faction. Leur leadeuse est Evelyn Eaton .  
\- Dans votre livre Evelyn Eaton est vivante ?  
\- Oui. Les factions sont détruites à la fin du conflit. Les sans-faction sont intégrés dans le système, tous comme les Divergents . Il y a un gouvernement avec des représentants de chaque faction . La cérémonie du choix existe toujours. Si la faction choisie ne convient pas , on peut retourné dans son ancienne faction par la suite ou choisir une autre faction . Les quartiers n'existent plus vraiment . On peut se marié avec une personne d'une autre faction.

Depuis que je suis arrivé chez les Audacieux, chez entendu cette rumeur où Evelyn Eaton était vivante. Il semblerait que cette rumeur court depuis son décès .  
\- Dans le troisième livre, c'est l'initiation de Quatre, qu'on suit. On sait qu'il a été premier et toi second . Que c'est toi qui as soumis l'idée de renforcé l'initiation. On sait que vous vous aimez pas dit Livia  
\- Ok . Et donc c'est quoi les films et acteurs ?  
\- Un film se sont des images sur un écran qui raconte une histoire. Des personnes,qu'on appelle des acteurs jouent des rôles . Jai Courtney joue toi. Dans le film tu es le méchant de l'histoire . Avec Kate Winslet qui joue Jeanine . Shailene Woodley joue Tris . Et Theo James, Quatre .  
\- D'accord.  
\- C'est quoi cette date ?  
\- L'anniversaire de Jai répondit ma belle .  
\- Tu sembles adorer cet acteur.  
\- C'est un dieu pour moi.  
\- Et ton tatouage « d'Eric », c'est moi ?  
\- Oui malgré que tu joue, le méchant, j'ai toujours adoré ton personnage . Et depuis que je t'es rencontré ici... j'ai eu un coup de foudre hésita t-elle . »

Je la détachais .  
« Vas t-en ! M'énervais-je.  
\- Eric, je ne comprends pas. Je t'aime dit-elle en ayant peur.  
\- Pas moi .Enlève, ce tatouage portant mon nom . Je ne supporte pas l'idée qu'une femme, une simple conquête est mon nom sur sa peau . La seule femme qui aura le droit d'avoir mon nom sur sa peau comme j'aurais le sien. Ce sera ma femme . Tu as compris Livia . Je t'ordonne d'aller chez le tatoueur et de l'enlever .  
Les tatoueurs enlevaient les tatouages et les piercings . Toute appartenance aux Audacieux, était effacé, aux novices devenant sans-faction ou aux personnes trop âgée ne pouvant plus être considéré comme Audacieux car trop faible et devenant des sans-faction.

\- Oui Eric dit-elle dans un murmure »

Livia s'habilla , je vis dans le bas du dos un bandage, signe d'un nouveau tatouage . Sûrement un tribal ou le signe des Audacieux pensais-je .

J'entendis ma conquête fermer la porte derrière elle, je repensais à ce qu'elle venait de dire. Donc il semblerait que toutes les infos qu'elles ont sur nous, soient tirés de livre. Mais bon beaucoup informations sont fausses, vu que les factions existent toujours .

Par contre; il faut que je vérifie cette information si Evelyn Eaton est bien vivante . Car avant de devenir, la femme de Marcus Eaton, elle était une Audacieuse . Elle a changé de faction, en tombant amoureuse de Marcus Eaton. Il était déjà le leader . Elle avait 16 ans et lui déjà 32 ans . Leur histoire a fait beaucoup jaser chez les Erudits . Chez nous on est adulte , à 16 ans, donc les parents de Evelyn ne pouvait pas interdire leur relation ,pour détournement de mineur .

Quelques jours plus tard, Livia était en train de combattre avec une transfert Fraternel, son débardeur se souleva et laissa apparaître son nouveau tatouage « J'appartiens à Eric . » J'étais en colère contre elle . J'attendis que le combat se termina, par sa victoire .

Et je l'attrapai brusquement par le bras et je l'emmenai à l'écart des autres.  
« C'est quoi ce bordel ! Criais-je  
\- Je ne comprends pas ,Eric dit Livia morte de peur.  
\- Ton tatouage dans le bas du dos.  
\- Je ….  
\- Je t'ordonne d'enlever celui-ci, aussi.  
\- Oui.  
\- Je te laisse, 1 semaine, si cela n'est pas fait. Je m'en chargerais personnellement, tu as compris .  
\- Oui .  
\- Dégage maintenant ! »

 **POV Olivia**

\- Et ton tatouage « d'Eric », c'est moi ? Demanda Eric  
Je le sentis excéder  
\- Oui malgré que tu joue, le méchant, j'ai toujours adoré ton personnage . Et depuis que je t'ai rencontré ici... j'ai eu un coup de foudre hésitais-je . »  
J'avais peur de sa réaction en lui avouant mes sentiments.

Il me détacha .  
« Vas t-en ! Hurla t-il .  
\- Eric, je ne comprends pas dis-je.

\- Pas moi .Enlève, ce tatouage portant mon nom . Je ne supporte pas l'idée qu'une femme, une simple conquête est mon nom sur sa peau . La seule femme qui aura le droit d'avoir mon nom sur sa peau comme j'aurais le sien. Ce sera ma femme . Tu as compris Livia . Je t'ordonne d'aller chez le tatoueur et de l'enlever .  
Je sentis mon coeur ce brisé.

\- Oui Eric dit-elle dans un murmure »

Je me levais et m'habillai sans un mot. Je me retournai vers lui, il me regarde pas. Arrivé à la porte, je la regardais une dernière fois et partis .

Ce soir-là, je pleurais dans mon lit au dortoir. Je sentis Héléna s'installer, elle passe une main autour  
de ma taille , et l'autre me caressa les cheveux.  
« C'est Eric ? Demanda mon amie.  
\- Oui, il veut que j'enlève les tatouages portant son nom . Il ne voudra plus jamais de moi . Je l'aime tellement .  
\- Je sais que tu l'aimes . Tu mérites mieux que ce mec macho, méchant et sadique . Enlever ses tatouages est une bonne idée, cela peut être une façon de faire ton deuil .  
\- Oui, tu as raison . »

Quelques jours plus tard, je combattais contre Nadège, une ancienne Fraternel . Grâce au cours particulier d'Éric depuis pratiquement 10 jours, j'avais progressé . Rien à voir avec la progression fulgurante de Léna, mais j'avais gagné une place dans le classement . 

Eric m'attrapa le bras, il me fit mal. Il m'emmena à l'écart  
« C'est quoi ce bordel ! Cria t-il  
\- Je ne comprends pas ,Eric dis-je morte de peur.  
\- Ton tatouage dans le bas du dos.  
\- Je ….  
\- Je t'ordonne d'enlever celui-ci, aussi.  
\- Oui.  
\- Je te laisse, 1 semaine, si cela n'est pas fait. Je m'en chargerais personnellement, tu as compris .  
\- Oui .  
\- Dégage maintenant ! »

Après l'entrainement, j'allais voir Ben, pour qu'il m'enlève les deux tatouages . Tous les soirs, pendant une semaine, après l'entrainement, j'avais une séance de laser, de une heure et demi, pour enlever les tatouages. Il mit 4 jours a enlevé les deux. Et 3 jours pour me refaire deux autres tatouages, pour qu'on ne puisse pas voir les cicatrices. Dans le bas du dos, je choisis un tribal avec au centre le signe des Audacieux . Au poignet, je choisis de mettre la date de mon arrivée ici .

 **POV Eric**

On était vendredi, c'était le classement de la semaine . Cela faisait 1 mois, que Livia, la grosse et les deux faignantes étaient ici . Les deux faignantes occupaient comme toujours les deux dernières places.

Livia occupait la 19ème place . Il semblerait que mes entrainements personnels ont porté ses fruits, mais pas autant que je l'espérais. Mais bon aujourd'hui, je m'en foutais de son sort. Je lui avais déjà trouvé une remplaçante dans mon lit.

La grosse avait fait une progression fulgurante, elle était passé de la place 17 à 7 en un mois . Elles avaient 6 natifs devant elle. La première place était occupée par Peter. Elle avait aussi plusieurs natifs derrière elle . Elle serait sûrement dans les trois premiers à la fin de l'initiation voir première.

Il restait une semaine, pour l'entrainement physique. Fin de semaine prochaine, épreuve du drapeau et ensuite on débuterait les simulations pour 5 semaines .

Là, j'avais rendez-vous avec les leaders de toutes les factions, pour parler des « Rebelles de la clôture ». Je verrais avec Jack Kang, s'il pouvait prendre les deux faignantes, s'il refusait, elles finiraient sans-faction. J'enfilais ma veste, prêt à sortir du bureau pour rejoindre la salle de réunion, quand on frappa à la porte.

« Entrez.  
C'était Quatre.  
\- Quatre, je n'ai pas le temps, j'ai une réunion avec les autres leaders, qui commence dans 5 minutes.  
\- Donc tu as 5 minutes à m'accorder. Je n'ai pas besoin de plus . C'est à propos de Léna.  
\- Quoi la grosse ?  
\- Elle s'appelle Léna.  
\- Plus que 4 minutes, Quatre .  
\- Tu as vu ses progrès fulgurants, je pense qu'elle serait mieux avec les natifs . Si on n'exploite pas maintenant son potentiel ,elle peut régresser .  
\- Tu veux qu'elle se fasse tuer, par les natifs . Car même s elle est brillante, elle est loin du niveau des natifs me moquais-je.  
\- Je pourrais lui donner des cours particuliers .  
\- Et les autres transferts?  
\- Tris peut s'en occuper seule . On pourrait demander sinon à Christina.  
\- Christina n'est pas instructrice . Elle s'occupe du salon de coiffure et de la boutique de fringues.  
Il est hors de question que je laisse un instructeur seul .  
\- Toi, tu pourrais .  
\- C'est ton travail, Quatre, pas le mien . Je vais y réfléchir. Tes 5 minutes sont écoulées . »  
On sortit du bureau . 

**POV Quatre**

Je m'arrangeais toujours, pour avoir le moins de contact possible avec Eric . J'essayais que les novices transferts ne subissent pas trop son sadisme. Je ne voulais surtout pas dépendre d'un connard ,comme lui, mais en refusant le poste de leader, j'avais laissé place à ce sadique ancien Erudit. Je regrettais mon choix, tous les jours, mais ma peur de me retrouver face à Marcus Eaton,mon père était plus grande . Un moment j'ai failli, accepter la proposition de ma mère, Evelyn Eaton, de rejoindre les sans-faction. Puis Tris est arrivé dans ma vie, telle une météorite . Je ne vois pas ma vie sans elle.

Mais là, cela concernait, Léna, je ne pouvais pas la transférer dans le groupe des Natifs, sans l'accord d'Éric . Cette fille avait un sacré potentiel, elle ferait une Audacieuse époustouflante .

« Entrez.  
Je vis Eric mettre son manteau .  
\- Quatre, je n'ai pas le temps, j'ai une réunion avec les autres leaders, qui commence dans 5 minutes.  
\- Donc tu as 5 minutes à m'accorder. Je n'ai pas besoin de plus . C'est à propos de Léna rétorquais froidement .  
\- Quoi la grosse ?  
\- Elle s'appelle Léna dis-je excédé par ce surnom .  
\- Plus que 4 minutes, Quatre dit sadiquement Eric pour me rappeler nos positions hiérarchiques.  
\- Tu as vu ses progrès fulgurants, je pense qu'elle serait mieux avec les natifs . Si on n'exploite pas maintenant son potentiel ,elle peut régresser .  
\- Tu veux qu'elle se fasse tuer, par les natifs . Car même si elle est brillante, elle est loin du niveau des natifs se moqua Eric..  
\- Je pourrais lui donner des cours particuliers .  
\- Et les autres transferts?  
\- Tris peut s'en occuper seule . On pourrait demander sinon à Christina.  
\- Christina n'est pas instructrice . Elle s'occupe du salon de coiffure et de la boutique de fringues.  
Il est hors de question que je laisse un instructeur seul .  
\- Toi, tu pourrais rétorquai-je .  
\- C'est ton travail, Quatre, pas le mien . Je vais y réfléchir. Tes 5 minutes sont écoulées . »  
J'étais énervé, la décision de l'avenir de Léna était en train les mains d'Eric .  
On sortit du bureau .

**************************************************************

 **Voilà le chapitre 5 est terminé , j'espère que l'histoire vous plait toujours .  
J'attends vos review avec impatience .**

 **Comme vous voyez, j'ai modifié l'histoire des deux derniers tomes de « Divergente ». L'histoire du bureau n'existe pas . J'ai remplacé le tome 3 par l'initiation de Quatre . Dans mon histoire, les filles ne connaisse pas l'existence du bureau . Je ne sais pas si elles le découvriront ou non au cours de la fiction .**

 **Je sais que Peter n'est pas un natif mais un transfert, Sincère, je vous rassure . C'est juste ici, comme dans « mon amour, mon ennemi », j'avais besoin qu'il soit natif pour l'histoire .**

 **Dans le chapitre 6, la réunion des leaders aura des conséquences, pour l'avenir de Rose et Ruth. Je commence l'écriture dès demain .**


	6. Chapter 6

**DIVERGENTE : TELE -REALITE OU  
VERITABLE REALITE**

 **Relation : Eric /OC**

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas . Ils appartiennent à Veronica Roth

Rating : M

Chapitre 6

L'histoire : Helena alias Lena et Olivia alias Livia . Elles ont toutes deux, 18 ans Elles sont. fans de la saga « Divergente » . Elle vont participer à une télé réalité « Divergente ». Mais si les factions étaient bien réel, tout comme Quatre, Tris, Eric , Jeanine et tous les autres n'étaient pas des acteurs mais bien réel . Comment Lena et Olivia vont t-elles survivre dans ce monde des faction ? Vont-elle pouvoir retrouver leur monde ? Et vont-elle réussir à résister au charme de beau Eric ? Leur amitié sera t-elle plus solide que tout ? Cette fiction se passera sur plusieurs années .

Message Auteur : Merci à Agathe Youtabe de m'avoir fait remarqué que j'avais écrit Jai avec un y et non un i (je suis impardonnable ^^) . J'ai modifié cette faute dans le chapitre 5.

Message auteur : Voilà encore un chapitre principalement POV Eric ,comme le précédent chapitre. Pour celles qui aime Eric, cela devrait vous plaire .

 **POV Eric**

En me dirigeant vers la salle de réunion, je réfléchissais . Si je parlais des livres, des révélations que Livia m'avait faite . Deux options : Première option : Les leaders votent leurs morts immédiates et je devrais les exécuter. (Je supposais que c'est à moi qu'on me demanderait de faire le sale boulot , vu que je suis le leader qui s'occupe des novices). Second option : Jeanine récupère, les filles, elles deviendront des cobayes et finiront par mourir dû aux expériences .

Je décidais de rester vague, lorsque les autres leaders m'interrogeront . Il fallait que je vérifie plusieurs informations car certaines étaient fausses comme la guerre contre les sans-faction et le fin du système des sans-faction.

Mais certaines pouvaient être vrai comme la fausse mort d'Evelyn Eaton. Si elle était la leadeuse des sans-faction, cela veut dire qu'ils avaient formés une faction et cela pouvait devenir dangereux pour la survie du système. Pourquoi Evelyn Eaton se serait fait passer pour morte ? Peut-être que ses articles que mon ancienne faction était vrai et que Evelyn Eaton se faisait battre par son mari, Marcus Eaton . Mais si c'était le cas, pourquoi cette femme n'a pas emmené avec qu'elle son fils Tobias Eaton alias Quatre ? Si elle est vivante, est ce que Quatre est au courant ?

Les livres parlent des Divergents et de la guerre qu'on livre contre eux . Mais les trois livres ont comme personnages principaux Quatre et Tris , il semblerait . Dans le premier, l'initiation de Tris, dans le dernier,celle de Quatre . Dans le second, notre guerre contre les Divergents, donc Tris et Quatre doivent avoir un lien avec ça . Ce seraient des Divergents . J'ai toujours eu un doute sur la novice Pète Sec et le fils de Marcus Eaton, mais l'initiation n'a jamais rien prouvé .

Les révélations de Livia,de la grosse et des deux faignantes, pourraient nous permettre de démasquer deux nouveaux Divergents. Je ferais une pierre de coup, je tuerais deux Divergents et les 4 « Rebelles de la clôture ».

Pour mener à bien, mon plan, il va falloir, séduire la grosse . Même si, j'avais remarqué, qu'elle n'était pas insensible, à mon charme ,lorsque je l'avais surpris, un matin à s'entrainer . Elle était plus méfiante et ne parlait pas , contrairement à Livia et les deux faignantes, qui étaient des vraies pies.

Et pour me rapprocher de la grosse, l'idée de Quatre et ses entrainements personnels, devraient m'aider à gagner la confiance, de l'amie de Livia . J'avais 6 semaines,pour cela

Je rentrais dans la salle de réunion, heureux de ma machination .

« Bonjour dis-je .  
\- Bonjour disent les autres leaders.

La table était ronde . Max, moi, Rob, Jack et Joshua, puis Marcus, Johanna, Jack Kang et enfin Jeanine . Toujours séparé Jeanine et Marcus , règle de base .  
Je m'étais à peine assis que j'ai eu le droit à un interrogatoire, en règle de Jeanine , la leadeuse des Erudits.

\- Alors, Eric en 4 semaines, qu'a tu apprit à propos des « Rebelles de la clôture » ?  
\- Livia m'a fourni quelques informations , mais je dois vérifier ses propos .  
\- Que sont -ils ?  
\- Je vous en parlerais dès que j'en saurais plus .  
\- Comment ont -elles eu ses informations ?  
\- Il semblerait que des livres parlent de nous, du système des factions . Plus précisément, de la faction des Audacieux, de notre initiation et de nos traques des Divergents. Aussi des sans-faction. Il semblerait que je sois le personnage principal . Et Jeanine, vous semblez aussi un personnage important de l'histoire mentis-je .  
Je connaissais l'égo des Erudits et plus particulièrement,celui de Jeanine . Je la vis toute suite avoir un grand sourire et être encore plus fier que d'habitude .  
\- Donc on serait des personnages de fiction ? Demanda Johanna .  
\- Oui. Elles connaîtraient, le principe de la cérémonie du choix. Surement le test aptitude,même si Livia m'en a pas parlé . Il semblerait mais à vérifier, qu'elle savent quel leader, correspondant à quelle faction . Pour vérifier ma théorie, j'aimerais leur faire visiter chaque faction et savoir ce qu'elles savent sur chacune d'elles .  
\- Je suis d'accord dit Johanna.  
\- Moi aussi dit Jack Kang.  
\- D'accord dit Marcus Eaton.  
\- Je serai très heureuse de rencontrer ses 4 femmes répondit Jeanine .

Je ne parlais pas d'Evelyn Eaton, je préférais vérifier les allégations de Livia avant de donner encore du poids au rumeurs de la fausse mort d'Evelyn Eaton . Jeanine accuserait directement Quatre,de savoir si sa mère est vivante peut-être aussi les leaders Audacieux . Même si je détestais Quatre,car il m'avait battu et pour d'autres raisons , tout comme je détestais Tris . Je ne voulais pas que cela se transforme en chasse aux sorcières. Je voulais avoir des éléments tangibles prouvant leur Divergence ou non . Contrairement à ce beaucoup d'Audacieux doivent penser sur moi, comme Quatre et Tris, je ne prends pas plaisir à tuer quelqu'un . Je suis un soldat qui protège le système des factions et donc parfois j'ai dû abattre des Divergents, qui n'étaient encore que des enfants .

\- Jack Kang, j'ai quelque chose a vous demandé . Les faign... Rose et Ruth, n'ont aucune qualités pour être des Audacieuses . Selon leur dires, elles auraient des qualités ,pour être des parfaites Sincères . Si vous êtes d'accord , j'aimerais les transférer chez vous . Voir si elles disent la vérité ou non . Si vous estimez qu'elle ne sont pas des vraies Sincères, vous déciderez de leur sort . Je sais que c'est une demande spéciale, mais leurs cas est spécial .

Le leader des Sincères réfléchit quelques minutes à ma proposition.  
\- Je suis d'accord . Quand comptez-vous emmener Rose et Ruth chez nous ?  
\- Si, cela convient aux leaders, des autres factions , je pensais leur visiter les factions, demain . Bien sûr je finirais par là votre Jack .  
\- Entendu dit-il .  
\- Aucun problème, pour vous accueillir, demain. En fin de matinée, car on a une réunion des novices et savoir qui reste ,qui va rejoindre les SF.  
\- Bien sûr Johanna répondis-je.  
Je me demandais comment on pouvait rater l'initiation des Fraternels .  
\- J'aimerais les voir en premier dit Jeanine.  
-Pourquoi, vous et pas moi ? Rétorqua Marcus.  
\- Nous sommes plus près du siège des Audacieux rétorqua Jeanine .  
\- Jeanine a raison . Toute façon vous aurez une heure chacun . Je voudrais être rentré au plus tôt pour l'initiation.  
je n'aurais pas le temps, de discuter avec elle rétorque la leadeuse des Erudits.  
\- Plutôt les interroger rétorqua Marcus.  
\- Je ne vous permets pas .  
\- Stop ! Cria Max .  
\- Je serai au Siège des Erudits à 8h30. Ensuite au siège des Altruistes 9h45 . Ensuite au siège des Fraternels à 11h30 . Retour au Siège des Sincères à 13h00.  
\- Vous pourrez manger avec nous si , vous le souhaitez ,Eric .  
\- Vous aurez plus de temps que les autres s'insurgea Jeanine.  
\- Je vous remercie, Jack, mais nous mangerons , pendant le trajet entre la faction des fraternels et la vôtre .  
\- La séance est levée déclara Max . »

Le lendemain matin, j'allais à l'épicerie acheter 5 sandwichs, 2 poulets, 3 jambon-beurre, 5 petites bouteilles d'eau et 5 pommes . Je les mis dans mon sac à dos et j'allais vers la salle entrainement, chercher Livia, la grosse et les deux faignantes. Je regardais ma montre, le cours venait à peine de commencer .

Lors de mon arrivée, les deux novices qui combattaient se figèrent. les autres novices tremblaient de peur. J'avais les mains croisées derrière le dos.  
« Bonjour. Livia, la grosse , les deux faignantes vous venez avec moi .  
\- Où tu les emmènes, elles ont entrainement ? intervient Quatre .  
Quatre se mit devant elles, pour faire barrage entre elles et moi .  
\- Vu le niveau médiocre de Livia et surtout des deux faignantes,ce n'est pas une journée qui changera grand-chose . Et vu le niveau impressionnant de la grosse, pareil cela ne changera rien. La grosse, tu quitteras le groupe des transferts pour rejoindre celui des natifs.  
-Pourquoi ? Questionna la grosse .  
\- Ce n'est pas une punition bien au contraire. Avec ton niveau exceptionnel , avec Quatre, nous avons décidé de te faire rejoindre les natifs . Tu seras plus à ta place et tu pourras progresser.  
\- Tu auras des cours de remise à niveau avec moi, pour être du niveau des natifs rassura Quatre.  
\- Quatre, tu commenceras demain son entrainement . Il est hors de question que Tris s'occupe seule de l'instruction des natifs et que je te remplace totalement . Je vais prendre ta place, pendant quelque temps. Puis je prendrais la suite de l'entrainement avec la grosse quand je déciderais.  
\- D'accord . Où elles vont ? dit Quatre .  
\- Elles vont visiter les autres factions, pour qu'elles comprennent notre système . Allez on y va. Jeanine nous attend à 8h30. »

 **POV Quatre**

Lors de l'arrivée d'Éric, l'ambiance s'est soudainement refroidie. Anna et Daniella qui combattaient, s'étaient arrêtées immédiatement . Les autres novices tremblaient de peur. Eric aimait attiser ce sentiment de peur chez les Audacieux et plus particulièrement chez les novices. Tris et Christina qui n'étaient plus novices, avaient toujours peur de lui . Je comprenais pas le besoin d'Eric de susciter la crainte, il devait penser que c'est comme ça qu'il aurait le respect . Il se trompait . Ce mec était un sadique, avec un égo incomparable . D'un côté quand on savait de quelle faction, il venait cela n'avait rien d'étonnant .

Je sais qu'Eric, tout simplement me détestait, car je lui rappelais sans cesse son échec selon lui. J'avais été premier à notre initiation et lui second. Il pensait que je lui avais fait « une faveur », en lui laissant la place de leader . Il essayait de me provoquer, de m'humilier,mais je ne répondais jamais.

Quand Tris était arrivé, vu qu'on venait de la faction, tous les deux des Altruistes, il avait décidé de lui faire « payer », il avait été particulièrement sadique avec elle . Beaucoup aurait craqué, se serait suicidés . C'était ce qu'avait fait Al, il ne supportait pas la pression qu'avait instaurée Eric .

« Bonjour. Livia, la grosse , les deux faignantes vous venez avec moi dit le leader  
\- Où tu les emmènes, elles ont entrainement ? interviens-je .  
Je me mis entre elles et Eric, comme pour les protéger de notre leader sadique .  
\- Vu le niveau médiocre de Livia et surtout des deux faignantes,ce n'est pas une journée qui changera grand-chose . Et vu le niveau impressionnant de la grosse, pareil cela ne changera rien. La grosse, tu quittera le groupe des transferts pour rejoindre celui des natifs dit Eric  
-Pourquoi ? Questionna Livia .  
\- Ce n'est pas une punition bien au contraire. Avec ton niveau exceptionnel , avec Quatre, nous avons décidé de te faire rejoindre les natifs . Tu seras plus à ta place et tu pourras progresser.  
\- Tu auras des cours de remise à niveau avec moi, pour être du niveau des natifs rassurai-je.  
\- Quatre, tu commenceras demain son entrainement . Il est hors de question que Tris s'occupe seule de l'instruction des natifs et que je te remplace totalement . Je vais prendre ta place, pendant quelques temps. Puis je prendrais la suite de l'entrainement avec la grosse quand je déciderais.  
\- D'accord . Où elles vont ? dis-je .  
\- Elles vont visiter les autres factions, pour qu'elles comprennent notre système . Allez on y va. Jeanine nous attend à 8h30 dit Eric. »

Une rencontre avec Jeanine, les filles allaient avoir le droit à un interrogatoire. La leadeuse Érudit, allait sûrement essayer de les piéger . J'avais peur qu'Eric les laisse chez les Érudits , qu'elles deviennent des cobayes. Eric et Jeanine on peut être l'attention de voir leur réaction vis-à-vis des différents sérums . Le sérum de vérité chez les Sincères , le sérum de l'oubli des Altruistes. Le sérum de vérité, elles révéleraient, comment elles savent toutes ses informations sur nous. Jeanine et Eric les tueraient par la suite . Le sérum de l'oubli, Jeanine et Eric pourraient faire devenir les filles des parfaits pantins .

 **POV Eric**

On arriva à peine aux rails, que le train arriva, on sauta dedans . Même ça les deux faignantes, ne savaient pas bien sauter. Elles étaient au bord . Livia et la grosse les aidèrent . Je les laissais faire. Si elles n'avaient pas réussi, j'avais une excuse pour les envoyer pourrir, chez les sans-faction.

Il eu un silence pendant tous le trajet . On aurait dit que je les emmenais à l'échafaud . Quinze minutes, plus tard, on arriva à « la Ruche », au siège des Érudits . On monta aux derniers étages, au bureau de Jeanine .

C'est une pièce immense baignée de lumière, il y avait des grandes vitres partout dans la pièce .  
Au milieu, trônait son spacieux bureau en verre avec un siège de « chef ». Aux murs des étagères avec des centaines,voir des milliers de livres . A droite au fond, deux magnifiques canapé d'angle bleu l'un en face de l'autre . Au centre une table basse en verre. Ce que je détestais chez mon ancienne faction, c'était froideur, cet opulence qui se retrouvait jusqu'à la décoration .

En repensant à mon appartement, il ressemblait plus à un appartement d'Erudit que d'Audacieux. Je crois qu'on ne peut jamais renier totalement, les principes de notre ancienne faction, c'est la façon dont on a été éduqué pendant 16 ans.

« Bonjour, je suis Jeanine dit la leadeuse.  
\- Bonjour dirent les 4 « rebelles de la clôture ».  
\- Eric nous dit que vous connaissez, notre système des factions, grâce à des livres. Les livres parlerait ,plus précisément, la faction des Audacieux ,de leur initiation. De notre traque de Divergents,des sans-faction. Eric serait le personnage principal de l'histoire . Et moi, un personnage, important .  
Je vis Olivia et les deux faignantes, être surprise par ses révélations. Jeanine ne remarqua rien.  
\- C'est... dit Livia.  
\- Oui, en effet, on sait tous ça grâce aux livres qui se nomment « Dauntless » . Dans le premier livre, on suit l'initiation des novices, à l'époque de Tris et Christina. Toute l'histoire est du point de vue d'Eric . Le premier tome se termine à la fin de l'initiation , avec la découverte de Divergent au sein de la faction des Audacieux, grâce à un nouveau sérum, qui vont faire croire aux Audacieux qui sont dans une simulation. Les Divergents ne réagissent pas à la simulation. Dans le second, on suit la traque des Divergents menés par Eric. Les Divergents vont d'abord se cacher chez les fraternels, puis chez les sans-faction. La leadeuse s'appelle Eva, c'est une ancienne Audacieuse. Dans le dernier livre, on vit l'initiation d'Eric jusqu'à sa nomination au poste de leader. On ne connait rien sur sa vie chez les Érudits mentit la grosse .  
\- Comment tu t'appelles? Demande Jeanine.  
\- Léna ,madame .  
Je la regardais stupéfait, elle mentait, sans ciller . Si Livia ne m'avait pas raconté la vraie version des livres, j'aurais cru la grosse. Jeanine, elle la croyait . Vu le regard de Livia,s'était pas la première fois, qu'elle voyait son amie mentir . Je me demandais si Livia passait au sérum de vérité, s'il marcherait sur elle .  
\- Est-ce-que les livres parlent de notre test aptitude et de notre cérémonie du choix ?  
\- Oui.  
\- Les factions n'existent pas , l'autre côté de la clôture?  
\- Non.  
\- Il y a pas de leaders ? Les gens portent pas de vêtements pour les distinguer . Et les valeurs des factions ?  
\- Si, on a des leaders politiques. Mais ce ne sont pas des factions, mais des parties politiques. Mais ce serait un peu compliqué à vous expliquer. Pour les vêtements,chacun s'habille,comme il le veut. Le seul look, qu'on pourrait voit chez nous,tel quel c'est le style des Audacieux. Sinon c'est dépareillé, les couleurs.  
\- Comme les sans-faction ?  
\- Oui, sauf que souvent les habits ne sont pas abimés.  
\- D'ailleurs l'autre côté aussi, ils ont leur sans-faction rétorquai-je  
\- Ah bon.  
\- Oui sauf que nous ce n'est pas pour les mêmes raisons. Nous, c'est parce que la personne a perdu son travail, a divorcé. Des associations,les aident .  
\- Des Altruistes ?  
\- Si vous voulez .  
\- Il n'y pas de Sincères, Altruistes, Erudits,Fraternels ou Audacieux.  
\- Si, sauf qu'on ne met pas chaque personne en fonction de sa prédominance de caractère. Chacun vit ensemble dit la grosse  
\- On doit y aller dis-je. »

 **POV Héléna**

« C'est... dit Livia.

Olivia m'avait dit qu'elle avait parlé des livres à Eric. Eric n'avait pas dit la vérité, je me demandais pourquoi. Mon instinct me dit de couper la parole à mon amie, si elle disait la vérité, on mourait toutes. Plus les semaines, plus je doutais qu'on soit dans un jeu, mais dans le vrai monde des factions. Et Qu'Eric,Jeanine étaient bien réels.  
\- Oui, en effet, on sait tous ça grâce aux livres qui se nomment « Dauntless » . Dans le premier livre, on suit l'initiation des novices, à l'époque de Tris et Christina. Toute l'histoire est du point de vue d'Eric . Le premier tome se termine à la fin de l'initiation , avec la découverte de Divergent au sein de la faction des Audacieux, grâce à un nouveau sérum, qui vont faire croire aux Audacieux qui sont dans une simulation. Les Divergents ne réagissent pas à la simulation. Dans le second, on suit la traque des Divergents menés par Eric. Les Divergents vont d'abord se cacher chez les fraternels, puis chez les sans-faction. La leadeuse s'appelle Eva, c'est une ancienne Audacieuse. Dans le dernier livre, on vit l'initiation d'Eric jusqu'à sa nomination au poste de leader. On ne connaît rien sur sa vie chez les Erudits inventais-je au fur et à mesure .  
\- Comment tu t'appelles? Demande Jeanine.  
\- Léna ,madame .  
\- Est ce que les livres parlent de notre test aptitude et de notre cérémonie du choix ?  
\- Oui.  
\- Les factions n'existent pas , l'autre côté de la clôture?  
\- Non.  
\- Il y a pas de leaders ? Les gens portent pas de vêtements pour les distinguer . Et les valeurs des factions ?  
\- Si, on a des leaders politiques. Mais ce ne sont pas des factions, mais des parties politiques. Mais ce serait un peu compliqué à vous expliquer. Pour les vêtements,chacun s'habille,comme il le veut. Le seul look, qu'on pourrait voit chez nous,tel quel c'est le style des Audacieux. Sinon c'est dépareillé, les couleurs.  
\- Comme les sans-faction ?  
\- Oui, sauf que souvent les habits ne sont pas abimés.  
\- D'ailleurs l'autre côté aussi, ils ont leur sans-faction rétorquai-je  
\- Ah bon.  
\- Oui sauf que nous ce n'est pas pour les mêmes raisons. Nous, c'est parce que la personne a perdu son travail, a divorcé. Des associations,les aident .  
\- Des altruistes ?  
\- Si vous voulez .  
\- Il y pas de Sincères, Altruistes, Erudits,Fraternels ou Audacieux?  
C'était une question piège, si je répondais qu'on était tous, un peu de tout ça, on serait considéré comme Divergentes.  
\- Si, sauf qu'on ne mes pas chaque personne en fonction de sa prédominance de caractère. Chacun vit ensemble dis je  
\- On doit y aller dit Eric. »

 _Flashback_

Livia, le lendemain qu'Eric lui avait ordonné d'enlever les tatouages portant son nom. Et dire que seule sa femme aurait l'honneur de porter son nom. Franchement, je comprenais,pas ce que mon amie trouvait à ce mec .  
« Léna, j'ai parlé des livres à Eric, il est vraiment bon acteur.  
\- Tu as fait quoi ! M'énervais-je.  
\- T'énerve pas ce n'est qu'un jeu.  
\- Et si, c'était bien réel, que les factions existaient pas. Que Jeanine, Tris,Quatre,Eric et tous les autres étaient réels. Si Véronica Roth, n'avait pas inventé l'histoire, mais je ne sais pas avait vécu ici.  
\- Tu délires, Héléna.  
\- Ils semblent vraiment savoir ce que c'est notre monde . Souviens-toi l'Audacieux,qui est mort quand on a sauté sur le toit.  
\- Il n'est pas mort,c'est fictif.  
\- Moi je trouve cela bien réel. »  
Le regard d'Amar, comme s'il savait qu'on nous emmenait à la mort, me hantait depuis mon arrivée ici. Mon instinct de survie me dit de continuer à me rendre invisible . Cela n'est pas trop difficile,pour moi, depuis que je suis enfant, j'ai appris à être transparente.

Fin Flashback

 **POV Eric**

On reprit le train , direction le quartier des Altruistes. J'observais Léna, je la vis,sous un autre jour, capable de mentir. Elle semblait fragile au premier abord, mais en réalité elle était forte. Elle me regarda quelques secondes et reprit sa conversation avec Livia.

On arriva au siège des Erudits, c'est un bureau modeste avec un bureau en bois et une chaise basique de bureau. Et de vieux meubles en fer ,pour classer les dossiers.

« Bonjour, je suis Marcus Eaton, le leader des Altruistes.  
\- La grosse, que sais-tu sur les Altruistes ? Demandai-je  
Marcus fut étonné de ce nom.  
Les Altruistes dirigent le gouvernement,seuls. Ils aident les sans-faction. Pour eux, l'opulence est mal .  
\- Sur moi ? Questionna Marcus.  
\- On sait que votre femme est décédée dit la grosse. »

 **POV Héléna  
**  
On arriva au siège des Altruistes, c'est un bureau modeste avec un bureau en bois et une chaise basique de bureau. Et de vieux meubles en fer ,pour classer les dossiers.

« Bonjour, je suis Marcus Eaton, le leader des Altruistes.  
\- La grosse, que sais-tu sur les Altruistes ? Demanda Eric.  
Marcus fut étonné de ce nom.  
Les Altruistes dirigent le gouvernement,seuls. Ils aident les sans-faction. Pour eux, l'opulence est mal répondis-je  
\- Sur moi ? Questionna Marcus.  
\- On sait que votre femme est décédée dis-je. »  
Je sentis qu'il ne fallait pas que je parle de la fausse mort d'Evelyn Eaton , de Quatre et du fait qu'ils les battaient . Je ne savais pas ce qui était vrai et faux pas rapport aux livres.

 **POV Eric**

Une heure après, on quitta le quartier des Altruistes,pour celui des Fraternels . On avait environ 45 minutes de train .

Johanna, nous accueillit chez elle.  
« Bonjour je suis Johanna dit-il d'une voix toute douce.  
\- Bonjour dirent les filles.

\- La grosse que sais-tu sur les Fraternels ?  
\- On sait que cee sont eux, qui permettent à toutes les factions de se nourrir. Il n'y a pas de leader,chacun décision est prise en commun . »

Je vis la grosse émerveillée devant le paysage, contrairement aux trois autres. Moi non plus, je n'aimais pas la campagne,je préférais la ville et le béton.

Ensuite, on se rendit, à notre dernier point de rendez-vous, où je larguais les deux faignantes. J'ouvris mon sac à dos.  
« Vous voulez manger quoi ? J'ai 3 sandwich jambon-beurre, deux poulet dis-je sèchement  
Elles me regardèrent sans oser répondre.  
\- Si vous répondez pas, vous ne mangez pas .  
\- Jambon-beurre répondit l'une des faignantes  
\- Deux répondit l'autre .  
\- Jambon-beurre aussi dit Livia. »  
Aucune n'avait demandé son avis à la grosse . Je leur balançais leur sandwich, leur bouteille et leur pomme .

Je vis Livia et la grosse couper leur sandwich en deux, et se donner un bout chacune . De la grosse,cela m'étonne pas . En fait Livia est peut-être un peu Altruiste.

Après 30 minutes, de trajet, on arriva chez les Sincères . Le leader nous accueillit dans son bureau , les meubles étaient noir et blanc .

« Bonjour , je suis Jack Kang, bienvenu à vous Rose et Ruth.  
\- Je ne comprend pas dit l'une des faignantes.  
Le leader des Sincères me regarda sans,comprendre.  
\- Eric, vous ne leur avez pas dit ?  
\- Non. Les faignantes, sois disant vous êtes des Sincères. Donc vous allez rejoindre la faction des Sincères. Si la faction considère que vous n'êtes pas non plus des Sincères, vous deviendrez des sans-faction.  
\- Pourquoi on ne peut pas rester chez les Audacieux ?  
\- Car vous êtes nulles . Soit vous allez chez les Sincères,soit vous devenez des sans-faction.  
\- D'accord répondit les deux faignantes. »

« Livia, je suis très heureuse d'avoir partagée, cette aventure avec toi . On se revoit dans un an .  
Je te souhaite que tu réussisse l'initiation . Bon courage pour les simulations dit l'une des faignantes  
\- Merci Rose .  
Comment ça se revoir dans 1 an .  
Elles s'enlacèrent . »

« Léna, tu es une personne adorable, je regrette...  
\- Ruth, ne fait pas ta faux-cul ,surtout ici chez les Sincères . Premier mensonge, tu es sure que tu vas réussir à rester dans cette faction .On s'aimait pas . Toi et Rose, vous êtes des étrangères pour moi. On s'est retrouvé ici ensemble, à cause du concours . J'ai une relation plus intéressante avec mon chat, qu'avec toi ou Rose .  
C'est quoi cette histoire de concours ?La grosse, il semblerait qu'elle se montre sincère ou menteuse en fonction des situations .  
\- Héléna s'offusqua Livia .  
Donc Héléna est son véritable nom.  
\- Quoi, Olivia, c'est vrai, elles m'aiment pas , je les aime pas . Je ne savais pas que tu étais amie avec elle .  
\- De la diplomatie dit Livia.  
\- Diplomatie égal mensonge . Autant se dire nos quatre vérités en face , avant qu'on se sépare.  
Vous en pensez quoi ?  
\- Tu veux savoir ce que je pense de toi.  
\- Je t'écoute Rose .  
\- Sous tes airs de sainte-nitouche et de fille fragile . Tu es une vraie salope et tu n'hésiterais pas à écraser la concurrence pour réussir . Pourquoi, ne pas nous avoir aidée pendant l'initiation ?  
\- Vous m'avez pris, pour une Altruistes ou quoi ? Je ne vois pas pourquoi, j'aiderai des filles qui s'en foutaient .  
\- Livia méfie-toi dit Rose.  
\- Cela veut dire quoi s'énerva Héléna . »

On sentait qu'elles allaient se battre. Personnellement, j'aurais bien vu , la grosse mettre une raclée à l'une des faignantes. Mais on était chez les Sincères .  
« Stop ! Hurlais-je froidement  
Elles s'arrêtèrent immédiatement  
\- Livia, Léna, on y va ! Merci Jack Kang.  
\- Au revoir mesdemoiselles, Eric dit le leader des Erudits. »

Dans le train, qui nous ramenait jusqu'au siège des Audacieux, c'était silencieux .

Il était 14h30, elle n'avait pas raté beaucoup de l'entrainement. En descendant du train, je pris par le bras, la grosse,elle eut un mouvement de recul.  
« Livia va à l'entrainement. La grosse dans, tu viens avec moi dans mon bureau.

Arrivée à mon bureau, je la laissais passer, et je refermais,la porte derrière moi.  
« Assis-toi .  
Je pris place sur mon siège .  
\- Je sais que tu as menti à Jeanine . Les livres parlent de l'initiation Tris et Quatre.  
\- C'est toi qui as dit à Jeanine, que le livre était basé sur toi. Je me suis servi des éléments que Jeanine m'a fourni pour mentir . On m'a dit un jour, pour que ton mensonge paraisse vrai, mets de la vérité dedans .

\- Pourquoi avoir menti ?  
\- Mon instinct de survie . Je savais que si je disais la vérité, Jeanine se servirait, de nous comme cobaye. Vrai ou faux , Eric?  
\- En effet . Je me suis trompé sur toi, tu es une vrai Audacieuse. Ruth et Rose ont raison, tu n'es pas une fille faible, bien au contraire tu es une fille forte .

\- Je suis les deux rétorquai la grosse .  
\- Tu sais,pour moi,c'est une qualité, l'ambition, d'écraser la concurrence . Vous êtes en compétition .  
\- Tu as raison, l'ambition c'est important, mais pas au détriment des autres . Je ne veux pas être une Audacieuse, si je dois perdre l'amitié de Livia .  
\- C'est bon, j'ai fini, tu peux rejoindre le cours de Quatre.  
\- Au revoir.  
\- Au revoir. »

J'avais fais exprès de lui poser aucune question sur Tris et Quatre . Pour l'instant, je ne serai pas certain si ses paroles sont vrai ou fausses . Il faut que je gagne sa confiance, je ne sais pas encore comment . En la séduisant peut-être .

 **POV Quatre  
**  
Je vis Livia et Léna revernirent, de leur visite des faction. Mais pas Rose et Ruth . Livia me dit qu'elles ont été transférées chez les Sincères .

Je me dirigeais, vers le bureau d'Eric, pour avoir une explication . Je frappais à la porte de son bureau.  
« Entrez dit Eric .  
Il leva la tête, une seconde,pour me voir et se remit à remplir des papiers.  
\- Livia m'a dit que Rose et Ruth étaient transférées chez les Sincères .  
\- Elle ne sait pas tenir sa langue celle-là. Oui, les faignantes sont chez les Sincères.  
\- Elle s'appellent Rose et Ruth m'énervais-je.  
\- Le prénom n'a plus importance,maintenant .  
Eric remplissait toujours ses papiers,sans me regarder.  
\- Pourquoi ?  
\- Tu aurais préféré qu'elle finisse,sans-faction,dans 1 semaine, après l'épreuve du drapeau ricana Eric.  
\- Non,mais...

\- C'est filles étaient une perte de temps,pour la faction. Concentre toi, plutôt sur des novices qui en vaut la peine, comme la grosse.  
\- Elle s'appelle Léna répliquais-je.  
\- Peu importe .  
\- D'ailleurs, pourquoi, tu as suivi,l'une de mes recommandation, ce n'est pas arrivé,depuis que tu occupes,le poste de leader?  
\- Tu as raison,cette fille a du potentielle, pour devenir une Audacieuse, peut-être même première. En tant que leader des novices,c'est mon rôle de recruter les meilleurs soldats. »

Notre entretien était terminé, il me congédiait sans un mot . Je partit en claquant la porte. Eric avait réussi à me mettre hors de moi .

 **Voilà le chapitre 6 est terminé . On commence a voir le caractère de Léna .**

Dans le prochain chapitre ce sera le premier entrainement personnel de Quatre. On découvrira l'un des deux secrets de Léna. Normalement ce sera un chapitre Léna/Quatre . Sauf si je change d'avis au cours de l'écriture . (Donc Désolé pas d'Eric !^^)

On se retrouve dans 15 jours, pour le chapitre 7


	7. Chapter 7

**DIVERGENTE : TELE -REALITE OU  
VERITABLE REALITE**

 **Relation : Eric /OC**

 **Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas . Ils appartiennent à Veronica Roth**

 **Rating : M**

 **Chapitre 7**

 **L'histoire : Héléna alias Lena et Olivia alias Livia . Elles ont toutes deux, 18 ans Elles sont. fans de la saga « Divergente » . Elle vont participer à une télé réalité « Divergente ». Mais si les factions étaient bien réel, tout comme Quatre, Tris, Eric , Jeanine et tous les autres n'étaient pas des acteurs mais bien réel . Comment Lena et Olivia vont t-elles survivre dans ce monde des faction ? Vont-elle pouvoir retrouver leur monde ? Et vont-elle réussir à résister au charme de beau Eric ? Leur amitié sera t-elle plus solide que tout ? Cette fiction se passera sur plusieurs années .**

 **Message auteur : Ce chapitre sera essentiellement du POV Léna et Quatre. Il y a un petit POV Tris . En fait j'avais dit qu'il y aurait pas de POV Eric, mais il y a un petit POV à la fin.**

 **Ce chapitre révélera l'un des deux secrets de Léna .**

 **Bonne lecture !** ****

 **POV Léna**

Le matin , Quatre et moi, nous allons dans la salle d'entraînement.  
« Léna, viens , on va se mettre là-bas dit Quatre.  
\- Oui . »

Eric arriva à ce moment là, dans la pièce . Ma meilleure amie, le regardait encore comme un dieu . Si elle pouvait, elle lui construirait un monument . Il lui demanderait de baiser ses pieds, elle le ferait . Je suis sûr qu'il claquerait des doigts, il trouverai les mots, pour la remettre dans son lit . Livia irait direct, malgré tout le mal qu'il lui a fait . Mon amie a perdu toute fierté . Si c'était perdre toute indépendance, son identité propre aimer quelqu'un, je ne voulais jamais connaître cela .

Je suivais Quatre à l'autre bout de la pièce .

« Léna, aujourd'hui cela va être surtout pour voir ton niveau au combat, si tu battais contre un Audacieux natifs . Et essayer de commencer à améliorer ta technique au niveaux des lancers de couteaux et des tirs avec armes à feu .  
\- OK. »

Mon instructeur et moi, on se mit en position de combat . Je lui lança un premier coup de poing, mais il arrêta avec une facilité déconcertante . J'enchaînais coup de poing , coups pieds, plusieurs techniques apprises, mais Quatre les para, je ne le frôlais même pas un peu .

Toute la matinée , j'enchaînai combat rapprochés et combat avec le punching-ball . Eric était venu plusieurs fois , nous voir ,sans dire un mot .

Livia avait finit l'entraînement depuis plusieurs minutes . Elle nous observait Quatre et moi . 

« C'est bon pour ce matin, Léna, tu peux aller manger dit mon instructeur.  
\- Merci à toute à l'heure . »

Livia et moi, on s'attabla, à une table un peu à l'écart , comme d'habitude . On n'arrivait pas à s'intégrer parmi les Audacieux et plus particulièrement les novices qu'ils soient transferts ou natifs .  
Livia avait prit du poulet frites avec trois tonnes de sauces . En dessert un moelleux au chocolat. J'étais dégoûtée,mon amie, pouvait manger ce qu'elle voulait, elle ne prenait pas un gramme . Moi je pris du saumon avec des tagliatelle. En dessert une pomme .

Peter et quelques natifs viennent se joindre à nous .  
« Alors comme ça la grosse tu viens te joindre à nous .  
\- Je m'appelle Léna, du con .  
\- Ah bon, je croyais que c'était ton véritable nom.  
\- Et toi le tiens, c'est comment ? Dick .  
\- Prépares toi à pleurer ta mère . Avec les transfert c'était les vacances,là tu vas comprendre ta douleur  
\- T'inquiète pas pour moi, la douleur je connais .  
Peter se tourna vers Livia.  
\- Si tu veux ma belle, on peut se voir après l'entraînement. Je pourrais te consoler, maintenant qu'Eric t'as jeter .  
\- T'as l'habitude d'avoir les restes d'Eric dit cyniquement mon amie.  
\- Tu verras j'arriverais à te le faire oublier .  
\- Désolé mais quand on a goûter du caviar, on ne se contente plus de foie gras .  
\- Et toi la grosse, tu veux qu'on se voit après l'entraînement ?  
\- Désolé, moi je ne suis pas un second choix.  
\- Tu n'es pas un choix, du tout . Je suis sûr que tu es vierge .  
\- Livia, je me trompe pas, il m'a proposé de sortir.  
\- Toute a fait.  
Peter quitta la table suivi de ses acolytes .  
\- Léna tu devrais faire attention , tu vas te retrouver avec Peter et ses potes après. Même si je suis heureuse que tu t'affirmes dit ma meilleure amie .  
\- Promis . »

 **POV Quatre**

J'étais à la table derrière, celle de Livia et Léna . Quand je vis Peter et ses trois amis : Yann, Ronan et Fabien se ramener à la table des filles . Je me tenais en alerte, prêt à intervenir si besoin .  
\- T'inquiète pas pour moi, la douleur je connais rétorqua Léna.  
Est ce que Léna, comme moi, son père l'aurait battu ? C'est pour ça qu'elle a des réactions assez excessive, dès que j'ai dû la toucher pour l'entraînement . Et qu'elle sois aussi introvertie . Je n'ai jamais vu aucune marques, mais bon ses vêtements sont assez long, pour cacher toutes marques de sévices si elles existent .

Bien sûr toutes les factions, sont au courants des rumeurs que mon père me battait, colporter par les Érudits . Mais je n'ai jamais confirmé ou démenti . D'ailleurs aucun Audacieux ne m'a jamais franchement poser la question, ni même Christina , la meilleure amie de Tris, une ancienne Sincère. Même si je pense que la question lui brûle la langue . La faction des Audacieux a oublié que j'étais un Pète-Sec que j'étais Tobias Eaton, le fils de Marcus Eaton, leader des Altruistes . Pour eux je suis Quatre, un Audacieux comme eux .

La seule qui savait que les rumeurs étaient vrai et qui m'appelait, par mon véritable nom dans l'intimité, c'était Tris alias Béatrice Prior, ma compagne qui venait de la même faction origine que moi . Elle est arrivée deux ans après moi . Cela faisait du bien t'entendre son propre nom .  
L'après-midi on passa aux lancers de couteaux . Léna les mettait bien dans la cible, mais ses tirs étaient assez désordonné , pareil pour les tirs des armes à feu . Plus l'arme était imposante, plus les tirs n'était pas précis . Pour l'instant les transfert, on les avait fait tiré que avec des pistolet pas d'armes plus imposante style fusil à pompe ou M16.

Cette première journée, me donna un aperçu, ce qu'il fallait qu'on je m'inquiétais pas, Léna aura très vite le niveau des natifs . 

Le soir, Tris et moi, nous sommes au lit . Nous venions de faire l'amour . Ma compagne à sa tête et l'une de ses mains sur mon torse au niveau de mon cœur. Moi je l'enlace par la taille.  
« Tobias, quelque chose ne va pas ?  
\- Si.  
\- Ah bon, je te sens ailleurs.  
\- Ce n'étais pas bien m'inquiétais-je.  
\- Mais si c'était merveilleux, comme d'habitude.  
\- C'est à propos de Léna… je me demande si elle n'a pas été battu .  
\- Pourquoi tu penses cela ? Certes elle a un comportement introvertie, même si au fil des jours, son caractère devient plus fort . Et elle a peur des hommes.  
\- Toute à l'heure,au déjeuner, Léna a dit a Peter : T'inquiète pas pour moi, la douleur je connais  
\- Si c'est vraiment le cas, tu penses qu'elle est au courant pour toi ? Que dans leur livres, ils parlent de Marcus .  
Livia, Rose et Ruth, avant le départ des deux dernières, pour la faction des Sincères. Elles avaient fini pas nous avouer, que Tris, moi, Christina,Eric, et nous tous on étaient des personnages de fiction .  
\- Je ne sais pas, mais si c'est le cas, j'espère qu'elle se confie à moi.  
\- Comment tu vas emmener, le sujet, imagine qu'elle ne sait rien pour toi . Tu vas révéler une partie de toi . Tu as vu des traces de coups ?  
\- Non, Léna porte toujours des vêtements longs. D'ailleurs elle porte des vêtements peut être pour cacher . »

Les jours qui suivirent on commença l'entraînement personnel . J'essayais de voir, si je voyais toutes traces de coup.

 **POV Léna**

Le premier jour réel d'entraînement commença à 8h00. J'avais très mal dormi. Je ne savais pas à quoi m' attendre, avec l'entraînement personnel de Quatre , mais bon je préférais que cela sois Quatre, que le leader sadique . Ce dernier avait dit qu'il prendrait la relève de Quatre. J'espérais être assez bonne pour éviter les cours particuliers avec Eric et aller directement avec les natifs Audacieux .

On commença par le combat rapproché . Je lui envoyais, coup de poing, coup de pied, mais je tapais dans l'air, il évita tous les coups, par contre lui ne me ratait pas .  
« Léna, tu es plus légère que moi, il faut que tu te sert de ça, pour être plus rapide et prévoir le coups suivants.  
\- C'est la première fois, qu'on me dit que je suis légère.  
\- Je ne voulais pas te vexé.  
\- Ce n'est rien. »  
On reprit le cours, mais je ne le touchais toujours pas.

Ensuite on passa , à l'entraînement au punching-ball .  
« Léna, tu tapes, trop fort  
Quatre se glissa derrière moi, nous étions très proche . Mon corps frissonnait mais pas de désir mais de peur .  
\- Quatre s'il te plaît, peux-tu reculer ?  
\- Oui, désolé . Pourquoi as-tu aussi peur des hommes ? Questionna mon instructeur.  
\- J'ai… je n'ai pas envie d'en parler . Disons que les hommes, ne se sont pas montrer ni gentil, ni tendre dirons-nous.  
\- OK. Je vais te montrer sur le punching-ball à côté.  
\- Merci. »

Je regardais attentivement les gestes de mon instructeur.

Ensuite on passa aux lancers de couteaux et aux armes à feu : pistolet , puis fusil à pompe.  
A chaque fois, mon instructeur me montra la posture et les gestes en se plaçant devant une autre cible, pour éviter tout contact. Je le remerciais infiniment de sa gentillesse et sa compréhension.

Le second jour , je réussis à toucher 2 fois, l'Audacieux.  
« Très bien Léna, tu progresses.  
\- Merci »

Grâce au conseil , de Quatre, je me rapprochais du 10 que cela sois au lancers de couteaux ou aux armes à feu.

Le troisième jour, je progressais encore, je réussis à parer plus facilement les attaques de mon instructeur et maintenant j'étais à l'aise au combat avec tous types d'arme blanches ou à feu.

Par contre, je ne comprenais pas, en une soirée le regard de Quatre avait changé sur ma personne . Depuis 3 jours qu'avaient commencer l'entraînement , je me sentais scruter à la loupe par Quatre . Ce n'était pas des regards de désirs, en tout je ne crois pas, je ne suis pas sûr de reconnaître les signes d'un homme qui s'intéresserait à moi . Toute façon Quatre était amoureux de Tris . On dirait plutôt qu'il cherchait à percer mes secrets, et cela me mettait mal à l'aise . Mais j'essayais d'en faire abstraction et de me concentré sur l'entraînement, mais c'était difficile . J'aurais préféré d'un coup de ne pas avoir cet entraînement personnel avec mon instructeur et de me fondre parmi le groupe de novices transferts . 

Le quatrième jour, je portait un t-shirt plus court que d'habitude, il s'arrêtait juste en dessous du ventre. D'habitude mes T-shirt était long et s'arrêtait sous les fesses. J'avais dû en acheter des nouveaux, sur mes trois t-shirt, deux étaient déchirés.

Pendant le combat, par mégarde, Quatre passa sa main sous mon t-shirt., j'eus peur et je lui mis un coup de poing dans le nez .  
« Quatre, je suis désolé , pardon .  
\- Viens avec moi dit doucement Quatre.  
Il se tenait le nez .

 **POV Quatre**

Mon premier jour réel d'entraînement personnel avec Léna commença à 8h00. Aujourd'hui, j'évaluerais son niveau.

On commença par le combat rapproché . Elle m'envoya, un coup de poing puis elle enchaîna par coup de pied, mais elle ne m'atteins pas .  
« Léna, tu es plus légère que moi, il faut que tu te sert de ça, pour être plus rapide et prévoir le coups suivants dis-je

\- C'est la première fois, qu'on me dit que je suis légère.  
\- Je ne voulais pas te vexé m'excusais-je  
\- Ce n'est rien. »  
On reprit le cours, mais elle ne me toucha toujours pas.

Ensuite on passa , à l'entraînement au punching-ball .  
« Léna, tu tapes, trop fort  
Je me glissai derrière elle, nous étions très proche . Je ne savais si je m'étais fais une idée, j'avais l'impression qu'elle avait peur . Léna me confirma quelque secondes plus tard, mon impression  
\- Quatre s'il te plaît, peux-tu reculer ? Me supplia la novice.  
\- Oui, désolé . Pourquoi as-tu aussi peur des hommes ? Lâchais-je sans réfléchir.  
Je m'en voulais la seconde suivante d'être aussi direct mais je voulais qu'elle sois sincère envers moi.  
\- J'ai… je n'ai pas envie d'en parler . Disons que les hommes, ne se sont pas montrer ni gentil, ni tendre dirons-nous.  
Je n'insistais pas  
\- OK. Je vais te montrer sur le punching-ball à côté.  
\- Merci. »

Léna suivit mes explications attentivement .

Ensuite on passa aux lancers de couteaux et aux armes à feu : pistolet , puis fusil à pompe.  
A chaque fois, je lui montrais la posture et les gestes en se plaçant devant une autre cible, pour éviter tout contact.

Le second jour , elle réussit à m'atteindre deux fois.  
« Très bien Léna, tu progresses.  
\- Merci »

Dès le second jour, Léna a bien progresser.

Le troisième jour, elle progressa encore, elle réussit à parer, la plupart de mes attaques . Elle était aussi à l'aise avec les couteaux comme tous types d'armes à feu . J'étais fier, une vraie Audacieuse.

J'espérais que grâce a cette forte progression, elle allait pouvoir aller directement avec les natifs Audacieux. Qu'Eric ne voudrait pas lui donner des cours particuliers. Je voyais déjà son sadisme avec les novices, mais Tris et moi, on contre balançais . Mais là, laisser toute seule Léna, avec notre jeune leader Audacieux, ancien Érudit, macho, sadique ,elle ne survivrait pas .

Bien sûr, pendant ses trois jours j'essayais entrapercevoir des cicatrises révélant qu'on la battait . Mes regards étaient insistant de son point de vu, elle devait imaginer, que j'avais un regards de prédateur , comme Eric, que je la voulais dans mon lit. Cela aurait été sûrement plus simple de lui parler directement . Mais j'étais incapable de parler de Marcus , je ne voulais pas qu'on me voit faible.

La seule personne avait qui j'avais enlever le masque c'était Tris, je lui avais montrer mon paysage des peurs . Après ça j'avais peur qu'elle me voit comme une victime, je voulais qu'elle me voit comme un homme protecteur, rassurant, fort . Un jour Tris, me dit une phrase qui restera jamais à graver dans ma mémoire : « Tobias, tu es l'homme le plus courageux, le plus sincère, le plus intelligent, le plus altruiste que je connaisse. Avec toi à mes côté, je me sens protéger. Mais je ne veux pas vivre avec un robot, un Audacieux,sans peur, sans humanité comme veut créer Eric. Je veux aussi un homme humain, qui me montre ses faiblesses et que je peux aussi rassurer, protéger. » 

Le quatrième jour, je fut étonné de voir Léna vêtue d'une t-shirt d'une longueur classique, mais je ne fis aucune remarque . Encore entraînement demain et je pense que lundi, elle pourra commencer à s'entraîner avec les novices natifs Audacieux . Pour ça, il me faudrait l'accord d'Eric et cela m'énervais déjà d'avance . Toute façon, je pensa pas que je devrais argumenter, Eric n'a pas arrêter pendant trois jours de nous observer, il a vu lui même la progression de Léna.

Pendant le combat, Léna m'envoya un coup de poing dans le nez, je saignais. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi .  
« Quatre, je suis désolé , pardon s'excusa Léna  
\- Viens avec moi dis-je.  
Je me tenais le nez et on quitta la salle .

Arrivée à mon appartement, où Léna s'était excuser pendant tous le trajet.  
« Où est la trousse à pharmacie ? Questionna Léna.

\- Dans la salle de bain, dans le petit meuble à gauche,second tiroir.  
Léna revint et me soigna .  
\- Maintenant je veux comprendre pourquoi, tu m'as frappé ?  
\- Tu as passé, ta main sous mon t-shirt par mégarde lors du combat, je n'ai pas réussi à contrôler ma peur et je t'ai frappé. Pardonne-moi.

A ce moment- là, elle se releva pour jeter les cotons et ranger la trousse a pharmacie, quand son t-shirt se souleva et révéla des cicatrices blanches, identiques au miennes. Léna revint.  
« Léna, faut que je t'avoue quelque chose . J'ai surpris ta conversation avec Peter, il y a quelques jour . Ou tu disais que la douleur tu connaissais . Et je viens de voir tes cicatrices dans le dos.  
\- C'est pour ça que tu m'observais ses derniers jours ?  
\- Oui . Est ce que ton père te battait ?  
\- Oui… Il buvait et quand il buvait ce qui arrivait...très souvent.  
La novice avait les larmes qui coulaient sur ses jouaient, elle fermaient les yeux. Elle respira et continua à me raconter.  
\- Ma mère m'enfermait dans un placard, pour pas qu'il me trouve.  
\- La mienne faisait pareil répondis-je.  
\- Un jour, il frappa tellement fort ma mère, qu'elle ne se releva pas . Ensuite, il me cherche pendant des heures,dans la maison, il finit par me retrouvé et mon calvaire commença . J'avais 6 ans. Il trouvait toujours une raison,pour me corrigé car je n'étais pas assez sage selon lui . Parce que je disais ou rien ou inversement parce que je répondais ou un regard bref. Je me cachais dans ma chambre et j'escaladais, pour avoir accès au toit . Il ne viendrai jamais me chercher là, il avait le vertige. Quand j'ai eu 13 ans, il me dit cette phrase comme a chaque fois : Je suis faible comme ma mère . Il me serra la gorge, tellement fort que je crus que j'allais mourir . Je sentis une rage de vivre en moi, je pris un couteau et je lui ai planté un couteau dans le ventre . Je sortis de la maison, pleine de sang, paniquée, une passante m'accompagna chez moi. Elle appela les policiers, les urgences. Je fus placer dans un foyer pour orphelins .  
\- Et ta mère qu'est-elle devenu ?  
\- Mon père l'avait enterré dans la jardin . Il fut condamné à 30 ans de prison.  
\- Il eut un procès ?  
\- Oui chez nous, toute personne a le droit à un procès équitable avec un avocat .  
\- C'est une bonne chose en tout cas je crois . Et donc tu es rester dans ce foyer ?  
\- Non en 3 ans j'ai enchaîner plusieurs famille d'accueil . Et l'année dernière , à 16 ans j'ai demandé mon émancipation . Cela veut dire être considéré comme une adulte. Normalement chez nous, on est considéré adulte a 18 ans.  
\- D'accord. »

Léna se remit a éclater en sanglot, je la consolais, comme je pus.

 **POV Tris**

En arrivant chez moi, je vis mon petit-ami et une novice, enlacer. Je sentis une vive douleur dans mon cœur . Puis je vis les deux protagonistes relevés la tête en attendant la porte . Je reconnus, Léna, elle avait les yeux rougis, son nez coulait . Elle avait dû lui parler . Et Quatre me regarda avec cette tendresse. Je me traitais idiote d'avoir imaginer Tobias, avec une autre fille .

Je m'assis sur le canapé, je vis que mon amant avait du coton dans le nez, je le regardais surprise. Mais dans son regard, je lus : « Je t'expliquerais plus tard ».

Quatre, nous laissa entre filles. Léna me raconta exactement ce qu'elle venait de raconter à mon compagnon .

Au bout d'un moment, il sortit de la cuisine .  
« Léna, tu veux rester manger avec nous ? C'est simple des pâtes au beurre avec du gruyère Proposa Tobias.  
\- C'est la seule chose qu'il sait faire dis-je en souriant.  
Léna et moi, on se mit à éclater de rire . Je sentis que cela lui fit de bien, de relâcher la pression, après s'être remémorer de douloureux souvenir.  
\- Je ne veux pas vous déranger rétorqua Léna.  
\- Tu nous dérange pas du tout dis-je. »

On passa une agréable soirée avec Léna . C'était déroutant de savoir qu'une personne connaissais des choses intimes sur nous . Mais elle nous dit que c'était étrange aussi pour elle, de se retrouver en face de personne d'un roman. Elle semblait nous vouée un culte . Mais je sentis qu'elle nous disait pas tout, elle restait sur ses gardes . Quatre et moi, nous pouvons comprendre, cela étant tous les deux Divergents, on devait sans cesse faire attention que notre secret ne soit pas découvert. D'ailleurs savait-elle pour notre Divergence ?

 **POV Eric**

Voilà quatre jours que j'observais l'entraînement personnel de Quatre, donner à Léna . Je le trouvais trop gentil avec elle. La novice semblait détester les contact physique, donc l'instructeur avait changé de méthode . Ici,on formait des Audacieux, ils devaient avoir une condition physique irréprochable bien sûr, aussi un mental en béton armé . C'est pour cela que l'épreuve des simulations comptait plus que l'épreuve physique.

Depuis que j'étais leader, j'avais décidé de pousser les novices dans le retranchement que cela sois physique ou mental. Les plus faibles n'avaient pas leur place chez les Audacieux .

Et c'est ce que j'allais enseigner à « la grosse », j'allais tester sa résistance à la douleur, mental.  
Et puis ses entraînements, me permettront de glaner des informations .

Mais si je voulais avoir ses informations, il fallait que je tempère mon côté brutal, je devais souffler le chaud et le froid. En clair être très charmeur, gentil avec elle et de l'autre côté impitoyable . Il fallait que je franchisse la muraille de méfiance qu'elle avait dresser pour gagner sa confiance .

Le cinquième j'arrivais en avance . J'attendais Quatre et Léna . Ils arrivèrent.  
« Quatre, c'est bon , je vais prendre la relève. Tu reprends l'entraînement avec les novice transfert. »  
Je voyais qu'il était fou de rage, mais il ne pouvait rien dire. Ses nombreuses rébellion contre mon autorité, lui a valu, une sanction de la part de Max, notre chef des leaders . S'ils recommençait, il deviendrait gardien de la clôture voir sans-faction, en fonction de la gravité . J'étais heureux, je tenais Quatre, mon adversaire de toujours en laisse, comme un chien .

**************************************

 **Dick : Du con en anglais**

 **Voilà, le chapitre 7 est terminé . Dans le prochain chapitre l'entraînement personnel d'Eric et l'épreuve du drapeau  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**Relation : Eric /OC**

 **Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas . Ils appartiennent à Veronica Roth**

 **Rating : M**

 **Chapitre 8**

 **L'histoire : Héléna alias Lena et Olivia alias Livia . Elles ont toutes deux, 18 ans Elles sont. fans de la saga « Divergente » . Elle vont participer à une télé réalité « Divergente ». Mais si les factions étaient bien réel, tout comme Quatre, Tris, Eric , Jeanine et tous les autres n'étaient pas des acteurs mais bien réel . Comment Lena et Olivia vont t-elles survivre dans ce monde des faction ? Vont-elle pouvoir retrouver leur monde ? Et vont-elle réussir à résister au charme de beau Eric ? Leur amitié sera t-elle plus solide que tout ? Cette fiction se passera sur plusieurs années.**

 **Message Auteur : Voici le chapitre de l'entraînement perso d'Eric!^^ Et ce chapitre signe le retour de Livia absente lors deux deux derniers chapitre. Bonne lecture!^^**

 **ATTENTION MINI LEMON S'APPARENTANT A UN VIOL**

 **POV Léna**

Je vis Quatre, m'adresser un regard compatissant . Eric avait un sourire diabolique, le pouvoir devait le faire encore plus bander que le sexe.

 ****Donc, je commençais l'entraînement, avec le jeune leader Audacieux, macho, sadique, ex-Érudit, nommé : Eric .

Je devrais au moins passer , une semaine avec lui . Les simulations commençaient aujourd'hui, mais j'étais dans le groupe 2, donc je commencerais que la semaine prochaine.

 **POV Eric**

Je voyais que Quatre, voulait répliquer mais il ne dit rien. J'aimais le pouvoir que j'avais sur lui . J'aimais le pouvoir , comme tout Érudit mais plus particulièrement sur mon rival de toujours .  
« Quatre interpellais-je.  
Il se retourna et il ne dit rien.  
\- Tu es attendu par Lauren aux salles de simulations.  
\- OK »

Dans le groupe 1, tous les transferts et les natifs occupants les dernières places . Dans le groupe 2, tous les autres natifs , Livia et la Grosse, ils commenceront la semaine prochaine, après l'épreuve du drapeau,qui a lieu, vendredi, soit dans deux jours .

Les novices qui n'étaient pas en simulations continuaient l'entraînement physique .

Si j'avais mis Livia et la grosse, dans le groupe 2, c'est pour m'occuper personnellement de leur simulation . J'avais hâte de connaître leurs peurs les plus profondes. Et comme ça je pouvais m'occuper exclusivement de l'entraînement de la grosse. Pour l'épreuve du drapeau, je séparerais les deux amies, pour voir leur niveau à chacune . J'étais heureux de mes projets à venir. 

« Bon les vacances sont terminées, je vais d'apprendre ce que c'est un vrai d'entraînement d'Audacieux.  
J'enlevais mon T-shirt, je la vis suivre mon geste et reluquer mon corps.  
\- Tu aimes ce que tu vois dis-je en souriant  
\- Non mentis t-elle.  
\- Tu mens.  
\- Cela te fait bien de dire ça, en tant que ancien Érudit , tu as appris l'art de la manipulation et de déguisé le mensonge en vérité. 

En quelques semaines, le chaton apeuré, que j'ai rencontré la première fois, s'était formé en tigresse. Si on m'avait dit à leur arrivée que Livia s'écraserait et la grosse me tiendrait tête, je n'y aurais jamais cru .

\- Si tu es sage, je te laisserais toucher , te faire découvrir ce que c'est la sensation de toucher un homme. Bon aller assez jouer, je vais te montrer ce qui est l'entraînement chez les Audacieux.

La grosse me donna un premier coup de pied, je l'arrêtais sans difficulté et je lui assena un coup poing dans le ventre. Je la vis serrer les dents. On se remets en position . Elle essaya de m'atteindre mais, elle ne réussit pas, je la mis sans problème à terre. Elle se releva.

On recommença plusieurs fois, elle ne me frôla même pas une fois.  
« En fait, je perds mon temps avec toi. Quatre a vraiment été trop doux avec toi . Tu n'as pas évoluer du tout. Debout faut que je rattrape le travail de ce instructeur de merde.  
\- Quatre est meilleur que toi . D'ailleurs il t'as battu à l'initiation cracha t-elle. »

Elle se releva . Donc elle et Livia savaient ça aussi que Quatre était le seul à m'avoir battu lors de l'initiation . Que j'ai perdu tous mes combats contre lui .

Cela me fit perdre tout contrôle . Je l'attaquais, je la frappais de plus en plus fort . Elle trouva refuge contre un mur, elle se protégea avec ses mains de mes coups . Ce simple geste me fit reprendre mes esprit. Je m'accroupis, j'enlevai ses mains, elle tremblait. Je soulevais son haut, ou je vis des hématomes  
« Pardonne-moi Léna. Je n'aurais jamais du faire ça  
\- Ce n'est pas grave murmura t-elle.

\- Ne dis jamais ça . C'est grave un homme qui frappe une femme, un enfant. … Cela t'es déjà arrivé ? Ton père ?  
Elle hocha la tête.

\- Cela arriva souvent ?  
\- A chaque fois qu'il buvait, cela veut dire tous les jours.  
\- Ton père où est-il ? Et ta mère ?  
\- Il est en prison pour le meurtre de ma mère et de m'avoir frappé. Elle est morte sous ses coups.  
\- Toi qu'es tu devenu après ?  
\- J'ai finis dans un maison des pupilles de la nation, il appelle ça maintenant. Mais c'est un orphelinat. Ensuite, j'ai fais plusieurs familles d'accueil entre 13 et 16 ans . Et a 16 ans j'ai demandé mon émancipation.  
 _Nous avons un passé commun pensais-je_  
\- Ton émancipation ?  
\- Pour être considéré comme une adulte,car chez nous on est considéré adulte à 18 ans.  
\- D'accord, viens je vais te soigner . »

On alla l'infirmerie, je la soignais. On échangea aucun mot, pendant que je la soignais.  
\- Léna excuse-moi encore. Je n'ai jamais frappé personne, hors d'une mission ou d'un combat me justifiai-je

\- Je ne comprend pas qu'une faction puisse protéger un homme qui a battu sa femme et son enfant.  
Elle ne sembla pas étonnée .  
\- Il en parle dans votre livre ?  
\- Que Marcus Eaton battait sa femme… et qu'elle est morte. Puis qu'il a battu son fils Tobias Eaton alias Quatre… oui . Ils se disent Altruistes mais c'est des conneries, il aurait dû protéger Evelyn et Tobias s'énerva la novice.

\- Mais bon dans mon monde,c'est pareil, les voisins savaient et non jamais rien fait.  
\- Alors comment ton père a fini en prison ?  
\- Je … ne veux pas en parler.

\- OK. »  
Même si je m'en voulais de l'avoir frapper, elle avait baisser la garde et m'avait révéler quelques informations sur elle . Dans les livres , Evelyn était morte.

On sortit, on croisa Quatre, qui devait chercher la grosse.

« Bon la grosse, je t'attends demain à 8h00, car j'ai du travail pour te remettre à niveau si tu veux tenir la distance contre les natifs.  
\- Oui . »

 **POV Léna**

« En fait, je perds mon temps avec toi. Quatre a vraiment été trop doux avec toi . Tu n'as pas évoluer du tout. Debout faut que je rattrape le travail de ce instructeur de merde dit Eric.  
\- Quatre est meilleur que toi . D'ailleurs il t'as battu à l'initiation crachai-je. »

Je vis Eric changé de comportement, il passa de son ironie habituel à la rage. Il me frappa . J'étais tétanisée, cela me rappelait mon père. Je me réfugiais contre un mur et je me protégeais avec mes bras, le mieux que je pouvais. Les coups s'arrêtèrent .Il s'accroupit. Il prit mes mains délicatement. Je tremblais encore de peur. Il souleva mon haut, je me raidis d'appréhension.  
« Pardonne-moi Léna. Je n'aurais jamais du faire ça  
 _Je fus étonnée .Il m'avait appeler par mon prénom ou plutôt mon prénom ici, il ne l'avait jamais fait. Depuis le début il m'avait appeler la grosse. Je me demande s'il s'était rendu compte._  
\- Ce n'est pas grave murmura-je.  
 _Pour une fois ,il semblait sincère et je voyais qu'il s'en voulait. Mon père ne s'était jamais excuser de ma frapper . Je sais que certains hommes s'excusait et recommençait. Mais Eric, je sentis qu'il ne le ferait plus jamais ._

\- Ne dis jamais ça . C'est grave un homme qui frappe une femme, un enfant. … Cela t'es déjà arrivé ? Ton père ?  
Je hochais la tête.  
\- Cela arriva souvent ?  
\- A chaque fois qu'il buvait, cela veut dire tous les jours.  
\- Ton père où est-il ? Et ta mère ?  
\- Il est en prison pour le meurtre de ma mère et de m'avoir frappé. Elle est morte sous ses coups.  
\- Toi qu'es tu devenu après ?  
\- J'ai finis dans un maison des pupilles de la nation, il appelle ça maintenant. Mais c'est un orphelinat. Ensuite, j'ai fais plusieurs familles d'accueil entre 13 et 16 ans . Et a 16 ans j'ai demandé mon émancipation.  
\- Ton émancipation ?  
\- Pour être considéré comme une adulte,car chez nous on est considéré adulte à 18 ans.  
 _C'était la première fois que je lui parlais et à ce moment, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je sentis qu'il me comprenais pas rapport à l'orphelinat . Qu'il s'intéressait à moi réellement ._  
\- D'accord, viens je vais te soigner . »

On alla l'infirmerie, il me soigna. On échangea aucun mot, pendant qu'il me soigna.  
\- Léna excuse-moi encore. Je n'ai jamais frappé personne, hors d'une mission ou d'un combat me justifiai-je

 _Je le croyais . Et ces propos suivants me le confirmait._  
\- Je ne comprend pas qu'une faction puisse protéger un homme qui a battu sa femme et son enfant.  
\- Il en parle dans votre livre ?  
\- Que Marcus Eaton battait sa femme… et qu'elle est morte. Puis qu'il a battu son fils Tobias Eaton alias Quatre… oui . Ils se disent Altruistes mais c'est des conneries, il aurait dû protéger Evelyn et Tobias m'énervais-je.  
 _Quand j'évoquais Evelyn Eaton, je sentis que je devais mentir,comme une alarme dans mon cerveau, qui me disais de me méfier d'Eric, que même s'il se montrait gentil, il restait un Ex-Érudit.  
_ -…  
\- Mais bon dans mon monde,c'est pareil, les voisins savaient et non jamais rien fait.  
\- Alors comment ton père a fini en prison ?  
\- Je … ne veux pas en parler.

\- OK. »

On sortit, on croisa Quatre, qui devait me chercher.

« Bon la grosse, je t'attends demain à 8h00, car j'ai du travail pour te remettre à niveau si tu veux tenir la distance contre les natifs.  
Le moment confidence était terminé  
\- Oui . » 

Quatre attendit que Eric sois loin, pour me poser des questions.  
« Je me suis inquiété, quand je t'es pas vu en salle entraînement . Et là je te vois en infirmerie avec lui. Il t'as frappé ?  
\- Quatre, c'était un combat, donc oui.  
\- Montre.  
Je soulevais mon T-Shirt.  
\- Je vais le … s'énerva mon instructeur.  
\- Quatre, c'est superficiel, je ne ressens rien . J'ai connu pire .  
\- Ce n'est pas une raison .  
\- Et si je deviens une Audacieuse . Je me battrais et donc je prendrais des coups .  
\- C'est vrai.  
\- Quatre, la semaine prochaine, je vais être en simulation. C'est toi ou Tris qui me les feront passé ?  
\- Je suis désolé, c'est Eric, tout comme Livia.  
\- Livia cela la dérangera sûrement pas de se retrouver seule avec lui, même s'il verra ses peurs.  
\- Oui.  
\- Quatre, je te dois te laisser, j'ai promis à Livia de la rejoindre au salon de tatouage.  
\- Elle veut s'en faire encore un.  
\- Non, moi, j'aimerais cacher mes cicatrices,dans le dos comme toi.  
\- Tu es au courant pour ça aussi. Il y a des choses que tu ne sais pas sur moi dit-il en souriant pour cacher son mal à l'aise.  
\- Ton plat préféré ?  
\- Le hamburger-frites.

\- Et toi ?  
\- Les sushi . C'est du poisson cru enroulé dans du riz. C'est un plat japonais. »

Je m'étais rendu au salon de tatouage, j'avais vu sur une planche un phœnix . Je pensais que cela me représentait bien . Mais je n'osais pas me déshabiller devant tout le monde et montrer mes cicatrises dans le dos. Tori m'a proposer que dès que je serai prête, de venir la voir et qu'elle me ferait une séance privée. Je remerciais infiniment la tatoueuse .

Le lendemain, j'arrivais à 8h00 pile à l'entraînement . Eric m'attendait déjà.  
« Ne traînons pas, j'ai beaucoup de boulot, pour faire de toi, une Audacieuse, la grosse

Eric, Ex-Érudit, le leader Audacieux sadique était revenu .

On reprit le combat, en fin de journée, j'arrive à parer la plupart de ses attaques mais je n'arrive pas à lui rendre les coups .

Le lendemain cours de nouveau. Cette fois-ci je réussis à la toucher et même le mettre à terre . J'étais fière de moi.  
« Bravo, la grosse. Encore 1 ou 2 cours comme ça et tu pourras intégrer les natifs.  
\- Merci »

On se remit en position de combat. Je fis une feinte, je lui fis croire que je lançais un coup de poing, pendant qu'il l'arrêta, je lui fis une balayette et je mis à califourchon sur lui pour l'empêcher de bouger en tout cas essayer.  
« Tu t'es déjà retrouvé à califourchon sur un homme ?  
Je rougis. Il me fit basculer.  
\- Et est-ce qu'un homme s'est déjà retrouvé sur toi ?  
\- Eric, s'il te plaît.  
\- Je t'avais promis que si tu étais sage, je te ferais découvrir ce que c'est de touché un homme.  
\- Eric s'il te plaît .

Le jeune leader Audacieux prit ma main et commença à me faire parcourir son corps en commençant par son épaule droite. On se regardait .De mon autre main j'essayais de le repousser, mais il la pris et la mis au dessus de ma tête. Tout en continuant à me faire parcourir son corps.  
\- Cela te plaît

\- Répond.  
\- Oui.  
Je sentis sous mes doigts ses muscle, le grain de sa peau parfaite et étant aussi proche, je sentais son odeur que j'adorais, je ne pouvais pas le nier. J'avais sentis l'odeur de Quatre en entraînement, mais elle ne m'avait fait aucun effet.

Eric enleva sa main sur ma main ,qui parcourait son corps et la passa sous mon débardeur.  
« Eric…  
Il m'embrassa, je n'eut pas eu le temps de lui dire d'arrêter. Au début je ne réagis pas mais très vite j'accompagnais le baiser. Cela n'avait rien d'un premier baiser tendre, non il était brutal.

J'étais pris dans tes émotions très contradictoire, le baiser était incandescent, je ne voulais pas qu'il s'arrête, on bataillait pour prendre le dessus sur l'autre.

Mais ses caresses étaient froides, je ne supportais pas qu'il me touche. J'essayais d'enlever ma main sur mon torse,mais nous étions trop proches pour ça. Je griffais son torse, je l'entendis grogner de satisfaction. Je m'entendis gémir aussi dans sa bouche.

J'essayais du bassin de le repousser,mais nos corps en friction me fis ressentir encore deux émotions opposées, le désir et la peur de ce qui m'attendait. Je sentais son sexe gonflé contre mon bassin.

Tous se mélangeaient avec tous ses sentiments, je ressentais du désir pour cet homme mais aussi un profond dégoût. Et je ne pouvais pas faire ça vis à vis de Olivia, il était « son mec ».

 **POV Eric**

Je pris la main de la grosse et commença à lui faire parcourir mon corps en commençant par mon épaule droite. On se regardait .Je pris son autre main et la mis au dessus de sa tête. Tout en continuant à lui faire parcourir mon corps.  
\- Cela te plaît

Elle me regarda, je vis qu'elle avait un mélange de peur et de désir  
\- Répond.  
\- Oui.

J'enlevai ma main qui tenait sa main, qui lui faisait parcourir mon corps. Elle se débrouilla très bien, pour une vierge. Je passais sa main sous son débardeur, je la sentis se tendre de peur ou d'appréhension, je n'aurai su dire. Puis je l'embrassais, elle ne réagit pas pendant quelques secondes, puis elle prit part au baiser, en essayant de prendre le contrôle . On bataillait, elle ne se laissa pas faire.

Elle griffa mon torse, je laissa échapper un grognement de pur plaisir. Puis vu ses gémissements,elle aimait ce qui se passait entre nous.

Pendant toute notre ébat, je sentais qu'elle essaya de me résister,tout en aimant ce qui se passait entre nous. Elle résistait sûrement par rapport à Olivia et aussi sa peur de ce qui se passait.

Je n'avais jamais baiser de vierge, car je les trouvais trop prude. Mais son jeu d'essayer de me résister,d'essayer de prendre le contrôle alors que je sentais qu'elle voulait s'abandonner, m'excitât. Elle était très différentes des autres conquêtes comme Livia qui s'abandonnait complètement.

Je m'imaginais l'attacher et lui mettre le bandeau, comme je l'avais fait avec sa meilleure amie. Je sentis le bassin de ma partenaire onduler contre mon sexe. Et j'étais qu'un homme et mon sexe répondit favorablement au stimuli que provoquait la novice, en plus des images que me renvoyait mon cerveau.

 **POV Olivia**

Je trouvais ça étrange, j'attendais depuis plusieurs minutes Héléna au dortoir . On devait se rendre au magasin, pour qu'on choisisse une tenue pour sortir. Surtout pour moi, je voulais être à tomber pour Eric, pour essayer de le reconquérir. Je comptais mettre le paquet, lingerie sexy et robe tout autant.

Je me dis qu'Eric avait dû la retenir plus longtemps, pour son cours, donc je me dirigeais vers la salle entraînement . En arrivant près de la salle, j'entendis des bruits suspects, je me dis qu'Eric devait être entrain de « tester », la résistance de Héléna à la douleur, et connaissant ma meilleure amie, elle encaisserait les coups.

Ce que je vis sous mes yeux me statufia sur place . Eric a califourchon sur Héléna. Au début je me dis que j'imaginais des choses que c'était simplement une prise . Sauf qu'en m'approchant Eric embrassait Héléna et elle semblait pas être dégoûter, bien au contraire elle répondait avec ardeur au baiser.

Ma meilleure amie me vit et repoussa le leader Audacieux . Le fait qu'elle me vit me ramena à la réalité et je courus , je voulais m'éloigner d'eux au plus vite . Je pleurais.

« Olivia attends ! Olivia !  
J'entendis mon amie, courir derrière moi en m'appelant. Elle m'attrape le bras et m'obligea à me retourner.  
\- Olivia ce n'est pas ce que tu crois.

\- Ah non, tu crois ! Toi et Eric vous n'étiez pas entrain de vous embrasser ? M'énervais-je.  
\- Si, mais …  
\- Mais quoi Héléna ! Il y a des centaines d'Audacieux ici il faut que tu tapes Eric.  
\- C'est Eric qui m'a forcé.  
\- Pourtant quand il avait sa langue dans ta bouche, tu semblais apprécier, vu tes gémissements !  
\- Oui.. Non.  
\- Tu as aimer ou tu n'as pas aimer c'est simple comme question .  
\- J'ai aimé son baiser, mais pas ses caresses, je ne voulais pas qu'il me touche. J'essayais de le repousser.  
\- Si je n'étais pas arrivé, vous auriez baiser !  
\- Olivia, tu sais bien ma phobie des contacts physiques.  
\- Et bien il semblerait que tu as vaincu cette peur avec Eric. Tant mieux tu n'auras pas à la vaincre en simulation. ironisa-je .  
\- Tu crois vraiment que je me tournerai vers Eric, pour vaincre ma phobie.  
\- Qui me dit que tu as vraiment cette phobie . C'est peut être un truc pour te rendre inaccessible. Je ne te reconnais plus Héléna . Je t'es vu mentir devant tous les leaders sans ciller . En inventant que l'histoire était basé sur Eric.  
\- J'ai fais ça pour nous protéger, pour gagner du temps . Moins on leur dira de choses, plus ils nous garderont en vie .  
\- Je ne sais plus ...  
\- Olivia j'ai menti a beaucoup de personne dans ma vie, mais tu es la seule a qui je n'ai jamais menti . Eric ne m'intéresse pas du tout. Je sais que tu l'aime, mais cette histoire va te détruire. Car il ne t'aimera jamais, il n'aime que lui même.  
\- Je serai patiente .Je sais qu'il finira par m'aimer. Concernant nous deux, laisse-moi du temps, je ne sais pas si je peux encore te faire confiance. »

Je me tourna sans un regard pour mon amie.

 **Voilà le chapitre 8 est terminé, j'attends votre avis!^^ Cela fait toujours plaisir une petite review.**

 **Au début, je pensais inclure dans ce chapitre l'épreuve du drapeau, mais pour des raison scénaristique j'ai préféré terminer ce chapitre comme ça .**

 **Donc le chapitre 9, il y aura l'épreuve du drapeau .**

 **! J'ai besoin de votre aide, car dans peut-être le chapitre 9, mais sûrement dans le chapitre 10**

 **je vais commencer les simulations et pas vraiment idée de peurs :**

 **Pour Léna je pense entre 8 et 10 peurs : J'ai déjà la peur des contacts physique charnel et l'autre la peur de son père comme Quatre.  
Pour Livia aucune idée mais j'aimerais bien trouvé 12 peurs comme Eric.**

 **Il faut que je trouve des peurs « superficielles » et d'autres plus profondes.**

 **Merci d'avances pour votre aide.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Relation : Eric /OC**

 **Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas . Ils appartiennent à Veronica Roth**

 **Rating : M**

 **Chapitre 9**

 **L'histoire : Héléna alias Lena et Olivia alias Livia . Elles ont toutes deux, 18 ans Elles sont. fans de la saga « Divergente » . Elle vont participer à une télé réalité « Divergente ». Mais si les factions étaient bien réel, tout comme Quatre, Tris, Eric , Jeanine et tous les autres n'étaient pas des acteurs mais bien réel . Comment Lena et Olivia vont t-elles survivre dans ce monde des faction ? Vont-elle pouvoir retrouver leur monde ? Et vont-elle réussir à résister au charme de beau Eric ? Leur amitié sera t-elle plus solide que tout ? Cette fiction se passera sur plusieurs années.**

 **Message : Merci à All-is-vanity023, nouvelle arrivante, pour son enthousiasme sur mes deux versions « mon amour,mon ennemi » et celle-ci. Et bien sûr merci à toutes pour votre fidélité et votre enthousiasme, vous ne savez quel bonheur c'est de lire vos avis. Continuez comme ça , vous êtes les meilleures !**

 ******************************************************************************  
POV Eric**

Ce soir, c'était l'épreuve du drapeau, je voulais savoir comment se comportaient Livia et Léna, dans ce type de situation . Je séparerais les deux amies . Je voulais battre Quatre à cette épreuve, cela faisait deux années consécutives, que mon rival me battait .

Ce matin, c'était le dernier entraînement personnel avec la grosse . Demain, elle commencerait l'entraînement avec les natifs et les simulations .

J'attendais Léna, en tapant dans des punching- ball, il était bientôt 8h, elle ne devrait pas tarder.

La novice arriva à 8h00 pile. Je m'approchais d'elle , arrivé à sa hauteur, je commençai à lui parler.  
« Dernier jour d'entraînement, demain tu intégreras , les novices natifs.  
\- Et demain, tu nous feras passer nos simulations, avec Livia. Je suis sûr que tu éprouves du plaisir à voir nos peurs.  
\- C'est vrai. Tu as peur que je découvre que tu fantasme sur moi souris-je.  
\- Tu me confond avec Livia .  
\- Livia, sait que son amie, crache son venin par derrière.  
\- Livia, sait que je pense, de ta relation avec elle.  
\- Entre moi et Livia il n'y a plus rien. C'est trop facile avec elle, contrairement à toi, qui me résiste qui est une vrai combattante,une vrai Audacieuse. Ce baiser, entre nous était passionné.  
Je caressais ses lèvres avec mon pouce.

 **POV Léna**

Ce simple geste fit rater des battements à mon cœur . Je ne pouvais pas m'aventurer sur ce terrain avec lui, il fallait que je garde la tête froide, que je contrôle se que cet homme me faisait ressentir. Si je veux que Livia me pardonne, il faut que je me tienne éloigner de « son homme ». Puis ce mec n'aura aucun un scrupule à nous tuer, quand il aura les infos. La seule chose que je dois penser, c'est à ma survie et celle de Livia.

Le leader des Audacieux enleva son doigt, pour remplacer dangereusement par ses lèvres. Je mis mon genou au niveau de son entrejambe.  
« Ne fait pas ça, sinon, je te castre.  
\- Tu n'oserais pas, tu n'es pas assez courageuse pour ça .

Je pris de l'élan et je m'apprêtais à le faire, mais Eric se recula à temps, je me retrouvai en équilibre et il me fit une balayette . Je me relevais immédiatement et nous nous mimes en position de combat.

Je lui lançais un uppercut, qu'il arrêta, il essaya de me faire de nouveau une balayette, mais je l'évitai et lui donna un coup de pied dans le ventre. Eric recula, je voulus lui en donner un autre, mais il m'attrapa la jambe, je me retrouvais en déséquilibre et il me fit une balayette, je me retrouvais à terre.

On continua comme ça toute la matinée, un moment, je me retrouvais acculer, contre un mur. Sa jambes entre mes cuisses Je ne pus mon soustraire à la force d'Eric . Le jeune leader Audacieux s'approcha de mes lèvres et cette-fois-ci je ne pus empêcher le baiser. Comme l'autre fois, un vrai combat commença entre nous, pour dominer l'autre, je sentis le désir monter en moi . Quand il passa ses mains sur mon t-shirt, comme l'autre fois, le désir se transforma en dégoût. J'essayais le repousser mais il était plus fort que moi.

 **POV Eric**

La grosse essaya clairement de me repousser, ce que l'autre fois j'avais pris pour un désir mal assumé était en fait une peur des contact physiques.  
« En fait tu ne supportes pas les contacts physiques .  
\- Oui.  
\- Une vrai Pète-Sec, si tu veux je t'emmène chez eux, le seul contact physique que tu auras c'est de tenir la main . Si tu avais été moins coincé, je t'aurais initier au plaisir sexuel.  
\- Je perdrais ma virginité avec un mec que j'aime.  
\- Tu peux encore attendre longtemps, la grosse. Bon allez, on va voir comment se débrouille, la belle Livia. »

En arrivant, je vis Livia et Robyn se battent. Cette dernière étaient entrain de battre, Livia. L'amie de la grosse était au sol et reculait.  
« - Stop ! Stop ! C'est bon . »  
Je m'approchais d'elle et lui tendait la main.

 **POV Livia**

 **«** Non Livia ! Cria Léna.  
Je me souvenais de la scène du film « Divergente », où après que Christina abandonna le combat, Eric l'avait aidé à se relever avant de la jeter dans la l'avait obligé à se suspendre . Si elle réussissait, elle restait chez les Audacieux, si elle abandonnait, elle finissait sans-faction,si elle lâchait, elle mourrait .

Je me reculais d'Eric et pour la première fois, je pris peur face à mon amant , je pris conscience du danger qu'il représentait .  
« Non c'est bon je vais me débrouiller seule.  
Le leader Audacieux se dirigea vers Léna qui prit peur aussi et se mit à courir mais Eric la rattrapa en lui tordant le bras. Il la plaqua contre son torse.  
« Tu m'explique ! S'énerva Eric.  
\- J'ai voulu protéger Livia contre toi .  
\- Je voulais l'aider à se relever .  
\- Mais bien sûr, depuis quand tu es Altruiste ! Tu aurais fais la même chose avec Livia que tu as fait avec Christina .  
\- Avec Christina ? Dit Eric surpris.

\- Quand Christina a abandonné au combat, tu l'as aidé à se relever . Et ensuite tu l'as accompagné près de la fosse, en faisant croire que tu t'inquiétais pour elle . Et tu la jeter dans le précipice . Tu as obligé à Christina a s'accrocher . Tu lui as dis que si elle tenait, tu oublierais sa lâcheté. Si elle lâchais, elle mourait. Si elle abandonnait tu la ferais devenir sans-faction . Cette version est la version du film. Dans le livre, tu l'obliges à passer par dessus la rambarde.  
\- Écoute tu as vraiment un problème avec la réalité ou la fiction . Étant ancien Érudit, je vais t'expliquer un truc, un roman, c'est un univers fiction . Une biographie, une autobiographie,les faits son réels . Jamais, je risquerais la vie d'un novice , en le jetant au bord du précipice. Le comportement est aussi noter dans le classement, si je considère que les novices sont pas aptes, je leur fait perdre des points dans le classement, pour qu'ils se retrouve en bas . Et dégage . Mon but est de poussé les novices dans leur retranchement, pour qu'ils se dépassent que cela soit sur le plan physique ou mental, car nous sommes en guerre contre les sans-factions qui protègent la grande menace : Les Divergents . Et petite parenthèse, Christina n'a jamais abandonné, et dans les deux étapes, elle était dans les 10 première .  
\- Écoute ...je …  
\- Je ne veux pas t'entendre. Tu commenceras cet après-midi, l'entraînement des natifs, je ne veux pas te voir de la journée.  
\- Mais …  
\- N'oublie pas le comportement est noté la grosse. Va manger, il est l'heure. Les autres aussi . Livia tu restes ici ! »

Je vis quelque chose entre Eric et Léna, que j'avais jamais vu entre eux, une tension sexuelle. Il était hors de question que Léna, me vole Eric . Si j'étais honnête avec moi, mon amie était devenue une rivale potentielle, l'entraînement lui avais fait perdre ses kilos en trop, sans lui enlever ses formes. Si elle s'habillait mieux, elle deviendrait magnifique.

Je m'approchais apeurée de mon amant, je le sentais encore en colère, contre Léna. Je posais ma main sur son torse pour le calmer . Il l'enleva.  
« Comment tu oses me toucher dit Eric.  
\- Tu es mon amant.  
\- Ton amant ? Cela fait des semaines que tu m'intéresse plus. Par contre Léna, le devient, d'ailleurs ton amie, m'a encore embrasser et on a faillit baiser dans la salle entraînement.  
\- Tu mens. Léna a peur des contacts physique.  
\- C'est elle qui te ment .D'ailleurs quand je lui ai dit qu'elle fantasmais sur moi . Elle a rétorqué que je la confondais avec toi . Elle ne semble pas avoir t'estime pour toi. Si tu veux retrouver mes faveurs, réussis l'épreuve du drapeau ce soir .  
Je pleurais à cause de la trahison de ma meilleure amie.  
\- Une Audacieuse ne pleure pas dit le leader. »

Puis il partit en me laissant seule .

 **POV Eric**

Comme dit le dicton, diviser pour mieux régner . Elle ne forme plus un bloc, ce sera plus facile de les manipuler .

Par contre, ce qu'elles ont dit au sujet de Christina était faux . Cela remet en cause la Divergence que je supposais de Tris et Quatre .

C'est vrai, que Léna me tienne tête, me résiste quand on s'embrasse, cela m'attire mais ce côté frigide me repousse . D'un côté initier une vierge, pour être intéressant . Et si Léna succombe, c'est la fin de l'amitié entre Léna et Livia.

Si je veux que Léna tombe dans mes bras, il va falloir, que je me montre « gentil » et « attentionné » , lui offrir des cadeaux , cela marche avec toute les filles .

 **POV Léna**

Je vis Livia rentrer dans le réfectoire, elle cherche une place. Puis se décider à venir s'asseoir en face de moi.  
« Eric, te voulais quoi ? Demandai-je.  
\- Toi, ne m'adresse plus la parole.  
Quatre, Tris, Christina et Will regardaient mon amie.  
\- Je peux savoir ce que je t'es fait.  
\- Eric m'a dit que tu l'avais embrassé.  
\- N'importe quoi, il délire, ce mec est un menteur .  
\- Vous irez bien ensemble alors, car le mensonge cela te connaît Héléna .

\- J'ai pas eu le choix ! Je n'ai pas été élever avec une cuillère argent dans la bouche.  
\- Oh le pauvre orpheline.  
Livia quitta la table et alla s'installer avec Peter et sa bande. »

Je quittais le réfectoire et aller m'isoler pour pleurer . Je voulais remonter le temps avant Eric, cette aventure.

L'après-midi j'allais dans la salle entraînement des natifs. Il me regardaient, tous, je me sentais mal à l'aise . Je me mis à l'écart des autres. Une femme avec de long cheveux châtain s'approcha de moi, ainsi qu'un jeune homme noir  
« Bonjour, je suis Lauren. Bienvenue parmi les natifs dit la femme chaleureusement.

\- Je suis Uriah.  
\- Je suis Léna. Merci. »  
Puis les instructeurs partirent.

Ensuite une novice native qui ressemblait à Rihanna à la période « Umbrella », arriva.

« Salut, je suis Serena.  
L'Audacieuse avait un piercing à la langue et un autre au nombril . Elle avaient un tatouage dans le cou, un sur chaque bras, un sur la clavicule .  
\- Léna.  
\- Tu es impressionnante , pour une fille de l'autre côté du mur.  
\- Je dois le prendre comment ?  
\- Comme un compliment. »

Serena me parla, sans me poser aucune question, c'était bien, je n'avais pas envie de parler de moi .

Eric rentra dans la salle et s'arrêta derrière nous.

« Les deux nouvelles amies sur le ring dit cyniquement le leader Audacieux. »

Serena et moi on se mit sur le ring . La novice native sautilla et m'envoya un premier coup de pied dans le ventre, je reculais lui attrapa le pied, elle chuta. Puis je lui envoya un coup de poing, elle recula et me fit une clé de bras et elle me donna des coups de poing dans le ventre. Je serrais les dents. Je l'attrapa par la taille . On chuta. Serena était plus musclé que moi, elle réussit sans mal à se mettre au dessus de moi.  
« Désolé me chuchota t-elle.  
\- Vas y dis-je »  
Elle m'assena plusieurs coups de poing dans le visage.  
\- C'est bon Serena . Ne tue pas la nouvelle dès le premier jour chez les natifs dit cyniquement Eric. »

A la fin du cours, ma nouvelle amie, me conduisit à l'infirmerie .  
« Je suis désolé, mais je n'avais pas le choix. Sinon Eric aurait fait de moi une sans-faction. Comme je refuse de respecter les nouvelles règles d'Eric, il m'a menacer de me faire perdre des points.  
\- Je ne t'en veux pas. Puis t'inquiète j'encaisse bien.  
\- J'ai vu ça. Tu savais te battre avant ?  
\- Un mec, Alex mon ancien colocataire l'année dernière, m'a appris à me battre. Il est professeur de d'art martiaux .  
\- Pourquoi, il est partit ?  
\- Oui, il a rencontré une Australienne et il partit vivre avec elle, en Australie.  
\- Tu étais amoureuse ?  
\- Non, mais Livia, disait qu'il l'était de moi .  
\- Il ressemblait à quoi ?  
\- Il ressemblait à Quatre, sauf qu'il était aussi tatoué et percé qu'Eric .  
\- Et Eric ?  
\- Quoi Eric ?  
\- Tu le trouve pas mignon .

\- Il est avec Livia.  
\- Eric n'est avec personne . Cette nuit j'étais avec lui . Ta copine Livia n'arrivera jamais à le rendre fidèle . Mais je pense que comme tout le monde, il le deviendra, le jour, où il sera amoureux.  
\- Tu l'aimes toi ?  
\- Non, je préfère Will, son frère, mais il est avec Christina .  
\- Will est le frère d'Eric ?  
\- Tu ne le savais pas ?  
\- Non, je savais juste qu'ils venaient tous les deux des Érudits.  
\- Rassure-moi Jeanine n'est pas leur mère ?  
\- Non. »  
Eh bien Veronica Roth a omis ces détails dans le livre.

Le soir après le repas, Lauren et Quatre ordonnèrent à tous les novices, de venir chercher leur tenue de combats . Elles se composèrent . D'un pantalon militaire avec des poches, un t-shirt à manche longue, un gilet part-balle, une veste et une paire de rangers. Puis Quatre, nous accompagna au train . Eric était déjà dedans . Le train roulait à vive allure . J'avais hâte de voir si le lieu de l'épreuve du drapeau ressemblait au film . Livia le semblait aussi, mais elle ne me regarde pas, elle parlait avec Peter . Et moi je répondais à demi-mot à Serena. J'étais triste, je sentais que j'avais perdue mon amie.

 **POV Eric**

Novices ! Écoutez moi . Ce soir c'est l'épreuve du drapeau . Quatre et moi on sera les chef d' équipe. Votre but sera de vous emparez du drapeau de l'adversaire . Ce test sert à voir votre esprit d'équipe. En tant que soldat, on doit pouvoir compter sur ses partenaires, en mission . Ce sont eux qui peuvent vous sauvez la vie . Alors je commence . La grosse dis-je.  
\- Mathieu dit Quatre.  
\- Serena.  
\- Lucie

\- Peter dis-je  
\- Yvan  
\- Dick  
\- Mark  
\- Emmett  
\- Livia  
\- Alice

 **POV Léna**

Quatre et Eric nous distribuaient des armes . Elle ressemblaient à des armes de paintball, où m'avaient emmener Alex une fois .

J'étais sûr qu'Eric m'avait choisit pour mettre encore plus la merde entre Livia et moi . Et surtout de ne pas l'avoir choisit.

On arriva dans un endroit avec des immeubles délabrés, cela devaient une rue commerçante avant. Et il y avait même la fameuse grande roue du film .  
« Éteignez vos lumières. J'attends vos suggestion dit Eric.  
Cela parlait dans tous les sens.  
\- Je pense… qu'il faudrait mettre le drapeau... dans un endroit en hauteur avec peu d'entrée, comme le cloché en face

\- Léna parle. En plus son idée est pas con dit Serena.  
\- Cela va pas être une étrangère qui va diriger dit Peter.  
Dans cette réalité, Peter est un natif et non un Transfert Sincère comme dans les livres de Veronica Roth.  
\- Laisse-moi deviner toi tu fonces dans le tas dit Serena.  
Eric attendait en se tournant les pouces .

\- Bon si vous prenez pas une décision rapidement je vous fais tous devenir des sans-faction.

\- C'est quoi ton idée ? Demanda Emmett.

\- Il faudrait planquer, le drapeau dans le cloché en face, c'est un endroit en hauteur et peu d'entrée. Donc pas besoin de beaucoup de personne pour le surveillé. Et comme ça on verra aussi leur drapeau et leur venu . Le reste de l'équipe va à la recherche du drapeau dis-je  
\- Idée brillante. Peter et Dick Alice. La grosse avec moi. Serena et Emmett ensemble dit le leader des Audacieux. »

Grâce aux informations de l'équipe du « drapeau », on savait où était le drapeau de l'équipe adverse. Moi et Eric on couvrait le nord ouest . Les autres le nord est.

Avec Eric on avançait doucement, on était proches. Quand on subit une attaques violente, on dû se réfugier derrière le mur.  
« Vas-y je te couvre dit Eric. »  
J'avançais, je montais des escaliers. J'étais à quelques mètres du drapeau quand Livia apparu devant moi.  
\- Tu as ce que tu veux, tu as Eric.  
\- Il fait ça pour détruire notre amitié .  
\- Laisse-moi gagner, sinon Eric ne voudra plus de moi.  
\- Tu mérites mieux qu'Eric.  
Je n'avais pas vu Serena qui tira sur Livia, on s'empara du drapeau »

On sautaient partout, l'équipe adverse vient nous féliciter . Les Audacieux me portèrent.  
« Félicitation . J'ai entendu dire que le plan venait de toi dit Quatre.  
J'étais heureuse d'avoir un compliment de mon « grand frère.  
\- Eh oui, que veux tu , une vrai Audacieuse avec des neurones dit Eric.

Arrivée au train, je ne vis pas Livia.  
« Où est Livia dis-je.  
Quatre scanna les novices mais la trouva pas. On finit par trouver Livia sur la grande roue.  
\- Que fait-elle la-haut dit Eric exaspéré.  
\- C'est de ta faute, tu lui a dis que si elle gagnait pas, tu voulais plus d'elle.

\- C'est vrai et alors ?  
\- Elle t'aime. Pour comprendre ce concept faudrait que tu es un cœur.  
\- Quatre va la chercher dit Eric.  
Je savais que Quatre avait peur du vide mais il ne montra rien.  
\- C'est toi le leader des Audacieux, c'est à toi d'aller la chercher dit Quatre.  
\- Vous battez pas j'y vais. »  
J'enlevais l'arme en bandoulière, ma veste et le gilet par balle  
\- Tu n'as peur du vide la grosse ? Demanda cyniquement Eric.  
\- Non, mais Livia si .  
\- Hâte de découvrir tes peurs demain. »  
Je tremblais qu'Eric découvre mes peurs . Je commençais mon ascension.

 **POV Livia**

Quatre et Eric nous distribuaient des armes qui ressemblaient plus à des jouets que des armes, mais qui pesait leur poids

Eric choisit Léna et sa nouvelle amie . C'était pour me tester . Il fallait que je réussisse l'épreuve du drapeau, pour retrouver les bonnes grâces d'Eric

On arriva dans un endroit avec des immeubles délabrés, cela devaient une rue commerçante avant. Et il y avait même la fameuse grande roue du film .  
« Éteignez vos lumières. J'attends votre plan dit Quatre.  
Je n'écoutais pas, je ne proposais rien. Je n'avais aucune idée de plan d'attaque. Je fus chargé de défendre la drapeau, qui se trouvait dans une maison délabrée.

J'étais seule à surveiller, le drapeau, je tirais sur les adversaire qui approchait. Puis j'entendis des pas, je me cachais, pour surprendre l'adversaire, quand je reconnus Léna.

\- Tu as ce que tu veux, tu as Eric dis-je  
\- Il fait ça pour détruire notre amitié .  
\- Laisse-moi gagner, sinon Eric ne voudra plus de moi.  
\- Tu mérites mieux qu'Eric.  
Je sentis qu'on me tira dans le dos.

Les Audacieux sautèrent partout, personne ne fit attention à moi . Je décidais de monter sur le grande roue, je voulais montrer que j'étais digne du leader des Audacieux.

Je les entendis s'éloigner, je pris peur. Je voulus redescendre, mais ma peur me paralysa.

Puis j'entendis des murmures et j'entendis quelqu'un monter . Je reconnus mon amie.  
Elle se mis à califourchon sur une barre en face de moi

« Que fais-tu ici!M'énervais-je.  
\- Je viens te chercher.  
\- Et Eric ? Dis-je pleine espoir.  
\- Quand tu comprendrais, que ce mec se sert de toi, juste pour te baiser . Et obtenir des infos.  
\- Tu me traites idiote .

\- Je dis juste que le Eric d'ici est comme des les livres, intelligent et dangereux. N'oublie pas qu'il vient des Érudits . Et si comme dans le livre « Quatre » il travaille pour Jeanine, qui l'a placer au poste de leader . Pour Jeanine, on doit être l'attraction du moment . Il faut qu'on se sert les coudes et qu'on en disent le moins possible .  
\- Et si Eric était parti des Érudits pour une autre raison et qu'il déteste Jeanine . Que le livre était faux comme pour Christina ?  
\- C'est bien ça le problème, on ne sait pas ce qui est vrai ou non . Demain au simulation, il va falloir, nous aider de ce qu'on sait dans les livres ou films.  
\- Je suivrais ton conseil mais nous sommes plus amies . Toute façon tu sembles bien entendre avec la native . »

On descendit doucement , Léna était devant moi où cas où que je tombe.  
« Tu vas bien ? Demanda Quatre.  
\- Oui merci.

\- La prochaine que tu prends pour une Audacieuse vas jusqu'au bout dit Eric. »

Le lendemain aux simulations, après plusieurs heures attentes, il ne restait que plus que Léna et moi. On ne se parlait pas .  
« Livia dit Eric »

 **  
Et voilà ce chapitre est terminé!^^ Dans le prochain les simulations des filles .**

 **La semaine prochaine, on se retrouve pour « mon amour, mon ennemi » et un chapitre simultané de « mon amour, mon ennemi-version Eric. »**


	10. Chapter 10

**Relation : Eric /OC**

 **Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas . Ils appartiennent à Veronica Roth**

 **Rating : M**

 **Chapitre 10**

 **L'histoire : Héléna alias Lena et Olivia alias Livia . Elles ont toutes deux, 18 ans Elles sont. fans de la saga « Divergente » . Elle vont participer à une télé réalité « Divergente ». Mais si les factions étaient bien réel, tout comme Quatre, Tris, Eric , Jeanine et tous les autres n'étaient pas des acteurs mais bien réel . Comment Lena et Olivia vont t-elles survivre dans ce monde des faction ? Vont-elle pouvoir retrouver leur monde ? Et vont-elle réussir à résister au charme de beau Eric ? Leur amitié sera t-elle plus solide que tout ? Cette fiction se passera sur plusieurs années .**

 **Message Auteur : Désolé, pour ce retard, j'étais pas mal occupé, la semaine dernière .**

 **Pour me faire pardonner un chapitre de 11 pages!^^**

 ********************************************************************************

 **POV Eric**

J'avais fais passer certaines des simulations aux novices transferts et natifs, cela m'ennuyait. Aucun cas suspect de Divergence . J'avais hâte de faire passer Livia et la grosse . Enfin, il me restait plus qu'elles . Je trépignais d'impatience, comme un enfant lors de son anniversaire .

J'ouvris la porte

« Livia dis-je »

 **POV Livia**

Je rentrais dans la salle, blanche, immaculée, cela ressemblait à un cabinet médical.  
« Assis-toi dit gentiment Eric.  
Je pris place .  
\- Dans les livres, il vous parle des simulation ? Questionna le leader.  
\- Il y a des électrodes, sur notre tête, pour vous transmettre les images de nos peurs, sur l'écran. Et d'autres au niveau du cœur, pour vérifier notre rythmes cardiaque. Pour passer à la simulation suivante, nous devons soit affronter notre peur, soit ralentir notre rythme cardiaque à un rythme normal.  
\- Tout à fait. ».

Eric posa les électrodes sur moi . Je sentis un frisson me parcourir, de peur de l'épreuve,mais aussi sentir le contact de ses mains, sur ma peau. Il m'injecta le sérum dans le cou.

Mes paupières deviennent lourdes.

 _Ma première phobie, je me retrouvais attacher, des oiseaux m'attaquaient. Des flammes tombaient autour de moi. Je hurlais,je me tortillais pour me détacher . J'avais la même peur que Tris, je me souvenais ce qu'avait fait héroïne de la saga « Divergente » J'approchais mes poignets des flammes, ça brûlait, je résistais à enlever mes mains. Les cordes brûlèrent. Je les enlevais . Je pris une branche d'arbre et je l'agitais devant les oiseaux._

 _Ensuite, je me retrouvais dans mon lit chez moi,réveiller, par des rats qui montaient sur moi. J'étais tétaniser par la peur. Je fermais les yeux, je pensais à un truc agréable, je sentis ma respiration se calmer._

_Ma troisième phobie, je me retrouvais sur la tour en équilibre, mes jambes tremblaient tellement que je chutais, je me tenais à deux mains, il pleuvait, mes mains glissaient .  
« AHHHH !  
Je me tenais plus qu'a une main . Je repensais à ceux que m'avait dit Héléna, la vieille, il fallait réagir comme une Audacieuse . Je réussis à agripper et remonter, j'étais à califourchon. Je vis une planche qui m'emmenait dans le bâtiment l'autre côté . Je posais doucement un pied devant l' é à la planche, je me mis à quatre pattes, qui penchait, au bout de plusieurs minutes, j'arrivais dans un bâtiment ._

 _Puis je me retrouvais dans une salle de réception, entouré de centaine d'inconnus. Ils me regardaient tous. Je vis dans le miroir, que je ressemblais à une clocharde, les cheveux emmêlés, un long t-shirt informe d'un groupe de rock, et un jeans style sac à patate et des basket . Bref je me payais la honte de ma vie . Si je voulais être une Audacieuse, fallait que j'assume . Je marchais telle une mannequin dans un défilé ._

 _Ma cinquième peur, j'essayais des fringues,je regardais l'étiquette, c'était du 46. Ma phobie redevenir grosse, comme quand j'étais petite, j'étais enveloppée. A l'adolescence, j'ai maigri,aujourd'hui je mets du 34-36. Je ne savais pas comment affronter ma peur, j'essayais de calmer ma respiration pour passer à la peur suivante  
_

 _Puis je vis Eric, au bras d'une belle Audacieuse, je l'appelais, je passais devant lui, j'étais invisible . Normale, j'étais habillée comme une Altruiste. Mes cheveux courts étaient devenu long et entortiller en chignon . Je portais , une robe à manche longue, plus un gilet . Je ne savais pas ce qu'il fallait faire, j'agis instinct . Je détache mes cheveux, j'enlève le gilet, j'arrache les manches de ma robe, puis le bas,jusqu'à la limite de mon intimité et je déboutonne les boutons, pour faire apparaître ma belle poitrine.  
« Eric ! Cris-je  
Le leader Audacieux me regarde , se dirige vers moi et m'embrasse ._

 _Ensuite, je retrouve dans un appartement, je reconnais, celui d'Eric. J'entends des gémissements venant de la chambre, de l'homme que j'aime . Je m'attends à la retrouver entrain de baiser avec une Audacieuse. En poussant la porte, je reste figer devant la scène. La femme a califourchon sur Eric n'est pas n'importe qui, c'est Héléna, la salope prend son pied . Je me dirige vers elle , lui tire les cheveux. Elle tombe, mais se relève très vite.  
« Eh oui, Eric préfère les filles intelligente,normale pour un ancien Érudit me lança mon amie/ennemie.  
Elle me lance un coup de poing, je le pare, je lui fais un croche pied , puis je me mets à califourchon sur elle, je la tabasse. Elle est pleine de sang au visage, elle est inconsciente… ou morte je ne sais pas. Je sens des bras forts et tatoués me soulever et m'allonger sur le lit. Mon amant s'allonge sur moi.  
« Ma belle Livia, tellement Audacieuse, j'aime ça . »  
Puis on fit l'amour ._

 _Ma huitième peur, je me retrouvais, en salle entraînement, face à Héléna. Mais une Héléna différente, plus téméraire, plus froide, plus Audacieuse.  
« Allez Léna et Livia, il reste qu'une place, parmi les Audacieux, je veux un combat jusqu'à la mort.  
Léna me donnait des coups, tellement rapidement que je n'arrivais pas à l'arrêter, je finis à terre. Elle regarda Eric, eut un sourire cynique et me donna un coup de pied dans le visage. Mon pouls se calma ._

 _Ensuite c'était mes potes, qui m'invitaient à monter sur un moto . J'avais peur de monter dessus, depuis mon accident, qui avait faillit me coûter l'usage de mes jambes. Je vis un homme en tenu de motard qui me regardait, à califourchon sur sa moto, je reconnus Eric. Je soufflai pour me donner du courage et je montais dessus, je l'enclenchais et je commençais à rouler de plus en plus vite. Je faisais la course avec mes amis et Eric._

 _Ma dixième peur, je me retrouvais chez moi, mes sœurs étaient attacher, des inconnus cagoulés les tenaient en joue. J'avais peur, je tremblaient.  
« Regarde autour de toi dit Eric  
J'entendis la voix d'Eric. Je regardais autour de moi, je vis une arme sur une table, je l'attrapais et je tirais sans hésitation._

 _Ma dernière peur, je me retrouve suspendu, comme Christina dans le film . Eric était là.  
« Novice, tiens bon, j'oublierais ta lâcheté, abandonne et dégage, lâche et meurt dit Eric. »  
Les parois étaient encore plus glissante que la roue, je tenais de toute mes forces, mais je finis par lâcher . Je me voyais mourir ._

 _Je me réveillais en sursaut, paniqué, je mis plusieurs minutes à réalisé que j'étais dans une salle avec Eric.  
« C'était tellement réel dis-je. »_

 __ **POV Eric  
**

Je lui enlevais les électrodes.  
« Moi et Léna on est beaucoup dans tes visions dis-je cyniquement  
\- Oui. Alors mes simulations ? .  
\- 11 peurs, 2h00, c'est correct, Je trouve que tu as affronter tes peurs comme une Audacieuse . Tu pourrais me rejoindre au bar, ce soir avec mes amis, en mettant une tenue d'Audacieuse et après on pourrait prolonger la soirée.

\- Oui j'aimerais beaucoup.  
\- Appelle la grosse .

 **POV Livia**

 ****Il m'enleva les électrodes.  
« Moi et Léna on est beaucoup dans tes visions dit Eric cyniquement.  
C'est la première fois que j'entendais , Eric ne pas appeler Léna, la grosse . Est-ce que son regard sur elle, avait changer ?  
\- Oui. Alors mes simulations ?  
\- 11 peurs, 2h00, c'est trouve que tu as affronter tes peurs comme une Audacieuse . Tu pourrais me rejoindre au bar, ce soir avec mes amis, en mettant une tenue d'Audacieuse et après on pourrait prolonger la soirée.  
Mon cœur se remplit de joie, grâce aux simulations, Eric s'intéressait de nouveau à moi.

\- Oui j'aimerais beaucoup.  
\- Appelle la grosse . _  
_Je sortis de la pièce. Mon amie se leva vers moi , inquiète.  
\- Comment ça été ?  
\- Éprouvant répondis-je.  
\- Et ?

Je vis dans son regard, qu'elle voulait savoir, si j'avais gérer comme une Audacieuse. Mais ne pouvais pas me poser la question explicitement . Eric devait être dans l'encadrement de la porte à attendre.  
\- Eric a dit que j'ai gérer, comme une Audacieuse  
\- Très bien. »

 **POV Léna  
**

Je rentrais dans la salle qui faisait penser à un cabinet de dentiste, ce côté hôpital, je pensais pas voir ça chez les Audacieux.  
« Assis-toi . Je n'ai pas besoin de t'expliquer, tu sais déjà comment cela se passe dit sèchement Eric.

Je m'assis sans rien dire, je le laisse me poser les électrodes et m'injecter le produit . Je me sentis partir .

 _Je me retrouvais dans la rue et là plein de chats me poursuivaient . Je sus instinctivement que ce n'était pas réel, comme si j'étais dans un rêve. Les monstres me rattrapèrent, me sautèrent dessus, me griffèrent . Comme un rêve on peut agir dessus, je cherchais à attraper quelque chose et je sentis une arme dans ma main gauche et je tirais ._

 _Ensuite je me retrouvais chez moi, ou plutôt dans ma chambre chez mon père . J'étais face à un miroir, la femme me ressemblait, elle était plus vieille, , elle était plus mince proche de l'anorexie, un œil au beurre noir à son œil gauche , et des bleus recouvraient ses bras. Je compris que mon cerveau créait une vision imaginaire de ma mère. Par contre je ne compris pas ce que je devais affronter. Puis mon père apparut derrière moi, je tremblais.  
« Tu es comme ta mère, tu n'es rien, tu finiras comme elle dit froidement mon père.  
Je pris mon courage et je me retournais vers lui.  
\- Je ne suis pas elle ! Je suis partie, avant de finir morte comme elle ! J'ai été voir la police, j'ai porter plainte ! Aujourd'hui, tu es en prison ! Je ne suis pas faible comme elle, je suis courageuse !  
Il disparut, j'avais affronter mon père ._

 _Ma troisième phobie était Olivia entourer de « ses amis », riches, je l'appelais, mais elle me regardait avec ce regard dédaigneux, moi la fille pauvre, invisible. C'était le premier jour de notre rencontre au lycée, je sentis les larmes sur mes joues.  
« Olivia ! Olivia !  
Je courrais et l'attrapais pour qu'elle me regarde en face .  
\- C'est quoi ton problème, petite bourgeoise ! Qui est né avec une cuillère en argent dans la bouche !  
C'était les mots que j'avais prononcés, ce jour là . Ce jour-là, notre relation avait changé._

 _Ensuite, je me retrouvais, dans la chambre, de l'une de mes familles accueil . Je me préparais, Alex et moi on devait sortir au ciné.  
« Alors petit pute ! Tu te fais belle pour lui . Sous tes air de sainte-nitouche, il y a une vraie salope ! Dit Mathieu.  
Mathieu était le fils unique,de ma dernière famille d'accueil . Il m'attrapa et me jeta sur le lit . Il commença à m'embrasser, je me débattais. J'avais peur, je fis glisser mon genou au niveau et lui donna un coup dans les parties.  
_En vraie cela c'était pas passer comme ça . Alex avait dû entendre mes cris , il était arrivé et lui avait casser la gueule . Il m'avait emmener chez lui. C'était i ans .On avait fait les papiers ensemble pour que j'obtienne mon émancipation . Cela faisait la seconde fois, que Alex me sauvait. J'avais 13 ans lui 18 ans . J'avais croiser Alex, j'allais à pied à l'école, il faisait froid. Il m'avait proposer de m'emmener en voiture. Le collège faisait aussi lycée . Il avait vu mes bleus . Un soir que mon père me battait, Alex était intervenu, il m'avait demandé de préparer un sac . Il avait salement amoché mon père. Je l'avais entendu menacer mon père de le tuer, s'il reprenait contact avec moi . Je sais qu'Alex en était tout à fait capable . A l'époque, il vivait chez ses parents, j'avais passer quelques jours chez eux, où j'avais porter plainte contre mon père . Ensuite le système de l'enfance avait pris le relais .

 _Ma dernière peur était mon père enlevant sa ceinture, j'étais entouré par des représentations de mon père . Je ne pouvais pas l'affronter . J'étais contre un mur, essayant de me protéger, du mieux que je pouvais Après un effort surhumain, je réussis à me calmer._

Je sortis de la simulation. __

  
 **POV Eric**

Je lui enlevai les électrodes . Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la porte,comme si elle avait le diable au fesses. Qu'elle avait très jolies . Je la retenais.  
« Tu penses avoir mis combien de temps ? Demandai-je  
\- Sait pas, 1 heure .

-5 peurs, 5 minutes. Tu obtiens la seconde place devant Tris et derrière Quatre.  
\- C'est bien non ?  
\- Tu savais que tu étais dans une simulation ?  
\- Non.  
\- Comment as-tu fait apparaître l'arme ? Questionnai-je  
\- Je ne les pas fait apparaître.  
\- Tu es Divergente.  
\- Et donc tu vas me tuer ou me livrer à Jeanine ? me nargua la novice.  
\- Tu n'as pas peur de mourir ?  
\- Je suis déjà morte . Alors que vas-tu faire ? Dit-elle pleine assurance.

\- Tu es pleine assurance, comme si tu pensais t'en sortir.  
\- Je sais que tu me tuera pas, tant que je ne t'aurais pas confirmer les propos de Livia ou t'aurais donner l'information que tu es cherches.  
\- Tu es très intelligente . Mais si tu me donnes cette information, je pourrais jouer de mon influence, pour que tu restes en vie .  
\- Pourquoi tu ferais ça pour moi ? Peut-être pour Livia et encore. Elle a perdue l'intérêt à tes yeux côté sexe.  
\- Ses simulations m'ont montré qu'elle était une Audacieuse . Mais c'est vrai que mon intérêt se porte sur quelqu'un d'autre .  
Je prononçais cette phrase en effleurant ses lèvres dès miennes.  
\- Tu perds ton temps, je ne baiserais jamais avec toi . Et puis je croyais que j'étais trop Pète-Sec pour toi .  
\- Ton caractère est passé de Pète Sec à Audacieuse, cela peut être la même chose pour le sexe. Je suis sûr que je peux faire ressortir, en toi, une vraie Audacieuse au lit .  
\- Tu rêve ! »  
Elle partit. D'un côté elle avait raison je ne lui ferais rien, tant que j'aurais pas les informations. Il va falloir que je trouve une solution rapidement. Mais je sentis qu'elle eut peur de moi, quand j'ai évoquer sa Divergence, donc elle ment, elle a peur de mourir. Toute façon elle mourra dans 4 semaines, tout comme Livia, sauf si j'arrive à convaincre, les autres leaders, qu'elle ne représente aucun danger, si je le fais .

 **POV Léna  
**  
Eric m'enleva les électrodes . Je me levai et me dirigeai vers la porte, malgré mes vertiges . Je savais que je n'avais pas agit comme une Audacieuse . Et que 5 peurs c'était peu .Il me retiens.  
« Tu penses avoir mis combien de temps ? Demanda Eric.  
\- Sait pas, 1 heure mentis-je .

J'avais dû mettre entre 25-30 minutes

-5 peurs, 5 minutes. Tu obtiens la seconde place devant Tris et derrière Quatre.  
\- C'est bien non ? Dis-je d'un ton neutre.  
\- Tu savais que tu étais dans une simulation ?  
\- Non mentis-je  
\- Comment as-tu fait apparaître l'arme ? Demanda le leader .  
\- Je ne les pas fait apparaître.  
\- Tu es Divergente.  
\- Et donc tu vas me tuer ou me livrer à Jeanine ? Le narguais-je.  
J'avais pas appliqués mes conseils donner à Livia . C'était fini pour moi . J'espérais mourir que de finir comme rat de laboratoire de Jeanine. Mais je ne montrais rien.  
\- Tu n'as pas peur de mourir ?  
\- Je suis déjà morte . Alors que vas-tu faire ? .  
Le traumatisme de mon viol,avait détruit la dernière étincelle de vie, que mon père n'avait pas détruite.

\- Tu es pleine assurance, comme si tu pensais t'en sortir.  
\- Je sais que tu me tuera pas, tant que je ne t'aurais pas confirmer les propos de Livia ou t'aurais donner l'information que tu es cherches.  
Je savais que pour l'instant, ses informations étaient mon assurance-vie.  
\- Tu es très intelligente . Mais si tu me donnes cette information, je pourrais jouer de mon influence, pour que tu restes en vie .  
\- Pourquoi tu ferais ça pour moi ? Peut-être pour Livia et encore. Elle a perdue l'intérêt à tes yeux côté sexe.  
\- Ses simulations m'ont montré qu'elle était une Audacieuse . Mais c'est vrai que mon intérêt se porte sur quelqu'un d'autre .  
IL prononçai cette phrase en effleurant ses lèvres dès siennes.  
Je sentis son souffle chaud, malgré le danger qu'il représentait j'avais envie qu'il m'embrasse.  
\- Tu perds ton temps, je ne baiserais jamais avec toi . Et puis je croyais que j'étais trop Pète-Sec pour toi .  
Je ne voulais pas le faire croire que j'étais une fille facile . Et Eric ne se contentera pas d'un simple baiser et je ne voulais pas aller plus loin avec lui, ni aucun mec.  
\- Ton caractère est passé de Pète Sec à Audacieuse, cela peut être la même chose pour le sexe. Je suis sûr que je peux faire ressortir, en toi, une vraie Audacieuse au lit .  
\- Tu rêve ! »  
Je partis .

En sortant Livia n'était plus là, mais Serena était venu par contre.  
« Comment te sens-tu s'inquiéta ma nouvelle amie.  
\- C'est éprouvant .  
Je ne pouvais pas parler de ma Divergence à Serena, elle me dénoncerait sûrement . Livia et moi on n'était plus amies, c'était clair. Elle ne m'avait pas attendu . Tris et Quatre étaient-ils Divergents ou non ? Le livre de Veronica Roth a beaucoup inexactitude et si c'était le cas pour la Divergence de Tris et Quatre ? Eric me tenait . J'étais seul face à ce monde hostile .  
\- Combien de peurs ? Demanda l'Audacieuse.  
\- 5.  
Ouah ! Moi 13. Viens on va se faire belles, pour la soirée.  
\- Parle pour toi, moi.  
\- Je te promets que après que Christina t'auras transformer, tu auras tous les Audacieux à tes pieds.  
\- L'une des mes peurs est les contacts physiques avouais-je  
\- Ah. Tu peux faire la fille inaccessible .  
\- C'est une peur de Pète-Sec, hein ? !  
\- En effet, mais je sais que tu la vaincras. Il faut juste trouver un gentil Audacieux qui t'aide. On va prendre le taureaux, par les cornes dit-elle en souriant .  
Une amitié se terminait, une autre commençait .

 **POV Livia**

 ****Pendant que Léna était en simulation , je décidais de partir pour me rendre époustouflante pour Eric . Cela commençait par aller prendre une bonne douche . Ensuite je me dirigeais vers le salon de coiffure manucure . La coiffeuse commença par m'installer et me montrer le panel de couleur.  
« Celui là montrais-je .  
C'était un blond cendré,comme celui de Tris.  
\- Très bien on coupe ? Demanda le coiffeuse.  
\- Oui jusqu'à là.  
Je pris mes cheveux entre mes mains . »

Pendant que ma couleur posa, la manucure me fit une french manucure. Je choisis un rouge foncé, une couleur qui ira avec n'importe quelle tenue .

Ensuite j'entrais dans le boutique de fringues tenue par Christina . Je vis l'ancienne Sincère, s'occuper de Léna qui était avec sa nouvelle meilleure amie .

Une des vendeuses s'approcha de moi .  
« Vous désirez ?  
\- Je cherche une robe sexy. Je veux être époustouflante  
La vendeuse m'apporta plusieurs robes dans la cabine . La première robe était une robe banale courte . La seconde avait juste de la dentelle sur le décolleté et arrivait en dessous des genoux. La troisième robe était à frange, on aurait dit que je portait des rideaux . La quatrième était une robe-bustier pailleté,on aurait sapin de noël . Après plusieurs essayage, j'optais pour une robe courte, avec un décolleté plongeant et un dos-nu. Je l'agrémentais d'un paire d'escarpin noir avec des talons de 12 cm, et de longues boucles d'oreilles brillantes et une pochette noir-pailleté . 

Je gardais la tenue et j'allais retourné chez la coiffeuse pour me faire maquillé . Léna était toujours avec Christina et l'Audacieuse à essayer des vêtements .

 **POV Léna**

Serena m'avait conduit à la boutique de Christina.  
« Salut les filles, que puis-je pour vous ? Demande chaleureusement la meilleure amie de Tris.  
\- Je voudrais que tu m'aide à convaincre, Léna qu'elle est jolie . La rendre plus féminine, lui faire porter une jupe ou une robe dit Serena.  
\- Non, pas de robe ou jupe rétorquai-je

\- En effet, je pense que c'est trop tôt, mais on peut être magnifique en pantalon dit Christina.

Christina apporta plusieurs vêtement . La première tenue était un pantalon en cuir en le haut lacés assortie .  
\- Tu es très hot, Eric va aimer dit Serena .  
\- Je pensais qu'il était avec ton amie, Livia dit Christina.  
\- Il faut suivre, Christina, notre leader à craquer sur Léna.  
\- N'importe quoi, j'intéresse Eric, car je suis … disons que Livia et moi, vu qu'on vient de l'autre côté de la clôture, nous somme des cas intéressants, pour l'Ancien Érudit, qu'il est .  
J'avais faillit, parler de ma Divergence.  
\- Pas faux . Et c'est bien connu, Eric comme n'importe quel mec, est attiré par ce qu'il ne peut pas avoir dit Serena.  
\- Tu es un défi pour lui rétorqua l'ancienne Sincère.  
\- Vous me suggérer, de baiser avec lui, pour qu'il ne s'intéresse plus à moi . Je ne suis pas une pute, les filles.  
\- Regarde, Livia, il s'en fout d'elle répondit l'Audacieuse native.  
\- Livia, l'aime .  
\- Comment on peut être amoureuse, d'un mec comme Eric dit Christina.  
\- Aucune idée . Et Serena tu sais que j'ai peur des contact physiques.  
\- Tris avait la même peur, elle l'a vaincu en …  
\- Eric n'est pas Quatre coupais-je.  
\- Ah tu sais ça . Tu connais mes peurs ?  
\- Juste ta peur des mites .  
-OK. »

Après plusieurs essayages, j'optais pour un jean noir bootcut, qui allongea mes jambes et mis en valeurs mon fessier. En haut je choisis, un chemisier, en dentelle au niveau des é collier avec une simple perle noir et des bottines compléta ma tenue .

Puis Christina me boucla quelques mèches et me maquilla, c'était discret.

Je ressemblais à un mix d'une Audacieuse-Erudit .

 **POV ERIC** __

Le soir, j'arrivais avec mes amis Rick et Nick, deux Audacieux, frère jumeaux, au bar le « 666 ».

J'étais vêtue d'un jeans et d'un t-shirt . Dès mon arrivée, toutes les Audacieuses me reluquait, dont la plupart que j'avais baiser .

Je vis au loin à une table , mon frère Will, avec Tris et Quatre, ainsi que Zeke et sa copine Shauna et Uriah et sa chérie, Marlène . Christina, Livia et la grosse n'étaient pas là .

On se dirigea vers cette table, dès notre arrivée, il firent tous la gueule sauf.  
« Le bar n'est pas assez grand pour que tu ailles ailleurs fulmina Quatre .  
\- Si, mais tu sais bien que Quatre, mon jeu favori est de t'emmerder .  
\- Eric le cherche pas . Et Quatre, c'est mon frère, je te demande de faire un effort dit Will.  
\- OK, Will dit Quatre.  
\- Eric ?  
\- Que ferais-je pas pour mon frère adoré .  
\- Tu n'as pas le choix tu en qu'un . »  
J'avais découvert, i ans, lors de son initiation, que Will était mon frère . Lors de la perte de nos parents, Will qui s'appelait à l'époque Jean, avait été placer dans une famille. Je n'avais jamais sus laquelle . Moi ma famille Érudit, ne supportait pas mon caractère turbulent . A 13, ans je quittais, ma famille, pour me retrouver à vivre chez Jeanine. La femme, pour moi responsable de la mort de mes parents . Au fil du temps, je compris qu'elle n'était pas l'ennemie, elle me poussa à aller chez les Audacieux, si c'était mon désir. Pour elle, quitter sa faction origine, n'était pas une mauvaise chose. Elle est pour moi ce qui se rapproche d'une mère.

Je m'assis en face de la porte, pour voir les entrées et les sorties . En tant que leader, j'aimais savoir ce qui se passait à tout moment .

Livia apparut dans une superbe robe moulante, qui mit son corps de déesse en valeur. Elle savait mettre ses atouts en valeur, je vis tous les Audacieux la désirer, mais elle m'appartient .

Je lui fis signe de venir . Elle se dirigea vers nous .  
« Viens t'asseoir à côté de moi, ma belle Livia.  
\- Bonjour tous le monde . Oui Eric . »  
A peine s'est-elle assis, que je posais ma main, sur sa cuisse et faisait parcourir ma main sur sa cuisse . Livia n'était pas farouche et mis sa main aussi sur ma cuisse et remonta vers ma verge et commença à suivre mon rythme .

Plusieurs minutes plus tard, Christina, Serena et la grosse apparut . Cette dernière était superbe avec peu de choses, ce pantalon qui allongeait sa silhouette, se chemisier classe et moulant qui fait ressortir sa belle poitrine, cette coiffure et ce maquillage qui révélait une femme jolie . Je sentis mon sexe tressauter, ce n'était pas les caresses de Livia qui provoquait ça, mais la grosse… Léna.

Je désirais cette femme ardemment, je rêvais de faire sauter les boutons de son chemisier, de prendre dans mes mains,ses seins, de faire glisser son pantalon jusqu'au sol. Mon sexe devenait de plus en plus dure, j'émis un grognement.

Mes doigts allait de plus en plus profondément en Livia, mais ce n'était pas en elle, que je voulais les mettre, mais je devrais me contenter d'elle. Je voyais cette dernière,se mordre les lèvres,pour pas jouir. Je retirais sa main et mes doigts, sinon ni l'un et l'autre ne tiendront pas la soirée.

Elles s'approchèrent toutes trois de la table.  
« Tu es magnifique, chérie dit Will en embrassant sa compagne.  
\- Merci, toi aussi.  
Christina s'assit à côté de mon frères . Les deux autres femmes  
\- Vous l'êtes aussi se reprit Will.  
\- C'est vrai Christina, tu as un transformé le vilain petit canard en cygne .Bon y a encore du travail pour la transformé en Audacieuse dis-je.  
\- Pour toi, une Audacieuse doit être presque à poil rétorqua la grosse.  
\- Léna, une Audacieuse, doit se montrer sexy,assumer être une femme .  
\- Ah tu connais mon nom, je pensais que tu avais un soucis de mémoire . Entre sexy et vulgaire, la ligne est ténue .  
Léna regarda Livia .  
\- Tu me traites de pute s'énerva Livia.  
\- C'est vrai que cela doit être la robe, la plus courte et décolleté du magasin répliqua Serena.  
L'audacieuse native portait un pantalon noir basique, avec un corset qui se fermait par des accroches devant.

\- Toi, je t'es pas sonné dit Livia.  
\- Je croyais que tu en avais marre d'être vu que par ton physique dit Léna.  
\- Oh ça va la coincée .  
\- Je préfère avoir une réputation de coincée que de salope .  
\- Stop ! Cria Quatre.  
Dommage je m'amusais .Une serveuse arriva , tous le monde commanda de l'alcool sauf Léna.  
\- Tu es une Pète-Sec en fait se moqua Nick.  
\- Je …  
\- Ta gueule Nick dis-je froidement. »  
Je compris que Léna ne buvait pas, car elle avait peur de ressembler à mon père

\- Au fait vous savez quoi sur moi ? Demanda Will.

\- On sait que tu viens des Érudits, que tu es le petit-ami de Christina et l'ami de Tris. Que vous avez fait votre initiation ensemble . Tu es plutôt sympa pour un Érudit dit Léna .  
\- Je pensais que vu que le livre est basé sur Eric, vous saviez qu'on était frères avec Eric. Qu'on a été abandonné à la naissance et séparer dans des familles différentes.  
\- Vous êtes frères ! Rassure moi, votre mère c'est pas Jeanine ! Dit Livia.  
\- Non et pourquoi ce serait un problème ? M'énervais-je.  
\- C'est que …  
\- C'est que Jeanine est la méchante de l'histoire, qu'elle est une véritable manipulatrice. D'ailleurs comme toute la faction des Érudits… toi , sauf Will est le seul ancien Érudit sympa rétorqua Léna.  
\- Ah donc ton opinion sur moi est basé sur un livre, Léna.  
\- Pour ça l'auteur s'est pas tromper, tu es pareil que dans le livre, froid, cruel, manipulateur,sadique. Et puis qu'est ce que ça peut foutre ce que je pense de toi .  
\- Léna, tu sais … essaya de me défendre Will.  
\- Je n'ai pas besoin de toi Will !  
Pendant quelques minutes personne ne parla.  
\- Et donc Will, ils vous ont séparer, ils ont pas essayer de vous mettre dans la même famille. Nous, quand on devient orphelin, les services sociaux essayent de mettre les frères et sœurs ensemble.  
\- La faction avant les liens du sang. Ton bouquin n'en parle pas rétorquai-je.  
\- Oh ça va Cosette, j'ai pas eu chance dans la vie répliqua Livia.  
\- C'est sûr, que toi née avec une cuillère d'argent dans la bouche. Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est d'avoir faim. Rassure moi Cosette, tu sais que c'est un personnage du livre « Les Misérables » de Victor Hugo. Tu as ouvert un bouquin dans ta vie . Bravo ! Dit Léna  
\- J'étais en littéraire ,bien sûr que j'ai lu.  
\- Tu as lu ou t'allait voir sur internet. »

Serena tira pas le bras Léna et elles allèrent danser . De voir Léna danser, pas très bien certes, me donnait envie d'aller la rejoindre. Le désir montait en moi. Je saluais mon frère,sa copine et mes amis. Bien sûr je ne disais jamais au revoir aux autres et je m'éclipsais avec Livia.

On s'embrassait, on se caressait, je la plaquait contre le mur, on finit par arrivée chez moi

A peine arrivée à mon appartement, je la poussais sur le canapé, je me déshabillais rapidement, aider par Livia . Puis je lui enlevais sa robe ou plutôt lui arrachais, j'imaginais un chemisier à la place . Le soutien gorge suivit, je pris entre mes mains ses deux seins, je titillais avec mes pouces.  
« Han Eric ! Cria Livia.  
La jeune femme se cambra, puis je l'embrassais ou plutôt mordais ses lèvres, je jouais avec sa langue qui ne m'opposa aucune résistance… contrairement à Léna.

Quand les tétons furent assez durs, j'arrachais sa culotte, je mis mes doigts en elle, pendant qu'avec l'autre main je caressais son corps où je sentais des os, là ou avec Léna j'aurais sentis sûrement des formes généreuses.  
-Oui Eric, encore !  
\- Tu jouiras quand je te l'ordonnerais  
\- Oui.  
Pendant que mes doigts faisait des va-et vient en elle. J'embrassais son cou, pendant que mon autre main caressait son très vite je remplaçais ma main, par ma bouche, je léchais ses seins, je pris un téton,puis l'autre entre mes lèvres,elle se cambrait. Pendant que doigts n'arrêtait pas d'aller au plus profond d'elle.  
\- Pas encore Livia. Si tu jouis alors que je t'es pas donner l'ordre. Je te baiserais toute la nuit et tu ne jouiras pas  
\- Oui Eric.  
Elle était si docile, je la voulais combative, comme Léna. Le jeu ne m'amusait plus, je la laissa jouir.

\- Eric !  
Je rentrais en elle et jouis rapidement.

Après avoir repris mes esprits, je me levais. Je la vis s'habiller .  
\- Non Livia, tu dors avec moi ce soir et je te veux nue, à ma disposition.  
\- Oui Eric. »  
Elle sourit tellement heureuse de dormir avec moi

Je la baisais toute la nuit, plus je la baisais, plus j'étais en colère, je voulais qu'une seule femme : Léna.

Au petit matin, je congédiais Livia brutalement. Cette idiote avec ce sourire béat sur le visage,elle n'avait pas remarquer que je pensais à une autre fille, à son amie.

Aucune femme ne m'avait résister, Léna finira pas hurler mon nom sous mes coups de reins.  
Après la faire hurler de plaisir, je la tuerais .

********************************** 

**Voilà j'espère que ce chapitre 10 vous a plus . Qu'avez -vous penser des simulations ?**

 **Alors je rassure tout le monde, j'adore les animaux et les chats particulièrement .  
J'ai un chat , Lino que j'adore !**

 **Sinon qu'avez-vous penser de la confrontation Livia/Léna puis Eric/Léna ?**

 **Je voulais aussi montrer que Will était là pour son frère, et il sera encore là.**

 **J'attends vos review ^^**

 **Je pense que dans le prochain chapitre, Léna aura la confirmation que Tris et Quatre sont bien Divergents . Et que la relation Eric/Léna va évoluer dans le bon sens suite à événement .**

 **Si vous avez des idées suis preneuse.**

 **On se retrouve la semaine prochaine, pour le chapitre 5, de ma fiction « Un désir Audacieux ».**

 **Et dans 2-3 semaines, pour le chapitre 11 de cette fiction .**

 **Merci pour votre fidélité**


	11. Chapter 11

**Relation : Eric /OC**

 **Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas . Ils appartiennent à Veronica Roth**

 **Rating : M**

 **Chapitre 11**

 **L'histoire : Héléna alias Lena et Olivia alias Livia . Elles ont toutes deux, 18 ans Elles sont. fans de la saga « Divergente » . Elle vont participer à une télé réalité « Divergente ». Mais si les factions étaient bien réel, tout comme Quatre, Tris, Eric , Jeanine et tous les autres n'étaient pas des acteurs mais bien réel . Comment Lena et Olivia vont t-elles survivre dans ce monde des faction ? Vont-elle pouvoir retrouver leur monde ? Et vont-elle réussir à résister au charme de beau Eric ? Leur amitié sera t-elle plus solide que tout ? Cette fiction se passera sur plusieurs années .**

 **Message Auteur : Voilà je termine 2015 par ce long chapitre de 13 pages de ma fiction « Divergente : Télé-réalité ou Véritable réalité ». Eric va être un héro dans ce chapitre. Léna va changer de regard sur notre leader Erudit « Bad Boy », ultra-sexy!^^**

 **Message Auteur 2 : Voilà All-is-vanity-023, le chapitre 11 que tu attendais avec impatience**

 *****************************************************************************  
POV Eric**

On venaitde baiser trois fois avec Livia, elle dormait à mes côtés. Depuis des jours, je baisais plusieurs fois avec une Audacieuse ou Livia. Mais c'était toujours les mêmes images qui me tournaient en tête, Léna et son chemisier.

Il y a quelques jours à force de faire circuler la rumeur qui y aurait de l'agent, pour n'importe qui, nous confirmerait que Evelyn Eaton était vivante. On avait eu une photo, pour preuve qu'Evelyn était encore de ce monde.

Maintenant il fallait savoir si les sans-factions avaient prévu une attaque, toutes informations utiles. Pour cela il nous faudrait une taupe . J'aurais bien demandé à Livia, de ce faire passé pour une Divergente. Mais si Quatre sait que sa mère est vivante. Il peut dire à sa mère, que c'est un mensonge . En tant qu'instructeur, il a accès à tous les résultats. Et puis Livia ne sait pas mentir.

Par contre Léna est Divergente et Quatre avec son côté Altruiste voudra sûrement la sauver. Si Léna nous aide, nous pourrions lui accorder une place dans la faction de son choix .Mais est-ce que Léna acceptera juste pour rester ici ? Je ne sais pas. Au pire je la menacerait de tuer, Livia. Léna, même si elles ne sont plus amies, elle ne laissera pas mourir Livia.

J'étais heureux de mon plan et je m'endormis paisiblement.

 ****

 **POV Léna**

Aujourd'hui je me rendais à l'entraînement avec Serena . Deux natives, Kate et Joanna étaient entrain de combattre, ce combat était difficile car elles faisaient environ le même taille et poids et elles avaient le même niveau au combat .

Mon amie me donna un coup de coude.  
« Eric est arrivé, il te regarde. Je crois que ton petit chemisier lui a fait beaucoup effet.  
\- T'es conne. C'est plutôt la robe de Livia qui lui a fait de l'effet dis-je excédé.  
\- Tu es jalouse .  
\- Non , pas du tout dis-je en rougissant. »

Eric marcha vers Uriah et Lauren. Il regardait attentivement le combat . Pour la première fois, je regardais attentivement, le jeune leader Audacieux . Il était grand, de yeux bleus acier magnifique assez froid vu qu'il semblait tout le temps en colère. Je suis sûr qu'ils seraient encore plus beaux, s'ils exprimaient le bonheur . Des bras tellement musclés, qu'on a envie qu'il nous enlace, pour se sentir protéger. Ses tatouages semblaient un prolongement de lui même, je me demandais s'ils signifiaient quelque choses . D'habitude, je détestais les hommes avec des piercing, mais cela faisait ressortir encore plus sa virilité, son côté Audacieux, cela semblait aussi un prolongement de lui même.

Serena me donna et me désigna le leader et les instructeurs. Je vis deux autres novices Audacieux, cette fois-ci, masculin sortir du ring . Je m'étais perdue dans la contemplation d'Eric, plus longtemps que je pensais.  
« Je te remercie de nous accorder la grosse, toute ton attention . Vu qu'il semblerait que tu n'as pas besoin de suivre les combats pour t'améliorer , tu vas te battre contre ….  
Il scruta la salle .  
\- Peter lâcha t-il »

Tous le monde retint son souffle .Peter était un natif Audacieux, c'était une brute, beaucoup de novices avaient fini avec de graves blessures à l'infirmerie . Connaissant Eric, cela devait lui plaire, ce genre de personne .

Je regardais Eric, horrifié , je n'osais pas bouger.  
-Bon la grosse, on va pas y passer la journée, soit tu te bats, soit tu dégages. »  
Je me levais toute tremblante vers le ring.

«Si tu pleures, je serai gentil avec toi se moqua Peter.  
Quatre arrive à ce moment là et se mit à côté d'Eric . Puis mon combat contre Peter, m'apparut comme le combat entre Quatre et Eric. J'avais le même atout que Quatre, je pouvais encaisser les coups . Dû à des années à serrés les dents, pour ne pas crier sous les coups de mon paternel, j'avais remarqué qu'il se lassait plus vite si je ne ne pleurais pas ou ne criait pas.

Peter me donna un premier coup de pied dans le ventre, je reculais, mais je n'émis aucun son. Puis il enchaîna avec un uppercut . Il enchaînait les coups, mais je mouftais pas. J'avais le visage en sang. Je le voyais essouffler, je tombais mais me relevais très rapidement à chaque fois.  
«Bon Peter, tu comptes mettre fin au combat . Et toi, Léna tu compte rendre les coups dit Eric  
\- Bah alors Peter, tu es déjà fatigué, même une gamine de 5 ans tapes plus fort que toi lançais-je  
Cela énerva mon adversaire, qui perdit tout contrôle. J'évitais ses coups et arriva à lui rendre. Un moment, on se retrouva à terre, comme l'autre fois Eric et moi . Je bougeais ma jambe et lui donna un coup bien fort dans les parties. Mon adversaire cria et s'écroula de douleur.

Je marchais en mettant ma main au niveau des côtes, elles n'étaient pas cassés, mais il devait y avoir un bel hématome . J'avais mal au visage aussi. Serena et Quatre s'approchèrent de moi, mais Eric fut plus rapide.  
« Tu as été une une Audacieuse,Léna.  
\- Ah je ne suis plus la grosse. C'est bon tu as eu ton moment de sadisme. Je suis sûr que ça, dis-je désignant le ring.  
\- Cela te fait plus…. bander qu'une fille continuais-je  
Il me regarda de haut en bas.  
\- Tu n'es plus grosse, tu es parfaite maintenant.C'est toi qui me fait bander. Et tu as prouvé que tu étais des nôtres.  
\- Je ne retire aucune fierté, d'avoir gagné contre Peter. Je ne retire aucune fierté de me battre.  
\- Arrête de te caché derrière ce pseudo altruisme et d'essayé de te rendre invisible . Car tu n'es pas une fille parmi d'autres, tu es une battante, tu as instinct de survie et ne les refrène pas , c'est comme ça que tu survivra ici.  
\- Toi et Jeanine vous avez déjà décidé de mon sort, non dis-je en chuchotant.  
\- Montre moi la véritable, Léna et je te défendrais auprès des autres leaders dit-il en parlant bas  
\- Pourquoi, tu ferais cela?Tu attends quelque chose de moi ? Que je baise avec toi ?Je suis Divergente, une menace selon vous pour votre système.

\- Tu le seras en temps voulu . »  
J'étais complètement déboussolé, par ses propos, Eric ferait tout pour que je reste ici. Et je n'ai pas envie, dans 10 mois de rentrer chez nous. Mais le prix pour rester ici, c'est de vendre mon âme à Eric.

 **POV QUATRE**

Serena me suivait pour aller voir Léna. Je me mis entre elle et son amie.  
« Serena, Léna te rejoindra plus tard je dois lui parler.  
\- Bien. »  
Elle quitta la pièce,sans rien dire . Serena sera un bon soldat. Je m'approchais de Léna, son arcade était ouverte, elle avait un hématome auprès de l'œil, elle aurait sûrement un beau bleu. Sa lèvre était fendue . Je n'imaginais même pas les bleus sous son T-shirt.

« Viens je vais te conduire à l'infirmerie dis-je.  
\- Pourquoi tu as renvoyer Serena ? Demanda Léna.  
\- Car j'ai quelques choses à te dire et je ne veux pas l'entendre.  
Je vis dans le regard de Léna qui prit peur.  
\- Contrairement à Eric et la majorité du système qui veut te mort, moi je veux te protéger .  
Elle était rassuré et me suivit .  
\- Tu as été très courageuse .  
\- J'ai repensé à ton combat à toi contre Eric et que tu as gagné car tu réussissais à encaisser les coups . Je ne pensais pas que je dirais ça un jour, mais le fait que mon père me battait m'a servi aujourd'hui . S'il m'entendais pas, il se lassait plus vite.  
\- Marcus, pareil . Tu sais ça aussi .  
\- Oui le premier livre parle de l'initiation de Tris et le dernier de la tienne.  
\- J'ai entendu ce qu'il y avait 3 bouquins dis-je.  
\- Oui l'autre …  
\- Je sais que tu es Divergente. Tout comme Tris, Uriah et moi.  
\- Ah donc ça c'est vrai, car à force je ne savais plus ce que livre racontait de vrai ou faux. Donc le premier livre parle de l'initiation de Tris et de sa Divergence. Du début de votre histoire amour et que tu veux la protéger. Tu sais nous on trouve ça cool, la Divergence, de l'autre côté de la clôture. On adore les livres ou les héros se battent contre le système . Y a «Hunger Games », dans le même style, bref. Dans le second vous trouvez refuge d'abord chez les Fraternels. Puis Eric vous trouve et donc vous fuyez chez les Sans-Faction . Car tu sais que ta mère est vivante et elle est la leadeuse des SF.  
\- C'est vrai, que ma mère est la leadeuse des SF.  
\- On sait qu'elle a reprit contact pendant ton initiation, tu as réfléchis à la rejoindre mais entre temps tu as rencontré,Tris et donc tu es resté. Pourquoi n'avez vous pas quitter les Audacieux ?  
\- On a réussit à passer inaperçu et on a notre vie ici. Et on a élever dans l'idée qu'on a besoin de vivre dans une faction.  
\- Mais les sans-faction sont une seule faction, en tout cas dans les livres.  
\- Donc l'ennemi de l'histoire c'est Eric ? Demandai-je.  
\- Non Jeanine. Eric est un ennemi mais est peu présent dans le livre, un peu plus dans les films. Mais ce qu'il faut comprendre c'est que dans un film, ce sont des personnes qui joue Eric, toi, Tris, Peter, Caleb même s'il dans le films, ils sont sensé se détester. Dans la vraie vie, ils s'apprécient.  
\- Je n'imagine pas être amis avec Eric .  
\- Pourtant dans des fan fictions. Ce sont des fans de « Divergente », qui reprennent le décor du livre, les personnages et qui écrivent une nouvelle histoire. Souvent toi et Eric, vous êtes amis.  
\- Cela n'arrivera jamais. On arrive bientôt à l'infirmerie. Je vais contacter Evelyn, pour qu'on organise ta fuite vers les sans-faction, avant la fin de l'initiation.  
\- Mais Eric va se douter que toi et Tris, vous y êtes pour quelques choses.  
\- J'en ai parlé avec Tris, on part avec toi . Uriah nous couvrira .  
\- Quand?  
\- Je ne sais pas mais au plus vite ».

 **POV Léna**

 ****Je me rendis à l'infirmerie, l'infirmière me dit que il y a rien de cassé,rien de grave. J'ai juste quelques bleus, elle me donna de la pommade.

Quelques jours plus tard,grâce à Christina, et le fond teint, on ne voyait pas, mon bleu au niveau de l'œil qui avait une teinte violacé . Christina m'a sauvé de la honte, de porter des lunettes de soleil, dans un bar .

J'étais vêtue d'un jeans avec un chemisier noir simple avec une note sexy, la fermeture devant. Pour compléter la tenue, une paire de botte en daim et un veste en daim aussi Mes cheveux ondulés avaient été ramenés sur mon épaule gauche. Mon maquillage léger seulement du fond teint, du mascara et du crayon .

Je me dirigeais avec Serena et Christina vers la table, où était déjà Tris et Quatre, Will, Eric et Livia collé à lui comme une moule à son rocher et les deux amis d'Eric, dont j'avais oublié les noms. Serena les appelait Tic et Tac . Zeke, Uriah et leur copines respectifs étaient invités chez les parents des deux frères.

Je vis le regard des amis d'Eric et Eric lui même, me reluquer sans aucune discrétion  
« Tu es de plus en sexy, la prochaine fois, je peux t'imaginer en robe ou en jupe dit Eric  
Il n'y avait aucune moquerie , je sentis une vrai sincérité.  
\- Un jour peut être, mais pas tout de suite, je me sens pas encore prête lui répondis-je.  
\- En effet, si tu te sens pas prête, le fait pas. Tu ne seras pas à l'aise et cela se sentira tout de suite.  
J'étais étonnée et je ne fus pas la seule. Eric était GENTIL . Je vais me réveillé, c'est un rêve. Livia me fusilla du regard.  
\- Qu'avez-vous fait de mon frère, Eric ? taquina Will .  
Les deux frères étaient l'un à côté de l'autre. Eric l'attrapa et lui tordit le bras, mais on voyait qu'il n'avait aucune attention de lui faire mal.  
\- Tu disais dit froidement Eric pour rigoler.  
\- Rien, tu es toujours aussi méchant dit Will. »

« Vous connaissez Livia et Léna, Sincère ou Audacieux ? Demanda Christina.  
\- Ouais, chez nous on appelle ça action ou vérité, mais c'est le même principe. Sinon on a autre jeu, je ne connais pas le nom. On doit dire trois choses sur nous, l'une des trois est vrai. Les autres doivent deviner celle qui est vrai. Et on compte les points dis-je  
\- Pour faire plus Audacieux, ceux qui perdre, boivent dit Will.  
\- Ouais, mais la Pète Sec boit pas dit l'un des amis à Eric.

\- On peut faire ça à la bière répondis-je  
\- OK disent tous le monde. »  
Sauf les deux amis d'Eric qui partirent.

Une serveuse nous apporta plusieurs bières.

« Vas y commence, Léna vu que c'est toi qui a proposer le jeu dit Tris  
« J'aime les épinard, j'aime le chocolat, j'aime les tomates.  
\- Tu aimes le chocolat dit Tris.  
-Je dis pareil que Tris dit Christina.  
\- Oui je pense que tu aimes le chocolat dit Quatre.  
\- Idem dit Will.  
\- Moi je dis que tu n'aimes pas le chocolat dit Eric.  
\- En effet dit Livia  
\- Livia t'a pas soufflé la réponse ? Demandai-je suspicieuse.  
\- Pas du tout .  
\- C'est vrai je n'aime pas le chocolat »

Ils burent tous un verre sauf Eric et Livia.

« Ah toi Livia dit Christina.  
\- J'ai 2 sœur, j'ai 1 frère et 1 sœur, j'ai deux frères.  
\- Deux sœurs répondirent tous le monde.  
\- En effet, tu leur a dit ?  
\- C'est possible répondis-je. »

« Bon à moi dit Christina.  
\- Quand j'étais chez les Sincères, j'ai piqué la poupée de ma sœur,j'ai dénoncé ma sœur d'avoir volé la poupée , J'ai menti en disant que c'était ma sœur.  
\- Tu as piqué la poupée dit Quatre.  
\- Non tu as dénoncé ta sœur dit Tris  
\- Je dis pareil que Tris dit Will.  
\- Non tu as piqué la poupée dit Livia  
\- Idem, tu as piqué la poupée dit Eric.  
\- Moi je dis que tu as menti dis-je.  
\- C'était une Sincères, impossible dit Tris.  
\- Au contraire qui soupçonnerait une Sincère de mentir rétorquai-je.  
\- Alors Chris ? Demanda Quatre.  
\- C'est Léna qui a raison . Je crois que j'ai su à ce moment-là que je partirais . J'ai eu honte de mentir.  
\- Tu ne l'a jamais dit à tes parents ? Demandai-je.  
\- Non, jamais.  
\- Chez nous, on dit faute avoué, à demi-pardonné »  
Ils burent tous

« A moi dit Will.  
\- Quand j'étais chez les Érudits, j'ai laissé un mec copier sur moi, j'ai triché à un examen, je me suis pointer à un examen sans réviser.  
\- Tu as triché à un examen dit Christina.  
\- Pareil dit Livia.  
\- Tu t'es pointer à un examen sans réviser dit Eric.  
\- Non tu as laissé, un mec copier sur toi disent Quatre et Tris.  
\- On voit bien les ancien Pète-Sec dit Eric.  
\- Je dis comme Tris et Quatre.  
\- En effet, Tris,Quatre et Léna ont raison dit Will. »

« Vas y Tris dit Will.  
\- Alors je me suis coupé les cheveux quand j'étais petite, Mes parents m'ont emmener à une cérémonie du choix à 6 ans. J'ai caché à mes parents que Caleb cachait des livres dit Tris.  
\- Tu as caché à tes parents que Caleb cachait des livres dit-on avec Livia en chœur.  
\- Vu qu'elle connaisse nos vie, je dis pareil dit Eric.  
\- Ouais d'accord dit les autres.  
\- En effet dit Tris.  
\- Comment vous pouvez savoir ça si les livres sont basé sur Eric ? Demanda Will.  
\- Car, un jour Caleb vient chez les Audacieux, car il est devenu l'assistant de Jeanine. Et Eric surprend une conversation entre Caleb et Tris mentis-je.  
\- Ah OK . »  
Livia me regarda mentir mais ne dit rien .

« Vas y chéri dit Tris.  
\- Ma mère avant de mourir m'a offert une statut et je l'ai mis en évidence quand j'ai quitté les Altruistes. J'ai fugué à 7 ans, deux jours. Je crachais dans le bol de café de Marcus avant de me servir.  
\- la statut dit Livia.  
\- Pareil répondis-je.  
\- La fugue dit Will.  
\- Non craché dans le bol de Marcus dit Eric.  
\- Je dis pareil que Eric répondit Tris.  
\- Oui, idem que Tris et Eric dit Christina.  
\- Non, c'était la fugue répondit Quatre. »  
On but tous sauf Will

« Bon Eric, il reste que toi dit Quatre.  
\- La vielle de mon départ des Érudits, j'ai couché avec une vierge, ou alors avec une femme expérimenté, on l'avait déjà fait tous les deux.  
\- Avec une vierge dit Quatre et Tris.  
\- Ouais d'accord avec eux dit Will.  
\- Une femme expérimentée dit Christina.  
\- Une vierge dit Livia.  
\- Vous l'aviez déjà fait tous les deux répondis-je.  
\- En effet Léna. »

«Tu es trop forte dit Christina.  
\- C'est normal pour une menteuse comme elle Livia.  
\- Je n'ai menti moins ou plus qu'une autre personne répondis-je »

On continua encore a jouer . Puis Les deux couples allèrent se coucher . Ils restaient qu'Eric, Livia et moi . Serena était aller danser et avait trouvé un sexy Audacieux .

J'étais mal à l'aise en face d'eux et d'Eric qui n'arrêtait de me reluquer et les effets que son regard de braise avait sur moi, j'avais subitement très chaud . Je me levai.  
« Bon, je vais dormir, bye.  
Je fis un signe d'au revoir de la main à mon amie . Elle me rejoignit .  
\- Tu veux qu'on rentre ? Demanda Serena.  
\- Je suis fatigué, mais toi reste, tu sembles passer une agréable soirée.  
\- Ouais, il s'appelle Simon.  
\- Alors profite et va le rejoindre.  
\- Mais je ne veux pas te laisser seule.  
\- T'inquiète pas, je connaît le chemin. Bonne soirée. »

Puis je redis bonne soirée à Eric et Livia et je partis. Je ressentis une jalousie vis à vis de mon amie. De sa relation certes tumultueuse, mais relation avec Eric.

Je marchais en direction du dortoir, perdue dans mes pensées. Quand je sentis des gens m'attraper, je me débattais comme une furie . Je reconnus mes agresseurs, c'était Peter, Nick et Rick .  
« Alors comme ça tu te crois meilleur que moi. Il est hors de question que tu me piques ma place de favori dit Peter.  
\- Et puis tu n'a rien à faire chez nous dit Nick.  
\- Tu es un danger pour notre système répliqua Rick.  
Ils me firent tomber au sol . Les deux frères me tenaient les bras. Peter était à califourchon sur moi et il était entrain de m'arracher mes vêtements . Je me débattais et je pleurais . Quand je vis un ombre, envoyer Rick et Nick valser . Peter reçut très vite le même sort. Je marchais à quatre pattes, me réfugier dans un coin, je tremblais . Mes agresseurs prirent vite la fuite. Puis je vis l'ombre s'approcher de moi et se baisser à mon niveau. C'était Eric . Il enleva sa veste et me recouvrit avec. Puis il voulu me porter, mais je me débattait.  
« Léna, c'est fini, ils te feront plus de mal. Je suis là dit Eric doucement. »  
Je finis par me calmer . Et je laissais mon sauveur me porter, je posais ma tête contre son torse.

On arriva chez lui, il me posa sur le canapé. Il s'assit sur la table basse .  
«Est-ce qu'ils t'ont …  
Je pris ses mains écorchées  
\- Tu es blessé dis-je paniqué.  
\- C'est que des égratignures.  
\- Tes mains, faut les soigner.  
\- Léna, calme-toi ce n'est rien.  
\- Tes mains faut les soigner répétais-je comme une litanie.  
Eric capitula et m'apporter de quoi le soigner . Je pris des compresses et de l'alcool et je commencèrent à désinfecter. Cela me calma.  
\- Est ce qu'ils t'ont ?  
\- Non, tu es arrivé à temps. »

« Viens, il faut que tu essayer de dormir dit Eric.  
Il m'emmena dans sa chambre qui était immense et épurée . Il prit un t-shirt et un pantalon de jogging.  
\- Tiens, pour que tu dormes. Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit. Je serai dans la salon.  
\- Eric, dors avec moi s'il te plaît dis-je dans un murmure.  
Je n'étais pas sûr qu'il m'avait entendu.  
\- Tu es sûr ?  
\- Cela me rassura.

\- Bien »

J'allais me changer dans la salle de bain attenante, puis je n'osais pas sortir de la frappa à la porte de la salle de bain.

« Tout vas bien, Léna ?  
\- Oui, j'arrive.  
Je pris une profonde inspiration et j'ouvris la porte. Mes yeux tombèrent sur son torse si bien dessiné.  
\- Tu es sûr de vouloir dormir avec moi ? Demanda Eric.  
Oui cela me rassura.

Eric se glissa sous les draps et me fit signe de le rejoindre. Je n'avais jamais dormi avec un homme.  
Je me glissai dans les draps et je me mis le plus loin possible de lui.

Au bout d'un long, je finis par m'endormir . Dans la nuit je fis un cauchemar, où je revoyais Peter me violer, sauf qu'Eric n'était pas intervenu. Je me débattais .  
« Chut ! Chut ! Tu es en sécurité Léna, Tu es en sécurité dit Eric. »  
J'étais dans ses bras et je me mis à pleurer . Je finis par réussir à me calmer et je m'endormis lover contre lui .

Je me réveillais dans ses bras, lui était déjà réveillé. Je le repoussais instinctivement, ma peur des contacts physiquement avait reprit le dessus. Je vis l'heure.  
« Il faut que je me dépêche si je ne veux pas être en retard au simulation, Quatre va m'engueuler dis-je.  
\- Quatre n'est pas le leader, c'est moi . Aujourd'hui, tu es exempter de simulations . Vu ce qui t'es arrivé hier, tu n'es pas en état . Tu vas rester ici, toute la journée .  
\- Mais il faut que au moins que j'aille chercher, mes affaires au dortoir.  
\- Tu ne remettras plus les pied au dortoir à partir de maintenant. Tu vas rester ici.

\- Euh… on va dormir ensemble ? Dis-je inquiète .  
\- Non, viens je vais te montrer .  
Je suivis Eric dans le salon et il ouvrir une porte . C'était une chambre, beaucoup plus petite, avec juste un lit et des étagères fermés.  
\- Ce sera ta chambre à partir de maintenant. »

 **POV Eric  
**  
Un soir, j'étais au bar « 666 », avec Livia, mes deux amis, Nick et Rick . Ainsi que le couple de Pète-Sec et mon petit frère . Sa copine, Serena et Léna ne devraient pas tarder. J'étais impatient de voir la tenue de cette dernière .

Elle arriva accompagnée de la novice native et l'ex Sincère. Léna portait un jean simple avec un chemisier noir avec une fermeture par devant. Je m'imaginais lui enlever avec les dents. Mon sexe se durcit à cette pensée. Sa tenue était compléter d'une belle veste en daim et de botte daim aussi. Sa coiffure et son maquillage étaient naturels.

« Tu es de plus en plus sexy, la prochaine fois, je peux t'imaginer en robe ou en jupe dis-je  
Je me moquais pas j'étais sincère.  
\- Un jour peut être, mais pas tout de suite, je me sens pas encore prête répondit Léna.  
Je comprenais,il y a peu, elle s'habillait style sport wear. Il fallait qu'elle assume doucement sa féminité. Si elle avait un homme dans sa vie, cela l'aiderais. J'aimerais être cet homme  
\- En effet, si tu te sens pas prête, le fait pas. Tu ne seras pas à l'aise et cela se sentira tout de suite.  
\- Qu'avez-vous fait de mon frère, Eric ? taquina Will .

Ils me regardaient tous étrangement, comme si j'avais un troisième œil sur le front. J'attrapais le bras de mon frère pour me « venger », de sa taquinerie  
\- Tu disais dis-je froidement pour rigoler.  
\- Rien, tu es toujours aussi méchant dit Will. »

« Vous connaissez Livia et Léna, Sincère ou Audacieux ? Demanda Christina.  
\- Ouais, chez nous on appelle ça action ou vérité, mais c'est le même principe. Sinon on a autre jeu, je ne connais pas le nom. On doit dire trois choses sur nous, l'une des trois est vrai. Les autres doivent deviner celle qui est vrai. Et on compte les points dis-je  
\- Pour faire plus Audacieux, ceux qui perdre, boivent dit Will.  
\- Ouais, mais la Pète Sec boit pas dit Nick

\- On peut faire ça à la bière répondis-je  
\- OK disent tous le monde. »  
Sauf mes amis qui partirent. Depuis quelques temps, je les supportais de moins en moins.

Une serveuse nous apporta plusieurs bières.

« Vas y commence, Léna vu que c'est toi qui a proposer le jeu dit Tris  
« J'aime les épinard, j'aime le chocolat, j'aime les tomates.  
\- Tu aimes le chocolat dit Tris.  
-Je dis pareil que Tris dit Christina.  
\- Oui je pense que tu aimes le chocolat dit Quatre.  
\- Idem dit Will.  
\- Moi je dis que tu n'aimes pas le chocolat dis-je.  
\- En effet dit Livia  
\- Livia t'a pas soufflé la réponse ? Demanda Léna suspicieuse.  
\- Pas du tout .  
\- C'est vrai je n'aime pas le chocolat »

Ils burent tous un verre sauf moi et Livia.

« Ah toi Livia dit Christina.  
\- J'ai 2 sœur, j'ai 1 frère et 1 sœur, j'ai deux frères.  
\- Deux sœurs répondirent tous le monde.  
\- En effet, tu leur a dit ? Demanda Livia à Léna  
\- C'est possible répondit Léna »

« Bon à moi dit Christina.  
\- Quand j'étais chez les Sincères, j'ai piqué la poupée de ma sœur,j'ai dénoncé ma sœur d'avoir volé la poupée , J'ai menti en disant que c'était ma sœur.  
\- Tu as piqué la poupée dit Quatre.  
\- Non tu as dénoncé ta sœur dit Tris  
\- Je dis pareil que Tris dit Will.  
\- Non tu as piqué la poupée dit Livia  
\- Idem, tu as piqué la poupée dis-je.  
\- Moi je dis que tu as menti dit Léna.  
\- C'était une Sincères, impossible dit Tris.  
Tris avait raison , les Sincères ne pouvait pas mentir  
\- Au contraire qui soupçonnerait une Sincère de mentir rétorqua Léna  
Ah oui en effet, son raisonnement n'était pas idiot. Vu que on est persuadé que les Sincères mentent jamais, on les croit toujours.  
\- Alors Chris ? Demanda Quatre.  
\- C'est Léna qui a raison . Je crois que j'ai su à ce moment-là que je partirais . J'ai eu honte de mentir.  
\- Tu ne l'a jamais dit à tes parents ? Demanda Léna.  
\- Non, jamais.  
\- Chez nous, on dit faute avoué, à demi-pardonné »  
Nous buvons tous sauf Léna. 

« A moi dit Will.  
\- Quand j'étais chez les Érudits, j'ai laissé un mec copier sur moi, j'ai triché à un examen, je me suis pointer à un examen sans réviser.  
\- Tu as triché à un examen dit Christina.  
\- Pareil dit Livia.  
\- Tu t'es pointer à un examen sans réviser répondis-je.  
Truc que j'ai souvent fait en étant chez les Érudits  
\- Non tu as laissé, un mec copier sur toi disent Quatre et Tris.  
\- On voit bien les ancien Pète-Sec répliquai-je.  
\- Je dis comme Tris et Quatre dit Léna.  
\- En effet, Tris, Quatre et Léna, on a la bonne réponse dit Will. »

« Vas y Tris dit Will.  
\- Alors je me suis coupé les cheveux quand j'étais petite, Mes parents m'ont emmener à une cérémonie du choix à 6 ans. J'ai caché à mes parents que Caleb cachait des livres dit Tris.  
\- Tu as caché à tes parents que Caleb cachait des livres dit-on avec Livia en chœur.  
\- Vu qu'elle connaisse nos vie, je dis pareil dis-je .  
\- Ouais d'accord dit les autres.  
\- Comment vous pouvez savoir ça si les livres sont basé sur Eric ? Demanda Will.  
\- Car, un jour Caleb vient chez les Audacieux, car il est devenu l'assistant de Jeanine. Et Eric surprend une conversation entre Caleb et Tris .

Elle serait vraiment parfaite , en infiltré chez les sans-faction. Elle savait mentir sur commande.  
\- Ah OK . »

« Vas y chéri dit Tris.  
\- Ma mère avant de mourir m'a offert une statut et je l'ai mis en évidence quand j'ai quitté les Altruistes. J'ai fugué à 7 ans, deux jours. Je crachais dans le bol de café de Marcus avant de me servir.  
\- la statut dit Livia.  
\- Pareil répondit Léna  
\- La fugue dit Will.  
\- Non craché dans le bol de Marcus dis-je.  
\- Je dis pareil que Eric répondit Tris.  
\- Oui, idem que Tris et Eric dit Christina.  
\- Non, c'était la fugue répondit Quatre. »

« Bon Eric, il reste que toi dit Quatre.  
\- La vielle de mon départ des Érudits, j'ai couché avec une vierge, ou alors avec une femme expérimenté, ou on l'avait déjà fait tous les deux.  
\- Avec une vierge dit Quatre et Tris.  
\- Ouais d'accord avec eux dit Will.  
\- Une femme expérimentée dit Christina.  
\- Une vierge dit Livia.  
\- Vous l'aviez déjà fait tous les deux répondit Léna.  
\- En effet Léna. »

«Tu es trop forte dit Christina.  
\- C'est normal pour une menteuse comme elle Livia.  
\- Je n'ai menti moins ou plus qu'une autre personne se défendit Léna. »

On continua encore a jouer . Puis Les deux couples allèrent se coucher . Ils restaient que Léna, Livia et moi . Serena était aller danser et avait trouvé un Audacieux,pour la soirée .

Je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher de la regarder toute la soirée. Elle était mal à l'aise . J'en avais complètement oublier Livia.  
« Bon, je vais dormir, bye dit Léna  
Elle fit signe d'au revoir à Serena qui la rejoignit.  
\- Tu veux qu'on rentre ? Demanda Serena.  
\- Je suis fatigué, mais toi reste, tu sembles passer une agréable soirée répondit Léna  
\- Ouais, il s'appelle Simon.  
\- Alors profite et va le rejoindre dit Léna  
\- Mais je ne veux pas te laisser seule.  
\- T'inquiète pas, je connaît le chemin. Bonne soirée. »

Puis elle nous redit au revoir à Livia et moi .

Au bout de quelques minutes, je prétextais, que j'avais oublié, un cadeau pour Livia chez moi.  
« Je viens avec toi dit Livia.  
\- Non, non, je veux que tous les Audacieux voient que tu compte pour moi mentis-je  
\- OK je t'attends. »  
Je me dépêchais, je voulais rattraper Léna et lui faire comprendre que je la désirais réellement.

Arrivée, près de la fosse j'entendis des cris . Je courus en direction des cris. Je vis Nick et Rick qui tenait une Audacieuse. Et Peter qui était entrain de la violer .

J'attrapais Nick et l'envoya valser . Rick n'eut pas le temps de réagir, je fis de même . Ils partirent en courant, laissant seul Peter. Puis j'attrapais Peter et lui envoya une rafale de coups de poings.

Ensuite je m'approchais de la victime, pendant que Peter prit ses jambes à son coup. Je reconnus, la victime c'était Léna. Ses vêtements étaient déchirés, ils laissaient apparaître sa poitrine. Je me baissais à son niveau et lui mit ma veste pour couvrir sa nudité.

Je voulus la porter, mais elle se débattait, pour pas que je la touche.  
« Léna, c'est fini, ils te feront plus de mal. Je suis là dis-je doucement. »  
Elle finit par se calmer, et elle me laissa la porter .

On arriva chez moi, je la posai sur le canapé. je s'assit sur la table basse .  
«Est-ce qu'ils t'ont …  
Elle prit mes mains écorchées  
\- Tu es blessé dit-elle paniquée  
\- C'est que des égratignure répondis-je  
\- Tes mains, faut les soigner.  
\- Léna, calme-toi ce n'est rien.  
\- Tes mains faut les soigner répétait-elle.  
C'était le choc, elle ne devait pas réaliser . J'allais chercher de quoi me soigner dans la salle de bain, puis je revins. Elle prit les compresses et de l'alcool et commença à me soigner . Cela semblait l'apaiser. Maintenant je pouvais lui poser la question.

\- Est ce qu'ils t'ont… ? Demandai-je  
\- Non, tu es arrivé à temps. »

« Viens, il faut que tu essayer de dormir dis-je  
Je l'emmenai dans la chambre. Je pris dans ma commode, l'un de mes t-shirt et jogging et lui tendit. jogging.  
\- Tiens, pour que tu dormes. Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit. Je serai dans la salon dis-je  
\- Eric, dors avec moi s'il te plaît dit-elle dans un murmure.  
\- Tu es sûr ?  
\- Cela me rassura.

\- Bien »

Elle alla se changer dans la salle de bain attenante. Pendant que je me changeais aussi. Pour dormir, souvent j'étais nu . Mais là, je mis un pantalon de jogging

Je la trouvais longue, j'avais peur qu'elle est fait un mal l'aise. Je frappai à la porte.

« Tout vas bien, Léna ?  
\- Oui, j'arrive.  
\- Tu es sûr de vouloir dormir avec moi ? Demandai-je .  
Oui cela me rassura. »

Je me glissai sous les draps et lui fait signe de me rejoindre. Elle se mit dans le lit mais le plus loin de moi , possible .

Au bout d'un long moment, elle finit par s'endormir. Je m'endormis peu de temps après.

Dans la nuit je l'entendis hurler à Peter de la laisser . Elle se débattait. Je la pris dans mes bras et je la berçais.  
« Chut ! Chut ! Tu es en sécurité Léna, Tu es en sécurité dis-je. »  
Elle se mit à pleurer dans mes bras . Elle finit par se calmer et se rendormit dans mes bras.

Je la regardais dormir dans mes bras, elle était superbe. Léna dégageait une force et une fragilité. Je ne pensais plus aux sans-faction, à ma mission . Je voulais simplement la protéger contre Peter, Jeanine et toutes personnes voulant lui faire du mal . Je m'incluais dedans.

Dès qu'elle se réveilla et prit conscience de notre position, elle me repoussa .  
« Il faut que je me dépêche si je ne veux pas être en retard au simulation, Quatre va m'engueuler dit-elle  
\- Quatre n'est pas le leader, c'est moi . Aujourd'hui, tu es exempter de simulations . Vu ce qui t'es arrivé hier, tu n'es pas en état . Tu vas rester ici, toute la journée .  
\- Mais il faut que au moins que j'aille chercher, mes affaires au dortoir.  
\- Tu ne remettras plus les pied au dortoir à partir de maintenant. Tu vas rester ici.

\- Euh… on va dormir ensemble ? Dit-elle inquiète .  
\- Non, viens je vais te montrer .  
Elle me suivit et j'ouvris une porte. C'était une chambre, beaucoup plus petite, avec juste un lit et des étagères fermés.  
\- Ce sera ta chambre à partir de maintenant. »

Je lui dis de rester, ici pendant que j'allais nous chercher un petit-déjeuner au réfectoire. Pendant ce temps là, elle pouvait se doucher. Je lui donna, des affaires, que mes conquêtes avaient oublié . Je trouvais difficilement une tenue, pas trop décolleté . Je finis par trouver un pantalon noir et un petit pull avec un papillon dans le dos qui laissait entrevoir le dos .

 **POV Quatre**

J'étais inquiet, Eric et Léna n'était pas en simulation . Si Eric avait décidé de livrer, Léna plus tôt à Jeanine .  
Je me dirigeais en direction de l'appartement de notre leader . Je frappais et Eric m'ouvrit.  
« Quatre que fais-tu ici ? Pourquoi tu n'es pas aux simulations Demanda Eric.  
\- Léna a ….  
Et là je la vis, les cheveux mouillées, avec des fringues pas elle . Je le pris par le col et le plaqua contre le mur.  
\- Tu as toute les filles que tu veux ! Pourquoi elle ?  
\- Quatre lâche le ! Cria Léna.  
\- Il t'as menacé ? ! Donc tu as baisé avec lui?!  
\- Non, Eric m'a sauvé la vie .  
Je relâchais mon étreinte.  
\- Comment ça sauvé ?  
\- Si Eric, n'avait pas été là, Peter m'aurait violer . Nick et Rick étaient avec lui.  
\- Je vais…  
\- Tu vas rien faire du tout, c'est mon boulot Quatre . Et toi tu vas avoir des problèmes à t'être attaquer à un leader dit Eric.  
\- Eric, s'il te plaît, il a juste voulu me protéger supplia Léna.  
Je ne supportais pas de la voir supplier cette ordure.  
\- OK, je ne prendrais aucune mesure envers Quatre dit Eric.  
\- Léna, viens avec moi.  
\- Non, elle reste ici , elle ne retourne pas au dortoir répliqua le leader.  
\- Elle va dormir chez moi .  
\- Sur ton canapé. Moi j'ai une chambre.  
\- Mais …  
\- Quatre, je vais rester ici dit Léna.  
\- Mais …  
\- J'ai confiance en Eric. »  
Je m'inclinais cette fois-ci mais il ne fallait pas qu'elle reste trop longtemps à c'est côté. Il était aussi un danger pour elle .

***************************************  
 **Alors votre avis sur ce chapitre ? J'attends vos reviews ^^  
**

 **Le prochain chapitre, j'espère pouvoir le publier en janvier. De Janvier**

 **à Mars, je risque de publier avec moins de régularité, car je serai en formation**

 **et pleins de choses à faire, en ce début d'année 2016 .**

 **J'ai aussi publié le chapitre 4 : partie 1 de ma fiction « Désir Audacieux »  
et « mon amour, mon ennemi », et « mon amour, mon ennemi-version Eric ».**

 **Merci à Agathe Youbabe, All-is-vanity-023, Ocka61, Divergentpansycake46 ( qui a quitté le site), pour votre fidélité.**

 **Un remerciement tout particulier à Plume De Pan, tu me suis, sur toutes mes fictions et cela me touche beaucoup, merci pour ta grande fidélité.**

 **Et bien sûr, je ne pouvais pas remercier Nanao34410, pour ses avis, sa fidélité. Grâce à fan fiction Divergente, une amitié réelle est né entre nous .**

 **Merci aussi pour celles qui laissent une review de temps en temps et les lecteurs de l'ombre.**

 **On se retrouve en 2016 pour suivre les aventures de nos héroïnes : June, Livia et Léna, la petite dernière Jade avec leur Eric respectif .**

 **Bonne année 2016 à toutes**


	12. Chapter 12

**Relation : Eric /OC**

 **Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas . Ils appartiennent à Veronica Roth**

 **Rating : M**

 **Chapitre 12**

 **L'histoire : Héléna alias Lena et Olivia alias Livia . Elles ont toutes deux, 18 ans Elles sont. fans de la saga « Divergente » . Elle vont participer à une télé réalité « Divergente ». Mais si les factions étaient bien réel, tout comme Quatre, Tris, Eric , Jeanine et tous les autres n'étaient pas des acteurs mais bien réel . Comment Lena et Olivia vont t-elles survivre dans ce monde des faction ? Vont-elle pouvoir retrouver leur monde ? Et vont-elle réussir à résister au charme de beau Eric ? Leur amitié sera t-elle plus solide que tout ? Cette fiction se passera sur plusieurs années .**

 **POV Eric**

 **«** Eric, tu n'aurais pas des livres s'il te plaît, je vais m'ennuyer, toute la journée dit Léna  
\- On est chez les Audacieux, ici !  
\- Oui, mais je pensais vu que tu venais des Érudits, tu aurais pu garder des livres.  
\- Dans ton livre, on t'explique pas, on ne garde rien de son ancienne vie ! »  
Puis je quittais l'appartement, là laissant là . ****

En quittant Léna, je passais pas la boutique de fringues de Christina. Cette dernière et moi même, nous faisions des efforts pour nous apprécier, car on aimait tous les deux , la même personne : Will .

( Bien sûr pas le même sorte amour!) Je ne comprenais pas ce que mon frère lui trouvait, c'était une vraie pie, en plus elle parlait fort, elle disait tout ce qu'il lui passait par la tête sans filtre . ( Bref une ex-Sincères quoi!). Mais bon fallait bien reconnaître que ma belle-sœur, est un vrai canon . Et si Christina n'était pas le copine de mon frère, je l'aurais sûrement draguer .

« Salut Eric, je suis étonné de te voir là . Tu n'es pas le genre de mec, qui achète un truc à sa nana dit Christina.  
\- Déjà faudrait que je veuille une copine et non merci .  
\- C'est clair la fille qui te supportera est pas né .  
\- Merci Christina dis-je ironiquement  
\- Mais bon, il y aura bien une fille qui fera fondre ce cœur de glace.  
\- Toi dis-je en la provoquant .  
Elle ne releva pas la plaisanterie.  
\- Ou Léna . On a tous vu comment tu la regardais .  
\- Je veux juste la baiser .  
\- Tu sais cela a fait le tour de la faction déjà, qu'elle est dans ton appartement et que tu l'a sauver de Peter, Nick et Rick.  
La faction des Audacieux était aussi championne des ragots que mon ancienne faction .  
\- En effet et c'est pour ça que je viens te voir . Elle a besoin de fringues, vu qu'a partir de maintenant elle vivra chez moi et n'ira plus au dortoir .  
\- Tu veux quelle style ? Juste fringues ou lingerie, chaussures aussi ?  
\- Tout . Pour le style, tu la connais, je te fais confiance .  
\- Le budget ? Demanda Christina .  
\- Illimité. »

Ensuite je passais aux simulations .  
« Ceux qui doivent passer avec moi, vous devriez patienter, j'ai une réunion qui va débuter dis-je.  
\- On peut prendre les novices à ta place rétorqua Quatre .  
\- Non, ils attendront ordonnais-je. »

Puis je me dirigeais vers le bureau de Max, où m'attendait déjà, Max et Jeanine .  
« Bonjour Eric disent les deux leaders .  
\- Bonjour .  
\- Alors comme ça tu sauves les Divergentes maintenant dit Jeanine .  
\- Léna a faillit se faire violer si je n'étais pas intervenu, vous en avez aucune compassion !  
\- C'est une Divergente .  
\- Elle dort chez toi ! Et on paraît que tu refuses qu'elle regagne le dortoir ! S'énerva Max .  
\- Tu insinue quoi , Max ?!  
\- Ce que veux dire, Max , c'est que tu sembles vouloir la protéger dit Jeanine.  
\- J'allais pas la laisser se faire violer ! Mon plan est de se servir de sa Divergence, pour qu'elle infiltre les Sans-faction . Mais pour ça laisser moi gagner sa confiance .On pourrait lui promettre une place ici.  
\- Je te fais confiance tu as carte blanche. dit Max .  
\- On évoquera son sort plus tard . On te donne six mois dit Jeanine.  
\- Tu peux retourner aux simulations. »

Je sortis du bureau de Max avec du dégoût pour les leaders et pour moi même . J'en vomis . Ils n'avaient eu aucun compassion pour elle. 

Je me repris après cette instant de faiblesse. Si Jeanine voulait Léna morte,elle le serait . C'est grâce à la leadeuse Érudit que j'étais devenu l'homme que j'étais. Je n'arrêtais pas de fuir de mes famille d'accueil, personne ne voulait de moi . Elle m'a accueilli, m'a appris à avoir de l'ambition et elle m'a encouragé à aller chez les Audacieux et de me battre pour avoir la place de leaders . Je détestais autant cette femme que je l'aimais .

Ensuite j'allais aux simulations, je commençais par une novice native, elle avait 13 peurs au début, maintenant elle avait 7 et mettait moins d'une heure . C'était correct. Ensuite j'appelais Livia. Les trois autres devaient aller en entraînement avec Lauren, ils passaient cet après-midi, les simulations .  
« Livia !  
Elle entra dans la salle .  
\- Ensuite, je pourrais aller voir Léna, chez toi ? Demanda Livia  
\- Pourquoi ?  
\- Pour savoir comment elle va, pour l'aider .  
\- Pour finir le travail !  
\- Tu insinue que je suis responsable .  
\- J'insinue pas, j'en sens sûr . Tu traînes beaucoup avec Peter et j'en suis sûr qu'il a le béguin pour toi et tu as ce pouvoir sur la plupart des hommes, ils font ce que tu veux .  
\- C'est faux . Et Nick et Rick sont tes amis, tu es peut-être responsable .  
Je retrouvais la Livia déterminé des premiers et elle était très irrésistible à ce moment-là  
\- Tu m'accuses et pourquoi j'aurais fais ça ?  
\- Je ne sais pas dit-elle timidement  
\- Par contre, toi, tu sais que Léna me plaît et tu a voulu éliminer la concurrence.  
\- C'est faux !  
\- Sache que toi je te désirais mais elle je l'aime .  
C'était faux mais j'adorais voir la douleur dans les yeux de mon ancienne conquête. Comme ça elle n'irait pas voir Léna et lui mettrait pas l'idée dans la tête que j'en suis responsable . Pour Léna c'était du désir comme Livia sauf que Léna en plus je la trouvais intelligente, plus courageuse, plus tout.  
\- Tu l'aimes ?  
Allez en simulations . »

 **  
POV Livia**

  
\- Ensuite, je pourrais aller voir Léna, chez toi ? Demanda-je  
\- Pourquoi ?  
\- Pour savoir comment elle va, pour l'aider répondis-je  
\- Pour finir le travail ! Hurla Eric.  
\- Tu insinue que je suis responsable .  
\- J'insinue pas, j'en sens sûr . Tu traînes beaucoup avec Peter et j'en suis sûr qu'il a le béguin pour toi et tu as ce pouvoir sur la plupart des hommes, ils font ce que tu veux .  
\- C'est faux . Et Nick et Rick sont tes amis, tu es peut-être responsable .  
\- Tu m'accuses et pourquoi j'aurais fais ça ?  
\- Je ne sais pas dit-elle.  
C'est vrai j'avais sorti ça spontanément sans réfléchir.  
\- Par contre, toi, tu sais que Léna me plaît et tu a voulu éliminer la concurrence.  
\- C'est faux !  
\- Sache que toi je te désirais mais elle je l'aime .  
\- Tu l'aimes ? Dis-je d'une voix brisée . ****

Je n'écouterais pas Eric et j'irais voir Léna . C'est vrai qu'on premier abord accusé l'homme que j'aime est fou . Mais, ce qui était arrivé à Léna avait été un électrochoc . Et je sais que c'est un homme qui est dangereux . Parmi les trois agresseurs, deux étaient ses amis et Peter était le favori d'Eric .

Eric m'injecta le produit et je fermai les yeux

 _Ma première phobie,c'était que je me retrouvais attacher à un arbre entouré de flamme . A chaque fois, l'animal changeait, là c'était des tigres . J'approchais mais poignets des flammes , je pris une branche et l'agitait devant les animaux ._

J'avais vaincu ma peur des rats . __

 _Ensuite, je me retrouvais sur la tour en équilibre, ils pleuvaient et il y avaient des rafales de vents. J'avançais doucement vers la planche et je passai dans le bâtiment.  
_

 _Je me retrouvais dans un couloir de lycée cette fois-ci, je portais une longue robe, des grosses lunettes et mes cheveux étaient gras. Comme d'habitude je marchais tel une star ._

 _J'avais vaincu ma peur de redevenir grosse .  
_  
Par contre toutes mes peurs concernant Eric était toujours là. __

 _Je vis Eric en costume, je regardais autour de moi, on était à un mariage . Et là je vis apparaître la mariée, c'était Léna . Moi j'étais vêtue comme un Altruiste. D'habitude je savais comment faire pour attirer l'attention du Eric des simulations.  
Mais là je restais cloué sur place._

Je réussis à calmer, ma respiration . _  
_

 __

 _Ensuite, je retrouvais comme d'habitude dans l' appartement d'Eric. J'entends des gémissements venant de la chambre . Je sais ce que je vais trouvé . Je pousse la porte et là je vois Léna à califourchon comme d'habitude, sauf que là, il jouissent dans une parfaite harmonie. Et la suite je n'avais jamais vu ça . Léna s'écroule sur Eric. Il la fait basculer et l'enlace. Léna a sa tête poser contre son torse , lis se tiennent la main. Eric l'embrasse dans les cheveux . J'ai devant moi, un couple amoureux, quelque chose que je n'ai jamais connu.  
« Je t'aime Eric, je veux rester avec toi, je ne veux pas repasser le mur. Rien ne m'attend l'autre côté.  
\- Je ferai tout pour te protéger,je te promets que tu resteras ici . »  
_Je fermai la porte, incapable d'affronter cette peur, Léna n'était pas une simple conquête, il l'aimait . Quelque chose qu'il m'a jamais accorder.

 _  
Puis,je me retrouvais, en salle entraînement, face à Héléna. Mais une Héléna différente, plus téméraire, plus froide, plus Audacieuse.  
« Allez Léna et Livia, il reste qu'une place, parmi les Audacieux, je veux un combat jusqu'à la mort.  
Léna me donnait des coups, tellement rapidement que je n'arrivais pas à l'arrêter, je finis à terre. Elle regarda Eric, eut un sourire cynique et me donna un coup de pied dans le visage. Mon pouls se calma ._

Ma peur de monter sur une moto avait disparut __

 _Ma peur suivante, je me retrouvais chez moi, mes sœurs étaient attacher, des inconnus cagoulés les tenaient en joue. Je savais ce que j'avais à faire, j'attrapais l'arme et tirait sans hésitation._

 _Ma dernière peur, je me retrouve suspendu, . Sauf que cette fois-ci ce n'était par Eric mais Héléna..  
« Novice, tiens bon, j'oublierais ta lâcheté, abandonne et dégage, lâche et meurt dit Héléna. »  
Les parois étaient glissantes , je tenais de toute mes forces, mais je finis par lâcher . Je me voyais mourir ._

 __Je me réveillais de la simulation .  
« Tu sais ce que tu as vu à propos de Léna et moi cela arrivera un jour dit Eric.  
\- Elle te déteste et puis Léna déteste les contacts physique . On sait très bien tous les deux que tu ne peux pas te passer de sexe .  
\- Léna est une Audacieuse , elle vaincra cette peur et je l'aiderai, je serai patient. »

Je revoyais les scènes de Léna et Eric amoureux et cela me faisait mal à un point inimaginable. Malgré l'interdiction du leader, j'allais à son appartement, je frappais à la porte. Léna ouvrit toujours vêtu de son pyjama .  
« Livia que fais-tu ici ? Demanda mon ancienne amie  
\- J'ai appris ce que t'étais arrivé et je voulais …  
\- Comme toute la faction ! Je ne veux pas de ta pitié !  
\- Ce n'est pas de la pitié, c'est que je m'inquiète pour toi .  
Elle me laisse entrer on s'assit sur le canapé en laissant un espace entre nous.  
\- Comment tu te sens ? Demandai-je  
\- Dévasté . C'est le fait que j'ai déjà vécu ça, que j'ai faillit me faire violer et qu'un homme m'a sauver . Il doit avoir quelque chose en moi qui fait que je subis tout ça .  
\- Non tu n'es pas responsable .  
\- J'aimerais rencontrer un homme bien, ne plus avoir peurs des contact . Me sentir en sécurité.  
\- Un jour, tu le rencontreras . Tu as dormi, sur la canapé ?  
\- Non, dans le lit d'Eric répondit Léna  
\- Avec Eric laisse-je échapper.  
Ma jalousie revenait .  
\- Oui, au début il voulait dormir sur le canapé. Mais je lui ai demandé qu'on dorme ensemble. J'avais besoin …  
\- Tu l'aimes ?  
\- Non, peut-être, je ne sais pas…. En fait tu es là, pour ça, pas pour moi savoir comment je vais ! Mais savoir ce qui c'est passé avec Eric !  
\- Non je … Eric c'est lui qui ta fais ça !  
\- Tu dis n'importe quoi il m'a sauvé la vie.  
\- Tu sais très bien c'est un manipulateur.  
\- Je me suis trompé, Veronica Roth, aussi . Eric m'a sauvé et maintenant, il veut me protéger. Il peut se montrer gentil. »

« Livia que fais-tu ici ?! Je te l'avais interdit .  
Je me retournais c'était Eric et la novice native,amie de Léna. Ils avaient pleins de sacs dans les mains  
\- Je voulais la réconforter .  
\- Elle ment, elle voulait juste savoir si y avait eu un truc entre nous, cette nuit rétorqua Léna.  
\- Sors d'ici et fout lui la paix, c'est clair ! Sinon, je t'enverrais chez les sans-faction !  
\- Tu n'as pas le droit.  
\- Je suis un leader, j'ai tous les droits. »  
Je partis .  
 **  
POV Eric** __

Quand la simulation de Livia se termina, je rangeais le matériel, je désinfectais . En sortant ma montre, je regardais il était midi . Léna tu avoir faim, en plus il y avait rien chez moi .

J'allai au réfectoire, et me dirigeais vers le buffet. Je regardais, je ne savais pas ce qu'elle désirait . Quand Serena arriva.  
« Eric, puis-je aller voir Léna chez toi ? Manger avec elle ? Et passer le reste de la journée avec elle, je suis passé en sim ce matin.  
\- Et bien tu dois être en entraînement cet aprem.  
\- Je suis douée que cela sois en sim ou en entraînement . Je suis seconde du classement, ce n'est pas un aprem, qui changera ça. Et Léna est toute seule .  
\- OK . Prends-lui à manger et suis moi . »

Serena prit pour elle et Léna à emporté deux hamburger poulet sauce moutarde-miel, deux barquettes de frites, une salade verte . Et en dessert une tarte au pomme et une gâteau au chocolat. Je pris aussi à emporté un big sandwich triple steak haché moutarde . C'était un sandwich qui se composait d'une baguette entière , de 3 steak haché, pleins de moutarde ultra-forte , un peu de salade . Je pris aussi une grande barquette de frite et un part de gâteau au chocolat.

On alla dans la boutique de Christina.  
« La commande est prête Christina .  
\- Oui il y a de la lingerie, des jogging, débardeur, pull, chemisier, haut, jupe, des pyjama, des nuisette, des robes, des manteaux , veste. Côté chaussure, ballerine, basket, bottines, de tout dit Christina .  
\- Parfait. Serena prend les petits paquets .  
Il y avait entre 20 et 30 paquets  
\- Je te dois combien ? Questionnai-je  
\- 8000 $  
Je tendis ma carte bleue  
\- C'est pour ça que je ne veux pas de copine rétorquai-je  
\- Léna n'est pas le style de fille, qui doit aimer les trucs chers rétorqua Christina.  
\- Pas comme toi , Christina plaisantai-je  
\- Non, je pensais plus à Livia .  
\- Je lui ai jamais rien offert .  
\- Non mais Peter , Rick et Nick, oui .  
\- Ce sont des crétins. »

Ensuite on alla avec la novice chez moi, dans le couloir, je reconnus la voix de Livia.

Non je … Eric c'est lui ... ça !  
\- Tu dis …. il m'a sauvé la vie.  
\- Tu sais …. manipulateur.  
\- Je me suis trompé, …...Eric m'a sauvé et …. protéger. Il peut …..gentil. »

« Livia que fais-tu ici ?! Je te l'avais interdit .  
Elle se retourna.  
\- Je voulais la réconforter .  
\- Elle ment, elle voulait juste savoir si y avait eu un truc entre nous, cette nuit rétorqua Léna.  
\- Sors d'ici et fout lui la paix, c'est clair ! Sinon, je t'enverrais chez les sans-faction ! Hurlais-je  
\- Tu n'as pas le droit.  
\- Je suis un leader, j'ai tous les droits. »  
Livia partit .

« Je vais déposer ça dans la chambre et vous laisser toutes les deux »  
Je me dirigeais vers la chambre et les laissant seules.

 **POV Léna**

 **«** C'est gentil d'être passé me voir dis-je.  
\- Eric m'a permis de rester avec toi, pour la journée. Je t'ai apporter ton sandwich préféré poulet sauce moutarde miel dit Serena .  
\- Ah tu avais remarqué .  
\- Oui, normal je fais attention à toi, t'es mon amie .  
\- Livia ne le faisait pas . Et les autres sacs ?  
\- Des tonnes de fringues qu'Eric a acheter pour toi . 8000 $  
Je pensais avoir mal compris .  
\- Combien ? Demandai-je  
\- 8000 $ ».

Eric sortit à ce moment là de la chambre et se dirigeait vers la porte d'entrée de son appartement .  
« Eric attends.  
L'Audacieux se retourna et attendit que je le rejoigne.  
\- Merci d'avoir accepter que Serena soit avec moi aujourd'hui.  
\- De rien .  
\- Serena m'a dit ce que tu avais dépensé pour les vêtements et je ne peux pas accepter...on est même pas ensemble ...et même si c'était le cas je voudrais pas que mon mec m'entretienne, j'aime avoir mon indépendance.  
\- Je l'ai fait car tu avais besoin de tout ça et vu le salaire qu'on donne au novice tu n'aurais pas pu.  
\- Est-ce que ça à avoir avec le fait que tu essayerais que je reste ici mais quand contrepartie je devrais te rendre un service ?  
\- Tu me vois toujours comme un manipulateur, tu n'as toujours pas changé d'avis !  
\- Eric… »  
Le leader claqua la porte avant que je puisse m'excuser.

« Je suis vraiment une conne !  
\- En effet, traiter le mec qui t'a sauver de manipulateur.  
\- Je ne le pensais pas en tout cas plus . C'est juste que je n'ai pas l'habitude qu'on prenne soin de moi, c'est plutôt l'inverse .Le seul qui a prit soin de moi c'est Alex.  
\- Et maintenant il y a moi, Quatre et Eric . Écoute je n'ai jamais vu Eric s'inquiéter pour quelqu'un, être gentil avec quelqu'un . Ne te dis pas qu'Eric, ou Quatre ou même attendons quelque chose de toi .  
Je m'excuserais, quand il rentrera. »

Après avoir manger, on alla dans ma chambre, voir les vêtements qu'Eric m'avait acheter . J'allais pas rester en pyjama toute la journée.

Il y avait des pantalons de jogging, jeans et pantalon noir et des simples t-shirt ou débardeur. Mais il y avait aussi des hauts sexy comme celui décolleté dans le dos ou se chemisier transparent. Des jupes dont une brillante et plutôt courte ainsi qu'une plus longue mais sexy avec la fermeture devant. Elle existait aussi en version robe. Il y avait aussi une robe courte avec une seule manche en dentelle, une robe transparente au niveau des seins, une robe avec un décolleté jusqu'en bas des reins.  
« Je mettrais jamais ses tenues, c'est trop .  
\- Audacieuse me taquina Serena.  
\- Oui je serai pas à l'aise, je n'ai pas le corps en plus qui avec ce genre de tenue.  
\- Non en effet tu n'es pas prête, il faut aller par étape. Mais je te promets que tu les mettras et sans aucun complexe . Je vais faire de toi une vrai Audacieuse .  
\- Merci et si j'accepte mon corps, j'accepterais peut-être qu'un homme me touche et qu'on fasse l'amour .  
\- Je sais ce que je vais dire peut paraître étrange, mais je suis sûr que notre leader, peut-être patient et attentionné et t'aider à affronter ta peur .  
\- Je ne peux pas, je l'aime pas.  
\- Non, mais je vous ai aperçu un jour en entraînement qu'il t'embrassait. Il te désire, tu le désire . Cela peut être juste sexuel entre vous et je pense qu'Eric serai le professeur parfait, vu son nombre de conquêtes et les filles qui sont passé dans son lit on dit qu'il est incroyable.  
\- Livia m'a dit qu'il détestait les préliminaires et moi il m'en faudra des tonnes avant de voilà quoi.  
\- Eric n'avais jamais acheter de fringues avant pour une fille . Il peut aussi faire un effort à ce sujet. »  
On regardait encore les fringues, il y avait des belles vestes et manteaux ainsi que des chaussures cela allait de la simple ballerine aux escarpins avec des talons de 12 cm.

Après m'être doucher et habillé . On discuta et on rigola avec Serena . On trouva même un jeu de carte. Elle partit avant l'arrivée d'Eric . J'avais passé une journée exceptionnelle, je ne m'étais jamais amusé comme ça avec Livia.

Le soir, Eric rentra avec de la lasagne. J'avais voulu cuisiner après le départ de Serena mais les placards étaient vides .Demain, si Eric me permettait de sortir j'irais faire des courses . 

On était entrain de manger .  
« Je suis désolé, si je t'es blessé, non je pensais pas que tu étais un manipulateur . C'est juste que je n'ai pas l'habitude qu'on prenne soin de moi . Je me suis toujours débrouillée seule, j'ai toujours pu compté que sur moi .  
\- Et Livia ? Dit Eric.  
\- Non elle a toujours pu compté sur moi mais pas l'inverse. Je m'en rends compte maintenant .Une amitié devrait marché dans les deux sens comme avec Serena.  
\- Je ne sais pas , tu as sûrement raison , je n'ai jamais eu d'amis.  
\- Et Rick et Dick ?  
\- Ce sont des copains de bar .  
\- Et chez les Érudits ?  
\- Chez les Érudits, seule la compétition compte pour avoir les meilleurs résultats, il y a pas de place pour l'amitié . Et puis je n'étais pas un modèle chez les Érudits, j'étais un bagarreur. Pourquoi je te raconte ça ?  
\- Parce que tu me fais confiance, comme je te fais confiance.

Il ne répondit et un silence pesant s'installa.  
\- Demain, je pourrais retourné en entraînement ? Demandai-je  
\- Toute façon c'est ce qui était prévu. Quatre et Tris prendrons les novices qui devait passer avec moi, en simulation, le matin . Comme ça je serai avec toi en entraînement, le midi nous mangerons ensemble et l'après-midi tu seras en simulations avec moi .

\- Merci, pour tout ce que tu fais pour moi .  
\- Malgré ce qui s'est passé, je serai intransigeant avec toi lors de l'initiation . »  
Eric se leva et alla dans sa chambre .

Je débarrassa et je fis la vaisselle.

 **POV Eric**

Me faire confiance, elle ne devrait pas. Je m'en voulais mais c'était pour le bien des factions. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, je lui avais parler des Érudits et de Rick et Dick . En fait si cela me rends triste de n'avoir jamais pu construire une relation d'amitié avec quelqu'un, car j'étais trop compétiteur. Et me dévoiler c'était pas mon truc, Jeanine m'a dit « Ne montres jamais tes faiblesses,sinon les gens s'en serviront ». J'ai menti à Christina, j'aimerais avoir une copine et la couvrir de cadeaux, mais je ne suis jamais tombé amoureux. La Sincère a raison, j'ai un cœur de glace, aucune fille ne voudra d'un mec macho, lunatique , bagarreur , pas romantique .

 **POV Léna**

Le lendemain j'allais en salle entraînement . De revoir, Peter, cela me rappelait ce qu'il s'était passé, j'en avais la nausée. Mais je lui ferais pas le plaisir de mon montrer apeurée, je ne veux pas être considéré comme une victime .

Je fis deux combats , je les gagnais tous les deux .

Le midi j'allais manger au réfectoire. Eric ne me lâchait pas, il me suivait comme un garde du corps avec une star . Bien sûr Quatre, Tris, Will et Christina se joignirent à Serena, Eric et moi .  
« Comment te sens tu ? Demanda Tris.  
Je ne pouvais pas assumé ma faiblesse, on était chez les Audacieux.  
\- Comme on dit chez moi ce qui nous tue pas nous rend nous plus fort.  
\- J'aime bien cette devise dit Eric.  
\- Moi aussi d'ailleurs je pense me le faire tatouer et aussi no pain no gain.  
\- Ouah, deux d'un coup, tu n'en a jamais fait ça, tu vas avoir mal dit Will.  
\- Une vrai Audacieuse ! S'exclama Christina  
\- T'inquiète, la douleur, je gère. Serena tu viendras avec moi ? Demandai-je  
\- Je viens avec toi disent Quatre et Eric en chœur .  
Les deux ennemis s'affrontèrent du regard.  
\- Ouah deux beaux mecs pour toi toutes seules dit Serena.  
L'instructeur et le leader la fusillèrent du regard.  
\- Il y aura du monde, Peter n'osera pas m'attaquer .  
\- Tu ne fais plus un pas dans la faction, sans moi disent en chœur les deux rivaux.  
\- J'irais samedi dis-je. »

Ensuite je me retrouvais en simulation avec Eric.

J'avais vaincu ma peur des chats . __

 _Ensuite je me retrouvais dans le salon de mes parents, , je me vis dans un miroir, j'étais une projection de ma mère .  
« Tu es comme ta mère, tu n'es rien, tu finiras comme elle dit froidement mon père.  
\- Je suis courageuse, je ne suis pas faible !  
_Je l'affrontais à chaque fois mais cette peur ne disparaissais pas .

 _Ensuite ce n'était plus Olivia mais Serena dan ma peur, qui était entouré d'une foule Audacieux et je n'arrivais pas à l'atteindre ._  
Je ne voulais pas perdre mon amitié avec Serena comme j'avais perdu celle d'Olivia.

Cette fois-ci ma peur fasse à mon père me battant n'était pas la dernière comme d'habitude.  
M _on père enlevant sa ceinture, j'étais entouré par des représentations de mon père . Je ne pouvais pas l'affronter . J'étais contre un mur, essayant de me protéger, du mieux que je pouvais. Cette peur je n'ai jamais pu l'affronté, je calmais mon pouls et passa à la suivante ._

 _Ensuite, je me retrouvais dans la chambre que j'avais dans l'appartement d'Eric . Eric était là, il s'approchait, je reculais et je tombais sur le lit.  
« Eric ! Eric non !  
Le leader m'embrassa . Je lui donnai un coup dans les parties et je courais_

Je me réveillais et j'entendis la porte de se fermer.

 **POV Eric**

Je sortis furieux de la salle de simulation et j'allais courir en ville. J'avais été pour la première fois de ma vie, gentil avec une personne . Je l'avais sauvé, j'avais accepté qu'une amie vienne la voir, je lui avais acheter des fringues .

OK je me comportais, comme s'il m'appartenait alors que ce n'était pas le cas . C'est peut-être ce que je voulais la mettre dans une cage dorée.

Aucune femme ne m'avais ressentir des sentiments contradictoires… des sentiments . Léna était Divergente donc une menace pour notre système . Mais en même temps, je la trouvais intelligente, gentille, drôle, avec du caractère, et son instinct de survie m'impressionnait. J'admirais sa force et sa fragilité . 

Les simulations le montrait au fond d'elle, elle n'avait pas de changer d'avis sur moi, pour elle j'étais le type d'homme qui était prêt à violer une femme .

Au bout de plusieurs, je rentrais à l'appartement . Il y avait une bonne odeur de cuisine .  
« Eric, je voulais m' excuser, je ne pense pas que tu puisses faire du mal à une femme physiquement.  
\- Les simulations prouvent que si, elle révèlent nos peurs, mais aussi nos pensées et sentiments les plus profond .  
\- Si les simulations montrent nos sentiments les plus profond, alors elle doit montrer mon attirance pour toi… mais j'en ai peur. J'ai jamais été attirer par personne avec toi ... Au début je pensais que c'était juste les hommes et non je n'étais pas attiré par les femmes non plus. Je pensais être asexuel . Et puis il y a eu toi, le trouble que tu as provoqué en moi quand je t'es vu torse nu lors d'un entraînement. Certes j'ai détesté comme tu m'a touché, mais j'ai adoré notre baiser. Et ta présence me déconcentre en entraînement, je pense à tes beaux yeux bleus, à tes bras musclés que j'aimerais qui m'enlace, à tes tatouages s'ils ont une signification dit Léna d'une vitesse folle.  
\- Tu ne devrais pas avoir peur, c'est naturel . Et moi aussi je suis aussi attiré par toi.  
Je m'approchais d'elle et l'embrassa en mettant mes mains sur visage et comme d'habitude il était torride et l'un et l'autre on essayait de dominer. Elle avait ses mains autour de ma nuque. Je descendais mes mains sur sa chute de rein, elle me repoussa immédiatement.  
\- Pardon, Eric . Aide-moi à vaincre ma peur des contacts physiques. … Laisse tomber c'est idiot, Serena m'en a parler hier , oublie ce que j'ai dis.  
\- Si tu veux , je suis prêt à t'aider.  
\- C'est vrai ! Merci. »  
On se dirigea vers la chambre sans avoir toucher au repas.

***************

 **Et voilà, le chapitre 12, alors la relation d'Eric et Léna . L'amitié de Livia est Léna est vraiment terminé .**

 **Comme vous vous doutez, lors des prochains chapitres beaucoup de lemon, car on verra Eric aider Léna à vaincre sa peur des contacts physique . Cela va encore plus rapprocher nos deux personnages jusqu'à qu'ils tombent enfin amoureux.**

 **Comme les autres fictions on se retrouve en février.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Relation : Eric /OC**

 **Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas . Ils appartiennent à Veronica Roth**

 **Rating : M**

 **Chapitre 13**

 **L'histoire : Héléna alias Lena et Olivia alias Livia . Elles ont toutes deux, 18 ans Elles sont. fans de la saga « Divergente » . Elle vont participer à une télé réalité « Divergente ». Mais si les factions étaient bien réel, tout comme Quatre, Tris, Eric , Jeanine et tous les autres n'étaient pas des acteurs mais bien réel . Comment Lena et Olivia vont t-elles survivre dans ce monde des faction ? Vont-elle pouvoir retrouver leur monde ? Et vont-elle réussir à résister au charme de beau Eric ? Leur amitié sera t-elle plus solide que tout ? Cette fiction se passera sur plusieurs années .**

 **Message Auteur : Voilà dans ce chapitre, Eric va commencer à aider Léna a vaincre sa peur des contact, ils vont se rapprocher.**

 **ATTENTION MINI LEMONS**

 **POV Léna**

Eric me donna la main et le je retrouvais dans sa chambre. Je regardais ce grand lit avec appréhension.  
« Léna, on va y aller par étape, on ne fera pas l'amour direct. Ce que je te propose c'est déjà qu'on s'allonge l'un contre .  
Eric avait employé faire l'amour et pas baiser. Est-ce qu'il m'aimait. ? Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais cette pensée remplie, mon cœur d'un bonheur intense. J'enlevais mes chaussures , lui aussi et on se retrouva allonger dans ce lit, je n'osais plus bouger, ni respirer .

 **POV Eric  
**

Je la sentais terrifier, je passais sa main autour de sa taille et je la blottis contre moi. Je la sentais se tendre .

 **POV Léna  
**

Ma première réaction était de lui faire enlever sa main, de mettre de la distance entre nous, mais je savais que si je voulais avancer, je devais passer par cette étape . Je savais qu'Eric sentait mon stress.  
« Je suis désolé, de stresser alors que tu n'es pas responsable .  
\- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser . Tu aimais que je t'embrasse on peut juste faire ça .  
Je me mis à rougir.  
\- Léna dit doucement Eric.  
\- Oui murmurais-je.  
Il approcha son visage du mien et commença à me faire des petits bisous, puis il passa le bout de sa langue sur mes lèvres. J'ouvris la bouche pour lui laisser accès, je sentis sa langue me caresser lentement la mienne. Très vite le baiser devient plus torride. Je sentis mon corps réagir. Eric passa sa main dans le creux de mes reins pour me plaquer contre lui . Toute suite je me reculais. 

-Pardon dis-je.  
\- Ce n'est pas grave dit Eric en me caressant le visage. »

 **POV Eric**

On ressaya plusieurs fois, mais prit par le tourbillon de mon désir, je la touchais

je voulais sentir son corps contre le mien. Et essayer de lui faire perdre cette peur mais elle me repoussa et s'excusa à chaque fois . C'est là que j'ai eu une idée, pourquoi je n'y avais pas pensé avant.

«Léna, mets-toi à califourchon sur moi  
Léna me regarda étonnée.  
\- Fais-moi confiance .  
Léna m'écouta et se mit à califourchon sur moi.  
\- C'est toi qui vas prendre le contrôle . Tu fais ce que tu veux, tu me touches où tu veux ou pas .  
\- D'accord . Je te touche où je veux ,vraiment ?  
\- Tu es une vraie coquine, tu penses déjà à ça.  
On se mit à rire ce qui détendit l'atmosphère . Cette fois-ci c'est Léna qui prit l'initiative de m'embrasser, le baiser était doux,nos doigts étaient enlacés, pour m'empêcher de la toucher, son bassin bougeait lentement en rythme avec le baiser . J'essayais de me concentrer sur le baiser et pas sur les frictions de son bassin, contre mon sexe. Je ne voulais pas que Léna me voit comme un homme qui ne puisse contrôler ses pulsions et sentir mon érection, pourrait lui faire peur la mettre mal à l'aise .

Léna mit fin au baiser  
« Tu embrasses divinement bien dis-je  
\- Arrête de te moquer de moi .  
\- Je suis sincère, et tu peux me croire vu le nombre de filles que j'ai embrassé.  
\- Mieux que Livia laissa t-elle échapper  
\- Oui mieux qu'elle , c'est le meilleur baiser de ma vie .

 **POV Léna**

« Tu embrasses divinement bien dit Eric  
J'étais sûr qu'il disait ça pour être gentil .  
\- Arrête de te moquer de moi .  
\- Je suis sincère, et tu peux me croire vu le nombre de filles que j'ai embrassé.  
Je ne le croyais toujours pas, j'étais sûr qu'une de ses conquêtes, embrassait mieux que moi : Livia.  
\- Mieux que Livia ?  
\- Oui mieux qu'elle , c'est le meilleur baiser de ma vie . »  
Je me persuadais que c'était vrai et je chassais l'ombre que faisait planer mon ancienne amie sur moi.

Je caressais ses tatouages qui m'avait toujours intrigué . Certes j'avais toujours trouvé cela jolie, surtout sur un homme, mais ceux d'Eric m'attiraient comme des aimants, d'ailleurs l'homme m'attirait dans son ensemble . Je voulais découvrir qui se cachait derrière le jeune leader Audacieux, sadique et froid .

 **POV Eric**

 ****Les doigts de Léna parcouraient avec une grande délicatesse mes tatouages, je la laissais faire . Je l'imaginais me caresser avec la même tendresse mon visage, mon corps . Eric arrête de divaguer, tu n'aimes pas la tendresse, dans les rapports sexuels, non tu aimes les rapports brutaux, sauvages, c'est ce qui te fait bander. Tu l'a fait comprendre à tes conquêtes , comme Livia, que tu ne voulais aucune tendresse de leur part et que tu en donnerais jamais . Alors pourquoi les caresses de Léna, te font bander ?

« Que représentent t-ils ?  
Les paroles de Léna me font sortir de ma transe .  
\- Ce sont un labyrinthe, cela représente mon âme torturée  
Léna me regarda sérieusement et je me mis à rire.  
\- Non, je plaisante, ils ne représentent rien, je les trouvais juste cool .  
\- Pourquoi tu te caches toujours derrière ce masque froid, de mec sans cœur ,comme si rien ne l'atteignait ou derrière la plaisanterie ?  
\- Tu es pareil non, il me semble ? Rétorquais-je .  
\- Tu marques un point . Mais je n'avais jamais rencontré une personne qui puisse me comprendre...Quatre  
\- Je suis heureux que Quatre puisse te comprendre . Aller on a fini pour ce soir. Suis crevé dis-je sèchement.  
J'espérais qu'elle parlait de moi mais non elle parlait de mon pire ennemi Quatre alias Tobias Eaton .  
\- Bien.  
Léna se releva, je sentis un vide sur mon corps. Elle remit ses chaussures  
\- Bonne nuit Eric. Merci dit Léna.  
\- Bonne nuit Léna . De rien . »

 **POV Léna**

J'étais vraiment une idiote, ce n'était pas à Quatre, que je pensais quand je parlais, d'une personne qui puisse me comprendre, c'était à Eric . Mais j'avais eu peur de me montrer faible devant lui et Eric déteste les pleurnicheries, lui plus que n'importe quel Audacieux.

 **POV Eric**

Mon ventre cria famine ,je levais les yeux de la paperasse, et je vis sur l'ordinateur qu'il était 21h00. J'éteignais l'ordinateur, je rangeais , je mis ma veste et je rentrais chez moi . Depuis quelques semaines j'appréciais de rentrer chez moi. Avant je ne rentrais que pour dormir ou pour ramener une conquête d'un soir .

J'ouvrais la porte de mon domicile et je sentis une bonne odeur venant de la cuisine . Je me dirigeais vers l'odeur ce qui intensifia les grognements de mon ventre .

Léna chantonnait une chanson en anglais qui m'était inconnue. Sûrement une star de la chanson de l'autre côté du mur .

Il y a quelques jours, en l'entendant chanter, je lui avais demandé si c'est elle qui inventait les paroles . Et elle m'expliqua le concept de chanteur célèbre. De l'autre côté du mur des personnes étaient connues et idolâtrer par des milliers voir des millions de personnes, car c'était des acteurs ou actrices qui jouaient dans une série ou un film ou des chanteurs car ils faisaient des albums et certains était connu ...pour rien .

Ma cuisine avait été utilisé plus ses dernières semaines que depuis que je vivais chez les Audacieux .

Léna donc chantonnait, elle avait troqué son jogging et son sweat, contre un jean qui moulais bien ses fesses et un t-shirt noir basique . Elle avait attaché ses cheveux humides. J'avais mis du temps à m'en rendre compte, mais c'était une jolie fille.

« Au lieu de me mater, si tu mettais la table, pendant que je prépare la salade . Le poulet et les frites seront bientôt prêts .  
\- Bien madame. »  
Je souris et je m'exécutais . Léna arriva quelques minutes plus tard avec le poulet, je lui pris des mains . Elle alla chercher la salade et les frites. Et en boisson, une bière pour moi et de l'eau pour elle et on commença à manger.

« Alors les simulations cet après-midi ? Demandai-je  
\- Toujours 4 peurs en 4 minutes  
\- C'est toujours moi qui te viol ?

\- Léna ?  
\- Oui, je suis désolé, mais e n'était pas un viol, c'est.  
\- Je sais.  
\- Et toi tes peurs ? Demanda Léna.  
\- Aucune, je suis un Audacieux.  
\- C'est impossible. Et puis le livre dit que tu as 12 . Et puis si tu n'as aucune peur, comment tu peux être courageux si tu n'a aucune peur me taquina Léna.  
\- Non j'ai 7 peurs mais je te dirais pas lesquelles . Tu n'as pas tort, comment on peut être courageux sans peur .  
Je me disais ça plus ça pour moi que pour répondre à ses affirmations.  
\- C'est pareil comment les fraternels peuvent apprécier le bonheur . C'est parce qu'on a été malheureux, qu'on apprécie les moments de bonheur . Ou les Sincères comment sait-on qu'ils n'ont jamais menti, on apprécie la franchise si il y a mensonge . Ou les Altruiste il y a aucune abnégation si il y a pas égoïsme Je comprends la nécessité de votre système, de prendre le meilleur dans l'être humain, mais s'il y a plus de pire comment il peut avoir le meilleur ? Dit Léna  
\- C'est de prendre le meilleur de l'être humain, la création des factions, qui nous a évité les guerres , le vol, les meurtres . Je sais que l'autre côté du mur, on t'a enseigné, le mensonge, l'égoïsme, la lâcheté, mais je t'interdis d'emmener ça ici. Et si tu veux rester, ici, tu devrais commencer à partager les valeurs du système, montre nous que tu peux y adhérer et nous accepterons que tu restes ici .  
\- Sinon, je mourrais c'est ça . Toute façon dans quelques mois, on rentre chez nous .  
\- Comment ça ?  
\- On doit repasser le mur .  
\- Tu crois qu'on vous le laissera franchir et comment vous compter faire dis-je ironiquement.  
\- Aucune idée.  
\- Je pense pas que ceux qui vous on emmener ici, on prévu que vous retournez chez vous.

Je la vis réfléchir à ma phrase .  
\- Tu as peut-être raison. Et toi tu voudrais que je restes ?  
\- … Oui j'aimerais beaucoup que tu restes Léna, chez les Audacieux, alors s'il te plaît fait tout pour.  
\- Je te promets de faire tout pour, car moi aussi j'aimerais rester, ici… avec vous, avec toi . »

Aucun de nous, ne serons franche,l'un envers l'autre et dira ce qu'on éprouve l'un pour l'autre, et baissera sa garde, on n'était pas prêt pour ça . Je m'étais jamais senti aussi proche de quelqu'un que de Léna.

Après le repas, elle fit la vaisselle et j'essuyais la vaisselle. Je m'imaginais bien vivre cette routine avec elle .

« Bonne nuit , Eric  
\- Bonne nuit Léna »

Je m'endormis avec un sourire au lèvre ce soir là .

 **POV Léna**

Un soir, j'étais dans la chambre d'Eric à califourchon sur lui . On s'embrassait. Je décidais de passer à une étape supérieure. J'avais envie de découvrir la sensation d'un corps d'un homme sous mes doigts, mais sentir aussi les doigts d'un homme sur mon corps.  
« Eric, tu me permets de te toucher ? Dis-je rougissante.  
\- Fais ce que tu veux de moi, je suis tout à toi dit-il en me taquinant.  
J'aimais cet Eric drôle, souriant , détendu avec moi. Une facette de sa personnalité qui ne montrait qu'à moi ou à son frère, Will.

Je passais les mains, sous son T-shirt que je relevais jusqu'à son cou . J'étais fasciné par ce corps musclé, dont les abdos étaient parfaitement dessinés, ce corps était tellement magnifique, que je n'osais y toucher.  
\- On dirait une Érudite devant une expérience .  
\- Tu es tellement beau soufflais-je .  
\- Merci.  
Je commençais par toucher ce torse, puis je descendis vers ses abdos, j'en suivis le tracer.  
\- Humm, Léna  
J'ai eu peur du désir de l'Audacieux mais aussi ce que ce gémissement provoquait dans le creux de mon ventre.  
\- Pardon dit Eric.  
\- Non, Non, c'est juste que j'ai jamais provoqué le désir chez un homme… j'adore ça mais cela me fait peur . Et ton gémissement à provoquer le désir chez moi répondis-je.  
Je pris ses mains et les posais sur mes hanches, ses pouces étaient sur mon ventre, le reste de ses doigts sur mes reins.  
\- S'il te plaît ne bouge pas tes doigts, les mets pas sous mon T-shirt.  
\- Promis . »

 **POV Eric**

Léna reprit l'exploration de mon corps .  
« Humm Léna lassais-je échapper.  
Léna se mordit les lèvres, son regard exprimait le désir. Mais tout bascula quand elle sentit sous ses fesses, mon sexe en érection . Je sentis la peur,venant de ma partenaire.  
\- Pardon Léna m'excusais-je.  
\- Non, c'est juste que c'est tout nouveau pour moi, comme ma propre excitation et cela me gène que je ne pourrais pas te … soulager.  
Je lui pris la main et lui embrassa le poignet.  
\- Léna, je t'ai vu te transformer, tu es plus souriante, plus audacieuse. Tu avances pas à tu vas trop vite, tu risques de faire un blocage .  
\- Tu sais, si tu veux…. je peux demander à Quatre et Tris... de dormir de temps en temps, chez eux... si tu veux inviter des filles dit Léna en balbutiant  
\- Léna, je ne veux pas d'autre filles dans mon lit… ce n'est pas que je veux une relation de couple avec toi … c'est juste que j'aime ce qu'on vit en ce moment tous les deux balbultais-je  
C'est la première fois que je perdis mes moyens devant une femme, tout court.  
\- Moi aussi j'aime ce qu'on vit en ce moment.  
On se perdit dans le regard de l'autre.  
\- Je vais aller dormir, Eric, la course à pied de Quatre m'a tuer dit Léna.  
\- Bonne nuit Léna.  
\- Bonne nuit Eric. » ****

 **POV Léna**

 ****Le samedi, c'était le grand jour, j'allais me faire tatouer . On prenait le déjeuner avec Eric. Sandwich, mayo avec le reste de poulet .

« Tu as eu mal quand tu t'es fait tatouer ? Demandai-je.  
\- Oui, surtout au cou mais suit sadomasochisme . D'un côté, toi le dos, tu es encore plus sadomasochisme.  
Je blanchis .  
\- Oh putain, je suis désolé Léna s'excusa Eric.  
Je courus m'enfermer dans ma chambre.  
\- Pardon, Léna, je suis vraiment un crétin . J'ai voulu te détendre, j'ai oublié …. pardon ce n'est pas ça que je voulais dire , s'il te plaît Léna pardonne-moi.  
Je sortis de la chambre .  
\- On y va, on va être en retard dis-je sèchement.  
Eric me prit le bras.  
\- S'il te plaît je demande ton indulgence, j'ai été un idiot. Notre relation est importante pour moi . Mais si tu veux quitter l'appartement, je m'y opposerais pas . La seule chose que je te demande, c'est pour ta sécurité, va chez Quatre et Tris.  
Cela me toucha .  
\- Je n'irais pas dormir ailleurs , Eric. »

On se rendit au salon de tatouage, où Tori nous accueillit avec un grand sourire. Serena et Quatre étaient là aussi . 

\- Eric tu veux un nouveau tatouage, il n'y a pas de place aujourd'hui dit Tori.  
\- Non, pas du tout , je suis venu accompagner, Léna.  
\- Accompagner, je pense que Léna est une grande fille .  
\- Mais non, Eric et Quatre jouent aux garde du corps, avec Léna, depuis l'attaque de Peter. Elle a interdiction de faire un pas seule dans la faction seule depuis expliqua Serena.  
\- Tu dois pas trouver ça Audacieux , Tori dis-je.  
\- Non, les Audacieux nous protégeons les factions, mais aussi les nôtres. Ok les gars, que vous restez, mais si je vois un semblant engueulade, entre vous, je vous vire compris !  
J'étais impressionné, par Tori elle a osé donner des ordre à Quatre et surtout, Eric son leader.  
\- Ouais Tori dit Quatre  
\- Eric ?  
\- Promis.  
Alors tu es prête ! Demanda mon amie excitée .  
\- Oui, j'ai l'impression que c'est toi qui vas te faire tatouée et pas moi .  
\- C'est le cas, je vais te soutenir . Je vais me faire tatouer les poignets, puis le dos.  
\- Tu es folle !  
\- Non Audacieuse ! disent les trois Audacieux.  
On se mit à rire .

\- Tu es prête dit Tori .  
\- Oui répondis-je »  
Je me faisais tatouer par Tori et Serena par Prue. Une Audacieuse petite et svelte, avec de longs cheveux roses, un style punk, pleins de tatouages qui devait avoir environ 30 ans .

Serena se faisait tatouer, le signe des Audacieux sur le poignet gauche et « _dauntless_ » sur le poignet droit.

Au bout d'une 1 heure, Tori avait fini de me tatouer « _no pain »_ , sur le poignet gauche, et « _no gain »_ sur le poignet droit .  
« Tu penses vraiment que sans effort il n'y a pas de résultat Demanda Tori.  
\- Oui de pense que prendre des risques finit par payer .  
\- Cela aurait pu être une devise Audacieux dit Eric.  
Je lui souris. »

Ensuite c'était le grand moment, je devais me déshabiller, devant tout le salon . On était chez les Audacieux, il n'y avait pas de pièce avec rideau comme chez nous, dans notre salon de tatouage .

Serena, pour me soutenir , enleva en premier son haut . Son corps était parfait. D'ailleurs tous les Audacieux la reluquaient, mais cela semblait pas la gêner .

Je soufflais et j'enlevais mon T-shirt , tous les Audacieux me regardaiten mais pas pour les mêmes raisons, ils regardaient tous, les cicatrices dans mon dos . Je ne supportais pas les regards de pitié. Mon regard croisa celui d'Eric, ce n'était plus le désir que je voyais dans ses yeux, comme il y a heures, mais un regard horrifié.  
« Tori, on peut faire ça vite s'il te plaît.  
\- Bien sûr.  
Je m'allongeais sur une table, comme chez les médecins. Serena s'allongea comme moi et me donna la main »

Au bout de 5 heures, le tatouage, phœnix recouvrit toute mes cicatrices, il fallait être vraiment proches,pour deviner les cicatrices en dessous .

Serena c'était fait tatouer une panthère .

Le soir, je me mis de la biafine, pour hydrater et cicatriser mes tatouages. J'avais un problème , pour le dos .

J'allais frapper dans la chambre d'Eric.  
« Oui .  
Je rentrais.  
\- Eric peux-tu me mettre, la biafine dans le dos, s'il te plaît dis-je timidement .  
\- Bien sûr.  
Il se leva de son lit . J'enlevais mon T-shirt et je recouvris mes seins, et mon ventre, avec. Ses mains sur mon corps me provoquèrent des décharges de plaisir, je me tordis,pour me soustraire à ce que je ressentais.  
\- Ce tatouage cachera mes cicatrices, je ne verrais plus ce regard horrifié, que j'ai vu les yeux de tous les Audacieux, dans les tiens .  
\- Si on s'était rencontré de l'autre côté du mur, je l'aurais tuer, pour te faire subir ça. Comment on peut lever, la main sur un enfant, il faut être lâche .  
\- Tu l'aurais jamais su, je te l'aurais caché, comme je les cachais à mes profs, aux voisins, bref aux gens que je croisais .  
\- En effet. C'est bon .  
\- Merci ».  
Cette nuit nous passons chacun dans notre chambre .

****************************

 **Voilà le chapitre 13 est terminé vous en pensez quoi ? !^^**

 **Dans le prochain, Eric continura à aider Léna et l'Audacieux et**

 **« la rebelle de la clôture continuerons à se rapprocher ».**

 **Je ne sais pas encore si je les mets en couple ou au chapitre 15.**

 **Si vous avez des idées, n'hésitez pas à me les soumettre,si vous**

 **souhaitez que la fiction prenne une direction .**

 **Je ne sais si j'arriverais à publier cette fiction en mars, car je**

 **termine une formation et je renchaîne une autre, si tout se passe bien  
donc j'aurais moins le temps à me consacrer à mes fictions, j'en ai 4 en cours dont 3 Divergente. Donc peut-être publication que en avril .**

 **J'ai déjà publié « Mon amour, mon ennemi », « Mon amour, mon ennemi-Version Eric » et « Désir Audacieux », n'hésitez pas à aller faire un tour et laissez une review . Cela fait toujours plaisir en tant qu'auteur.  
**


	14. Chapter 14

**Relation : Eric /OC**

 **Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas . Ils appartiennent à Veronica Roth**

 **Rating : M**

 **Chapitre 14**

 **L'histoire : Héléna alias Lena et Olivia alias Livia . Elles ont toutes deux, 18 ans Elles sont. fans de la saga « Divergente » . Elle vont participer à une télé réalité « Divergente ». Mais si les factions étaient bien réel, tout comme Quatre, Tris, Eric , Jeanine et tous les autres n'étaient pas des acteurs mais bien réel . Comment Lena et Olivia vont t-elles survivre dans ce monde des faction ? Vont-elle pouvoir retrouver leur monde ? Et vont-elle réussir à résister au charme de beau Eric ? Leur amitié sera t-elle plus solide que tout ? Cette fiction se passera sur plusieurs années .**

 **Message Auteur : Voilà dans ce chapitre Eric et Léna vont se révéler leur sentiment.**

 **ATTENTION LEMONS**

 **Merci à Plume de Pan et Agathe Youbabe et Nanao34410 pour votre fidélité !  
Merci aussi à Archimede Breton**

 *****************************************************************************

 **POV Léna**

On était samedi, Eric n'était pas là, il travaillait encore à son bureau. Soit-disant il aurait pris beaucoup de retard dans sa paperasse . Je pense plutôt que c'était pour me laisser l'appartement pour que je puisse inviter Serena et discuter tranquillement .

« Alors comment ce passe tes séances privées avec notre bad leader ? Demanda Serena.  
\- Il n'est pas méchant .  
\- Ouais avec toi, mais ça c'est parce qu'il est raide dingue de toi .  
\- N'importe quoi, Eric sort avec des filles qui peuvent poser pour « Victoria Secret »  
Mon amie me regarda interloquée. Parfois j'oubliais qu'on n'était pas du même monde .  
\- « Victoria Secret » est une marque de lingerie , où des filles appeler mannequin porte de la lingerie et elles sont toutes très grande, très mince , bref l'idéal physique de mon monde .  
\- Ah Christina fait ça aussi, elle demande à des Audacieuse de défiler sur un podium, en portant de la lingerie mais aussi des fringues de la nouvelle collection.  
\- C'est exactement ça sauf que les filles sont payé des milliers voir des millions de dollars dis-je.  
\- Ouais Christina nous donne 100$ mais on s'éclate . Bref tu n'as pas répondu à ma question .  
\- C'est toujours pareil, je le touche mais pas l'inverse.  
\- Tu sais pour dépasser cela, il faudrait que tu te sentes sexy, si tu trouves jolie . Tu seras plus à l'aise peut-être pour qu'Eric te touche  
\- Ouais tu as peut-être raison . Tu veux bien être mon coach ?

La première tenue que je mis c'était une jupe droite, un chemisier et pour la touche rock, je mis un perfecto par dessus. Serena m'obligea à mettre des escarpins de 10 cm, pour elle sexy rime avec talons .

Je sortis de la chambre et je vis Serena me regarde en fronçant les sourcils .

\- Quoi qu'il y-a t-il ? Demandai-je  
\- Ok les talons et le perfecto Audacieuse. Mais le chemisier et la jupe de nonne j'hésite entre Érudite ou Altruiste . **  
**Serena déboutonna les premiers boutons du chemisier et remonta ma jupe jusqu'à mi-cuisse .  
\- Regarde toi dans le miroir dit Serena.  
\- Je me regardais on voyait la naissance de mes seins et la jupe montrait mes cuisses que je trouvais énormes mais plus fermes qu'a mon arrivée ici . L'ensemble était sexy sans être vulgaire.  
\- Bon met une jupe de cette longueur là et après je t'apprends à marcher avec des talons dit Serena.  
\- Oui commandant dis-je en faisait la salut militaire.

Je mis une jupe avec des perles, parmi les fringues acheter par Eric, il y avait une jupe en cuir arrivant mi-cuisse avec une fermeture devant, je la trouvais jolie, mais je n'étais pas prête à la mettre .

Je sortis de ma chambre avec ma nouvelle tenue .

\- Alors commandant taquinais-je mon amie .  
\- C'est mieux novice répondit mon amie . Bon aller je vais t'apprendre à marcher avec des talons .

Serena essaya toute l'après-midi mais je ressemblais plus à une fille bourrée qu' à une princesse . Serena me montra la démarche, pour elle ce semblait si naturel, elle était si gracieuse, telle une danseuse étoile .

Un moment je me cassais la gueule Serena se mit à accourir  
\- Comment vas-tu ?  
Je me mis à éclater de rire  
\- Je crois que pour l'instant je vais rester en bottine plate »  
Serena me suivit dans mon fou rire .

 **POV Eric**

Je rentrais chez moi et je vis Léna au sol, entrain de rire avec son amie .

« Que se passe t-il ici ?  
\- Serena a essayé de m'apprendre à marcher avec des talons, mais ce n'est pas une réussite. Mais je m'avoue pas vaincu, j'ai perdu ce combat, mais je gagnerais la guerre dit Léna  
\- C'est une mentalité audacieuse dit Serena.  
\- Tu sais que cela sois ici ou l'autre côté, il faut mieux avoir un tempérament de battante, si tu ne veux pas te faire écraser .  
\- Et l'intérêt que tu portes des talons, dans tout ça demandai-je.  
\- Pour être plus féminine, plus jolie répondit Léna comme si cela tombait sous le sens.  
\- Tu n'as pas besoin de talons, pour être plus jolie ou féminine rétorquais-je  
Et là je me rendis compte de sa tenue, de sa jupe relevée, du chemisier qui laissait entrevoir sa poitrine qui se soulevait, sous son rire . Je croisais le regard de la novice native, cela lui avait pas échappé que je matais Léna contrairement à Léna qui n'avait pas vu mon regard.  
\- Tu dis ça Eric, mais toutes les filles que tu fréquentes, porte des hauts talons et des tenues provocantes répliqua Serena .  
\- Tu te prends pour qui, novice, pour me parler comme ça, je suis ton leader . Pour ton insubordination, tu perdras deux places dans le classement .  
\- Mais … dit Serena.  
\- Tu veux en perdre deux de plus.  
\- Eric intervient Léna  
\- Novice, dégage de chez moi !  
\- Salut Léna.  
\- Salut Serena . »

La novice quitta mon appartement .

« Eric, tu sais si Serena fait ça c'est pour m'aider . Elle pense que si je me trouve jolie, je devrais accepter que tu me touches . Je vois bien que je ne fais aucun progrès depuis des semaines et cela me frustre.  
\- Tu n'as pas besoin de ça pour être jolie. Et même si Serena fait ça pour t'aider, en tant que leader je ne peux tolérer qu'une novice me parle comme ça .  
\- Pourtant moi je te parle comme ça et tu ne dis rien.  
\- Toi, tu es une... amie c'est différent.  
Elle était plus qu'une amie mais je ne l'avouerais pas.  
\- Serena a raison tu ne sors qu'avec des filles féminines , comme elle ou Livia dit Léna.  
\- Avant oui, mais disons que j'ai augmenté mes critères de sélections et c'est pour ça qu'actuellement je suis seul . Et puis je ne désire personne en ce moment . La seule avec qui j'ai envie d'être c'est toi.  
Elle me sourit.  
\- Bon je vais enlever ses instruments de torture, franchement vous ne savez pas ce qu'endure pour vous plaire, les mecs dit-elle en rigolant.  
\- Et je suis heureux de ne pas le savoir . »  
Elle enleva l'une de ses chaussures et la lança dans ma direction.

 **POV Léna**

\- Toi, tu es une... amie c'est différent dit Eric.  
Je ne sais pas pourquoi , cette phrase me vexait. Mais si je le savais comme beaucoup Audacieuse et Livia, avant moi, j'étais tombé sous le charme du jeune leader Audacieux .  
\- Serena a raison tu ne sors qu'avec des filles féminines , comme elle ou Livia défendis-je mon amie.  
\- Avant oui, mais disons que j'ai augmenté mes critères de sélections et c'est pour ça qu'actuellement je suis seul . Et puis je ne désire personne en ce moment . La seule avec qui j'ai envie d'être c'est toi dit Eric.  
Moi non plus je ne voulais être avec personne d'autre, mais je voulais plus que de l'amitié.

Je savais que je devrais arrêter tout de suite, arrêter d'aller dans sa chambre, pour combattre ma phobie, car à chaque fois que je le touche, cela provoque un désir dans le creux de mes reins. Est-ce que j'ai peur qu'il me touche dû à ma phobie ou parce que j'ai peur que dès qu'il m'aura touché, dès que j'aurais vaincu ma peur, tout s'arrête .

Si j'écoutais ma raison, je devrais arrêter de passer autant temps avec lui, quitter cet appartement mais ma volonté n'était pas assez forte, j'étais sous l'emprise d'Eric .

Le soir, pourtant je frappais à la porte de sa chambre, pour nos séances privées, comme disait Serena. J'étais en pyjama, un pantalon près du corps et un débardeur .

« Oui entre dit Eric.  
\- Je voulais savoir si on continuait nos séances… pour combattre ma phobie dis-je.  
J'allais dire privée, Serena sort de ma tête !  
\- Oui bien sûr .  
\- A part si tu es occupé ou si tu veux dormir .  
\- Si c'était le cas, je te le dirais dit Eric. »  
Je me mis à califourchon sur l'Audacieux ,comme d'habitude. Eric était déjà torse nu, il portait juste un pantalon de jogging . Je commençais à l'embrasser, le baiser était un vrai échange de tendresse en nous, aucun n'essayait de prendre le contrôle sur l'autre . Je sentis les mains d'Eric, remonter mon débardeur et caresser mon dos. Même si ce n'était pas agréable, cela provoqua pas chez moi, un mouvement de répulsion .

Eric se rendit compte de ce qu'il faisait , il enleva ses mains de mon corps. Je mis fin au baiser au même moment .  
« Pardon dit Eric .  
\- Non, cela m'a pas provoqué de répulsion comme avant.  
\- Tu trouves ça agréable ?  
\- Ni agréable, ni désagréable . Mais je sais que même si pour l'instant j'éprouve aucun plaisir, je sais que j'ai très envie que tu me touches Eric.  
Pour appuyer mes propos, je mis les mains en bas de mon débardeur.  
\- Léna tu n'es pas obligé.

Après un moment hésitation, j'enlevais mon débardeur. Eric me regarda, je ne pouvais plus me soustraire à son regard. Je mis mes mains devant ma poitrine, par geste de pudeur. Eric les enleva.  
\- Tu n'as aucune raison de te cacher, tu es superbe.  
Ces mots pour moi étaient des mensonges, mon corps en plus des marques de ceintures de mon paternel, portaient les marques de mes prises et pertes poids, j'avais du ventre malgré les séances d'abdominaux, que je faisais depuis que j'étais ici, des vergetures sur des seins tombant, dans le bas du ventre,sur les cuisses aussi des vergetures. Je n'avais pas le corps parfait de Serena ou Livia.

\- Alors caresse-moi si je suis superbe lancais-je d'un ton de défi.  
\- Non …  
\- Tu vois t'aimerais avoir une à califourchon sur toi, une fille avec un corps parfait comme Livia !  
\- Tu ta calme Léna toute de suite !  
Je me tais immédiatement, sous le ton de leader, de mon partenaire.  
\- Si je voulais ici et maintenant Livia, c'est elle qui serait là et pas toi . Je voulais dire que je voulais pas te toucher moi même , mais que tu prennes mes mains et que tu me les fasses parcourir sur ton corps. Si c'est moi qui prends l'initiative, j'ai peur que nos progrès de nos dernières semaines s'envolent sinon . Et je te promets que je caresserais et embrasserais chaque parcelle de ton corps dès que tu te sentiras prête et que je dois faire appel à tout mon self-contrôle, pour ne pas le faire , maintenant dit Eric. 

Ces paroles me touchèrent et même s'il faudrait du temps que j'ai confiance en moi, à ce moment-là c'était le cas .

Je pris ses mains et commencèrent à leur faire parcourir mon ventre doucement ,puis monter va ma poitrine et insister sur mes tétons. Je ressentis mes tétons durcir et commencer à ressentir du plaisir.

 **POV Eric**

Léna commença à se détendre et à éprouver du plaisir. On découvrit ensemble que sa chute de reins était un endroit très sensible, pour elle .  
\- Eric gémit-elle.  
Elle avait la tête penchée, les yeux clos. Elles avaient lâché mes mains comme si elle me donnait l'autorisation de prendre les commandes. Je continuais à parcourir du bout des doigts sa chute de reins.  
\- Eric gémit-elle plus fort .  
Je m'imaginais embrasser, lécher cet endroit, pour l'excité encore plus . Cette pensée m'excita moi et je sentis mon sexe gonflé, en plus les ondulations du bassin de partenaire n'étaient pas non plus étrangères à mon état d'excitation .

Je respirais calmement pour reprendre le contrôle et je me concentre que sur son souffle, ses gémissements à elle.

Ensuite, je passais mes mains de son dos jusqu'à son ventre, là elle fut plus réactive.  
\- Eric , Eric gémit-elle encore.

Quand je remontais ses mains vers ses seins et que je pris entre mes doigts ses tétons, ses gémissements ressemblaient plus à des cris.  
\- Eric ! Continue s'il te plaît !  
Les ondulations du bassin de ma compagne deviennent de plus en plus frénétiques, si elle ne s'arrêtait pas , j'allais jouir sous peu .  
\- Eric !  
Léna venait de connaître le plaisir mais ce n'était pas encore l'orgasme.  
\- C'était magique. Merci sourit-elle.  
\- De rien et je te promets qu'un jour tu connaîtras l'orgasme.  
\- Oui.  
\- Léna ce n'est pas que j'aime pas que tu sois sûr moi, mais j'aimerais prendre une douche.  
\- Bien sûr. »  
Elle se leva et je filais sous la douche.

Sous la douche, je me masturbais avec en tête les images de ma compagne avec la tête penchée, les yeux clos en gémissant mon nom. Je m'imaginais, la caresser, l'embrasser, tout en étant en elle. Léna devait entendre, mais j'avais besoin de me soulager.

Après la douche, je mis un pantalon jogging propre. En arrivant dans ma chambre, j'eus la surprise de voir Léna endormi . D'habitude dès que j'allais prendre une douche, elle regagna sa chambre.

J'étais heureux qu'elle soit là . Je me mis au lit et me blottis contre elle. Elle n'avait plus peur que je la prenne dans les bras éveillé, mais là endormi qu'elle serait sa réaction ?

Léna n'émit aucun rejet, au contraire, elle prit ma main et on enlaça nos doigts.  
« Bonne nuit Léna.  
\- Bonne nuit Eric dit-elle d'une voix endormie. »

C'était la première fois que je dormais avec une femme et j'aimais cette nouvelle sensation.

Le samedi suivant, j'étais dans ma chambre entrain de lire le mémo que de 500 pages que nous avait pondu les Érudits sur les deux menaces de notre système : Les Divergents et les sans-faction J''ai aperçu en lisant en diagonale « MENACE EXTÉRIEURE ». Jeanine évoquait implicitement Léna, Livia et les deux autres feignasses ainsi qu'un mec qui aurait rejoint les SF .

Nous avions une réunion inter-faction dans 1 mois et nous devons exposer les solutions à court, moyen et long terme .

Je surlignais les points importants du rapport et j'avais un calepin et un crayon pour noter mes idées. J'avais l'impression d'être revenu en cours .

Jeanine et les autres leaders devaient attendre impatiemment mon compte-rendu, sur la solution « MENACE EXTÉRIEURE » . J'avais un mois pour sauver Léna, sans éveiller les soupçons des autres factions . Sinon je risquerais un châtiment je ne sais pas de quelle nature et si je perdais ma place de leader, je ne pourrais plus là protéger .

 ****On frappa à la porte de ma chambre .

« Oui  
C'était Léna, mais une Léna différente plus féminine . Son maquillage était naturel, elle avait un peu de fond de teint, du fard à paupière beige, du mascara et du gloss sur les lèvres. Elle était vêtue de la jupe quand Serena lui avait appris à marcher des talons . En haut, un haut simple noir avec de la dentelle au niveau du décolleté et sûrement aux manches, mais celle-ci était caché par une petit boléro-veste avec des perles sur les épaules. En chaussures des bottines avec un peu de talons .

\- Tu sors ?  
\- Oui je voulais savoir si tu voulais te joindre à nous.  
\- Non merci, j'ai ce rapport des Érudits à me coltiner.  
\- Je pense que tu espérais aller chez les Audacieux, pour ne plus lire me taquina Léna.  
\- Ouais, c'est rater .  
\- Si tu changes d'avis, tu sais où me trouver.  
\- Pas de problème, passe une bonne soirée. »  
Si j'avais refusé c'est que je voulais « protéger », notre relation, « protéger », l'image qu'elle a de moi depuis quelques semaines. Si je me retrouvais devant Quatre et les autres, je savais que je comporterais comme un connard vis-à-vis d'elle .

Au bout de quelques heures, j'en avais marre de lire ce mémo. Je décidais d'aller prendre l'air et je me dirigerais vers le bar dansant . Pendant le trajet j'hésitais à aller rejoindre Léna et les autres. Je n'eus pas le courage d'affronter Quatre, mon frère qui devait être aussi présent . Je m'accoudais au bar. Le barman approcha .  
« Un whisky dis-je .  
Le barman avait à peine posé mon verre qu'une Audacieuse d'environ mon âge, brune avec des mèches rouges, et aussi tatoués et percés que moi approcha.  
\- Salut je suis Lorna,  
\- Salut . Un verre pour elle dis-je au barman.  
\- Un cosmo .  
Au bout de quelques minutes de conversation inintéressante, je proposais à l'Audacieuse dont j'avais oublié son nom de continuer cette discussion chez moi .

On monta chez moi, à peine j'eus fermé la porte, que L'audacieuse m'embrassa mais très vite je repris mes habitudes de rependre le contrôle. Je fis glisser la fermeture de la robe de ma conquête d'un soir, elle était entièrement nue . Elle avait enlevé mon t-shirt . Ma conquête se décala pour que je puisse admirer son corps de déesse .  
\- Rhabille toi !  
\- Mais …  
\- Rhabille toi et dégage ! Si tu parles de ça à qui que je sois, je te promets de te faire vivre un enfer Luna !  
\- Lorna . »  
La fille se rhabilla et quitta mon logement .

Cette fille avait confirmé mes doutes, je ne désirais, j'aimais qu'une seule femme : Léna.

J'attendis Léna, une bonne partie de la nuit mais je ne la vis pas rentrer. J'allais pas aller la chercher, j'allais passer pour un petit-ami jaloux, ce que je n'étais pas … son petit-ami .

Je finis par aller dormir .

Le lendemain matin , Léna rentra habillé avec les vêtements de la vieille .  
Avait-elle couché avec un Audacieux ?  
\- Tu as fais nuit blanche dis-je d'une voix pas rassuré.  
\- Non j'ai dormi chez Quatre et Tris .  
Je fus rassuré.  
\- Va te doucher, je prépare le petit-déjeuner.  
\- Ok. »

Pendant plusieurs jours, Léna me parla à peine .

Ce soir-là, on continua d'essayer de combattre sa peur des contacts. Léna avait enlevé son t-shirt, elle portait simplement un pantalon de jogging. J'étais aussi torse-nu. On se touchait, mais ma compagne semblait être ailleurs.

 **POV Léna**

J'étais en train de profiter d'une agréable soirée, avec Serena, son mec d'un soir, Josh ou John, bref. Will et Christina et « mon grand frère », Quatre et Tris.

Quand j'étais arrivé à la soirée avec Serena, j'ai eu le droit à des compliments.

\- Tu es très jolie disent Christina et Tris.  
\- Merci.  
\- Ouais superbe dit Quatre.  
\- je confirme dit Will.  
\- Merci dis-je  
\- Eric n'est pas là ? Demanda Will.  
\- Non, il avait du travail dis-je.  
\- Ouais je comprends dit Will déçu.  
\- Tu devrais lui dire, que tu aimerais le voir plus souvent dis-je.  
Will me regarda comme si je venais d'une autre planète . Il y avait peut-être un mur qui nous séparait, mais les mecs d'ici étaient les mêmes que l'autre côté. La plupart ne disaient pas ce qu'ils ressentaient en encore moins entre eux, cela n'était pas « viril ».

Un moment, j'aperçus Eric accoudé au bar. J'allais me lever pour lui proposer de se joindre à nous mais , je vis une belle Audacieuse s'asseoir à côté de lui . Je les observais quelques minutes et les vis partir et vu leur attitude, ils n'allaient pas jouer aux cartes.

J'étais en colère, jalouse, j'étais prête à lui casser la gueule à cette pouffiasse, elle n'avait pas le droit de toucher à mon mec . _Oh Stop Léna, tu délires, Eric n'est pas ton mec, il t'aide juste à combattre ta peur pensais-je.  
_  
A la fin de la soirée, je demandais à Tris et Quatre, si je pouvais dormir chez eux. Ils acceptèrent.

Le lendemain matin, je me dirigeais vers l'appartement d'Eric avec une boule au ventre . J'imaginais cette pouffiasse, avec le T-shirt d'Eric à afficher son corps sans cellulite, sans vergeture. Les voir s'embrasser, voir Eric la toucher, cela me donnais envie de gerber.

Quand je rentrais Eric sortait de sa chambre et il semblait être seul .

\- Tu as fais une nuit blanche demanda Eric.  
\- Non j'ai dormi chez Quatre et Tris .  
\- Va te doucher, je prépare le petit-déjeuner.  
\- Ok. »

Pendant plusieurs jours, je n'osais lui parler, j'avais peur de me montrer jalouse, de s'en faire exprès, lui dire ce que j'éprouvais, de me mettre à pleurer .

Un soir, j'étais à califourchon sur lui, pour nos séances privées. Eric me touchait, je le touchais aussi. Mais je l'imaginais la toucher, l'embrasser, lui dire des mots tendres . Quand je le touchais, j'imaginais cette fille le caresser, l'embrasser, lui faire des trucs que je ne lui ferais jamais .

«Léna que t'arrive t-il ? Je ne supporte plus ton silence depuis samedi dit Eric.  
\- Ce qui m'arrive c'est que je te vois faire l'amour, samedi à cette fille. Et cela me fait tellement souffrir, car je t'aime Eric.  
Je pensais avoir pensé ces mots et ne pas les avoir prononcés à voix haute, mais vu le regard indescriptible d'Eric, il semblerait que si .  
Eric me fit basculer.  
\- C'est vrai tu m'aimes réellement ? Car si tu n'es pas sûr, ne dit pas des choses comme ça, je ne supporterais pas qu'on me manipule, qu'on me rejette une nouvelle fois dit-il d'une voix brisée.  
Eric serait-il devenu froid, solitaire, à cause d'une fille Érudite qui lui avait brisé le cœur, pas a peut-être même quitté sa faction d'origine à cause d'elle. Je lui caressais le visage.  
\- Oui je t'aime, mais je ne voulais pas te le dire car j'avais peur que tu me rejettes, que la relation qu'on a construite soit détruite.

Eric m'embrassa ce baiser était plein de passion mais aussi de tendresse . Il caressa mon ventre et remonta vers ma poitrine . Je gémis dans sa bouche . Puis il embrassa mon cou, tout en continuant à me caresser , je penchais la tête pour en avoir plus, ses baisers étaient comme une brûlure .

\- Eric gémis-je.  
Puis le leader descendit sa bouche vers ma poitrine et suça les tétons durcis par ses caresses.  
Eric !  
Je me tenais au drap, j'ondulais. Je voulais qu'il n'arrête pas de me toucher, je voulais le contact de ses mains, de sa bouche sur ma peau.  
Puis il continua d'embrasser, de lécher chaque parcelle de mon corps.  
\- Tu es magnifique dit Eric qu'il répéta comme une litanie entre chaque baiser.  
A force que mon amant le répète, je le croyais. Puis Eric arriva à la limite de mon pantalon et là la peur revint.  
\- Eric… je  
Eric leva les yeux vers moi.  
\- Je sais.  
Et en effet plusieurs minutes plus tard, je sentis une explosion en moi .

Mon petit-ami je pense que je pouvais employer ce terme, Eric avait son bras autour de ma taille, ma tête était posée sur son torse et une main aussi .

\- Merci, tu ne sais pas ce que cela représente pour moi.  
\- Je sais et je suis heureux d'être le premier.  
On reste quelques minutes comme ça en silence.  
\- Je vais me douche dit-il  
Je vis son érection, je n'étais pas idiote et devinai ce qu'il allait faire sous la douche.

\- Je suis désolé de ne…  
Eric me fit taire avec un baiser.  
\- Je t'aime. »

Eric alla se doucher et revient quelques minutes plus tard. Je m'endormis dans ses bras heureuse, je me souviens pas si j'ai été autant heureuse un jour .

*********************************************************  
 **Voilà ce chapitre 14 est terminé j'attends vos review!^^**

 **Par contre j'ai pas trop idées maintenant qu'ils sont en couple.  
J'ai des idée quand Eric va « sauver »Léna des autres leaders.**

 **Donc si vous avez des idées , soumettez les moi!^^**

 **Prochain chapitre fin du mois comme les autres fics, car en faites**

 **ma formation qui devait débuter lundi est reporté au mois d'avril.**

 **J'ai publié « Désir Audacieux », « Mon amour, mon ennemi »,**

 **« Mon amour, mon ennemi -version Eric »**


	15. Chapter 15

**Relation : Eric /OC**

 **Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas . Ils appartiennent à Veronica Roth**

 **Rating : M**

 **Chapitre 15**

 **L'histoire : Héléna alias Lena et Olivia alias Livia . Elles ont toutes deux, 18 ans Elles sont. fans de la saga « Divergente » . Elle vont participer à une télé réalité « Divergente ». Mais si les factions étaient bien réel, tout comme Quatre, Tris, Eric , Jeanine et tous les autres n'étaient pas des acteurs mais bien réel . Comment Lena et Olivia vont t-elles survivre dans ce monde des faction ? Vont-elle pouvoir retrouver leur monde ? Et vont-elle réussir à résister au charme de beau Eric ? Leur amitié sera t-elle plus solide que tout ? Cette fiction se passera sur plusieurs années .**

 **MINI LEMON**

 *************************************************************************

 **POV Eric**

Le bruit de l'eau coulant, venant de la salle de bain me réveilla . Je regardais l'heure sur le réveil, il était 7h30, les simulations commençaient dans une heure .

J'aurais voulu aller rejoindre ma petite-amie, mais j'avais peur de la brusquer en allant la rejoindre sous la douche . Elle sortit vingt minutes plus tard habillé, coiffé d'une queue de cheval et même maquillée.  
« Bonjour dit-elle en souriant .  
\- Bonjour .  
Je lui fis signe d'approcher, je l'attrapais et le fis basculer sur le lit, elle se mit à rire. J'adorais son rire. Puis je l'embrassais en passant sa main sous son t-shirt. Elle se colla contre moi et me caressa le torse. Je mis fin au baiser, par peur de perdre tout contrôle.  
\- Je préfère les bonjour comme ça dis-je  
\- Je suis désolé de ne pas pouvoir te donner plus.  
\- Tu me donnes tout ce que je veux .  
\- Peut-être pour l'instant mais un jour tu voudras plus et si j'en suis incapable.  
\- On avisera. Nous devons vivre au jour le jour et nous devons être prudents dis-je .  
\- Mais les autres leaders ne se doutent de rien ?  
\- Non, ils pensent que je te manipule, que je te séduis pour gagner ta confiance. Même si c'était mon but premier, en effet. Depuis que je t'ai sauvé de l 'attaque de Peter et de Rick et Nick la seule chose que je veux c'est te protéger et aujourd'hui je t'aime .  
\- Eh bien si on s'affiche ensemble, ils croiront que tu m'as séduit et que je suis tombée amoureuse de toi .  
\- Ou se douter que je t'aime .  
\- Aussi .  
\- Surtout Jeanine elle est encore plus douée que Jack Krang pour déceler les mensonges. Je devrais juste leur dire que je t'aide en combattant tes peurs, c'est plus sûr et c'est la vérité.  
\- Oui qu'allons-nous faire ?  
\- Je vais trouver une solution pour que tu ailles chez les sans-faction  
\- Mais comment vais-je faire, ils ne connaissent pas mon existence dit terrifiée Léna.  
\- Je pense que si . Ne t'inquiète pas je vais organiser ta fuite.  
\- Mais cela veut dire que toi et moi …  
Je l'embrassais pour la rassurer  
\- Je te promets que je trouverais une solution, pour qu'on soit ensemble. J'aimerais te garder auprès de moi mais ce serait égoïste, je dois penser à ta sécurité .  
\- Il faut que Rose, Ruth et Livia viennent avec moi elles sont en danger aussi .  
\- Rose et Ruth ne risquent plus rien, elles se sont bien intégrées selon Jack Krang donc les leaders ne veulent plus leur mort .  
\- Donc faut que Livia et moi nous partions chez les sans-faction .  
\- Pourquoi tu la protéger ce serait l'inverse, elle te laisserait là.  
\- En souvenir de notre amitié et même si on se déteste, je ne souhaite la mort de personne.  
\- Très fraternelle chérie . »

 **POV Léna**

Un soir, on était vendredi c'était la fin de la semaine. Avec Tris nous avions décidé d'aller nous faire couper les cheveux . L'ancienne Altruiste avait coupé ses longs cheveux, comme l'héroïne Tris dans le film, après que je lui ai parlé de la coupe de son personnage dans le film . Moi aussi j'avais coupé mes longs bruns qui descendaient dans le dos, jusqu'aux épaules et j'avais éclairci les pointes, quelque chose de discret.

On arriva à la table où Quatre, Serena et le couple, Christina et Will étaient là Quatre regardait mon amie avec tendresse .  
« Tu aimes demanda mon amie inquiète .  
\- Cela change, mais j'adore dit-il en l'attirant vers lui pour l'embrasser passionnément .  
\- Ouah je pensais que les Altruistes pouvaient juste se tenir la main dis-je en les taquinant.  
\- On est des Audacieux et tu devrais pas trop nous ennuyer, sinon je te promets que je

deviendrais l'une de tes peurs me dit Quatre .  
\- Jeanine nous observe dit Will.  
On tourna tous la tête, tous les leaders étaient là, ainsi que Caleb Prior, l'assistant de Jeanine et Andrew Prior , le bras droit de Marcus . Je me retins de sourire à Eric qui m'observait avec insistance, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons que son ancienne leadeuse.  
\- Elle vient voir ses deux rates de laboratoire en milieu naturel dis-je en plaisantant »  
Tout le monde se mit à rire .

Livia s'approcha seule de notre table, sans son doberman, Peter .  
« Léna je peux te parler ? Dit Livia.  
\- Tu veux t'excuser d'avoir voulu me tuer ou plutôt d'avoir chargé ton toutou de le faire . D'ailleurs où est-il ?  
\- Je ne suis pas responsable, tu sais très bien que je suis incapable de faire ce genre de choses.  
\- Je ne sais plus Livia.  
\- Léna je t'en supplie, c'est important .  
\- Bien  
Je repensais à ma conversation avec Eric il y a quelques jours, je devais parler à Livia de notre départ chez les sans-faction. Je la suivis .

On se mit dans un coin à l'écart, mais comme même passant, je n'avais pas confiance en mon ancienne amie .  
\- Je t'écoute dis-je en croisant les bras .  
\- Eric n'est pas amoureux de toi, il te manipule comme il m'a manipulé.  
\- Eric et moi on n'est pas ensemble, il est juste un ami. Il veut me protéger de ton nouveau petit-ami dis-je froidement  
Je mentais sur ma relation avec Eric, elle serait capable de le répéter aux autres leaders, juste pour se venger .  
\- Si Peter, Rick et Nick on fait ça, c'est sur ordre d'Eric .  
\- Tu délires Livia.  
\- Non Eric a compris que tu es moins facilement manipulable que moi . Il s'est servi de l'une de tes peurs , pour gagner ta confiance . Il a demandé à Peter, Nick et Rick de t'attaquer et lui jouerait le sauveur . Le mec protecteur.  
\- Tu mens Eric m'aide à vaincre mes peurs, il est gentil avec moi . Tu dis ça car tu voudrais être ma place . Encore une preuve qu'Eric n'ait pas ce que nous pensions, de ce qu'on avait lu dans les livres. Eric va nous aider à nous enfuir chez les sans-faction.  
\- Et comment compte t-il faire ça ?  
\- On va s'enfuir et lui va faire croire qu'il nous pourchasse comme ça il ne grille pas sa place de leader et il pourra nous protéger à distance .  
\- Eric s'intéresse à ma sécurité se moqua Livia.  
\- Non...pas vraiment, mais disons que je lui ai dit que je ne partirais pas sans toi . Même si on est plus amies, je ne veux pas que tu meures .  
\- Je me disais aussi . .. Merci.  
\- C'est normal tu aurais fait pareil.  
\- … ouais sûrement . Et si Eric faisait ça pour nous faire infiltrer les sans-faction dit Livia.  
\- Non Eric ne ferait pas ça car il …  
\- t'aime. J'espère que tu as raison Léna qu'il fait ça par amour pour toi et que même s'il t' a manipulé au début, qu'il est sincère aujourd'hui .  
\- Je te dis que Peter raconte n'importe quoi rétorquais-je.  
\- On ne devrait pas rester trop longtemps si cela va éveiller les soupons dit Livia.  
\- Ouais, bonne soirée »

Le soir, j'étais au lit avec Eric, blottit dans ses bras.  
\- Tu n'as rien dit sur ma nouvelle coupe, tu détestes ?  
\- Non c'est très joli. C'est juste que je n'ai pas l'habitude d'être amoureux, en couple . Donc les petites attentions, j'y pense pas forcément . Si un jour, tu trouves que cela te manque dis-le moi .  
\- Bien . Pour l'instant tu te débrouilles très bien dis-je en le taquinant.  
Je lui fis signe de m'embrasser et il ne se fit pas prier, puis il descendit vers mon cou et il s'arrêta . Eric s'arrêtait toujours au bon moment comme s'il avait un radar.  
« Que tu voulais Livia ? Je l'ai vu venir te parler à ta table, puis vous vous êtes éloigné ensuite dit Eric.  
\- Elle m'a dit que tu me manipulais . Que tu avais donné l'ordre à Peter, Nick et Rick de me violer, car tu savais que c'était l'une de mes peurs . Et que tu jouerais au sauveur pour gagner ma confiance.  
Eric se mit au-dessus de moi .  
\- Tu l'as cru ? Dit-il inquiet .  
Est-il inquiet car c'était la vérité et qu'il avait peur que Livia est fait échouer son plan ? Ou peur simplement que je le quitte . Non Livia n'allait pas me faire douter d'Eric.  
\- Bien sûr que non, sinon je ne serai pas là . Je sais que tu es incapable de faire une chose aussi atroce. Je sais que tu es réellement et pas cette image fausse que les autres ont de toi .  
\- Oui tu sais qui je suis . »  
Il m'embrassa sans aller plus loin et j'appréciais cela . Même si je me demandais s'il ne se lassera pas plus rapidement et ira voir une fille qui puisse avoir une relation sexuelle normale avec lui .

 **POV Tris**

On était inquiet avec Quatre, de ne toujours pas voir revenir Léna de sa discussion avec Livia..  
« Je vais voir où est Léna, je reviens dis-je.

Je marchais dans les couloirs de la faction des Audacieux . Une personne me tira par le bras, je le fis tomber . L'inconnu était : mon père.  
\- Papa, je suis désolé.  
Je l'aidais à se relever .  
\- Encore pardon papa dis-je.  
\- Une vraie Audacieuse, Béatrice me sourit mon père.  
Cela était étrange mais réconfortant d'entendre son prénom . J'avais besoin de lui expliquer que mes parents n'avaient rien à avoir sur mon départ de la faction des Altruistes.  
\- Papa, je voulais te dire que vous n'étiez en rien, toi et maman, dans mon choix de quitter la faction des Altruistes, c'est que …  
\- Ta mère et moi nous t'en voulons pas, c'est juste que nous avons peur pour toi que les Audacieux découvrent ta Divergence  
\- Comment …  
\- Ta mère est Divergente et nous savons que l'un de nos enfants risquait de l'être .  
\- Maman est Divergente dis-je sous le choc.  
Je me sentais défaillir .  
\- Je sais que cela peut être choc. Mais nous n'avons pas le temps, si des Audacieux nous surprennent . Écoute moi si ta mère a quitté la faction des Audacieux et moi celle des Érudits.  
\- Maman était Audacieuse et toi Érudit .  
\- Oui Béatrice . Si nous avons rejoint la faction des Altruistes,c'est que Marcus et les Altruistes ont toujours protégé les Divergents, avec l'aide des Sans-Factions . Notre position de faction qui gouverne est un atout pour aider les Divergents. Mais nous avons peur que les Érudits réussissent à convaincre les autres factions qu'ils sont plus aptes à gouverner, lors de la réunion de fin des initiations dans deux semaines. Tu dois fuir chez les Sans-faction, ainsi que tous Divergents car vous êtes en danger .  
\- Papa, ma place est ici chez les Audacieux, j'ai ma vie ici . Quatre et moi on tant qu'instructeur nous aidons les Divergents à réagir comme des Audacieux face au sérum .  
\- Tu ne comprends pas, si les Érudits prennent le pouvoir, ils vont utiliser un « détecteur de Divergent », vous ne pourrez plus vous cacher . Et puis la fille de l'autre côté de la clôture, Léna c'est ça ?  
\- Oui .  
\- Jeanine veut sa mort ou plus que n'importe quel Divergent . Quoique ce matin, Eric l'ai défendu en disant que Léna s'était très bien intégré à la faction des Audacieux . Je l'avais jamais vu tenir tête à Jeanine .  
\- Je crois même si c'est étrange venant de lui qu'il est amoureux de Léna et que c'est réciproque .  
\- Eh bien si un leader Audacieux, peut vous aider dans votre fuite chez les sans-faction ce serait utile. Quand vous prendrez le train, vous aurez un comité d'accueil, sûrement l'équipe d'Edgard. Dites que tu es la fille de Andrew et Nathalie Prior . Ou même mieux que Tobias Eaton dévoile son identité.  
\- Pourquoi ?  
\- La leadeuse est Evelyn Eaton.  
\- Mais je la croyais morte.  
\- Ta mère et moi nous l'avons fait passer pour morte, pour qu'elle puisse quitter Marcus . Même si en nous accueillant dans sa faction, ta mère et moi, il a sauvé la femme que j'aime, je ne cautionne pas ce qu'il a fait .Nous pensions pas qu'il s'en prendrait à son fils . Dis à Tobias que nous sommes désolés, même si cela n'est pas suffisant . Je devrais y aller sinon ça paraîtra suspect . »

Mon père m'embrassa sur le front et partit . J'étais abasourdi par tout ça. J'avais la tête qui tourne, je sentis des bras musclés me retenir.  
« Tris ça va ? Demanda mon copain inquiet  
\- Oui.  
\- J'étais inquiet de pas te voir revenir, alors que Léna est revenu depuis 10 minutes. Tris quelqu'un ta fait mal ?  
\- Non on en parlera plus tard, chez nous . »

 **POV Quatre**

A 8h15 quelqu'un tambourina comme un malade à la porte de mon appartement . J'ouvris la porte. C'était Eric qui rentrait comme un ouragan en colère chez moi .  
« Eric que fais-tu …  
Je sentis les bras de ma compagne m'enlacer pour me calmer .  
Je vis le leader Audacieux fait les cent pas chez moi prêt à tout casser .  
\- Bon Eric tu me dis ce que tu fous ici où je te promets de faire cracher le morceau.  
\- Putain j'y crois pas que je viens de te demander de l'aide ! Mais je n'ai trouvé d'autres solutions, c'est pour elle que je le fais .  
Il se parlait plutôt tout seul qu'à nous .  
\- J'ai besoin que tu contactes ta mère chez les sans-faction dit Eric.  
\- Eric, ma mère est morte .  
\- Des rumeurs circulent en disant qu'elle est vivante et la leadeuse des sans-factions.  
\- Des allégations dis-je .  
\- Tu laisserais mourir Léna pour te venger de moi dit Eric.  
\- C'est plutôt ton style pas le mien.  
Le leader Audacieux réfléchit .  
\- Eh bien contacte ton père ou Tris son père pour qu'ils parlent aux sans-factions .  
\- Les Altruistes ne font qu'aider les sans-faction, c'est tout .Tu crois vraiment que je parlerais à mon père et puis nous avons interdiction d'avoir des contacts avec notre ancienne faction . Seul toi en tant que leader, tu peux avoir des contacts avec toutes les factions . Donc je ne comprends pas ce que tu veux .  
\- Jeanine a prévu de se servir de Léna comme cobaye ou la tuer je ne sais pas . J'ai réussi hier à la réunion à gagner du temps , en disant que je récolterais sûrement d'autres informations utiles. J'ai jusqu'à la fin de l'initiation soit deux semaines. Malgré que je sois leader, là je suis impuissant de protéger la femme que j'aime. Nous avons ça en commun, nous tenons beaucoup à Léna tous les deux. Donc Quatre si tu peux faire quelque chose pour la sauver fait-le . Si je peux t'aider en quoi que ce soit en laisser passer ou autres fais-le moi savoir . »  
Eric quitta notre appartement .

Je restais abasourdi par ce qui venait de se produire.  
« Tris j'ai rêvé, ce n'était pas Eric .  
\- Si, je crois qu'Eric l'aime, en fait il semblerait qu'il ait un cœur et que Léna a réussi à le refaire battre.  
\- Ou il nous manipule tous, il ne faut pas oublier qu'il a été élever en partie par Jeanine .  
\- Toute façon on n'a pas le choix, il faut qu'on aille chez les sans-faction.  
Je me retournais vers ma compagne et je la regardais étonner.  
\- Hier mon père m'a parlé . Il m'a appris que les Érudits risquaient de prendre le pouvoir . Et qu'ils ont crée un « détecteur de Divergent » et …  
\- Et quoi chérie ?  
\- Eric a raison , ta mère est vivante et elle est leadeuse des sans-faction dit Tris.  
Je ne pouvais pas cacher plus longtemps cette information, à ma copine.  
\- Je sais Tris comme je sais que ce sont des parents qui l'ont aidé à fuir mon père .  
\- Depuis quand ? Dit ma copine énervée.  
\- Depuis la fin de mon initiation, ma mère a réussi à rentrer en contact avec moi . Elle m'avait proposé de rejoindre les sans-faction, elle avait peur que les Audacieux découvrent ma Divergence.  
Puis je t'ai rencontré et j'ai décidé de rester .  
\- Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit, tu n'as pas confiance en moi !  
\- Tris laisse-moi ...  
\- On va être en retard pour les simulations dit ma copine froidement. »

 **POV Eric**

Je sortis de l'appartement de mon ennemi. Je ne revenais pas de ce que je venais de faire , moi Eric demander de l'aide . Un truc qui m'était jamais arrivé de ma vie . Et voilà que je demande de l'aide à la personne que je déteste le plus au monde… mais bon c'est pour sauver la personne que j'aime le plus au monde . Et depuis des jours je cogite et je n'ai pas trouvé d'autres alternatives .

J'avais fait une promesse à Léna de faire tout pour lui sauver la vie . Sauf que je n'avais aucune idée comment faire, je ne pouvais pas moi-même me pointer chez les sans-faction . Ils ne me croiraient jamais et s'ils ne me tuaient pas ce sont les Audacieux qui me tueraient pour haute trahison . Et Léna serait livrée à elle-même dans ce monde .

C'est là que j'ai décidé de mettre ma fierté, ma haine de côté, pour Quatre alias Tobias Eaton. Je lui ai demandé de contacter sa mère sur des rumeurs qu'elle soit vivante mais surtout qu'elle était la leadeuse des sans-faction . Il avait raison c'était que des rumeurs qui circulaient depuis… que j'ai toujours entendu . Mais si c'est vrai, Quatre est le seul à pouvoir sauver Léna . J'espère que je ne fais pas la plus grosse connerie de ma vie, sinon c'est Léna qui en payera au prix de sa vie .

Si Quatre la sauve je lui serais reconnaissant éternellement .

Soudain perdu dans mes pensées, je me cognais quelqu'un . C'était la seconde personne que je déteste le plus au monde : Livia .  
« Toi vient avec moi .  
Je lui pris le bras en le serrant et l'emmenai dans mon bureau .  
\- Eric tu me fais mal ! Hurla Livia  
On entra dans mon bureau et je fermais la porte avec le pied .  
\- Pourquoi tu as racontés ces conneries à Léna sur le fait que j'aurais donné l'ordre à Peter, Nick et Rick de violer Léna pour ensuite le sauver .  
\- Car c'est la vérité ils m'ont raconté . Tu as promis à Peter un poste plus élevé .  
\- C'est faux !  
\- Je veux que Léna se rend compte de la belle ordure que tu es .  
Je voulais vérifier une théorie .

Je portais Léna et la posai sur le bureau puis je me mis entre ses jambes. Je commençais à l'embrasser sauvagement, nos corps se frottait l'un contre l'autre. Putain comme cette sensation me manque, mais je veux le faire à Léna. . Ensuite je soulevais sa robe et passai deux doigts en elle .  
\- Han Eric !  
Livia commença à déboutonner mon me reculais.  
\- Je m'en doutais tu ne fais pour elle mais pour toi . Tu veux détruire notre couple.  
\- Non c'est faux je la protège de toi.  
Je caressais ses lèvres.  
\- Tu veux dire que si je te baisais maintenant et que je te promettais de la quitter pour toi. Tu me dirais non .

-Non Eric avoua t-elle.  
\- Et Léna veut te sauver alors que toi tu n'hésiterais pas une seconde à la trahir  
\- C'est toi qui me parles de conscience, c'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité . Et malgré ce que tu crois, Léna me manque, je tiens à elle .  
\- Mais tu penses que tu serais mieux pour moi .  
Un mec comme toi a besoin d'une fille qui n'a pas peur du sexe bien au contraire. Tu as besoin de poussée les limites du sexe, tu as besoin que cela soit passionnel . Pas quelques baisers ou caresses. Tu n'a pas envie d'être réprimé dans ton désir .  
\- Je pensais aussi que le sexe brutal me plaisait et non je n'ai jamais été autant combler qu'en faisant l'amour avec elle .  
\- Je peux te donner tout ça.  
\- Non tu ne peux pas, tu lui arrives pas à la cheville . Et si j'accepte que tu viennes avec elle chez les SF c'est parce qu'elle me l'a demandé. Sinon je t'aurais livré à Jeanine . Si tu te mets encore entre moi et Léna, je te promets qu'à côté Jeanine est un ange . »

Livia partit.

**************************************************************

 **Voilà le chapitre 15 est terminé, j'attends vos avis!^^**

 **Qu'avez -vous penser du POV Quatre avec Eric, car j'espère ne pas**

 **avoir fait Eric trop tendre. Et concernant le POV Eric, Livia s'inquiète**

 **pour Léna mais est persuadée qu'elle est parfaite pour Eric.**

 **J'ai publié « Désir Audacieux « et les deux versions de « mon amour, mon ennemi »**

 **On se retrouve dans deux semaine, pour un nouveau chapitre . Et la semaine prochaine**

 **pour un nouveau chapitre de « Désir Audacieux »**

 **Je voudrais aussi apporter mon soutien à tous les belges suite au drame**

 **de hier .**


	16. Chapter 16

**Relation : Eric /OC**

 **Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas . Ils appartiennent à Veronica Roth**

 **Rating : M**

 **Chapitre 16**

 **L'histoire : Héléna alias Lena et Olivia alias Livia . Elles ont toutes deux, 18 ans Elles sont. fans de la saga « Divergente » . Elle vont participer à une télé réalité « Divergente ». Mais si les factions étaient bien réel, tout comme Quatre, Tris, Eric , Jeanine et tous les autres n'étaient pas des acteurs mais bien réel . Comment Lena et Olivia vont t-elles survivre dans ce monde des faction ? Vont-elle pouvoir retrouver leur monde ? Et vont-elle réussir à résister au charme de beau Eric ? Leur amitié sera t-elle plus solide que tout ? Cette fiction se passera sur plusieurs années .**

 **Message auteur : Merci ! Merci ! 52 review ! Vous êtes géniales ! Je n'ai jamais eu autant de retour que sur ce fandom merci pour votre soutien, cela me motive dans l'écriture .**

 **Message auteur 2 : Message à l'attention de lilie72510 (guest) , je ne peux pas te répondre en MP car tu n'as pas de compte, donc je te réponds ici . Je suis heureuse que tu adores Divergente : télé-réalité ou véritable réalité . Ne t'inquiète pas mais Eric et Léna vont se retrouver.  
Si tu aimes les fictions Eric/OC j'en écris deux autres : « Désir Audacieux » et « mon amour, mon ennemi » et cette fiction existe aussi du point de vu d'Eric , « mon amour,mon ennemi-version Eric. »**

 ********************************************************************************

 **POV Quatre**

Je me rendais dans le centre-ville, il fallait que je rentre en contact avec Evelyn Eaton, ma mère. Sauf que je ne savais pas , ni aucune des factions où se trouvait le lieu d'habitation des sans-faction . On paraît qu'il bougeaient souvent, pour éviter que les Audacieux et les Erudits les trouvent .

Le seul moyen d'entrer en contact, avec ma mère c'était par l'intermédiaire d'un sans-faction. Tris m'a dit de donner le noms de ses parents ou encore mieux le mien . Sauf que je n'avais aucune confiance dans les sans-factions, je ne savais pas si tous avaient prêter allégeance à ma mère . Nous traquions les Sans-faction, depuis des années, mais nous savions très peu sur leur mode de fonctionnement, est-il regroupé en une seule faction commandée, par ma mère, ou plusieurs ? Il semblerait la première option, selon les dires d'Andrew Prior .

Je me souvenais avoir rencontré un sans-faction, i ans, peu de temps avant que je rentre chez les Audacieux. A cette époque, il avait fait allusion que ma mère n'était pas morte. Puis c'est par son intermédiaire que ma mère m'avait transmis un message, en disant qu'elle voulait me voir .

Je continuais à marcher à travers la ville, en me disant que j'étais fou, cet homme avait sûrement changé de lieu, je passerais des semaines à le retrouver et le temps joue contre nous, ou ce sans-faction est simplement mort, vu la courte espérance de vie d'un sans-faction .

Mais non 6 ans plus tard, l'homme était toujours là, il semblait encore plus amaigri que la dernière fois, en plus vu qu'il était grand, il ressemblait à un squelette.  
« Bonjour dis-je.  
L'homme se retourna.  
\- Que voulez-vous l'Audacieux, tabassez un pauvre mec sans défense, un vrai acte de courage ricana le sans-faction .  
\- Vous me reconnaissez pas ?  
\- Non, pour moi les Audacieux, vous avez tous la même tête.  
\- Je suis Tobias Eaton .  
L'homme me regarda de haut en bas.  
\- Ah ouais c'est le petit Eaton, tu es devenu un homme, tu es fort. Je pensais pas que tu choisirais cet abruti d'Audacieux .  
\- Vous pensez que je resterais chez les Altruistes. Si vous connaissez ma mère, vous savez ce que mon père lui a fait . Après son départ j'ai eu le droit au même sort.  
\- Non je pensais que tu nous rejoindrais, elle aussi d'ailleurs, surtout que…  
Il savait pour ma Divergence, je le voyais dans son regard.  
\- Je suis instructeur chez les Audacieux et je les aide, je me sens utile . J'ai besoin que vous faites passer ce message à ma mère.  
Je lui tendis le papier.  
\- Tu me prends pour un Altruiste, je risque ma vie.  
Je lui tendis du pain et du fromage que j'avais volés au réfectoire des Audacieux.  
\- Je lui donnerais dis le sans-faction .  
\- Vous êtes aussi un …  
\- Non mais j'étais contre les traitements que ma femme faisait subir aux sans-factions.

Sa femme, Jeanine ?  
\- Tu me demandes pas de quelle faction, je viens. Je vais te le dire celle des Erudits .  
\- Je ne savais pas que Jeanine avait été marié .  
\- C'était avant qu'elle devienne leadeuse, le pouvoir lui est monté la tête. Elle n'a pas toujours été cette femme froide et coincée du cul.  
Il souriait j'ai l'impression qu'il se remémorait des souvenirs avec elle.  
\- Je dois y aller sinon cela paraître suspect dis-je.  
\- Frappe-moi .  
\- Quoi?  
\- Fais-le petit .  
Je le frappais au ventre.  
\- Tu n'es qu'un sale voleur hurlais-je pour que tout le monde m'entendre. »

Je rentrais chez les Audacieux, maintenant il me restait plus qu'à attendre.  
 **  
POV Nathalie Prior**

Je profitais de l'absence, de mon mari , Andrew Prior, pour me rendre au bureau du leader de la faction, Altruiste, Marcus Eaton . Je détestais cet homme au plus profond de mon être, pas rapport à ceux qu'il a fait à Evelyn et Tobias. Cet homme n'a rien Altruiste, il est aussi assoiffé de pouvoir que Jeanine ou Max . Mais voilà en tant que soldat, je dois respecter la hiérarchie, et Marcus était mon supérieur.

Je frappais à la porte du bureau .  
« Entrez dit Marcus.  
Je rentrais.  
\- Nathalie quelle joie de te voir.  
L'homme me reluquait de haut en bas. Je sais que Marcus m'en voulait d'avoir choisi Andrew au lieu que lui.  
\- Ces vêtements d'Altruiste ne te mettent vraiment pas ta beauté en valeur, contrairement à tes anciennes tenues Audacieuse .  
\- C'est le but dis-je sèchement.

\- Malgré tes nombreuses années parmi les Altruistes, tu as toujours une forte personnalité et j'adore ça, Andrew ne sait pas la chance qu'il a de t'avoir.  
\- Andrew le sait comme je sais la chance que j'ai d'avoir un homme comme lui dans ma vie.  
\- Que veux-tu Nathalie ?  
\- En tant que leader des Altruistes, tu sais quel sort, Jeanine réserve à Livia et Léna. Rose et Ruth ne risquent plus rien, Jack Krang les protège.  
\- De qui tu parles ?  
\- Des personnes que le bureau a envoyées ici, au plutôt David, pour une nouvelle expérience dis-je .

Le bureau était une organisation gouvernementale internationale, dont le siège se trouvait à New-York. C'était une organisation composée de chercheurs venant de partout dans le monde, qui pense qu'en « réparant les gênes », nous pouvons supprimer, les pulsions meurtrières, les viols, le vol et toutes ces choses qui gangrènes la société de l'autre côté du mur. Pour réparer les gênes il faut aussi un environnement « sain », comme Chicago.

A travers le monde, le bureau a installé des villes tests comme Chicago, ayant des modes de fonctionnements similaires aux factions .

Moi, ainsi que Marcus et Johanna nous sommes des agents du bureau . Marcus et Johanna sont arrivés des années avant moi, le bureau voulait avoir plus informations concrètes sur la ville de Chicago. Moi je suis arrivé quand les Divergents sont apparu. Pour nous intégrer, le bureau « endort , la ville avec le sérum d'oubli et nous intègre dans les souvenirs des personnes.

A mon arrivée à Chicago, j'ai intégré la faction des Audacieux, en raison de mes tatouages et que je savais déjà me battre . Puis en rencontrant Andrew, j'ai décidé de suivre plus mon cœur que ma raison.

A ce moment-là, David, le directeur du bureau a failli m'éliminer, pour désobéissance, mais Johanna a pris ma défense.

J'ai intégré le bureau à 21 ans, j'avais perdu mes parents, à 16 ans, lors de l'attaque de leur magasin par un gang . Après leur mort, je me suis retrouvé orpheline et j'ai intégré un gang, car j'étais tombée amoureuse de leur leader, Karl. Un braquage a mal tourné et j'ai tué le vigile. Je me suis retrouvé dans le couloir de la mort. Le bureau m'a fait passer pour morte et j'ai intégré leur programme. Après six mois de formation, j'ai intégré Chicago en tant que novice Audacieux. Certes j'avais 21 ans, mais j'en paraissais 16 .

\- Ah oui en effet dit Marcus .  
\- Et on fait quoi pour les sauver ! dis-je excédée.  
\- Rien,ils doivent survivre seuls, c'est le but de cette expérience voulu par David. Ils seront renvoyés chez eux à la fin de l'expérience, donc dans environ 10 mois  
\- Si l'un d'entre eux meurt, les parents vont cela alerter la presse et il découvriront l'existence du bureau . Je ne crois pas que David veuille ça .  
-Ton but est que cela n'arrive pas ma chère Nathalie. Et si cela arrivait, David a des amis haut placés à travers le monde .

\- Et si les gens d'ici commencent à se poser des questions, en raison de leur présence on fera comment .  
\- Chicago sera « réinitialisé » si possible dit Marcus.  
\- Sinon demandai-je inquiète.  
\- Tu as entendu parler de Tchernobyl, ma chère Nathalie.  
\- Tchernobyl était une ville test dis-je surprise.  
\- Oui.  
\- Tu veux mourir à Chicago si cela arrive Marcus.  
\- Nous nous serons rapatriés l'autre côté du mur et nous serons affecter ailleurs.  
\- Mais tu penses à ton fils, au miens, à Andrew.  
\- Nathalie tu es un soldat, tu t'es trop attaché à eux.

\- C'est ma famille !  
\- « La faction avant les liens du sang ».  
\- J'ai été élevé l'autre côté du mur, le mot famille à un sens .  
\- Ta mission est de t'assurer qu'ils repartent tous en vie, bien sûr sans leur parler de bureau. Et surtout de sauver les Divergents pour trouver parmi eux le spécimen parfait, le Divergent 100 % qui « soignera », le monde dit Marcus.  
\- Pourquoi David ne rapatrie pas tous les Divergents l'autre côté ?  
\- L'expérience ne doit pas être dévoiler, nous devons les sauver en toute discrétions, c'est à ça que nous sert les sans-faction , sinon David les aurait éliminé.  
\- Comment tu peux manquer autant de compassion ?!  
\- J'ai une mission à accomplir et toi aussi Nathalie . Si David doute de ta loyauté, une nouvelle fois, nous pourrons rien y faire cette fois-ci dit Marcus.  
Marcus replongea son nez dans ses papiers signe que notre entrevue était terminée.

Je sortis furieuse du bureau du supérieur . Je décidais d'aller demander de l'aide à Johanna . Après 40 min de marche, j'étais enfin arrivé chez les Fraternel, heureusement il faisait beau ce jour-là .

Johanna était en train de parler avec un Fraternel.  
« Bonjour, souris à la vie, que le bonheur soit avec toi, ma sœur dit le Fraternel.  
\- Merci .  
Il partit.  
\- Johanna il faut que je te parle immédiatement .  
\- Allons dans mon bureau.  
On arriva à son bureau.  
\- Johanna…  
\- Je devine ce qui t'amène ici et je ne peux rien faire pour l'instant. David m'a chargé de les faire repassé dans 10 mois, jusqu'à là, nous devons pas interférer.  
\- Ils vont tous mourir, ce n'est pas leur monde.  
\- Ce n'était pas notre non plus et nous avons bien réussi rétorqua Johanna.  
\- Oui, mais les gens d'ici ont eu un sérum d'oubli, ils pensent qu'on vient d'ici . Pas là .  
\- La seule solution c'est que Evelyn les accueille chez les sans-faction, mais sans notre intervention. Ils doivent s'y rendre seusl ou avec l'aide de Divergent comme ta fille . Je suppose que ton mari à dû lui parler du détecteur de Divergent…  
\- Comment nous on va y réchapper,sans que le détecteur affiche Divergent ?  
\- Le bureau a dû entrer dans le système des Erudits, pour protéger nos je disais que Tris va sûrement les rejoindre, les sans-faction. Et comme ta fille est Altruiste comme toi, elle va aider ces filles-là, ne t'inquiète pas.  
\- Franchement tu es resté trop longtemps chez les Fraternel, leur sérum t'as grillé le cerveau ! La mort est une chose triste.  
\- Nathalie ne te mets pas en colère, comporte toi comme une Altruiste.  
\- Va te faire foutre. Je les sauverais avec ou sans ton aide, même si je dois y laisser la vie ! »

Il ne me restait qu'une seule chose à faire, convaincre Evelyn Eaton . Je me rendais chez les sans-faction, je fus accueilli, par Edgard, le bras droit d'Evelyn. Le jeune homme considérait Evelyn comme sa mère. Le jeune homme venait des Audacieux, d'ailleurs il en avait gardé le look. Il avait fui sa faction origine juste après le test aptitude, sur les conseils de Tori, qui avait détecté sa Divergence.  
« Bonjour Nathalie.  
\- Bonjour Edgard. Je souhaiterais voir Evelyn s'il te plaît.  
\- Bien sûr, vous n'avez rien aujourd'hui ?  
Je sors de ma poche des gâteaux secs.  
\- Désolé je n'ai que ça .  
\- Merci.  
\- N'oublie pas de partager.  
\- Bien sûr, Nathalie.  
Edgard m'accompagna à la porte du bureau d'Evelyn.  
\- Merci dis-je.  
\- De rien »

Je frappais à la porte .  
« Entrez dit Evelyn.  
J'entrais. Evelyn sourit en me voyant.  
\- Nathalie, je suis heureuse de te voir .  
\- Moi aussi.  
\- Asseois-toi tu veux un café, un thé?  
\- Un thé s'il te plaît .  
\- Je suppose que si tu es là, c'est rapport aux « rebelles de la clôture », comme les nomme les factions.  
\- En effet. Andrew m'a dit qu'Eric a réussi à gagner du temps, en disant qu'il récolterait des informations utiles, mais à la fin de l'initiation des Audacieux, Jeanine fera d'elles des cobayes ou les tuera.  
\- Eric sauve les Divergents maintenant ! Et s'il voulait qu'elles se joignent à nous, pour avoir des infos .  
\- Il semblerait qu'il soit amoureux de l'une d'elles .  
\- Désolé je connais pas ces filles de l'autre côté de la clôture, je ne risquerais pas la vie des miens, pour deux vies . En plus on doit déjà exfiltrer les Divergents à cause du « détecteur de Divergent », Elles n'ont qu'à retourné l'autre côté du mur , elles ne sont pas coincéeds ici elles, que je sache .  
\- Si pendant dix mois..  
\- Pourquoi dix mois ?  
\- S'il te plaît je t'ai aidé à toi de m'aider  
\- Je te croyais Altruiste Nathalie, mon amie .  
\- Je le suis . Evelyn s'il te plaît.  
\- Non , je ne risquerais pas la vie des miens. »

Je sortis du bureau de la leadeuse des sans-faction, je n'avais aucune solution, ces deux filles allaient mourir à cause d'un homme : David .

 **POV Evelyn**

Deux jours plus tard, je quittai les sans-faction, pour me rendre chez les Audacieux ou plutôt dans leur train ,pour rencontrer, mon fils Tobias Eaton . Ce même train où nous nous sommes vu i ans, après 10 ans de séparation .

« Evelyn, je viens avec toi dit Edgard.  
\- Non désolé pas ce soir .  
\- Mais si les Audacieux te trouvent.  
\- S'ils me trouvent tu ne pourras rien faire et je dois me faire discrète, pour cette rencontre. On se revoit dans deux heures. »  
J'ai essayé de combler avec Edgar, cet instinct maternel que je ne pouvais pas avoir avec mon Tobias.

J'arrivais au lieu de rendez-vous . Tobias accompagné de Tris arriva quelques secondes plus tard. Il était vraiment obligé de l'emmener .

« Bonjour Evelyn dit Tobias.  
Cela me faisait mal que mon propre fils m'appelle par mon prénom, mais bon c'était normal qu'il me fasse payer mon abandon . Quand il eut seize ans, j'espérais renoué le contact avec lui et le convaincre de rejoindre les sans-faction . Il a refusé. Puis un jour il a reconsidéré ma proposition, mais il a rencontré, Tris et pour elle, il a décidé de rester chez les Audacieux. Je sais que Tris est la fille de Andrew et Nathalie Prior, que sans eux je serai réellement morte, c'est Nathalie qui m'a donné le courage de partir . Mais cela faisait mal de savoir que Tris comptait plus que moi aux yeux de Tobias.

\- Bonjour Tobias, Tris dis-je  
\- Voilà je voulais te voir pour deux choses . La première, si ta proposition tient toujours, nous souhaiterons avec Tris rejoindre les sans-faction. Cela deviendra trop dangereux pour nous chez les Audacieux avec le nouveau détecteur des Divergents mise au point par les Erudits.  
\- Bien sûr Tobias, quand comptez-vous nous rejoindre ?  
J'avais hâte d'avoir mon fils auprès de moi .  
\- A la fin de l'initiation des Audacieux.  
\- Bien dis-je.  
\- Il y aurait aussi Uriah, un natif Audacieux de la promo de Tris qui est aussi Divergent. Il pensait qu'après avoir passé l'initiation, il ne risquait plus rien et pouvait rester avec les siens. Mais le détecteur change tout . Il y aurait aussi un novice, James, un transfert Sincère de cette année.  
\- Je vais essayer de mettre une équipe en place,pour la fin de l'initiation, même si je t'avoue plus vous êtes nombreux, plus c'est dangereux.  
\- On ne sera pas que quatre, il y aura aussi Livia et Léna , les « deux rebelles de la clôture » comme les appellent les factions dit Tobias.  
\- Comme j'ai dit à la mère de Tris il y a deux jours, hors de question que je mette la vie des miens en danger. On ne sait pas qui elles sont, elles pourraient être des taupes. En plus l'une d'elles a une liaison avec Eric, ce qui me mets encore plus en doute sa fiabilité .  
\- Ma mère ? Je ne comprends pas dit Tris.  
\- Ta mère a toujours protégé les Divergents étant elle même une Divergente. Là elle voulait que je protège c'est deux filles. Je lui ai dis que pour leur sécurité, elle serait mieux de l'autre côté du mur . Mais ta mère m'a rétorqué que ce n'était pas possible avant dix mois.  
\- Je ne comprends pas dit Tris  
\- Moi non plus .  
\- C'est Léna qui a une relation avec Eric , c'est lui qui m'a demandé de te contacter, en ne sachant pas si tu étais vivante ou non . Si tu connaissais la haine qu'il a envers moi, c'est qui l'aime dit mon fils.  
\- Je m'en fous je mettrais pas la vie des miens en dangers rétorquais-je  
\- Léna est Divergente, Jeanine va en faire un cobaye .  
Je soupirais.  
\- Ok cette Léna mais pas Livia.  
\- Léna ne partira pas sans Livia dit Tris .  
\- Eh bien vous allez devoir la convaincre, car c'est Léna ou rien dis-je.

\- Si tu condamnes Livia, tu me condamnes aussi car je ne les abandonnerais pas. Même si je n'aime pas Livia, elle ne mérite pas de mourir.  
\- Comme vous le savez j'aime votre fils, et je tiens à Léna donc je resterais aussi chez les Audacieux dit Tris.  
Je les vis se prendre les mains.  
\- Arrêter de faire vos Altruistes . Elles ne survivront pas parmi les sans-faction .  
-C'est nous six ou rien , Evelyn dit Tobias  
\- Bien, tu as gagné, je vais essayer de mettre une équipe en place. Mais vous votre nombre, vous devriez rallier la gare abandonnée , c'est là qu'Edgard vous attendra dans un train.  
\- Mais cela nous fera traverser tous Chicago, cela se trouve à la limite du quartier des Fraternels et de la clôture dit Tris .  
\- Et pourquoi c'est ce tEdgard et pas toi dit Tobias.  
\- Parce que vous n'êtes pas les seuls Divergents à exfiltré à cause de ce détecteur. En tout nous devons sauver en vous comptant 12 Divergents.  
\- Nous y serons. Au revoir dit Tobias.  
\- Au revoir dit Tris.  
\- Au revoir. »

 **Pour le bureau je n'ai pas totalement reprit le livre « Allegiant », je me suis aussi inspiré de la série « Nikita » avec Maggie Q ou le film de Luc Besson, pour les plus âgé d'entre vous, dans le mode de recrutement de ses agents.**

 **Voilà dans ce chapitre le couple n'est pas présent mais j'en avais besoin pour faire avancer l'histoire . J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus!^^**

 **On se retrouve dans deux semaines, si vous avez des idées, faites en moi part .**

 **J'ai publié « mon amour, mon ennemi, » et « mon amour, mon ennemi-version Eric . »**

 **Je vais aussi publié une nouvelle petite fiction, UA , Eric/OC . Maintenant vous connaissez mon amour inconditionnel pour Eric ( C'est la faute de nanao34410, c'est en lisant sa fic lol). Celle-ci sera courte entre 4 et 6 chapitres.**

 **La semaine prochaine on se retrouve pour « Désir Audacieux ».  
**


	17. Chapter 17

**Relation : Eric /OC**

 **Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas . Ils appartiennent à Veronica Roth**

 **Rating : M**

 **Chapitre 17**

 **L'histoire : Héléna alias Lena et Olivia alias Livia . Elles ont toutes deux, 18 ans Elles sont. fans de la saga « Divergente » . Elle vont participer à une télé réalité « Divergente ». Mais si les factions étaient bien réel, tout comme Quatre, Tris, Eric , Jeanine et tous les autres n'étaient pas des acteurs mais bien réel . Comment Lena et Olivia vont t-elles survivre dans ce monde des faction ? Vont-elle pouvoir retrouver leur monde ? Et vont-elle réussir à résister au charme de beau Eric ? Leur amitié sera t-elle plus solide que tout ? Cette fiction se passera sur plusieurs années .**

 **ATTENTION LEMON !**

 **Voilà le chapitre de séparation de notre couple . Je vous avoue j'ai eu dû mal à l'écrire, mais aujourd'hui, cela c'est débloqué . Excuser-moi pour une publication aussi tardive.**

 **POV Léna**

Quatre, Tris, Uriah, Livia et moi, nous étions tous réunis au bar. Eric voulait qu'on se réunisse tous chez lui, mais Quatre a émis une objection, que cela paraîtrait suspect, que Quatre, Uriah et Tris se retrouvent chez Eric, car la rivalité entre Eric et Quatre et connu de toute la faction, même peut-être du système entier . Vu que les deux hommes se sont souvent engueulé, hors des murs de la faction des Audacieux. Donc voilà comment on s'est retrouvés tous au bar, même si parlez de Divergence et de fuite, dans un endroit plein de monde,n'étaient pas le plus sécurisant.

Eric et moi nous étions en face l'un de l'autre, car personne ne devait suspecter notre relation, parmi les Audacieux. Livia était à côté de lui et le touchait, car pour Max et les autres Audacieux , Eric et mon ex-meilleure amie étaient ensemble . Elle ne se gênait pas pour se coller contre lui et le touche. Eric aussi la tripotait.

Eric me regardait l'air de dire : il y a que toi, je joue juste un rôle. Le leader Audacieux me faisait du pied sous la table.

Heureusement pour nous, Will et Christina avaient prévu une soirée en amoureux, pour fêter leur deux ans, de relation. Et Serena et Simon faisaient également une soirée amoureux. J'étais heureuse que mon amie ait trouvé , l'homme qui lui convenait. Donc les plans de nos amis, nous évitait d'inventer un mensonge, pour pas qu'ils soient présent . Même si on les adorait, on ne pouvait pas parler de Divergence, devant eux, ils nous dénonceraient sûrement

« On a rendez-vous, dans deux jours à la gare dit Tobias,  
\- Mais les simulations finales sont dans trois jours , ce n'est pas une bonne idée de partir maintenant rétorqua Eric.  
\- Les sans-factions supposent que les détecteurs seront utilisés, lors de l'épreuve finale dit Tris.  
\- Donc c'est les sans-factions qui décident maintenant !  
\- Eric chut dis-je.  
\- Quand les détecteurs seront utilisés Eric ? Demanda Tobias.  
\- On a une réunion inter-faction, le soir de fin de toutes les initiations, donc je suppose dans les jours qui suivent dit Eric.

\- Donc faut mieux qu'on parte avant dit Uriah.  
\- Si j'entraîne Léna à réagir comme une Audacieuse, lors des simulations, en lui montrant, mes peurs, et qu'elle réagit comme une Audacieuse, lors des simulation finale, j'aurais un argument de poids et donc Léna pourrait rester ici dit le jeune leader Audacieux.  
\- C'est trop risqué dit Quatre.  
\- Léna ...dit Eric.  
Les deux hommes me regardèrent.  
\- Quatre a raison , Jeanine trouvera une solution pour nous tuer, avec Livia .  
Eric s'inclina devant ma décision .  
\- Merci de ton altruisme ricana Livia.  
\- Heureusement pour toi, car sinon tu serais morte dit Eric.  
\- Et comment, on va rejoindre, le lieu de rendez-vous, sans se faire repérer ? Demanda Tris.  
\- Il faut aussi penser à la couverture, d'Eric,sinon Jeanine et Max se douteront qu'il nous a aidé dis-je.  
\- Je pense que le fait des Divergents, vont fuir tous en même temps, la vieille de la phase de fin des simulations est un avantage. Les Audacieux ne pourront pas être partout et donc avant de se rendre compte de votre disparition, vous serez arrivé à la gare dit Eric.

\- Donc cela veut dire la mort de Divergents et de sans-faction rétorqua Quatre.  
\- On ne fait pas omelette sans casser des œufs, Quatre . On est en guerre, donc oui des gens mourront dans deux jours .  
\- Comment tu peux-être aussi insensible dit Tris .  
\- Si je vous aide, c'est juste pour sauver la femme que j'aime, votre sort, je m'en fous .  
\- Eric, tous ces gens ont autant le droit de vivre que moi dis-je doucement mais froidement. »  
Je me levais et partis.

 **POV Eric**

Je repoussais Livia et je me levais, pour rattraper ma chérie. Quatre s'interposa.  
« Ne fais pas ça, Eric, Max nous regarde dit mon rival.  
\- Quatre, je suis ton leader, tu n'as pas d'ordre à me donner.  
\- Si tu veux qu'elle survive, ce n'est pas le moment que Max découvre votre relation, sinon on ne pourra pas mettre en pratique notre plan rétorqua Tobias Eaton . »  
Je me rassis et on continua à discuter de leur fuite. Au bout d'une heure, on se sépara .

Je commençais par chercher Léna chez moi, mais elle n'était pas là. Elle n'était pas non plus, au réfectoire, ni en salle d'entraînement. Je finis par trouver ma compagne, dans le train à l'arrêt. Le train roulait de 6 heures du matin jusqu'à 1 heure du matin . Là il était 1h30.

« Léna que fais-tu ici ? Dis-je doucement en m'approchant d'elle.  
Elle se retourna et recula en mettant sa main devant elle, comme pour mettre de la distance entre nous. Je vis qu'elle avait pleuré. Son regard était plein de colère et de haine, un sentiment que je n'avais pas vu dans ses yeux, à me égard, depuis des semaines. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle éprouve de nouveau ses sentiments à mon encontre . Si Léna m'enlevait son amour, je ne pourrais plus vivre, maintenant que j'ai découvert ce sentiment .

\- Dégage Eric ! Tu n'es qu'un monstre !  
\- Je t'interdis de dire ça, j'ai changé grâce à toi.  
\- Mais je suis pire que toi car malgré ce que tu es, je t'aime dit-elle dans un murmure.  
Elle semblait plus pensée à voix haute que me parler. Ce qui permit de m'approcher d'elle et de la prendre dans mes bras. Léna posa la tête sur mon torse.  
\- Si tu m'aimais pas, tu nous aiderais pas . Tu vois toujours les Divergents comme une menace, hein ?! Quatre, Uriah, Tris veulent juste être considéré comme des Audacieux, tous comme moi, même si je ne fais pas partie de votre monde.  
\- Tu préférais que je mente?Ce n'est pas seulement parce qu'ils sont Divergents, c'est juste que je hais ces personnes, que leur vie m'importe peu, contrairement à la tienne. Tu es la seule personne importante à mes yeux. Et s'il le faut je suis prêt à trahir Jeanine, la faction des Audacieux, le système entier, seulement pour te sauver toi, même si je dois y laisser ma vie .  
\- Je t'interdis de mourir soldat, sinon ma fuite n'aura servi à rien et autant que je meurs. Je sais cela fait trop Roméo et Juliette .  
\- Bien madame .On est plus intéressant que ces personnages dis-je en souriant.  
\- Rentrons dit Léna en enlaçant ses doigts avec les miens. »  
On passa par un chemin secret, que j'utilisais en tant que novice Audacieux, pour aller prendre l'air .

 **POV Evelyn**

Dans deux jours, nous devons sauver, douze Divergents, dont Tobias, mon fils, sa copine Tris et les deux « rebelles de la clôture ». J'avais réuni dans mon bureau, les quatre soldats les plus expérimentés, tous des ancien Audacieux, . Il y avait Edgar, Sonya, William, Nikky . Nathalie Prior c'était joins nous pour le sauvetage.

« Pourquoi cette Pète-Sec est là dit séchèment Nikky.  
Nikky était une grande, belle jeune femme blonde, avec de magnifiques yeux verts. Elle avait quitté, par amour pour Edgard, la faction des Audacieux. Ils avaient tous les deux un caractère volcanique, on avait souvent droit d'assister à leur disputes bruyantes, mais leur réconciliation l'était tout autant !

William avait environ, mon âge, c'était un bel homme, grand brun au teint mat . Sa femme est morte car elle était Divergente . Nous passons quelques nuits parfois ensemble, mais pas simplement pour le sexe, même si c'est très agréable ! Parfois nous parlons pendant des heures. Chacun vis chez soi, on ne fait pas de projets d'avenir, on vit le moment présent . On n'est pas en couple, on est des amis avec une certaines affinité dirons nous .

Sonya est la fille unique de William, elle est arrivée chez les SF, à l'âge de six ans, peu de temps après la mort de sa mère. Son père craignait qu'elle ne soit Divergente et en effet c'était vrai .

\- J'étais une Audacieuse tout comme vous, avant de choisir les Altruiste rétorqua Nathalie Prior .  
\- Cela fait des années que tu t'es pas battu la Pète-Sec, tu es un danger pour nous ricana Nikky.

Nathalie Prior, fit un croche pattes à Nickky et attrapa le couteau sur mon bureau, elle le mit sous la gorge de la blonde.  
« Alors, pour une Pète-Sec, j'ai gardé des bons réflexes, non ? Ricana Nathalie Prior.  
\- Ouais dit l'ancienne Audacieuse vaincu .

Elles se relevèrent.

\- Bon on va commencer . Sonya, je t'affecte en tant que leader des l'équipe du quartier des Fraternels Johanna devrait avoir planqué les deux Divergents chez elle.  
J'affectais Sonya, au quartier des Fraternels, car elle était la plus patiente parmi les anciens Audacieux.  
\- Johanna vous aide ? M'interrogea surpris la mère de Tris.  
\- Oui en effet . Pourquoi tu as des doutes, Nathalie ?  
\- Disons que cela m'étonne, les Fraternels veulent ne pas prendre part au conflit .  
\- Les Altruistes non plus rétorqua William.  
\- Les Altruistes ont toujours protégés, les Divergents dit Nathalie Prior.  
\- Bon on va pas y passer la nuit ordonnais-je  
Ils se taisaient tous .  
\- William, tu seras leader, de l'équipe affecter aux Sincères. Ils seront trois.  
\- Ils ont pas intérêt à me faire le blabla sur la vérité et sur le mensonge, sinon je les tue rétorqua William.  
Je ne relevais pas .  
Vous vous infiltrez habillé en Sincères, vous irez à leur domicile. Il y a un frère et un sœur. Et une Sincère seule.

\- Nikky, Edgar et Nathalie, vous aurez rendez-vous à l'ancienne gare, pour sauver les Divergents Audacieux, ils seront six.  
\- Nombreux chez les Audacieux, ils font pas bien, leur taf ricana Edgar.  
\- Non, mais chéri, en plus on a ces rebelles de la clôture dit Nikky.  
\- Et cela te pose un problème Nikky ? Demandai-je.  
\- Ouais, c'est elles qui ont choisit de passer le mur .  
\- Elles ont droit de vivre autant que nous tous …. dit la femme de Andre Prior.  
\- Toute façon j'ai tranchée . Si cela te pose un problème, Nikky, je t'affecte au sauvetage du Divergent Erudit .  
\- Non, Non je le ferais .  
\- Donc moi je prends en charge l'équipe des Erudits. Il y aura sûrement plus Audacieux que prévu, en raison que sera la vieille de la fin des initiations des factions. Les Erudits et les Audacieux doivent se douter . Donc pour la mission soit un succès, vous porterez vous et vos hommes, les couleurs de la faction de votre mission. Et nous attaquerons tous à 3h00, lors des relèves des Audacieux . Vous avez compris ?  
\- Oui disent t-il tous en chœur .  
\- Bien vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire, rampez dis-je.  
Ils sortirent tous

\- Attends Nathalie.

\- Oui .  
\- Cela te dis de boire un café ?  
\- Andrew m'attend dit l'Altruiste.  
-S'il te plaît.  
\- Bien.  
On s'assit en buvant notre café, dans un silence assourdissant.  
\- J'ai peur de le retrouver, qu'il soit un étranger. En fait il l'ai . Et que je ne puisse jamais construire une relation fils/mère .  
\- Tobias est une adulte , il a vécu 15 ans, sans toi . En plus on sait de quoi Marcus est capable.  
\- Si Tobias me pardonne jamais.  
\- Il te pardonnera, mais il faut que tu lui laisses de l'espace .  
\- J'aurai dû t'écouter à l'époque, tu m'avais dit de rester chez les Audacieux, que je m'habituerais jamais à la vie chez les Altruistes et surtout que Marcus n'était pas l'homme gentil, protecteur que je pensais . J'étais tellement naïve, il avait tellement de charisme .  
\- L'amour nous rend aveugles et parfois on s'interdit de voir l'évidence que la personne qu'on aime est néfaste pour nous .  
\- Andrew n'est pas…  
\- Non, Andrew est parfait… mais j'ai rencontré un homme avant lui et disons qu'à cause de lui j'ai fais des choses que je regrette . Et tout mon Altruisme, les bonnes actions que je fais, ne changeront rien . »  
Je pris les mains de mon amie on reste comme ça plusieurs longues minutes. Puis elle rentra auprès de son mari . Moi j'allais me glisser dans les draps de William, à cet instant je n'étais plus la leadeuse, mais simplement Evelyn, la femme. Aujourd'hui grâce à lui je n'avais plus honte d'exposer les cicatrises que m'avait fait Marcus, que cela sois à ses yeux ou aux yeux de la faction des sans-faction .

 **POV Léna**

C'était notre dernière soirée, nuit , avec Eric. On mangeait dans un silence assourdissant, aucun de nous deux, ne savait quoi dire .

Eric était dans le lit . J'étais dans la salle de bain en train de me préparer pour aller dormir. Mais je ne revêtis pas mon débardeur et mon jogging habituel mais une nuisette qui était juste fermée par un nœud et qui dévoilait mon ventre et le shorty qui allait avec .

Pour notre dernière nuit ensemble, je voulais me donner entièrement à lui, sentir son sexe en moi, rien qu'à cette pensée, mon intimité s'humidifia déjà.

Je donnais un bon coup de brosse dans mes cheveux et je sortis dans la salle de bain .

« Eric appelais-je.  
Je vis cette lueur de désir dans ses yeux.  
\- Léna… tu es … époustouflante.  
J'allais le rejoindre et je me mis sur ses genoux.  
\- Le nœud c'est parce que tu es comme un cadeau, tu sais ce n'est pas encore mon anniversaire me taquina Eric dit-il en jouant avec .  
\- C'est quand ? Demandai-je.  
\- le 2 novembre et toi ?  
\- Pareil avec cinq ans de moins.  
\- Dis que je suis vieux, jen'ai que 21 ans.  
\- Ce n'est pas grave, j'adore les vieux .  
On se mit à rire.  
\- Non, ça, c'est parce que je veux que tu me fasses l'amour, Eric…. Je veux aller jusqu'au bout cette fois-ci .  
\- Tu es sûr, ce n'est pas parce que… mon amant n'arriva pas à finir sa phrase.  
\- Un peu, mais j'en ai envie, Eric . Je veux te donner ma virginité, je veux savoir ce que ça fait. Je veux juste vivre le moment présent sans penser à l'avenir, car le mien est incertain .  
\- Je t'interdis de dire ça, tu auras un avenir, même si pour l'instant je ne sais pas si ce sera ici ou l'autre côté du mur .  
\- Si je devais partir l'autre côté du mur, tu viendrais avec moi ? Demandai-je.  
\- Je ne connais rien à la vie là-bas.  
\- Moi non plus, je n'y connaissais rien et j'ai appris .  
\- Tu avais les livres . Tu veux vraiment qu'on se dispute ce soir, Léna dit Eric .  
\- Non. »

On commença à s'embrasser doucement, puis très vite les mains d'Eric caressant mon ventre,puis le fait je bougeais du bassin contre le sexe de mon amant, rendit notre baiser, pus ardent .

Eric me fit basculer sur le lit, il m'embrassa de nouveau, tout en faisant remonter sa main le long de ma cuisse, jusqu'à ma hanche.

Au même moment, je caressais je faisais parcourir mes mains, le long de son torse, que j'avais appris à découvrir lors des heures passées avec à vaincre ma peur, des contacts physiques.

Mon petit-ami descendit sa bouche vers mon ventre offert et commença à l'embrasser doucement, mais rien que ce simple contact, me fit cambrer instantanément et je sentis mon intimité s'humidifier. Il m'enleva ou plutôt déchira, ma nuisette . Ce dernier décida de remplacer ces magnifiques lèvres, par sa langue, mon corps était déjà un brasier, mes tétons étaient durs. Je savais qu'il pouvait juste me faire jouir avec sa langue, sur mon ventre. Il l'avait fait à plusieurs reprises.  
\- Eric ! Eric ! Laisse-moi te toucher ... Eric ! S'il te plaît arrête, je vais jouir et je ne veux pas.

Mon partenaire s'arrêta et remonta vers moi, je le fis basculer et je mis au-dessus de lui et je commençais à embrasser ses lèvres chastement, pendant que ma main s'égarait sur son corps, très lentement  
\- Léna gémit Eric.  
Puis je descendais ma bouche vers son cou, pendant que ma main caressait avec douceur son ventre, avec lenteur.  
\- Léna, Léna gémit mon amant en fermant les yeux et en tendant son corps vers ma main .  
Je pouvais sentir son érection à travers son boxer et j'adorais savoir que j'en étais la responsable.

Puis comme lui me l'avait fait, j'embrassais chaque parcelle de son corps virile, pendant que ma main s'était glissé sous son boxer et je pris son sexe dans ma main.  
\- Léna ! Hurla t-il  
Je continuais à explorer son corps avec lèvres, j'adorais son goût, l'odeur masculine qui se dégageait de lui. Je le masturbais aussi lentement que j'explorais son corps.  
\- Léna continue …  
de temps en temps j'accélérais, tout en frottant mon sexe contre le sien. Les bouts de tissus étaient un « rempart » et c'était carrément excitant .  
\- Léna ! ...Tu me rends dingue.  
\- C'est le but mon amour murmurais-je.

Eric me fit basculer .  
\- Où est passé la Pète-Sec ? Dit-il.  
\- Tu me préfères pas comme ça ?  
\- Si. Tu me rends dingue, tu es tout ce que j'ai recherché chez une femme, un mélange Érudite et d'Audacieuse, mais tu n'as perdu ce côté Altruiste que je déteste normalement mais que chez toi j'admire.  
Je lui caressais le visage.  
\- Moi ce que j'aime chez toi, c'est qu'au premier abord on te prendrait pour une simple brute, mais en creusant on se rend compte d'un mec intelligent, protecteur avec les gens qu'il aime, droit, tu es drôle même si peu de gens le savent . Et j'ai vu que tu cachais des fêlures, comme moi, je suis heureuse que tu m'es montré ton vrai visage.  
\- Tu es seule à les avoir vus et tu seras à jamais la seule.  
Est-ce que couchera avec d'autres filles durant mon absence ?

Je ne pus longtemps me poser la question, mon amant caressait avec sa langue mon clitoris, je me tenais à ses cheveux, j'écartais plus les jambes.  
\- Eric ! Eric haletais-je  
Mon homme arrêta et se positionna doucement à l'entrée de mon intimité.  
\- ça va me demanda t-il?  
\- Oui.  
Il entra plus profondément et bougea lentement du bassin, je sentis une douleur. Il dû le voir car il arrêta. Au bout de quelques minutes.  
\- C'est bon continue dis-je.  
Il continua à entrer lentement en moi et la douleur vu remplacer très vite par un sentiment de plaisir.  
\- Eric plus vite.  
\- Bien mon amour.  
On fut emporter tous les deux, par l'extase . Alors c'était ça l'orgasme, j'étais sur un petit nuage, je sentis des bras m'enlacer, je devais afficher un sourire béat .  
\- Merci dis-je.  
\- De rien.  
\- Et toi dis-je inquiète .  
Je redescendis peu à peu sur terre. Je sais que j'avais moins expérience que Livia.  
\- C'était merveilleux, pour la première fois de ma vie je n'ai pas baiser, mais j'ai fais l'amour. Et ce n'est pas qu'un échange physique mais aussi d'âme.  
\- Je suis d'heureuse d'avoir perdu ma virginité avec mon premier amour.  
\- Je suis heureux d'être le premier et le dernier. »  
On reste blottit comme ça de longues minutes, heures, on ne savait plus. Mais je voulais arrêter le temps. Je m'endormis

 **POV Eric**

Je réveillais Léna, il était 1h30, Quatre venait la chercher dans 30 min . Il devait être à la gare à 3h00 et il le faudrait bien 45-60 minutes . Je n'avais pas dormi ,en raison de son départ, mais pour être pas que, je devais faire un choix et j'étais tiraillé.

Ma copine se réveilla en grognant.  
« Quatre, arrive dans 30 minutes, il faut que tu lèves,dis-je en lui caressant le visage.  
Après plusieurs minutes elle se leva et partit sous la douche . Pendant ce temps-là je lui préparais un petit-déjeuner.  
Elle sortit vêtue d'un pantalon, d'un pull à col-roulé, de boots et elle avait fait une queue-de-cheval.  
\- Eric je n'ai pas faim, je me contenterais d'un café dit Léna en voyant le petit-déjeuner copieux.

\- Mange Léna, ce sera le dernier vrai repas que tu feras, après en étant chez les sans-faction, tu mourras de faim.  
Léna se plia de bonne grâce puis alla se laver les dents.

Pendant ce temps-là je sortis un médaillon avec le signe des Audacieuse et derrière, mon nom gravé. Léna sortit de la salle de bain .  
\- Chérie, approche s'il te plaît dis-je .  
\- Voilà j'aimerais t'offrir son collier, il y a une photo de nous à l'intérieur, comme ça tu penseras à moi, pendant ton séjour là-bas.  
\- Il est magnifique , Eric.  
Elle décrocha son collier,l'elfe qu'elle avait au tour du cou, je sais que c'est le dernier truc qu'elle a de sa mère.  
\- Je veux que tu le gardes, pour te souvenir que je t'aime dit Léna.  
\- Je ne peux pas, c'est le dernier truc, qui te reste d'elle.  
\- Tu me le rendras quand on se retrouvera. »

Je mis le collier dans la poche de ma veste au niveau du cœur. Puis je lui attachais le sien. Elle se blottit dans mes bras,on s'embrassait, on mettait tout notre amour, notre désespoir dans ce baiser.

Quatre frappa et entra .

\- Salut Eric, Léna.  
\- Salut dit-ont .  
On s'embrassa encore  
\- Faut qu'on y aille dit Quatre .  
\- Il a raison dis-je.  
\- J'ai tellement de chose à te dire.  
\- Ce n'est pas un adieu Léna, juste une au revoir. Promis on se reverra et plus vite que tu ne penses.  
\- Tu réfléchis à ma proposition d' hier ?

\- Oui. »  
On s'embrassa une dernière fois

Ils partirent . Voilà j'avais fais un choix, maintenant je sais pas quelle sera l'issue pour Léna et moi .

****************************************************************************

 **Voilà alors ce chapitre de séparation vous a plus ? On se retrouve pour la fuite dans 2-3 semaines .**

 **Si vous avez des idées, pendant leur séparation, je suis preneuse .**

 **Sinon j'ai publié une fiction Eric/OC, UA , « un amour plein ironie », elle est terminé.**

 **On se retrouve le week-end prochain, pour « Désir Audacieux ».**


	18. Chapter 18

**Relation : Eric /OC**

 **Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas . Ils appartiennent à Veronica Roth**

 **Rating : M**

 **Chapitre 18**

 **L'histoire : Héléna alias Lena et Olivia alias Livia . Elles ont toutes deux, 18 ans Elles sont. fans de la saga « Divergente » . Elle vont participer à une télé réalité « Divergente ». Mais si les factions étaient bien réel, tout comme Quatre, Tris, Eric , Jeanine et tous les autres n'étaient pas des acteurs mais bien réel . Comment Lena et Olivia vont t-elles survivre dans ce monde des faction ? Vont-elle pouvoir retrouver leur monde ? Et vont-elle réussir à résister au charme de beau Eric ? Leur amitié sera t-elle plus solide que tout ? Cette fiction se passera sur plusieurs années .**

 **Message auteur : Désolé pour ce retard, mais j'ai été pas mal occupé,c'est derniers temps .  
En plus j'ai commencé une nouvelle fiction Divergente mais que je publierais quand je l'aurais terminé.**

 **Et je suis à fond sur la série « Spartacus : le sang des gladiateurs », où Jai Courtney joue le personnage de Varro (Oui je sais je suis obsédé lol). Donc j'écris une nouvelle fiction que je publierais quand je l'aurais terminé aussi. Je vous conseille la série, je préviens beaucoup de sang et sexe.**

 ****************************************************************************

 **POV Léna**

On marchait à travers les couloirs de la faction.  
« Les caméras vont nous voir . Et où on va ? Demandai-je  
\- On a rendez-vous à armurerie avec Tris, Uriah et Livia et James . Et pour les caméras, Zeke , le frère d'Uriah et mon meilleur ami travaille à la salle de contrôle. Il va effacer notre passage répondit Quatre.  
\- Et pour les soldats qu'on va croiser ?

\- Ne t'inquiète pas tout est prévu.

On arriva à armurerie, Tris et Uriah étaient en train de préparer les armes. Tris se jeta dans les bras de son petit-ami, quand elle nous vit .  
\- J'ai eu tellement peur que vous n'arriviez pas dit Tris.  
\- Zeke est le meilleur on ne craignait rien .  
\- Oui mais si vous aviez croisé un soldat .  
\- Vous aussi cela aurait pu, mais t'inquiète pas, le plan évasion va réussir dit Tobias en caressant le visage de sa compagne.  
Cela me serrait le cœur, j'éprouvais de la jalousie, Tris et Tobias seront ensemble chez les sans-faction. Je ne sais pas si je reverrais un jour Eric avant mon départ de l'autre côté de la clôture .  
\- Tris , Tobias on doit y aller , on doit être à la gare à 3h00 et il est déjà 2h05 dit Uriah.  
\- Oui tu as raison dit Tobias.  
Tris donna une arme à Tobias et James, pendant qu'Uriah nous donnait une arme à moi et Livia.

\- Héléna, écoute je… dit Livia.  
\- Je ne veux plus te parler, si j'ai insisté pour que tu viennes, c'est juste que je veux que tu sois en vie, pour repartir de l'autre côté du mur .  
\- Avec toi … ?  
\- On y va, vous réglerez vos problèmes plus tard ordonna Tobias .  
Je ne répondais pas, mais je ferais tout pour rester à Chicago. Même si ce n'est pas mon monde, je me sens à ma place,j'ai des amis, un homme que j'aime . Certes Chicago est un monde dangereux et imparfait mais le nôtre aussi en réfléchissant bien avec tous ses attentats et c'est affaires de corruption, de riche qui devienne toujours plus riche, et ses pauvres qui deviennent de plus en plus pauvres .

James, Livia et moi on était a u centre, Tris sur le côté gauche, Uriah devant et Quatre à droite , un peu en recul .

Soudain je vis Eric discuter avec un soldat Audacieux . Le leader se retourna vers nous, il n'y avait aucune tendresse dans son regard, non je vis un regard et un sourire sadique, les mêmes que lors de l'initiation .  
« Cela a marché comme prévu, Quatre, Tris et Uriah.  
Là je sentis Quatre, m'attraper les poignets avec brutalité, ce qui me fit lâcher mon arme et je sentis son arme au milieu de ma colonne vertébrale . Je tournais la tête, Livia était tenue par Tris et James par Uriah .  
\- Eric tu es taré, je croyais que tu devais nous aider dit Livia.  
\- J'ai menti, d'ailleurs ont vous à tous menti, on vous emmène pas chez les sans-faction, pour survivre, mais vous allez servir de cobaye à Jeanine jusqu'à… que vous mourrez Divergents ricana Eric.  
Non ce n'était pas possible, je n'avais pas pu me tromper sur lui, sur eux mes amis . Je sentis les larmes coulées sur mes joues, je ne pouvais plus respirer.  
\- Quel intérêt de me séduire et Léna si c'est pour nous tuer par la suite rétorque Livia.  
\- Pour savoir ce que vous saviez et puis c'était très amusant de détruire votre amitié . Et Léna c'était très divertissant de l'initier au sexe dit Eric tout en continuant à regarder Livia.  
\- On doit y aller Eric, tu sais très bien que Jeanine déteste attendre dit Tobias.  
\- Oui allez-y

Je passais à côté d'Eric, je sentis ses doigts caresser ma main.

On se dirigea vers le train et les Audacieux nous obligèrent à monter dedans, sous les regards des soldats Audacieux. Quand le train démarra et que la faction des Audacieux n'étaient plus en vue, les trois Audacieux nous lâchèrent. Ils nous sourirent.  
« Le plan a fonctionné comme sur des roulettes dit Uriah.  
\- Je ne comprends pas dit James.  
\- C'était une solution , pour nous faire sortir de la faction des Audacieux, sans risquer de déclencher un combat dis-je.  
\- En effet, Eric te l'avait dit ? Demanda Tris.  
\- On lui avait dit de rien te dire rétorqua Quatre.  
\- Il ne m'a rien dit,mais quand nous sommes passé à côté de lui, Quatre, il m'a caressé les doigts.  
C'est là que j'ai compris .  
\- Où va le train ? Demanda James.  
\- Le terminus est chez les Erudits. Et l'ancienne gare se trouve du côté du quartier des Fraternels, à proximité de la clôture . On va devoir traverser le quartier des Érudits, Sincères et Altruistes pour nous y rendre répondit Tobias.  
\- Mais on va se faire repérer dis-je.  
\- Uriah passe-moi le sac dit Tris. 

La jeune femme sortit des vêtements d'Érudits, de Sincères et Altruistes et de Fraternels.

\- Evelyn nous a donné des vêtements appartenant au sans-faction . On va les mettre dès qu'on changera de faction, on enlèvera les vêtements nous expliqua Tris.  
\- Il faut adopter le comportement de chaque faction, l'arrogance des Érudits, une allure hautaine. Pour les Sincères, parler fort et avec les mains. Au contraire les Altruistes garder la tête baissée . Et enfin les Fraternels ayez un grand sourire dit Quatre .  
On hocha tous la tête .

On se changea, pour les filles, une longue robe rouge/jaune, pour la faction des Fraternels. Pour la faction des Altruiste une longue robe grise avec de longues manches et un gilet. Heureusement elle était de la même longueur. Pour les Erudits on mit un long manteau bleu avec de la fourrure au col et au manche. Il avait quelques trous, mais cela ne se verrait pas de loin . Le seul truc c'était nos gros boots noires, mais on ne pouvait pas changer .

On planqua sous nos vêtements un pistolet de 45 mm.

\- Préparer à vous à sauter dit Quatre .

On sauta, je me souviens que le premier jour, que j'étais arrivé chez les Audacieux. J'avais senti mes jambes tremblées, avec Livia on s'était pris la main, on avait sauté ensemble . Je me souviens qu'on avait rit sous l'effet de l'adrénaline . Aujourd'hui c'était devenu naturel .

Le premier quartier, où on arriva ce fut le quartier des Érudits . On se tenait bien droit. vu l'heure, il était 2h30, il y avait peu Érudits dehors . Il y avait des jeunes Érudits qui sortaient de café-librairie . On devait se dépêcher , il nous restait que 30 minutes pour rejoindre la gare .

Ce soir il y avait beaucoup d'Audacieux dans le quartier, si l'un nous reconnaît c'était foutu.

On arriva à la limite du quartier Erudits/Sincères. On se planqua derrière une habitation, on enleva nos manteaux Erudits, pour endosser le rôle de Sincères.

Le quartier des Sincères étaient différents concernant la vie nocturne, il y avait beaucoup plus de monde, de tout âge qui parlait fort , qui débattaient . Ils fêtaient la fin de l'initiation On se fonda dans la foule, ce fut plus simple de se cacher. Comme de la quartier des Erudits, le nombre de soldat Audacieux armés était plus nombreux que d'habitude, en raison de la fin initiation.

On vit James s'arrêter au milieu de la foule, c'était dangereux, c'était le meilleur moyen de se faire repérer.  
« James que t'arrive t-il ? Demanda Tris.  
Il ne répondit pas. Quatre arriva .  
\- James faut qu'on aille, bouge, il nous reste que 20 minutes.  
On vit l'ancien Sincère pleurer. Il montra du doigt, deux femmes et un homme.  
\- C'est ma famille, faut que je leur explique mon choix.  
James alla se diriger vers eux, Tobias le retient.  
\- James, tu ne peux pas, tu nous mettrais tous en danger ! Sois pas égoïste .  
\- Deux Audacieux nous regardent dis-je .  
James se reprit et on reprit notre route. Les Audacieux ne firent plus attention à nous .

Comme dans le quartier des Erudits, on se planqua derrière une habitation et on enleva nos vêtements de Sincères. On devient « Altruiste ».

On marcha lentement en baissant la tête. Soudain un Audacieux bouscula Tris .  
« Pardon dit doucement Tris  
L'Audacieux la reconnut .  
\- Divergente ! Cria le soldat .  
Tobias donna un coup de crosse par-derrière au soldat . D'autres soldats arrivèrent .On courut  
\- Courrez ne vous retournez pas , on vous couvre avec Uriah et Tris ordonna Quatre.

Je sentis la main de Livia prendre la mienne, elle m'écrasa la main de peur . J'entendis des coups de feu, je vis James tombé. Je courus vers lui, mais Uriah m'attrapa le bras.  
\- On ne peut plus rien faire pour lui dit Uriah.  
Il regarda sa montre.  
\- Les rails sont là à 100 train des SF devrait passer par là, dans 1 minute dit Uriah.

On entendit le train, les portes étaient ouvertes comme les Audacieux. On courut, on arriva à la hauteur du train. Uriah, Livia et moi on sauta dedans. On vit Tris et Tobias courir, en tirant sur les Audacieux .Parmi eux, je reconnus, le leader Max.

Uriah tendit la main à Tris, elle l'attrapa. Tobias avait raté son saut, il tenait avec les bras le train du sang couvrait sa chemise d'Altruiste. Tris et Uriah le tiraient à l'intérieur du train. Il était inconscient.

\- Tobias, Tobias dit en pleurant Tris.

On vit des sans-faction sortir de l'ombre.

\- Vous êtes les Divergents dit un homme  
\- Oui, je suis Uriah, voici Tris,Tobias, Léna et Livia.  
\- Les rebelles de la clôture dit une jeune femme blonde ironiquement.  
\- Et cela te pose un problème dis-je .  
\- Vous ne devriez pas être là .  
\- Nikky stop ! ordonna le sans-faction .  
\- Béatrice … dit une femme d'une quarantaine d'année  
Tris releva la tête.  
\- Maman… Tobias est ...  
La mère de Tris se mit à genoux et consola sa fille.  
\- Ne t'inquiète pas, il est fort dit sa mère.  
La jeune femme blonde se mit à genoux.  
\- On va lui faire un garrot à son bras, pour arrêter l'hémorragie  
\- Et vous êtes ? Demanda Uriah.  
\- Je suis Edgard et Nikky dit l'homme en désignant la jeune femme blonde »

On roula en direction des sans-faction …

 **POV Eric**

J'avais eu l'idée de cette mise en scène, que James, Livia et Léna pensent qu'on les avait piégé et que Quatre, Tris et Uriah devaient les conduisent chez les Erudits. Pour cela j'avais besoin d'un témoin, c'est pour ça que j'avais échangé des souvenirs lors de l'initiation, avec Simon, un Audacieux natif . Comme ça Max et les autres leaders, ne pourront pas mettre en cause ma loyauté.

« Bien joué, Eric d'avoir séduit les deux filles dit Simon.  
\- Que veux-tu mon charisme les font toutes tombées

J'avais peur que Livia face tout foiré , en insinuant que je devais les aider, mais non Simon semblait avoir cru au plan .  
-Bon Simon, je te laisse, je dois aller chez les Érudits, pour traquer les Divergents qui voudraient s'enfuir .  
\- Ok salut Eric.

Je pris un 4X4 avec mes hommes, il y avait un 4X4 identique qui nous suivait, je me dirigeais vers mon ancienne maison, je détestait m'y rendre . A chaque fois des souvenirs ressurgissaient et jamais des bons. Je me souviens pas d'avoir eu un moment de bonheur, chez les Érudits.

Même quand Jeanine m'a « adopté », la leadeuse des Erudits, m'a fait à son image, froid, manipulateur. Cette femme n'a jamais eu aucune affection, pour moi, elle voulait que j'aille chez les Audacieux, pas parce qu'elle croyait en moi, mais juste pour avoir un pion qu'elle pouvait contrôler.

Je le comprenais aujourd'hui, j'avais toujours voulu faire son admiration, comme fait un fils pour sa mère, mais je comprends qu'elle n'avait aucune considération, pour moi.

Je l'avais compris grâce à Léna et son amour, cette femme s'intéressait réellement à moi. Pour la première fois j'avais parlé de la douleur de la perte de mes parents, elle avait vécu celle de sa mère elle comprenait . J'admirais Léna, car malgré ce qu'on père lui avait fait, elle aurait pu se faire passer pour une victime, mais non cela avait fait ressortir une force à elle

J'espérais que Léna avait compris , le message, quand je lui avais touché la main. Toute façon Tris, Tobias ou Uriah lui expliquerait sûrement . J'espérais la revoir bientôt, la serrer dans mes bras l'embrasser . J'avais réfléchi à sa proposition, si elle décidait de partir de l'autre côté de la clôture, je viendrais avec elle .

On arriva, on descendit des véhicules, l'un des commandants Audacieux, Emett, vient à ma rencontre.  
\- Rapport dis-je.  
\- Pour l'instant rien à signalé. Mes hommes couvrent tous les entrées de la Ruche dit Emett.  
\- Emett tu restes en position avec tes hommes Ash tu couvres le quartier nord avec 5 hommes. Shauna, tu couvres le quartier sud avec également cinq hommes. Mia tu couvres le quartier est avec une équipe. Le reste des hommes avec moi, on couvre le quartier ouest .  
\- Bien disent les soldats en chœur .

On circulait parmi les Erudits avec des pistolets . Jeanine refusait des armes plus imposantes, pour rester discret . Je dévisageais chaque Erudit, voir s'il avait un comportement suspect, comme fuir mon regard. Mais non toujours cet air hautain constant, comme s'ils étaient « le roi et la reine du monde ».

Un moment, je vis un groupe suspect, je m'approchais discrètement sans me faire remarquer, en essayant de me fondre dans la foule , difficile avec une tenue Audacieux et de ne pas trop les regarder.

Je reconnus parmi les Erudits, la leadeuse des sans-faction , Evelyn Eaton, l'ex-femme de Marcus Eaton, le leader des Altruistes et la mère de Tobias Eaton alias Quatre .

Je fis signe discrètement à mes hommes, mais Evelyn Eaton, nous remarquai et commençai à courir avec les autres « Erudits. »

Une course-poursuite commença dans le quartier des Erudits, je vis certains de mes hommes tombés. Je fis signe à certains Audacieux de vérifier leur état . Je continuais de les traquer. Je touchais deux « Eudits », l'un mortellement, l'autre à la cuisse . Je vis un sans-faction baraqué prendre le blessé sur ses épaules

On échangea plusieurs coups de feu entre la leadeuse des sans-faction, et moi, mais aucun ne toucha l'autre . On les vit prendre un train . Je jetais mon arme de rage au sol .

On rentra tous chez les Audacieux, les blessés et les morts dans des camions. Dans mon équipe, « Audacieux Erudits », on dénombrait un mort et cinq blessés.

Quand j'arrivais dans le bureau de Max, pour le débriefing, les autres leaders Audacieux étaient là, ainsi que la leadeuse des Érudits .

« C'est bon tout le monde est là . Je veux que vous me débriefez, sur le nombre de morts ou blessés côtés sans faction et chez nous et si y a eu des captures . Joshua commence.  
\- Chez les Fraternels, aucun Divergents, ou alors ils avaient tous fuit.  
\- Vous êtes un incapable, Joshua on devrait vous rétrograder dit Jeanine.  
\- Jeanine, vous n'êtes pas dans votre faction, donc vos remarques, on s'en passera dit Max.  
\- Je pense que Johanna les a aidé dis-je .  
\- Eric on n'accuse pas sans preuve. Donc toi chez les Erudits ?  
J'ai tué une personne et l'autre blessé à la cuisse. Chez nous un mort et cinq blessés, mais aucun gravement .  
\- Cela aurait été bien que vous attrapiez, Evelyn Eaton dit Jeanine.

\- La prochaine fois, je vous file une arme et vous vous démerdez rétorquais-je.

\- Stop ! Cria Max.  
On se taisait avec Jeanine, mais nos regards noirs en disaient longs.  
\- Rob dit Max.  
\- Chez les Sincères, on a tué deux personnes, aucun blessé. Chez nous par contre cinq morts et aucun blessé dit tristement Rob.  
J'avais entendu que parmi les morts, il y avait sa femme .  
\- Toutes nos condoléances, Rita s'est battue comme une Audacieuse. On te promet une belle cérémonie dit Max.  
On fit une minute de silence, même Jeanine réussit à le respecter.  
\- Jack.  
\- Ils se sont enfuis à cause des Divergents Audacieux qui avait réussi à s'infiltrer dans la faction des Altruistes.  
\- Comment c'est possible, Max, des Audacieux, devaient nous les emmener.  
\- Il semblerait qu'on s'est fait piéger, par ses Divergents, Quatre, Tris et Uriah qui devaient vous emmener James et les « rebelles de la clôture », étaient aussi des Divergents. Mais Quatre est mort et l'un des autres Divergent

Je m'en foutais de Quatre, mais si l'autre Divergent c'était Léna.

\- Une « rebelle de la clôture?Demandais-je.  
J'espère que le son de ma voix me trahissait pas.  
\- Non, malheureusement , c'était James répondit Max.

Je vis un regard échangé entre Max et Jeanine. Que me cachait-il ?

\- C'est bon, vous avez rempli votre mission, n'ayez aucun regret. Dans deux jours, on fera une commémoration , pour nos défunts. Joshua je te laisse te charger de l'organisation.  
\- Bien dit Joshua »

On quitta tous dans le bureau. Max et Jeanine discutaient encore.

Je rentrais chez moi, j'allais sur mon balcon et je sortis de la poche de ma veste, le collier que m'avait donné Léna. Je regardais l'horizon.

« Léna, je suis heureux que tu sois arrivé sain et sauves chez les sans-faction, tu me manques »

Mes paroles se perdirent dans la nuit.

 **  
POV Evelyn**

Je rentrais chez les sans-faction, Alyssa, la divergente Erudite était saine et sauve. Mais pour ça j'avais perdu un homme et un autre avait pris une balle dans la cuisse . On avait dû laisser le sans-faction mort sur le terrain on ne pouvait pas le récupérer .

Samuel fit transporter à l'infirmerie et je laissais une sans-faction s'occuper de l'Érudite. Moi je me rendais à mon bureau où était déjà mes commandants, pour avoir le rapport sur leur mission.  
« Alors comment c'est passé la mission de sauvetage ? Demandai-je sans détour.  
\- Eve… commença Edgard.  
\- Oui quoi ? Edgard.  
\- Ce que veut dire Edgard, c'est que Tobias s'est fait tirer dessus. Un médecin a extrait la balle, mais il a perdu beaucoup de sang. Il est entre la vie et la mort. Le médecin dit que les prochaines vingt-quatre heures seront décisives dit William.

Je voulais pleurer, aller le voir, mais je ne pouvais pas pour l'instant, je devais remplir mon rôle de leadeuse .

\- Bien. Vos rapports dis-je d'une voix brisée.  
William m'enlaça, je posais ma tête sur son torse.  
\- On verra ça plus tard, on s'occupe des nouveaux arrivants, toi va auprès de lui me murmura William.  
Je sentis les larmes coulées sur mes joues. Je hochais la tête et sortis du bureau.

Je me dirigeais vers l'infirmerie .  
« Où est Tobias ? Demandai-je à une infirmière.  
Elle me désigna un rideau. Je l'ouvris et vit Tris qui lui tenait la main . Elle relevait la tête, pour voir qui rentrait, puis quand elle vu que c'était moi, elle le refixa de nouveau. Je m'assis de l'autre côté de lui .

On resta comme ça des heures sans parler .

******************************************************************* ****

 **Voilà j'espère que ce chapitre de fuite vous aura plus!^^**

 **J'attends vos review ^^**

 **On se retrouve le week-end prochain, pour la fiction « Désir Audacieux »**


	19. Chapter 19

**Relation : Eric /OC**

 **Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas . Ils appartiennent à Veronica Roth**

 **Rating : M**

 **Chapitre 19**

 **L'histoire : Héléna alias Lena et Olivia alias Livia . Elles ont toutes deux, 18 ans Elles sont. fans de la saga « Divergente » . Elle vont participer à une télé réalité « Divergente ». Mais si les factions étaient bien réel, tout comme Quatre, Tris, Eric , Jeanine et tous les autres n'étaient pas des acteurs mais bien réel . Comment Lena et Olivia vont t-elles survivre dans ce monde des faction ? Vont-elle pouvoir retrouver leur monde ? Et vont-elle réussir à résister au charme de beau Eric ? Leur amitié sera t-elle plus solide que tout ? Cette fiction se passera sur plusieurs années .**

 **Message auteur : Merci pour vos 60 reviews!^^ Quand j'ai commencé cette fiction je ne savais pas du tout si elle allait plaire ou non . Merci à Plume de Pan et Agathe Youbabe pour leur indéfectible fidélité .**

 ******************************************************************************

 **POV Léna**

«Bonjour je suis William, le leader adjoint, je vais vous conduire dans vos quartiers .

\- Comment va Quatre ? Demandai-je.  
\- Il est entre la vie et la mort . On lui a extrait une balle au niveau de la colonne vertébrale .  
\- Il va finir en fauteuil roulant ?  
\- C'est une possibilité.  
Quatre alias Tobias n'accepterait jamais cette situation . Il est Audacieux, en fait il est sans-faction comme nous tous .  
\- Une rumeur dit que l'une de vous deux est en couple avec Eric dit Nikky.  
\- Oui,moi cela pose un problème .  
\- Eric a été en couple avec moi d'abord dit Livia.  
Je m'arrêtais et fis face à mon ancienne amie.  
\- Eric te considérait juste comme une conquête pas comme sa copine .  
\- Il te remplacera par une autre comme il l'a fait pour moi, en me remplaçant par toi.  
\- C'est faux !  
\- Il va venir avec nous l'autre côté du mur ?  
\- Non mais je pourrais rester ici.  
\- Non, vous ne resterez pas ici,la condition de votre accueil ici c'est que vous repartez dans dix mois , de l'autre côté du mur. D'ailleurs par mesure de sécurité , Marcus Eaton a convaincu Jack Krang de ramener, les deux autres qui étaient chez les Sincères,ici. D' ailleurs Nathalie Prior devrait les ramener dans la soirée dit William.

On finit par arriver .

\- Voilà votre chambre. Léna vous êtes à gauche et Livia à droite.  
La pièce devait faire environ 20m2 elle était séparéd par un rideau pour délimiter nos chambres respectives. Un autre rideau faisait office de porte, pour ne pas être vu par les personnes traversant les couloir. La chambre était simplement meublée, un lit,une bureau, une étagère et une commande,pour ranger nos affaires.  
\- Où sont les salles de bains et WC ? Demanda Livia.  
\- Les salles de bains et toilettes sont au fond du couloir. Pour les douches entre 5 et 8 heures puis 17h-20h. Au bout de 7 minutes l'eau se coupe .  
\- 7 minutes mais comment je vais avoir le temps de me doucher dit Livia.

\- Chez les Audacieux c'était pareil, si on ne voulait pas se doucher à l'eau froide. Et puis tu as vu , on est nombreux , ils sont obligés de faire des restrictions pour que tout le monde est accès. T'inquiète pas quand tu...on repassera la clôture, tu pourras te doucher autant tant que tu veux dis-je en me moquant .

En arrivant au réfectoire, un grand jeune homme blond, aux yeux verts et assez maigre, arriva à notre rencontre .  
« Je suis heureux que vous ne soyez pas mortes les filles. Même Léna tu étaient l'une des meilleures.  
Je reconnus, Hugh, l'Australien, qui était arrivé à Chicago avec nous. Il n'a pas réussi à atteindre le train, lors de la cérémonie du choix.  
\- Merci et toi la vie chez les sans-faction ?

\- Difficile avec les restrictions, mais on s'habitue . Et puis on est plutôt libre. Et vous chez les Audacieux ?  
\- Aussi dur que les livres et les films nous le décrivent.  
\- Te plains pas t'as fini première de la partie entraînement dit Livia.  
\- Ouah félicitation ! Des rumeurs disent que tu es en couple avec Eric, Léna. Je pensais que ce mec n'avait pas de cœur dit Hugh.  
\- Si le livre se trompe, certes il est dur et assez froid au premier abord comme dans les livres,mais quand on le connaît c'est un mec honnête et protecteur. Et toi tu fais quoi chez les sans-faction ? Demandai-je  
\- Je viens de finir l'initiation et demain je commence un poste en tant que patrouilleur . On va en ville et on se fond dans la masse, pour récolter des informations expliqua l'Australien .

\- Rose, Ruth ! Cria Livia heureuse  
Elles s'approchèrent de notre table.  
\- Les filles vous vous souvenez de Léna et Hugh, le mec qui était avec nous avant qu'on passe le mur dit Livia.  
\- Oui bonjour Léna et Hugh disent Rose et Ruth

\- Alors la vie chez les Sincères ? Demanda Hugh  
\- C'est horrible de devoir dire toujours, la vérité. Vivement que cette aventure se termine dit Rose . »

Le soir je repensais à la phrase de Livia et si Eric avait déjà trouvé une nouvelle . Je pleurais cette nuit-là en serrant le collier qu'Eric m'avait offert .

Le lendemain William suivit de Hugh, nous fit visiter la faction des sans-faction.  
« Ici, le coin entraînement, on forme les novices aux combats et à devenir ses soldats dit William  
\- Vous avez une initiation ? Fut surprise Livia.  
\- Oui et assez similaire à celle des Audacieux sauf qu'on n'a pas la partie simulation.  
Leur coin entraînement était similaire à la fosse. Puis on arriva dans une salle, pleins ordinateurs.  
\- On utilise du matériel informatique que les Erudits jettent à la décharge. On a notre propre système de surveillance secret .  
\- Vous pirater le système des Erudits ? Demanda Livia.

\- En effet et cela nous permet de repérer des sans-faction ou Divergents en détresse .  
On continua à avancer et il nous fit visiter la « cuisine », cela ressemblait à une cantine collective de lycée .  
\- Maintenant on va parler de vos affectations . Léna tu seras instructrice avec Hugh. Puis à la fin de l'initiation, dans deux mois,tu seras affecter à la surveillance. Livia tu seras affecté à la surveillance . Rose tu seras l'assistante, de Juanita qui est la chef de la cuisine. Tu seras chargée avec elle du réapprovisionnement auprès des Altruistes . Ruth, tu seras mon assistante. Vous serez évaluer pendant deux semaines, ensuite on verra. Léna et Livia vous commencez à 8h00,demain, Rose et Ruth à 9h00, demain. Bonne journée dit William .

Puis il partit .

 **POV Eric**

Mon réveil sonna, je le balançais contre un mur . Vu le bruit qu'il a fait en attérisant contre le mur, je suis bon, pour aller en acheter un autre .

Hier l'initiation des Audacieux avait prit fin, avec le test final des simulations . Aujourd'hui, on devait parler de leur avenir avec les nouveaux Audacieux,au sein de la faction .

Je me levais et me dirigeais vers ma la cuisine tel un automate, pour me préparer du café . Cela faisait quatre jours que je dormais mal. Quatre jours, que Léna était parti chez les sans-faction. Son absence était aussi douloureuse qu'un coup de poignard dans le cœur.

Après le déjeuner, j'allais me laver les dents, le visage, puis je pris une douche . Je restais longtemps dessous,comme pour essayer d'évacuer les tensions dans mes épaules.

Je m'habillais en vitesse, car j'allais être en retard, je vérifiais après enfiler ma veste, que le collier de Léna était toujours là. Je pris sa nuisette qui était toujours sur le lit et je respirais son odeur. Je reposais le vêtement et je regardais par la fenêtre l'horizon .

« Tu me manques, Léna. »

J'arrivais à mon bureau, Lauren m'attendait déjà avec les fiches des nouveaux Audacieux. Celle-ci comportait des informations comme leur nom, leur âge, leur faction origine, leur nombre de peurs et leur description, leur notes au cours de l'initiation et les observations. Puis un autre feuille avec les métiers à pouvoirs et le nombre de postes au sein de la faction. Les nouveaux Audacieux avaient eu la même feuille .

Tous les métiers à pourvoir ne seront pas pourvu par les nouveaux Audacieux . Dans la faction on valorise le mérite, donc un Audacieux peut avoir plusieurs carrières professionnelles durant sa vie Audacieux. C'est Rob, le leader qui s'occupe des attributions de postes, sauf pour les nouveaux Audacieux c'est moi . Il s'occupe aussi des formations et remise à niveau . Il y a la partie théorique assuré par les Érudits ou des Audacieux anciennement Érudits en fonction des postes et une partie pratique, à l'entreprise, en alternance .

Beaucoup Audacieux occupent deux postes voir plus comme Lauren . Elle est responsable de la salle de contrôle et instructrice . Elle est aussi formatrice pour les cours informatiques et sur les machines de simulations et elle s'occupe de la maintenance .

Rob s'occupent aussi des attributions de logements. C'est l'un des services qui emploie le plus de monde au sein de la faction .

« Salut Lauren dis-je en ouvrant mon bureau.  
\- Salut . Je pensais te voir à la soirée de fin initiation entourée de ta cours admiratrices .  
\- Pourquoi tu pensais passer la nuit avec moi , Lauren dis-je d'un ton faussement plaisantin.  
\- Désolé, Eric , je les préfère plus âgés.  
\- Ton record c'est quoi ?  
\- Max, 20 ans de plus.  
\- Tu es sorti avec Max ?! Dis-je surpris.  
\- Sortir,c'est un grand mot, on a passé quelques nuits,ensemble après son divorce avec Kate. Et cela c'est arrêté depuis qu'il est avec Dahlia .

Le divorce de Max date lors de mon initiation, i ans et sa relation avec Dahlia date de 6 mois .  
\- Bon aller on va s'y mettre, car le premier novice arrive dans trente minutes.

\- Ils sont plus novices, Eric .  
\- Ouais . »

Sur chaque fiche du nouvel Audacieux, on écrit trois choix de métier . Le novice sur « la fiche métier », à écrit cinq choix . Si nos trois choix correspond avec ces trois premiers choix, on valide. Il fera un test de chaque métiers,pendant un mois, puis il choisira sa ou ses fonctions au sein de la faction, si les métiers sont à temps partiel .

Si nos choix et ceux du nouvel Audacieux correspondant partiellement ou pas du tout on en discute avec lui . Puis on prend la décision finale .

Les novices étaient tous convoqué à 8h00, puis on les appela par ordre de classement lors de l'initiation .

Lauren ouvrit la porte du bureau

« Kurt dit-elle  
Kurt était un grand homme, aussi baraqué que moi, blond aux yeux bleus . C'était un natif Audacieux .

Lauren referma la porte derrière le nouvel Audacieux, il n'osa bouger sous mon regard inquisiteur .  
-Assis-toi , Kurt dit Lauren.  
L'instructrice des natifs prit place à ma place .  
\- Alors Kurt, premier à l'entraînement, tu as eu 195/200 points . La partie simulation, tu es passé de douze peurs à cinq ,c'est très bien . Côté appréciation, élevé attentif, comprenant vite . Bon camarade et un fort respect pour lui parmi les novices. Bon élément Donc avec Lauren, on a déterminé trois métiers qui pourrait te correspondre . Mais d'abord, on veut connaître tes choix dis-je .

\- Premier choix, leader, second choix assistant leader, troisième choix, instructeur, quatrième choix, garde du corps des personnalités, cinquième choix employé de la salle de contrôle dit Kurt.

Joshua aura 60 ans,dans deux ans donc il prendra sa retraite de leader. Les leaders et leur conjoint sont les seuls à pouvoir vieillir au sein de la faction .Les autres membres Audacieux sont virés quand ils deviennent inutiles à la faction . La plupart se suicident plutôt que devenir sans-faction.

\- Pour tes trois premiers choix, on a validé les mêmes . Tu commenceras la formation d'un an, pour être leader ,lundi. Si tu n'es pas retenu, tu suivras dans 1 an, une immersion pour être assistant leader et d'instructeur, d'un mois chacune dis-je.  
\- Félicitation dit Lauren  
Kurt se leva.  
\- Merci Eric, merci Lauren. »

Il sortit on nota validation sur sa fiche, puis je dis à Lauren de faire entrer, le ou plutôt la nouvelle Audacieuse . C'était Lori. Elle était petite,mince , de longs cheveux bruns, les yeux gris. C'était une ex-Erudite .  
\- Bonjour Eric dit-elle .  
\- Bonjour .  
\- Assis-toi dit Lauren.

L'instructrice reprit se place à côté de moi .

\- Alors Lori, seconde au classement , 193/200, lors de la première phase . Tu es passé de 10 peurs à huit peurs , pas terrible . Côté appréciation, Élève attentive et curieuse . Faisant l'unanimité dans le groupe . Nous avons choisi trois métiers qui pour nous pourrait te correspondre. On attend de voir tes choix,avant de te les soumettre

J'étais sûr que dans ses trois premiers choix, il y aura leader et employé salle de contrôle et assistant . Les Érudits sont tellement prévisibles, les transferts en général .

\- Premier choix gardienne de la clôture, second choix soldat au sein de la faction des Fraternels.  
Soldat de la faction des Fraternels était la faction la plus dangereuse, car les sans-faction pillait souvent les hangars de nourriture. Et aussi assez physique,car les soldats Audacieux portait dans les camions, les sacs de nourriture,pour chaque faction et ils s'occupaient du convoi,dans chaque faction .Donc risque de se faire attaquer par les sans-faction  
\- Troisième choix ,soldat au sein de la faction des Altruistes.  
Soldat au sein de la faction des Altruistes, voulait dire patrouiller au sein de la faction des Altruistes. Seconde faction la plus dangereuse en raison des nombreux sans-faction.

\- Quatrième choix, garde du corps des personnalités,dernier choix instructeur termina Lori.  
\- Je ne comprends pas, vu tes résultats, tu pourrais devenirs leadeuse, assistante leadeuse ou travailler à la salle de contrôle dis-je.  
\- C'est ce qu'on attend sûrement de moi, vu mes résultats et ma faction origine . Si j'ai choisi la faction des Audacieux, c'est que je voulais protéger le système . Les employés de la salle de contrôle les protègent et sont essentiels ce n'est pas ce que je dis. Mais j'ai besoin d'être active , j'ai été assise sur une chaise pendant seize ans, j'ai besoin de bouger répondit Lori.  
\- Si c'est ce que tu veux vraiment faire ça , je m'y opposerais pas, Eric non plus. Mais sache que tu ne pourras plus faire machine arrière sorti de ce bureau. Réfléchis bien, c'est ta vie entière que tu engages dit Lauren.  
\- J'ai très bien réfléchi dit Lori.  
\- Bien tu feras un mois immersion en tant que gardienne de la clôture, puis un mois en tant que soldat chez les Fraternels et enfin un mois chez en tant que soldat chez les Altruistes dis-je.

On n'insista pas trop, surtout qu'elle semblait volontaire et que c'était les trois métiers où il manquait le plus de candidats .

D'autres nouveaux Audacieux défilèrent.

\- Luke appela Lauren.  
Luke était un grand mec tout chétif, la boule à zéro, le teint mat, les yeux noirs. Un Audacieux natifs Après que Luke et Lauren s'était assis , je commençais.  
\- Alors Luke, premiere étape de l'initiation 50/200 c'est nul. Quinze peurs réussit à en vaincre qu'une ridicule. Soumets-nous tes idées de métiers, même si je sais où tu vas aller dis-je .  
\- Premier choix, leader, second choix, assistant leader, troisième choix tatoueur.  
\- Tu rêves tu vas finir soldats dans l'une des quatre autres factions ou gardien de la clôture dis-je.  
\- Eric, Tori a dit qu'elle a besoin de monde et elle m'a dit qu'il était tout le temps là-bas et qu'il posait plein de question dit Lauren .  
\- Bon ok pour tatoueur dis-je .

D'autres nouveaux Audacieux défilèrent jusqu'à la dernière Nath . Elle était petite, chétive, de long cheveux roux, les yeux, elle venait des Altruistes.  
\- Alors premiere partie de l'initiation 48/50. Je me demande comment tu n'as pas fini chez les sans-faction ah oui je sais c'est le fait que tu es passé de douze peurs à quatre . Nous écoutons tes choix ,même si je sais où je vais te mettre .  
Nath n'osait pas parler.  
\- Bon t'y va on va pas y passer la nuit, j'ai faim dis-je.  
\- Premier choix… instructrice ...second choix … employée salle de contrôle … troisième choix, employée administratif au service logement et formation … quatrième choix assistante leader ,cinquième choix, soldat au sein de la faction des Altruistes.  
\- Tu ne peux pas être soldat au sein de la faction des Altruistes, vu que c'est ta faction origine . Notre devise « la faction avant les liens du sang. » Avec Lauren on t'avait mis, soldat au sein de la faction des Sincères ou Fraternels ou gardien de la clôture. Mais employée administratif au service logement et habitation , je le mets en premier choix . Lauren ?  
\- Je suis d'accord . »

Lauren avait renvoyé Alina mon assistante et elle était en train de taper la liste des candidats en fonction des métiers . Puis elle enverra par mail, cette liste chez tous les employeurs.  
« Lauren, pourquoi tu as renvoyé Alina et tu fais son boulot ?  
\- Si tu n'as rien dit, c'est que je pensais était fondé, tu as besoin de parler,sans oreille indiscrète .  
\- Parler de quoi ? Dis-je sur la défensive .  
\- de Léna .  
Je restais quelques secondes surpris, comment elle pouvait,savoir on avait été discret .  
\- C'était Livia .  
\- Tu peux prendre le reste de la faction, pour des idiots, mais s'il te plaît n'insulte pas mon intelligence . Je sais que Livia et toi c'était fini depuis longtemps,c'était qu'une conquête de plus . Alors que Léna était ta copine.  
\- Tu vas me dénoncer à Max, pour trahison .  
\- Jamais . Léna et moi, nous n'étions pas amies, mais on s'appréciait . On parlait souvent après l'initiation . Elle me parlait de l'informatique de leur truc mondial internet . Livia je l'aime moins certes et les deux autres je les connais pas . Mais je ne veux pas que Jeanine se servent d'elles. Surtout Léna, car elle est Divergente, je me trompe ?

\- Non .  
\- Alors si un jour, tu veux parler ou tu as besoin d'aide. Sache que tu peux me faire confiance dit Lauren.  
-Merci.  
On fut surpris tous les deux, c'était une chose que je disais rarement voir jamais.  
\- J'aimerais entrer en contact avec elle, mais je sais que c'est dangereux, avouais-je.

Lauren réfléchit quelques minutes et je vis à son sourire qu'elle avait trouvé.  
\- Dans deux semaines, c'est la cérémonie du choix, c'est notre faction qui préside et c'est toi qui as été désigné pour faire le discours. Donc exceptionnellement, tu seras là-bas et non ici à accueillir les novices. Andrew Prior sera là donc cela veut dire aussi sa femme . Nathalie Prior étant la femme du bras droit du leader des Altruistes, a sûrement des contacts avec les leaders sans-faction. Donc elle pourra faire passer un mot pour toi à Léna.  
Je souris.  
\- Super idée.  
Je pris Lauren dans les bras et l'embrassai sur la joue.  
\- Merci Lauren !  
\- De rien, va à la fosse pour les résultats. Moi je vais dans mon bureau les afficher. »

J'arrivais à la fosse où je rejoignis les leaders. Il y avait du bruit dès que je fis un signe tout le monde se tait  
« Voilà douze entre vous à réussi l'initiation des Audacieux avec plus ou moins de succès. Voilà vos affectations dis-je

 **1 Kurt : leader-assistant leader-instructeur  
2 Lori : Gardienne de la clôture- Soldat chez les Fraternels- Soldat chez les Altruistes.  
3 Ziva : Instructrice- assistante leader- Garde du corps  
4 Carl : Instructeur, assistant leader- leader  
5 Tia : leader -employée salle de contrôle -Employée administratif  
6 Mark : employé salle de contrôle- soldat faction Audacieux- Instructeur  
7 – Ryan Soldat faction Audacieux- Garde du corps-Soldat faction Fraternels  
8- Luke – Tatoueur – soldat faction des Fraternels- Soldat faction des Erudits  
9 – Ciara- Soldat faction Sincères- Soldats faction Érudits- Gardienne de la clôture  
10 – Sam- Gardienne de la clôture- Soldat faction Altruiste-Soldat faction Fraternels  
11- Varro- Gardien de la clôture- Soldat faction Sincères- Soldat faction Fraternels  
12 -Nath -employée administratif RH&habitation- Gardienne de la clôture- Soldat faction Erudits**

Deux semaines plus tard, c'était la cérémonie du choix. Pour la première fois j'étais le maître de cérémonie, j'étais fière comme un paon . Mais ma joie n'était pas entière, j'aurais voulu que Léna partage ça avec moi .

Je vis Nathalie Prior à coté de son mari, comme à son habitude,lors des manifestation officielles.

« Il y a très longtemps nos ancêtres ont compris que chacun d'entre nous, était responsable du mal , qui existe dans le monde . Mais ils n'étaient pas d'accord sur la cause du mal. Selon les uns, c'est la malhonnêteté , d'autres l'ignorance ou l'agressivité, d'autres encore l'égoïsme et enfin le dernier groupe la lâcheté. C'est ce qui nous a amenés à créer les factions : Sincères, Érudits, Fraternels, Altruiste et Audacieux…. Dis-je

Les Audacieux se mirent à crier.  
\- Aujourd'hui vous ne suivez plus les règles imposées par vos parents . Vous allez choisir de rester, dans votre faction ou la quittez Aujourd'hui votre vie commence repris-je.  
Ensuite je commençais à donner les noms. 

\- Zack Bergman, Audacieux !  
Il ne quitta pas notre faction . Je continuais la liste

Lola Dance, Altuiste !  
Premier transfert Erudit vers Altruiste

Enfin le dernier nom Irina Wazerka, Audacieuse

Elle quitta les Sincères pour les Audacieux.

On a dix transferts cette année .

La salle était en train de se vider, les leaders parlaient entre eux. Quand je vis Nathalie Prior, seule dans les gradins, attendant son mari qui discutait avec Johanna Reyes .

Quand elle me vit, Nathalie Prior, se leva.  
« Bonjour Eric dit-elle.

On voyait encore des traces en elle,de l'ancienne Audacieuse, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi, elle avait quitté la faction des Audacieux,pour les Altruistes. Max m'a dit que le départ de Nathalie Prior pour les Altruistes avait fait beaucoup de bruit. D'habitude les Audacieux quittaient la faction pour aller chez les Erudits ou les Sincères . Deux ans plus tard, lors du mariage Andrew Prior et sa fiancée, une jeune Erudite Jeannine Matthews, la plus jeune assistante leader de l'histoire, avait écrit un article en disant que Andrew Prior et sa nouvelle femme, avait une liaison avant d'être chez les Altruistes. Max m'a confié qu'au lycée Jeanine Matthews était amoureuse d'Andrew Prior mais celui-ci avait rejeté ses avances, d'ailleurs de toutes les Erudites .

\- Bonjour Nathalie .  
\- Que veut un leader Audacieux a une simple Altruiste comme moi ironisa Nathalie.

Je sortis de la poche de ma veste un papier . Je lui tendis, mais elle le prit pas.  
\- Je sais qu'en tant que femme du bras droit du leader des Altruistes, vous avez des contacts avec les leaders des sans-faction, sûrement Evelyn Eaton .  
\- Tu te trompes .  
\- Je m'en fous des sans-faction, je veux juste que vous faites passer ce mot à Léna qui est chez les sans-faction.  
\- Qui est Léna ?  
\- Ne aites pas l'innocente, vous le savez très bien . Je sais que Quatre, Uriah, Livia , Léna et votre fille Tris sont chez les sans-faction. Comme je sais que Quatre, Uriah et Tris sont Divergents. Pour l'instant je m'en fous des Divergents . La seule chose que je veux c'est que vous faites passer ce mot à Léna, pour qu'elle sache que je l'aime.

\- Eric, si tu l'aimes vraiment , tu ne la mettras pas en danger . Si les sans-faction savent que vous avez un contact, ils peuvent penser qu'elle est une traite.  
\- Je veux qu'elle sache que je l'abandonne pas et que je trouverais une solution, pour qu'elle revienne chez les Audacieux ou que je pars avec elle .  
\- Elle ne peut pas rester ici et toi tu ne peux pas aller l'autre côté de la clôture. Chacun doit retrouver son monde . Et puis oublie-là car elle t'oubliera.  
\- Léna …  
Je compris au regard de Nathalie Prior, qui les Altruistes ou les Sans-Factions lui donneront le sérum des Altruistes, le sérum d'oubli.  
\- Vous allez lui donner le sérum d'oubli .  
\- A tous . »

Elle partit rejoindre son mari me laissant là .

 **POV Tris**

Cela faisait trois semaines que Tobias était réveillé . A son réveil, on découvrit qu'il ne remarchera peut-être plus jamais . Je me dirigeais vers notre ancienne chambre . Depuis trois semaines, je dormais dans la chambre à Léna.

Il était là allongé sur un lit entrain de lire .  
« Bonjour Tobias, je …  
\- Tris , dégage !  
\- Tobias je m'en fous si tu ne marches plus.  
\- Tris, dégage !  
\- Mon fils vous a demandé de partir dit Evelyn en arrivant derrière moi.  
Je ne l'avais pas vu, elle devait être dans la salle de bain

\- Cela doit vous faire plaisir cette situation. Vous avez retrouvé votre fils . Je suis évincé de sa vie !  
\- Tris, je t'interdis de parler comme ça a ma mère ! Dégage !

Je sortis et j'allais me réfugier dans la chambre, pour pleurer. Léna était là, elle me prit dans ses bras et me consola

******************************************************************  
 **Et oui encore une fois Lauren est une alliée, pour Eric,dans cette fiction. Je me dis qu'Eric a peu**

 **voir pas amis, dans la saga et que vu Lauren est de la même faction et plus vieille, elle peu jouer le rôle de « grande soeur », de confidente . Par contre je ne sais pas si elle aura un rôle dans cette fiction .**

 **J'ai besoin de votre aide, car je sèche un peu sur cette fiction . J'ai une idée, mais ce sera pour**

 **la fin de la fiction .Ne vous inquiétez pas j'ai la fin et l'épilogue en tête.  
**  
 **Voilà j'espère que ce chapitre, vous a plus . Donnez-moi votre avis!^^**

 **PS : Je ne sais pas quand je publierais « mon amour, mon ennemi » et « mon amour,mon ennemi-version Eric », j'ai du retard concernant l'écriture de ma fiction supernatural. Désolé**


	20. Chapter 20

**Relation : Eric /OC**

 **Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas . Ils appartiennent à Veronica Roth**

 **Rating : M**

 **Chapitre 20**

 **Message auteur : Non je vous rassure ce n'est pas une erreur de publication, je vais essayer de publier la même semaine , « divergente : télé-réalité ou véritable réalité » et « désir Audacieux »,comme ça je reprends mon rythme de deux publications par mois**

 ******************************************************************************

 **POV Quatre**

J'étais en train avec l'aide de ma mère, d'essayer de marcher en me tenant à deux barres de chaque côté . J'étais essoufflé, j'avais l'impression d'avoir couru quinze kilomètres.  
« Stop on arrête pour aujourd'hui dit ma mère .  
\- Non, on continue dis-je  
\- Tobias …  
\- On continue !  
\- Bien dit ma mère.  
\- Désolé, mais si je ne marche plus, je ne serai plus un Audacieux .  
\- Tu peux devenir un sans-faction, nous on rejette personne .  
\- Ma maison est chez les Audacieux, pas ici .  
\- Malgré qu'ils vous traque ?  
\- Oui .  
\- Avec elle ?  
\- Tris et moi, je ne sais plus, où on en est .  
\- Et bien si tu le posais la question .  
Je relevais la tête c'était Léna.  
\- Salut Léna, alors ton travail instructeur .  
\- C'est dur de donner des ordres à des jeunes qui ont pratiquement ton âge .  
\- T'inquiète pas l'autorité ça s'acquiert .  
\- Même pour le grand Quatre me taquina Léna.  
\- Oui si tu m'avais connu à mon arrivée chez les Audacieux, j'étais faible. J'ai même perdu mon premier combat contre une Fraternelle.  
\- Elle me sourit .

\- Tu le savais .  
\- Où le dernier livre est ton initiation .  
\- Cela fait toujours bizarre de savoir que, les personnes de l'autre côté de la clôture, vous savez des trucs sur nous .  
\- Ouais, cela me paraîtrait aussi étrange . Est-ce que je peux te parler en privé ? Demanda Léna.  
\- Mon fils …  
\- Maman, laisse-nous dis-je

Ma mère partit .

Léna était à côté de moi, mais ne fit aucun geste pour m'aider, ce que j'appréciais .

\- Tu viens me parler de Tris, je suppose dis-je.  
\- Oui, je ne sais pas si tu es au courant, mais Tris dort dans ma chambre,depuis que tu l'as viré.  
\- Si je sais. Cela te dérange ?  
\- Non, pas du tout . Mais elle n'ose plus venir te voir, pas peur que tu la rejettes encore . Tris t'aime Quatre et cela ne change rien, pour elle , que tu marches ou non . En plus il y a des chances que tu remarches. Tris veut être à côté dans cette épreuve …  
\- Je ne veux pas qu'elle me voit faible comme ça. Léna, je peux plus me doucher, m'habiller seul pour l'instant . Elle deviendrait plus une infirmière qu'une copine, je ne veux pas qu'elle subisse ça… je ne veux pas non plus .  
\- Tu sais dans un couple, on partage les bons moments et les emmerdes . Bon ok, je n'ai pas une grande expérience en vie de couple . Si cela était arrivé à Eric,je serai resté à ses côtés…  
\- Par contre Eric non .  
Je vis dans le regard de Léna qu'elle était blessée .  
\- Pardon , je …  
\- Non tu as raison, comme il a dû déjà trouver une nouvelle copine .  
\- Écoute, comme tu sais Eric et moi on n'est pas les meilleurs amis du monde, c'est même le contraire. Mais je sais une chose depuis qu'il t'a rencontré, il a changé. Il s'intéresse enfin à quelqu'un d'autre qu'à lui-même . Je pense pas qu'Eric à trouver une autre fille dis-je .  
\- Merci …. Bon je n'étais pas venu pour qu'on parle Eric et moi, mais de toi et Tris . Imagine la situation inverse, si c'était elle qui était à ta place, tu serais resté auprès d'elle, tu l'aurais aidé ?  
\- Oui dis-je sans réfléchir .  
\- Donne une chance à Tris.  
\- Tu peux approcher le fauteuil roulant, Léna s'il te plaît . Puis tu pourrais aller chercher et lui dire de me rejoindre chez ma mère demandai-je.  
\- Pas de problème .

Léna m'approcha le fauteuil roulant, mais elle me laissa monter seul dedans et j'appréciais cela . Puis elle partit chercher Tris, pendant que moi je rentrais chez ma mère .

J'étais allongé sur le canapé, en attendant Tris. J'entendis frapper .  
« Entrez .  
Tris entra, elle semblait amaigrie et fatiguée,mais je la trouvais toujours aussi jolie. Toute façon j'avais trouvé belle, ma copine, dès son arrivée chez les Audacieux, dans ce filet, malgré ses vêtements Altruistes .

\- Assis-toi dis-je .  
Elle s'assit sur la table basse,en face de moi .

\- Voilà … ce n'est pas facile à dire … mais …  
\- Tu m'aimes plus ? Dit-elle d'une toute petite voix .  
\- Non Tris ! Je t'interdis de penser ça , je t'aime de tout mon être .  
\- Alors pourquoi ?

\- Parce que je refuse de te faire subir, je te donne le choix de ne pas rester avec un infirme.  
\- Non tu m'as imposé ton choix Tobias .  
\- Je sais, et pour tout t'avouer j'ai ma fierté . Je ne veux pas que tu joues les infirmières, je ne peux pratiquement rien faire tout seul … pour l'instant . J'espère très vite retrouver mon autonomie, même si les médecins sans-faction sont optimistes sur le fait que je remarcherais, mais peut-être plus comme avant .  
Elle se leva et mit un genou sur le canapé .  
\- Tu resteras toujours pour moi, l'homme que j'aime, protecteur que j'admire, cela ne changera jamais .  
Je l'attirais vers moi , elle avait la tête sur mon torse, on était collés l'un à l'autre.  
\- Pardon Tris, je t'aime .  
\- Je te pardonne, je t'aime aussi Tobias.

 ****

 **POV Léna**

On avait fini avec Hugh, l'initiation des novices , pour la journée .  
« Cela te dirait de t'entraîner ? Demanda Hugh  
-Ouais je veux bien .

Cela faisait un mois déjà, que j'étais chez les sans-faction. Je m'étais fais de nouveau amis, Nikky et Edgard ainsi que Hugh . Serena ma manquait. Nikky lui ressemblait, je pense que les deux femmes s'entendraient très bien . Livia et moi on ne faisait plus semblant, on ne se parlait jamais .

On se mit en position de combat . J'attaquais la première, il arrêta mon coup de poing et me donna un coup dans l'épaule . Mais il ne s'attendait pas à mon coup de genou dans le ventre et j'enchaînais avec un upercut.  
Il se tenait la mâchoire. Je m'approchais de lui, je ne pensais pas avoir frappé aussi fort .  
\- Je suis désolé .  
Là Hugh m'attrapa dans le bras, j'étais plaquée contre son dos.  
\- Méfies-toi des ruses des adversaires .  
\- Ouais je retiendrais.  
Je passais mpn pied en entourant sa jambe et je le fis tomber, il m'emporta dans sa chute, je me retrouvais en dessous de lui . Hugh approcha ses lèvres, je mis ma main sur sa bouche, pour l'empêcher.  
\- Hugh , non s'il te plaît .

L'Australien se leva, je me relevais aussi .  
\- Désolé Hugh, mais …  
\- Tu l'aimes toujours ?  
\- Oui .

\- Tu sais que tu ne le reverras plus ,alors que nous on pourra l'autre côté du mur.  
Je me mis à pleurer .  
\- Pardon …dit Hugh  
\- Non,c'est la vérité .  
\- Je serais patient . Permets-moi au moins d'être ton ami et puis on verra par la suite .  
\- Oui je veux bien . »

Je quittais Hugh et j'allais me réfugier sur le toit, je portais mon regard vers la faction des Audacieux . Et là je laissais mes larmes coulées

« Eric, tu me manques. »

Je redescendais du toit et je retournais dans ma chambre . Quand j'arrivais, je vis Tris en train de faire son sac . Elle se retourna en m'attendant rentrer . L'ancienne Altruiste se dirigea vers moi et me prit dans ses bras .

« Merci , Léna.  
\- De rien . Je suis heureuse que toi et Quatre, vous vous êtes ensemble . Vous êtes le genre de couple de roman qui nous fait croire dans notre monde, que le véritable amour existe .  
Elle me sourit .  
\- Je ferais tout pour que tu retrouves Eric, aussi dit Tris.  
\- Merci .Vous allez cohabiter avec Evelyn ? Demandai-je.  
\- Non, heureusement . Mais notre chambre restera à proximité de la sienne . Je ne comprends pas qu'il lui pardonne avoua Tris.  
\- Tu sais si ma mère était encore en vie, et qu'elle avait fait ce qu'à fait Evelyn, j'aurais sûrement fini par lui pardonner . C'est la seule famille de Tobias .  
\- Il m'a dit un jour, qu'il était ma famille .  
\- Et je pense qu'il le pense toujours .  
\- Oui, tu as raison . Bon je te rends ta chambre . Merci encore Léna . Tu es une véritable amie, dommage que tu dois repartir .  
\- Toi aussi, ainsi que Tobias, Serena et maintenant Nikky et Edgard …. et Eric . Si j'avais le choix, je resterais ici, malgré Jeanine qui veut notre mort .  
\- Sache que Tobias et moi, on se battra pour que tu restes . Et Eric aussi sûrement .  
\- Merci, cela me touche .

Tris partit.

\- Si tu veux je peux transmettre un mot à Eric .  
Je me retournais c'était Livia .  
\- Je …  
\- J'ai entendu votre conversation avec Tris . Demain, William a une réunion avec les leaders Audacieux , Eric sera sûrement présent.  
William avait prst un peu la place des leaders des Sans-Factions, par intérim pendant qu'Evelyn s'occupait de Tobias .  
\- Pourquoi tu ferais ça ? Dis-je méfiante .  
\- Je sais que toi et moi, notre amitié est terminée . Mais en souvenir de cette amitié, on peut s'entraider. Puis vivant dans la même ville, étant dans le même lycée, la même classe on risque de se revoir, autant avoir des bons rapports . Tu n'es pas d'accord ? Dit Livia .  
\- Si, Si .  
J'allais vers mon bureau, je pris un bout de papier et un crayon . Je ne savais quoi leur dire, tellement j'avais des choses à lui dire . Je lui écris simplement : _« Mon amour, tu me manques, je t'aime. » Léna  
_ \- Merci Livia . ****

 **POV Livia  
**

Cela faisait un mois que j'étais assistante de William, je trouvais le travail polyvalent et enrichissant, on pouvait aussi bien s'occuper des rations alimentaires et des affectations des logements que des plannings des soldats . En rentrant je me verrais bien commencer des études dans le social .

Ruth n'avait tenu que quelques jours, dont j'avais pris sa place . Elle m'avait remplacé à la surveillance .

Un jour William débarqua .

\- Livia demain, j'ai une réunion avec les leaders des factions, tu m'accompagnes .  
\- Mais cela n'est pas dangereux pour moi, en tant que rebelle de la clôture ?  
\- Nous avons passé un accord avec les factions de vous ramener dans neuf mois . La seule qui est vraiment en danger c'est ton amie Léna, en raison de sa divergence . »

En rentrant dans ma chambre, j'entendis la conversation entre Tris et Léna. Je promis mon ancienne amie, de transmettre un message de sa part à Eric .

Le lendemain, je m'habille d'un pantalon et d'un débardeur, par dessus, je mis une veste de tailleur Erudit et des escarpins bleus.

On prit le train des sans-faction ce qui nous conduisit jusqu'au quartier des Fraternels . Puis on traversa tous Chicago à pied, jusqu'au siège des Audacieux .

« Tu aurais dû mettre des ballerines ou des baskets dit William.  
\- Oui je crois, voilà ce que c'est de vouloir bien présenter dis-je .  
Je trouvais William très sympa.  
On fut accueilli par un commandant et des soldats, armes à la main . Sympa l'accueil !

On arriva dans la salle de réunions des Audacieux. Tous les leaders étaient là dont Eric Ils étaient tous assis, on s'assit aussi . Sauf Eric qui était en train de se servir un café . Il était à couper le souffle .

« William … Livia c'est ça dit Jeanine .  
\- Oui, madame .  
Eric se retourna et alla s'assoir .  
\- Ouah Livia, assistante du leader adjoint . Je suis sûr que si le leader des sans-faction était un homme, tu lui aurais taillé une pipe, pour devenir son assistante dit Eric .  
\- Eric, s'il vous plaît dit Marcus.  
\- Ah oui c'est vrai le Pète-Sec et le sexe .  
\- Livia est mon assistante car elle est compétente et chaque personne de l'autre côté de la clôture à une fonction.  
\- Quelle est-elle ?  
\- Ruth est affectée à la surveillance . Rose travaille dans les cuisines . Et Léna et Hugh sont instructeurs répondit William.  
Je vis Eric tiquer en sachant que Léna et Hugh étaient ensemble . Les autres ne virent rien, moi je le remarquais car j'avais passé plusieurs mois à ses côtés .  
\- Vous voulez les intégrer au système se moqua Eric .  
\- Vous montrez qu'ils ne sont pas dangereux.  
\- On le sait sinon , sinon on n' aurait pas passé un accord avec vous, pour qu'ils puissent repartir l'autre côté de la clôture dit Jeanine .  
\- Oui et ils partiront tous sans exception et en vie dit William »  
William faisait allusion à Léna, en raison de sa Divergence, les sans-faction ont peur que les factions trouvent une solution, pour l'empêcher de rejoindre notre monde .

La réunion dura plusieurs heures, ils trouvèrent un accord concernant l'augmentation des rations allouées aux sans-factions via les Altruistes . En contre partie les sans-faction s'engageait à ne pas sortir de leur quartier .

A la fin j'allais voir Eric .  
\- Salut Eric .  
\- Tu viens me parler , même après ce que je t'ai balancé se moqua l'Audacieux .  
\- Ce n'est pas pour moi, mais pour Léna dis-je discrètement  
Je lui remis le papier . Il le lut.  
\- Qui me dit que cela vient bien de Léna .  
\- J'ai compris que je n'avais plus aucune chance avec toi . Je veux juste vous aider, à communiquer avant notre départ de l'autre côté du mur .  
\- Je ferais tout pour qu'elle reste .  
\- En tout cas tu ne veux pas lui écrire, en attendant .  
Eric réfléchit quelques minutes . Il prit un bout de papier et un crayon, puis il écrit un truc. Enfin il me le donna .  
\- Ne le lis pas m'ordonna Eric .  
\- Promis. »

Je déposais le papier sur l'oreiller, en rentrant chez les sans-faction.

 **POV Eric**

Je réfléchissais comment empêcher Léna de se faire injecter le sérum des Altruistes et de repartir l'autre côté du mur en m'oubliant .

Un jour, j'ai une réunion avec les autres leaders Audacieux, les autres leaders des factions et les leaders des sans-factions . Depuis quelques temps, nous léchions les bottes aux connards de sans-factions,car Max et les autres leaders sont des trouillards, car vu qu'on a perdu nos dernières attaques contre cette vermine de sans-factions . D'un côté maintenant que Léna est là-bas je voudrais pas qu'elle se retrouve entre des tirs croisés

Je fus étonné qu'Evelyn Eaton ne soit pas là . Est-ce-que, il y a des conflits internes entre sans-faction ?

Pendant que les leaders étaient en train de s'asseoir, je me préparais un café extra-fort. Quand je me retournais, je vis Livia . Je décidais de la rabaisser devant tout le monde,c'était un moyen subtil de savoir ce qu'étaient devenus les autres, en parlant de leur fonction .

Quand je sus que Léna travaillait avec un mec de l'autre côté de la clôture, je ne pus m'empêcher de serrer mes lèvres . Un homme de son monde, qu'elle pourrait revoir , je les imaginais ensemble, cela me rendait fou . Je voulais aller chez les sans-faction et la ramener auprès de moi .

William m'avait donné une idée, c'est ça, il fallait que je prouve aux autres leaders de la faction, que Léna pouvait parfaitement intégrer notre monde, la faction des Audacieux . Le truc comment ?

Quand la réunion se termina, Livia vient me voir . 

\- Salut Eric dit Livia  
\- Tu viens me parler , même après ce que je t'ai balancé me moquais-je .  
\- Ce n'est pas pour moi, mais pour Léna dit-elle discrètement  
Elle me remit le papier .

 _Mon amour,  
tu me manques.  
je t'aime. »  
Léna _

\- Qui me dit que cela vient bien de Léna .  
\- J'ai compris que je n'avais plus aucune chance avec toi . Je veux juste vous aider, à communiquer avant notre départ de l'autre côté du mur dit Livia.  
Cette pensée me serrait les cœur, j'avais l'impression d'avoir aucun pouvoir sur le départ imminent de celle que j'aimais et cela me frustrais  
\- Je ferais tout pour qu'elle reste .  
\- En tout cas tu ne veux pas lui écrire, en attendant .

 _Ma chérie,_

 _Toi aussi tu me manques ._

 _J'ai su que tu étais instructrice chez les sans-faction, je suis sûr que tu es autoritaire mais juste . J'ai sus que ton collège ,venait de ton monde . Est-ce qu'il te plaît ? Est-ce que vous parlez avenir de l'autre côté de la clôture . Dis-moi la vérité ._

 _Je suis simplement jaloux, des heures qu'il passe à tes côtés, à ma place._

 _Je te jures que j'essaye de trouver une solution, pour que tu restes, mais je me sens impuissant,devant ton départ . Sache que les sans-faction et les Altruistes ont prévu de vous injecter, le sérum oublie, des Altruistes . Je te supplie de tout faire , pour ne pas m'oublier ._

 _Tu me manques aussi terriblement ._

 _Ton amant terrible,  
_  
\- Ne le lis pas ordonnais-je à Livia .  
\- Promis. »

 _Quelques semaines plus tard_

Livia revient pour une réunion avec William, chez les Audacieux, elle me donna le mot de Léna et s'en alla .

\- Livia appelais-je  
Elle s'arrêta .  
\- Merci, en fait je me suis trompé sur toi, tu es une fille bien . J'espère que tu trouveras un mec qui t'aime autant que j'aime Léna .  
\- Moi aussi dit-elle.  
Elle partit .

Je retournais dans mon appartement pour lire tranquillement le mot de Léna.

 _Mon amant terrible,_

 _Hugh et moi on est juste amis , tu n'as pas à être jaloux, même si ta jalousie me plaît .  
J'évite de parler de mon futur l'autre côté de la clôture, car j'espère toujours qu'on trouvera une solution ensemble, pour que je puisse rester avec toi . Tris m'a affirmé qu'avec Tobias, ils m'aideraient pour que je reste à Chicago . La solution ce serait peut-être de faire comprendre que les Divergents, nous ne sommes pas dangereux pour le système des factions. Cela m'aiderais à défendre ma cause particulière que malgré que je viens de l'autre côté de la clôture, j'ai réussi à intégrer vos codes._

 _J'ai parlé du sérum des Altruistres à Tris et Tobias, ils n'étaient même pas au courant que cela existait .Je me battrais comme une Audacieuse, pour pas qu'on m'injecte ce sérum . Les livres parlent juste du sérum de vérité des Sincères, du sérum des simulations des Audacieux ._

 _Je t'aime ._

 _Ta chérie ._

Je m'endormis heureux, serrant le bout de papier entre mes mains.

****************************************************************

 **Voilà le chapitre 20 est terminé , j'espère que la réconciliation Tris /Tobias vous a plus et le fait de savoir qu'il ne serait pas handicapé .**

 **Concernant Eric et Léna, j'espère que ce moyen vous a plus aussi .**

 **Voilà pour résumer j'attends votre avis sur ce chapitre .**

 **Concernant cette fiction, il reste 10 chapitres,en comptant épilogue, j'ai un peu près le plan du chapitre 26 à 30, mais je bloque du chapitre 21 à 25 donc si vous avez des idées , dites-le moi .**

 **Je publie ce soir ou demain « Désir Audacieux », j'ai déjà écris 6 pages .**

 **J'ai aussi publié le chapitre 1 de ma fiction « la gladiateur et la princesse », sur le fandom Spartacus , si cela vous intéresse .**


	21. Chapter 21

**Relation : Eric /OC**

 **Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas . Ils appartiennent à Veronica Roth**

 **Rating : M**

 **Chapitre 21**

 **Message auteur : Merci à Agathe Youbabe et DivergentPansycake46 pour leur review et leur fidélité sur cette fiction et les autres .**

 **Heureuse aussi du retour de Nanao34410.  
Merci à ma nouvelle lectrice, Belleisis pour sa mise en follow et favori de cette fiction, ainsi que sa review,sur ma fiction « mon amour,mon ennemi ». J'espère avoir prochainement aussi une review sur cette fiction, pour avoir ton avis.**

 **J'ai trois jours avance, je viens juste de le finir, tellement impatiente d'avoir votre avis!^^**

 *************************************************************************  
** _3 mois plus tard_ ****

 **POV Evelyn**

Depuis que mon fils, Tobias avait retrouvé sa copine, Tris , le lien qu'on avait commencé à tisser c'était rompu . Tout cela c'était à cause de cette rebelle de la clôture, Léna .

Un jour, elle était seule en salle entraînement, en train de taper contre un punching-ball . J'attrapais son bras et le repoussais .  
« Tu es heureuse d'avoir détruit la relation entre Tobias et moi ! M'énervais-je.  
\- Je n'ai pas détruit votre relation entre vous et Quatre .  
\- Il s'appelle Tobias, pas ce nom ridicule !  
\- A votre avis, pourquoi il a voulu changer d'identité . Je ne comprends pas qu'une mère puisse abandonner son enfant à un père violent . Vous, vous avez eu le courage de vous enfuir, avant de mourir sous les coups de votre mari, pourquoi ne pas avoir emmené votre fils avec vous ?  
\- Comment ça , moi j'ai eu le courage . Qui n'a pas eu le courage ? Ta mère ?  
\- Oui. J'aurais sûrement subi le même sort si …  
\- Tu l'as tué ?  
\- Non, il est en prison, mais un voisin m'a défendu et à appeler la police . Vous savez vous ne pouvez pas demander à Tobias, de vous intégrer dans sa vie en quelques semaines . Vous avez été absente vingt ans . Sa vie est chez les Audacieux, avec Tris et ses amis , mais je suis sûr qu'il vous fera une place dans sa vie, faut juste que vous soyez patiente. En tout cas après un moment de colère contre elle, j'aurais pardonné à ma mère dit Léna en pleurant . 

Je la pris dans mes bras pour la consoler .

\- Tu sais, si je me suis enfuis , c'est grâce aux soutien d'Andrew et Nathalie Prior, sans eux je n'aurais peut-être jamais trouvé le courage de quitter Marcus . Ta mère n'as pas dû avoir la chance d'avoir des gens, pour l'aider à traverses cette épreuve.  
\- Sûrement . »

Je décidais à un repas, de me joindre à eux à table.  
« Vous parliez de quoi ? Demandai-je  
Je vis Tobias hésiter à m'en parler .  
\- Tobias, on doit lui dire, elle sait peut-être dit Tris .  
\- Voilà, Evelyn, il semblerait que les Altruistes ont le sérum d'oubli, tu en as déjà entendu parler .  
\- J'ai entendu ces rumeurs mais j'ai jamais vu, une preuve . Comme on paraît que les Érudits ont inventé le sérum d'intelligence . On paraîtrait que le sérum d'oubli a été utilisé, sur les premiers habitants de Chicago pour leur inculquer le nouvel idéal des factions . Mais je n'ai vu Marcus ou aucun Altruiste utiliser un sérum . Pour moi les seuls qui en ont, c'est les Audacieux, Fraternels et Sincères .  
\- Et comment avez-vous entendu parler de ça ?  
\- Une rumeur qui circule qu'on injecterait ça à Léna, Livia, Hugh, Rose et Ruth, pour qu'ils oublient ici dit Tobias.  
\- Écoute je sais juste qu'il faut qu'ils repartent en vie,mais il est en aucune question de leur enlever leur souvenir . Après oui pour notre protection, faudrait mieux qu'ils disent rien dis-je

A ce moment-là , Nathalie et Léna firent leurs apparitions, elles s'assirent avec nous .

« Bonjour Nathalie, tu as en entendu parler d'un sérum d'oubli chez les Altruistes et qu'il serait utilisé sur Léna, Livia, Rose, Ruth et Hugh.  
\- Nous n'avons aucun sérum, c'est les Erudits qui ont lancer ça comme rumeur , pour nous attaquer encore plus . Car il semblerait que lors de la création de Chicago, ce sérum a été utilisé sur les nouveaux habitants pour qu'ils oublient leurs vices dit Nathalie Prior. » ****

 **POV Léna**

Un jour, je vis Nathalie Prior.

« Alors comme ça vous souhaitez nous faire oublier, notre vie ici, dis-je d'un ton accusateur.  
\- Comment … Eric. Comment as-tu pu rentrer en contact avec lui ?  
\- Cela ne vous regarde pas . Donc c'est vrai ?Demandais-je

Nathalie Prior regarda avec peur les caméras, elle me prit le bras et m'emmena dans un coin où ils n'y avaient aucune caméra .

\- Écoute je vais tous t'expliquer, mais promets-moi de ne jamais en parler .  
\- Vous ne risquez rien, si j'ai le sérum d'oubli dis-je froidement .  
\- Ecoute-moi . Voilà Chicago est une ville expérimentale comme d'autres villes à travers le monde, avec d'autres systèmes . Un groupe mondial, appelé « le bureau » à créer ses villes, pour éradiquer les vices de l'être humain et créer une « race pure ».  
\- Cela fait très nazi votre truc.  
\- Cela a été créer après la Seconde guerre mondiale . Le but du bureau est de « protéger », certaines villes du reste du monde et de ses vices .  
\- C'est ce bureau qui nous a emmené ici ? Pourquoi ?  
\- Oui et mon travail est de vous ramener l'autre côté de la clôture . Pour voir si des êtres humains ayant vécu avec tous ses vices pouvaient s'intégrer à Chicago .  
\- Et on a réussi dis-je cyniquement

\- Il y a que toi . Hugh est devenu sans-faction donc éliminée d'office . Ruth et Rose ne ceux sont pas intégrés ni chez les Audacieux, ni chez les Sincères . Livia pas chez les Audacieux non plus.  
\- Donc vous pouvez trouver une solution, pour que je reste alors.  
\- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi, tu veux rester ici .  
\- Je n'ai plus personne de l'autre côté de la clôture, Livia et moi notre amitié est terminée, même si nos relations sont meilleures . Ma mère est morte, mon père est en prison pour et m'avoir et avoir battu ma mère et l'avoir tué . Ici je me suis faits des amis, j'ai un homme qui m'aime . Bref je peux me construire un avenir .  
\- Un avenir à te cacher, tant que Max et Jeanine continueront à traquer les Divergents. Tant qu'on n'aura pas éliminé Max et Jeanine dit Nathalie Prior .  
\- Vous parlez de les tuez ?  
\- Non de les emprisonner. Ecoute, j'essayerais de convaincre le comité du bureau ainsi que Johanna et Marcus et Evelyn .

\- Merci. Comment vous êtes arrivé ici ? Au bureau ?  
\- Quand j'ai été jeune, après la mort de mes parents,j'ai mal tourné . Et j'ai fréquenté un gang car j'étais amoureuse du leader . Un jour lors d'un braquage qui a mal tourné, j'ai tué un vigile . Je me suis retrouvé dans le couloir de la mort . Le bureau m'a fait passer pour morte. Et après une initiation, j'ai intégré Chicago et les Audacieux .

\- Comment ils ont pu vous intégrer ?  
\- Le sérum d'oubli, ils ont plongé la ville dans un sommeil profond et l'ont inculqué dans leur tête que j'étais toujours là .  
\- Quelle est votre mission ?  
\- Protéger les Divergents. Les Divergents sont la finalité du programme, quand ils seront la majorité de la population on dévoilera l'existence du bureau.  
\- Dans combien de temps ?  
\- Sûrement des siècles . Vous avez choisi les Altruistes, car le bureau vous l'a ordonné ?  
\- Non je devais rester chez les Audacieux et devenir une leadeuse, mais je suis tombée amoureuse d'Andrew et j'ai choisi l'amour plutôt que la mission . Sans Johanna, le bureau m'aurait tué pour désobéissance .  
\- Notre monde, vous manque pas ?  
\- Non j'ai mon mari, mes enfants, ma vie ici maintenant . Je n'avais personne l'autre côté .  
\- Donc vous comprenez encore plus, pourquoi je veux rester ici .  
\- Oui . Léna je te fais confiance n'en parle à personne . Le bureau a des oreilles et des yeux partout. S'ils apprennent, ils détruiront Chicago comment ils ont fait à Tchenobyl.  
\- Promis. »

Après avoir rejoint les autres pour manger et parler du sérum . Je décidais d'aller retrouver Edgard et Nikky . Mais en traversant la fosse des sans-faction, je vis une petite fille pleurée, avec un livre dans les mains .

Je m'accroupis à sa hauteur .  
« Comment tu t'appelles ?  
\- Lily.  
\- Moi c'est Léna.  
Lily était une petite fille avec de longs cheveux blonds bouclés et des yeux bleus .  
\- Pourquoi tu pleures ?Demandai-je  
\- Parce que je n'arrive pas à lire et la maîtresse va me gronder, demain .  
\- Tu n'as pas des parents ou des frères et sœurs ?  
\- Non pas de frère et sœur et mes parents sont morts .  
\- Je suis désolé .  
\- Et toi tu as tes parents de l'autre côté de la clôture ?  
\- Non ma mère est morte quand j'étais jeune et mon père est méchant donc il est prison .  
\- C'est quoi une prison ?  
\- Un endroit où on enferme les gens méchants . Si tu veux, je peux t'apprendre à lire moi .  
Lily me sourit .  
\- Oui je veux bien , Léna .

On s'assit à l'écart avec Lily  
\- Tu as quel âge Lily ?  
\- 6 ans et toi ?  
\- 19 ans  
\- Ouah tu es grande .  
\- Oui. Allez on commence . On va commencer par le titre . C'est quoi la première lettre  
\- Un N  
\- Non  
\- Un M  
\- Bien. Ensuite  
\- Un I dit Lily  
\- Bien cela fait quel son ?  
\- Mi  
\- Bien, la lettre suivante .  
\- un M  
\- Bien. Après dis-je.  
\- Un I.  
\- Donc le mot c'est ?  
\- MIMI dit en souriant Lily.  
\- Oui parfait . On continue  
\- L.  
\- Oui.  
\- A.  
\- Donc L et A cela fait ?  
\- La dit Lily.  
\- Parfait ensuite ?  
\- Un C.  
\- Non un S. Ensuite ?  
\- Un O  
\- Oui .  
\- Cela fait quel son ?  
\- So

\- Parfait. La lettre suivante ?  
\- Un V  
\- Non un U . Donc un S un O et un U, cela fait ?  
\- So dit Lily  
\- Non Sou . Répète.  
\- Sou .  
\- Parfait prochaine lettre.  
\- Je ne sais pas .  
\- Un R. La prochaine.  
\- un I.  
-Et la dernière ?  
\- un S .  
\- Tu retiens vite, donc cela fait ?  
\- Souris.  
\- On ne prononce pas le S  
\- Souris  
\- Parfait donc toute la phrase.  
\- Mimi… la … souris.  
\- Bravo ma puce »

Une femme petite et obèse s'approchait de nous . Comment on pouvait être obèse chez les sans-faction .

« Lily, cela fait deux heures qu'on te cherche s'énerva la femme.

Lily s'accrocha à moi .  
\- Madame, j'apprenais à Lily à lire .

\- Lily sait très bien qu'à 19h tout le monde doit être dans sa chambre .  
\- Je peux dormir chez toi ? Demanda Lily

\- Je …  
\- Lily doit rentrer avec moi .  
\- Vous êtes qui d'abord ? Demandai-je.

\- Je m'appelle Martha, je suis directrice de l'orphelinat .

\- Elle peut rester avec moi .  
\- Il faut demander l'accord Evelyn  
\- Que se passe-t-il ici ?  
On se retourna c'était Evelyn

\- La demoiselle de l'autre côté la clôture …  
\- Je m'appelle Léna dis-je séchèment.  
\- Bref, Léna veut adopter Lily  
\- Martha resté avec Lily. Je dois parler à Léna

\- Tu veux adopter Léna ? Cela veut dire lui donner un foyer stable. Tu en es incapable, je ta rappelle que tu repars chez toi dans 6 mois . Cette petite fille va s 'attacher à toi et tu repartiras . J'essaye de trouver une solution, pour les orphelins avec l'aide des Altruistes. Mais il nous faut des personnes pouvant leur apporter de la stabilité et de l'affectation, les ressources nécessaires dit la leadeuse des sans-faction

Je ne pouvais parler de mon souhait de rester ici, je devais faire confiance à Nathalie Prior .

\- Je peux m'en occuper et la ramener à l'orphelinat,pendant les 6 mois.  
\- D'accord dit Evelyn.

La petite Lily rentra avec moi à l'orphelinat . Je lui lus une histoire et je restais jusqu'à qu'elle s'endorme .

Avant de me coucher je décidais d'écrire un mot à Eric .

 _Mon amant terrible,_

 _J'ai parlé avec Nathalie Prior, elle va essayer de convaincre, Marcus Eaton, Johanna Reyes et Evelyn de me laisser rester à Chicago . Après elle a soulevé un point, tant que Max et Jeanine traqueront les Divergents, cela ne changera rien, pour nous . Il faut trouver une solution pour les faire tomber._

 _Sinon aujourd'hui, j'ai rencontré, Lilly, une petite orpheline. Je l'ai appris à lire. Ce soir c'est moi qui l'ai couché . J'aime déjà beaucoup cette enfant ._

 _Et toi quoi de neuf ?_

 _Je t'aime_

 _Léna_

 __Le lendemain, je le transmis à Livia, qui devait se rendre chez les Audacieux .  
« Livia, merci pour ce que tu fais .  
\- J'espère que grâce à ça, tu me pardonneras ce que j'ai fais et qu'on pourra redevenir amies, quand on rentrera  
Je ne répondis pas car j'espérais rester à Chicago . Mais oui si j'avais l'obligation de rentrer chez nous, ce serait cool qu'on redevienne amies avec Livia . D'ailleurs j'ai oublié de demander à Eric des nouvelles de Serena . Je lui demanderais dans ma prochaine lettre .

 ****

 **POV Eric**

Cette année, c'est la faction des Audacieux qui présidait, la cérémonie du choix . J'avais été désigner, pour la présider . J'étais très fière . J'aurais aimé que Léna soit dans la salle, à la place du conjoint du leader . J'espère qu'un jour, elle pourra me voir présider cette cérémonie .

Je décidais d'y aller à moto et non en train, car ensuite je devais être sur le toit avant les novices .  
 **  
**La salle est immense et en forme de cercle, chaque faction est regroupée. Au premier rang le leader ou la leadeuse avec leur compagne ou compagnon.

Puis ensuite les autres membres des factions .

Je devrais faire un discours sur le bien-fondé de notre système. Le même depuis 200 ans puis j'appellerais les novices par ordre alphabétique. Sur une grande table, les 5 coupes et un couteau.

Chaque coupe contient une matière qui symbolise une faction : des galets gris pour les Altruistes,de l'eau pour les Érudits, de la terre pour les Fraternels , du charbon ardents pour les Audacieux et enfin du verre pour les Sincères.

Je tendrai un couteau au novice, il s'entaillera la main et fera couler du sang dans la coupe qu'il aura choisie. Comment moi, 5 ans auparavant . Tout cela me paraît loin, pourtant je me souviens d'avoir fais une nuit blanche la vieille, car je ne savais pas quel choix faire.

Tout le monde était là, je commençais le discours

« Bienvenue ! Bienvenue à la cérémonie du Choix. Bienvenue à ce jour où nous célébrons la philosophie démocratique de nos anciens,qui nous dit de choisir sa propre voie dans ce monde. Nos jeunes ont atteint le cap des seize ans. Ils se tiennent au seuil de l'âge adulte et c'est maintenant à eux qu'il revient de décider quelle personne ils vont devenir. Les guerres n'étaient causées ni par les idéologies politiques,ni par la religion, ni par l'appartenance ethnique, ni par le nationalisme. Mais par une faille dans la personnalité même de l'homme. Ceux qui condamnaient l'agressivité ont formé les Fraternels. Ceux qui pontait du doigt l'ignorance ont donné les Érudits. Ceux qui blâmaient la duplicité ont composés les Sincères. Ceux qui incriminaient, l'égoïsme ont créer les Altruistes. Et ceux qui dénonçaient la lâcheté, ont constitué les Audacieux .

Je fis une pause de quelques secondes et je commençais à prononcer les premiers noms .  
\- Armand Tom  
\- Fais ton choix .dis-je  
Il choisit de rester dans sa faction Erudit .

\- Besnard Justine .  
Une Fraternelle qui choisit de rester dans faction

-….

\- Snow Jon  
Un Audacieux qui choisit de partir chez les Erudits

-….  
\- William Sam »  
Un Erudit qui vient chez nous.

Les Erudits ont connu le plus de transferts avec douze départs . Puis les Sincères avec huit . Nous en avont quatre . Une seule transfert Fraternelle et Altruiste et bien sûr, elles nous choisissent nous .

A peine ai-je terminé que je partis en vitesse rejoindre le siège des Audacieux . Je laissais les instructeurs se charger des novices. Cette année,c'était Rachel qui accueillait les novices en bas du filet.

Avant de monter sur ma moto, j'observais les sans-faction, espérant voir Léna ou un visage connu, mais aucun de ses crasseux ne me fut familier .

Je fus à peine monté sur le toit que je vis le train approcher et les novices sautés . Deux ne réussirent pas l'épreuve du saut . Je me demandais,combien était resté à quai ?

« Approchez ! Criais-je  
Ils approchèrent .  
\- Je suis Eric, l'un des leaders Audacieux . L'entrée de notre enceinte est par ici dis-je en désignant le trou béant dans la clôture.  
Je vis les novices comme tous les ans devenir livide  
\- Si vous ne trouvez pas le courage de sauter,vous n'avez pas votre place ici dis-je  
\- Il y a de l'eau en dessous ? Demanda un Érudit.  
C'est bien une question Erudit  
\- Tu le découvriras en sautant dis-je excédé . 

Ce fut l'Erudit qui avait posé la question qui sauta en premier . Ils sautèrent,tous sauf Altruiste . Toutes ne s'appelait pas Tris.

\- Bon séjour chez les sans-faction dis-je cyniquement.  
Mais je sentis que cette année, cette phrase sonnait fausse . J'aimerais être aussi chez les sans-faction, juste pour être avec la femme que j'aime.

Je redescendis.

\- Les natifs avec Lauren, les transferts avec Dawn. »  
Ils partirent .

En descendant j'avais repéré Livia

« Salut Livia comment vas-tu ?  
\- Super, j'ai hâte de rentrer et retrouver mon monde, ma famille .  
\- Oui. Tu as quelques chose pour moi ?  
\- Oui.  
Elle sortit de sa veste une lettre .  
\- On repart dans une heure .  
\- Merci . »

 _Ma tendre Léna,_

 _Je proposerais bien de tuer, Max et Jeanine, mais je serais tué en fait je ne sais pas trop, comme, le meurtre n'existe pas ici . Comment cela se passe chez toi ?_

 _J'espère que Nathalie Prior pourras vraiment nous aider . Elle semblait déterminée à que tu partes, tu as dû être persuasive, pour qu'elle accepte._

 _Je suis heureux que tu t'occupes d'une petite fille et qu'elle a déjà ton amour . Je suis sûr qu'elle aussi t'aime aussi beaucoup, je ne vois pas comment ce serait possible de ne pas t'aimer._

 _Léna, avant toi, comme tu sais, j'ai toujours eu des aventures d'un soir . Je n'ai jamais pensé mariage et encore moins enfant . Tout simplement car je sais que les sans-faction veulent ma mort comme celle de tous les leaders ._

 _Si tu veux on en parlera, quand on se reverra ._

 _Et toi et ce mec, toujours juste amis ?_

 _Je t'aime._

 _Ton amant terrible._

Je remis le mot à Livia puis je rentrais chez moi en pensant à Léna _  
_ ****

 ***************************************************************************

 **La scène de la cérémonie du choix est tiré du livre « Divergente ». La scène sur le toit du film « Divergente .**

 **Et voilà le chapitre 21 est terminé. J'espère qu'il vous a plus . J'attends votre avis!^^**

 **Si vous avez des idées concernant , Léna, Livia, Eric ou même Quatre et Tris dites le moi .**

 **On se retrouve ce week-end pour « Désir Audacieux », j'ai écris la moitié du chapitre .**

 **Bonne semaine**


	22. Chapter 22

**Relation : Eric /OC**

 **Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas . Ils appartiennent à Veronica Roth**

 **Rating : M**

 **Chapitre 22**

 **Message auteur : Voilà je n'avais plus trop d'idée donc j'ai décidé d'avancer ce que j'avais prévu d'écrire dans le chapitre 25. Donc il reste entre 2 et 4 chapitres, je ne sais pas trop la longueur concernant les idées que j'ai pour la fin . En plus l'épilogue sera composé de deux chapitres ou plutôt parties .**

 **Merci à BelleIsis pour son idée .**

 *************************************************************************

 **6 mois plus tard**

 **POV Léna**

Depuis plusieurs jours, mon cœur souffrait atrocement, la chose que je redoutais le plus, allait se produire dans dix jours, c'était inévitable. J'allais rentrer en France .

Hugh m'a proposé de venir le rejoindre, en Australie, comme ça ce serait aussi un nouveau départ . Je crois que je vais accepter sa proposition, même si je ne pourrais pas vivre toute de suite en Australie, il y a sûrement des démarches administratives très longues et bien sûr faut que je réunisse de l'argent . Donc ce projet d'aller vivre au pays des kangourous et de Jai Courtney, n'allait se réaliser que dans un an ou deux . Mais au moins j'avais une perspective d'avenir .

Je refusais d'en parler à Eric, car après de nombreuses lettres, j'avais réussi à calmer sa jalousie vis-à vis de Hugh . Et puis cela prouverait que j'abandonne le combat contre Jeanine et Max, que j'abandonne mon histoire avec Eric . Je refuse qu'il me voit comme une lâche . En fait je ne suis pas digne d'être une Audacieuse .

Grâce à la présence de Lily, Liam, Alyssa et Lino, j'oubliais un peu la souffrance de mon départ . Liam, Alyssa et Lino était aussi des enfants orphelins, ils venaient de la même fratrie . Liam avait six ans comme Lily. Alyssa et Lino étaient faux jumeaux et ils avaient cinq ans .

Nous étions en train de jouer à Audacieux et Sincères version enfants . Tris et Quatre étaient là aussi . Quatre boitait toujours et je pense que ce sera comme ça jusqu'à la fin de sa vie . L'Audacieux refusait d'avoir une canne pour l'aider .

« Lily c'est à ton tour . Audacieuse ou Sincère ? dit Tris .  
Tris venait d'avoir comme gage par Liam de traverser toute la « fosse » à cloche pied et revenir .  
Avec les enfants ce qui les amusait c'était plutôt d'être Audacieux, pour avoir un gage qu'être Sincères et dire une vérité.  
\- Audacieuse ! Cria la petite fille .  
\- Lily, tu dois chanter , une souris verte devant nous .  
La petite fille était très timide . Elle rougit.  
\- Une souris verte …. qui courait dans l'herbe … je l'attrape par la queue …. je la montre à ses messieurs …  
Lily réussit à finir la chanson .  
\- Bravo Lily dis-je .  
On applaudit tous . Une clocha sonna signe de l'heure du repas .  
\- J'ai faim , je pourrais manger tout ça dit le petit garçon en faisant un grand cercle avec ses mains .  
\- Ouah impressionnant dit Quatre .  
\- Liam, on doit faire quoi avant d'aller à table ? Demandai-je  
\- Se laver les mains répondit Liam. »

 _Quelques jours plus tard_

Quatre, Tris, Rose,, Hugh Ruth, Livia, William, Evelyn ,et moi, nous étions dans le bureau d'Evelyn, pour évoquer le plan pour notre extraction. Car même si officiellement, il y avait une trêve , on savait très bien que Jeanine et Max feraient tout pour nous empêcher de repartir , ou plutôt de me voir repartir . J'étais pour l'Érudite, qu'elle était un sujet d'expérience exceptionnel, venant de l'autre côté de la clôture et Divergente .

Soudain Edgard apparut affolé dans le bureau d'Evelyn .

« Que se passe-t-il Edgard ? Demanda la leadeuse des sans-faction.  
\- Comme tu nous a demandé avec Nikky, on a infiltré le labo déguisé en Erudits . Max était là aussi . On a surpris une conversation entre Max et Jeanine Les Erudits ont inventé un sérum, pour enlever toutes volontés aux Audacieux, Les Audacieux attaqueront une faction, mais ils n'ont pas dit laquelle expliqua Edgard .  
\- Le problème c'est de savoir laquelle, pour les prévenir dit William .  
\- Soit les Fraternels, soit les Altruistes, voir les deux,car c'est eux qui aide pour l'extraction des filles et Hugh, . Si les factions sont détruites, cela va compliquer leur extraction dit Quatre.  
\- Nous devons les prévenir dit Tris .  
\- Johanna nous croira peut-être et encore avec son côté tout le monde est gentil,pas sûr . Et Marcus ne croira pas une parole venant de moi dit Evelyn .  
\- Non mais si l'information , vient d'un leader Audacieux, style Eric dit Livia .  
\- Eric est trop buté, il ne croira aucun de nous rétorqua Tris .  
\- Moi, il me croira dis-je .  
\- Non, on ne peut prendre le risque que les Audacieux t'arrêtent dit Evelyn .  
\- Evelyn, si on ne fait rien, des innocents vont mourir, car une folle veut ma mort . Ma vie n'est pas plus importante ou moins importante qu'un autre . Je ne veux vivre avec la mort d'innocents sur ma conscience , toute ma vie, en sachant que j'aurais pu changer l'issue .  
\- Un vrai discours Audacieuse dit Quatre en me souriant .  
\- Serena est de garde à l'entrée Est, l'une des moins surveillé. Il suffit que je lui demande de faire venir Eric dis-je .  
\- Je viens avec toi. Ils me connaissent dit Livia .  
\- D'accord mais faites attention dit la mère de Tobias Eaton . »

On prit le train direction le quartier des Fraternels . Arrivée aux quartier des Fraternels, on devra marcher jusqu'au quartier des Altruistes, où là nous pourrions prendre le train direction le quartier des Audacieux . Dans le train des sans-factions , il y avait des sacs avec des vêtements pour nous changer , pour pouvoir circuler facilement dans chaque quartier .

On monta dans le train qui roulait en direction du quartier des Fraternels, je vis un groupe de sans-faction discuté, je ne fis pas attention à eux .

Soudain ils m'attaquèrent , j'envoyais deux aux tapis, mais il réussirent à m'immobiliser et à m'attacher . Livia était resté spectatrice .

« Livia aide-moi dis-je .  
\- Voilà, vous avez ce que vous voulez . Dites à Jeanine de nous laisser partir dit Livia aux hommes .  
\- Livia, pourquoi ? Demandai-je .

\- C'est toi qui disais tout à l'heure que tu ne voulais pas avoir la mort d'innocents sur ta conscience . Grâce à ton sacrifice, Rose, Ruth , Hugh et moi, nous allons partir libres . Toute façon de voulait rester à Chicago .  
\- Tu es avec Jeanine ?  
\- Ouais . Grâce à mon poste auprès de William, je transmettais des informations à Max .  
\- Traîtresse ! Et l'attaque des Audacieux contre l'une des factions, tu vas laisser mourir des innocents !

-C'est faux, j'ai dit à Jeanine que Edgard et Nikky allaient les espionner . Donc ils ont lancer cette rumeur . Je savais que vous demanderiez de l'aide à Eric . Et que toi tu te proposerais . C'était un moyen pour t'attirer à l'extérieur . Et quand les sans-factions ne verront pas d'attaque, ils penseront que tu as bien prévenu Eric et qu'il a réussi à tout arrêter.  
\- Mais quand ils ne me reverront pas revenir.  
\- Ils n'auront pas le temps d'y penser, ils se feront attaquer par les Audacieux et croiront que tu les a trahis .  
\- Ils ne te croirons jamais rétorquais-je .  
\- Si grâce aux lettres entre toi et Eric . Ils croirons que tu étais la taupe, pour le compte d'Eric, que tu t'es enfuis avec lui, pour ne pas repartir . Tout le monde connaît ton désir de rester à Chicago .  
\- Et Eric sera toujours chez les Audacieux, donc il peut leur dire que c'est un mensonge dis-je.  
\- J'ai écrit une lettre à Eric en disant que tu voulais le voir,tu lui donnais rendez-vous . J'ai manipulé Hugh, pour qu'il te parle de l'Australie, Eric a dû tout entendre . Donc il ne viendra jamais à ton départ ricana Livia  
\- Tu es une salope !  
\- Il ne fallait pas me piquer l'homme de ma vie .  
\- Eric, ne voudra jamais de toi .  
\- Je le consolerais . Frapper-moi, pour que les sans-factions, pense que Léna m'a frappé en voulant s'enfuir dit Livia à l'intention des Erudits . »

Ils le firent, puis ils descendirent du train où une voiture avec chauffeur les attendait . Ils me mirent dedans .

 **POV Eric**

Je reçus de la part de Livia, une nouvelle lettre de Léna. Je m'empressais de rejoindre mon appartement, pour la lire .

 _Mon amour,_

 _Je pense qu'il faut être réaliste, nous ne réussirons jamais à faire tomber, Jeanine et Max en dix jours et donc annuler mon départ ._

 _J'aimerais te revoir une dernière fois,te parler une dernière fois, être une dernière fois dans tes bras, qu'on fasse l'amour une dernière fois ._

 _Tu dois trouver mon attitude indigne, d'une Audacieuse, une attitude de lâche . J'espère que tu me pardonneras de rendre les armes et j'espère te revoir ._

 _Les sans-factions me protégèrent énormément et donc je suis rarement seule, sauf quand je vais courir, j'arrive à leur échapper ._

 _Je cours tous les matins de 6h30 à 7h30 . Je te donne rendez-vous demain, à l'ancienne gare ._

 _Je t'aime_

 _Léna_

Non je ne trouvais pas du tout, son comportement lâche, tout simplement car moi aussi, je ne voyais pas comment gagner ce combat . Je sais que je répète sans cesse aux novices « un Audacieux n'abandonne jamais », mais là je dois reconnaître que Jeanine et Max sont plus forts que moi .

Le lendemain, je pris le train à 5h45, vu l'heure, il n'y avait personne . Je m'arrêtais au quartier des Altruistes, le quartier était désert hormis les Audacieux qui était chargés de la sécurité du quartier des Altruistes .

Heureusement pour moi, je connaissais, chaque recoin de cette ville, chaque route de secrète ,chaque placement de caméra, chaque emplacement des Audacieux . J'avais acquéris cette expérience,dans mon enfance quand j'étais orphelin et je m'amusais avec mes amis Audacieux . Puis adolescent, pour aller matter les Fraternelles qui se baignaient . En tant que leader cela m'avait aidé à débusquer des sans-factions qui se cachaient .

J'arrivais à la gare, je montais dans le train, il devait être aux sans factions, car ils étaient chargés de caisse et sembler fonctionner, malgré son état déplorable .

Léna n'était pas là . Je n'étais pas inquiet, il pouvait avoir plusieurs pour expliquer son retard.

Au bout de trente minutes, j'entendis des voix, je me planquais derrière des caisses . Si c'était des sans-faction, j'étais foutu, je n'étais même pas armé .

Je reconnus Léna, il y avait un jeune homme avec elle . Ils s'assirent au bord du train et ils buvaient dans une bouteille d'eau .Pourquoi Léna m'avait donné rendez-vous et que ce mec était là ? Elle n'avait sûrement pas trouvé excuse valable pour l'empêcher de venir .

« Tu n'as pas hâte de rentrer ? Demanda le jeune homme .  
Cela devait Hugh, celui qui avait finichez les sans-factions.

\- Pas vraiment, je ne veux pas rentrer en France, mais je n'ai pas le choix .  
\- Que vas-tu faire pour Eric ?  
\- Il n' y a rien à faire, même si cela me rend triste, notre histoire n'a aucun avenir .

\- Ouais .  
\- Et toi, tu as une copine en Australie ?  
\- Non… Tu sais si tu veux pas rentrer en France, tu peux venir vivre avec moi en Australie. Je pourrais te loger .  
\- Hugh …  
\- T'inquiète j'ai compris, je dis ça en ami .

Léna resta silencieuse quelques minutes .

\- Ok j'accepte ta proposition, même s'il va falloir, que je remplisse des papiers avant mon départ .  
\- Et puis tu rencontreras peut-être Jai Courtney, dit le jeune homme.

Elle se mit à rire .

\- Tu me confonds avec Livia moi c'est plus Theo . Bon on devrait rentrer, quand on commence un cours dans quarante minutes.  
\- Ok. »

Ils partirent . Non ce n'était pas possible, Léna était passé à autres choses. Je suis sûr que si elle vivait avec ce mec, elle finirait par tomber amoureuse de lui , elle se marierait et aurait des enfants .

Le soir, je séduis une Audacieuse et l'emmena chez moi .

« Eric que fais-tu ?  
Je me retournais,c'était Serena .  
\- Occupes-toi de tes affaires ! »

Puis je partis avec Audacieuse que je baisais toute la nuit.

 ****

 **POV Livia**

Je rentrais ensanglanté chez les sans factions.

« Evelyn ! William ! Criais-je.  
Ils arrivèrent à l'appel de mes cris . Tris, Rose, Ruth, Hugh, Edgard et Quatre étaient là .  
\- Léna… Léna … c'était un piège dis-je en sanglotant.

J'avais le don de pleurer sur commande, un vrai talent d'actrice, c'était très utile, pour demander des trucs à mes parents ou leur mentir .

\- Viens ma chérie, tu vas nous raconter, tout dans mon bureau dit Evelyn en me prenant par les épaules .

On arriva dans son bureau .

\- Assis-toi. Tu veux un verre d'eau ? Demanda la leadeuse des sans-factions .  
\- Oui je veux dis-je .  
\- William s'il te plaît ****

Le leader-assistant revient avec un verre d'eau .

\- Merci William dis-je .  
\- Raconte-nous tous dit Evelyn Eaton .

\- Voilà on est monté dans le train, il roulait en direction du quartier des Fraternels . On était presque arrivé, on allait se changer, quand soudain Eric sortir derrière une caisse . Il devait être planqué là depuis le début .  
\- Eric, mais comment il a pu arriver jusqu'ici ? Demanda Evelyn .  
\- Je ne sais pas .  
\- Quand Eric était à l'orphelinat, il traînait avec des Audacieux orphelin, ils s'amusaient , ils savaient très bien se cacher . Quand j'étais chez les Audacieux, j'ai dû souvent ramener Eric à l'orphelinat et je l'ai trouvé dans des endroits improbables . Eric connaît mieux que nous tous, Chicago et ses recoins dit William .  
\- Comment ils ont pu communiquer ? Demanda Evelyn .  
\- Aucune idée dis-je  
\- Elle nous a bien eu, en disant qu'elle s'inquiétait pour les Fraternels et les Altruistes dit Evelyn .  
\- Elle m'a avoué que c'était leur plan que vous la laissiez rejoindre Eric répondis-je .

\- Elle s'est bien moqué de nous . Le plan doit venir de lui, quand on voit comment il a réussi à vous faire sortir de la faction des Audacieux rétorqua la leadeuse des sans-factions »  
La discussion continua encore ou Quatre défendit Léna, où je parlais du mensonge de mon ancienne meilleure amie,concernant les livres . Evelyn demanda à William Edgard de chercher des preuves.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils reviennent avec les lettres. Parmi les véritables lettres d'Eric, un collaborateur de Jeanine avaient créer des fausses où Eric parlait de la fausse attaque contre les factions et leur plan pour se rejoindre .

Voilà ma rivale était éliminée, maintenant, il me faut un plan pour récupérer Eric . ****

 **POV Evelyn**

« Maman, je ne crois pas à toute cette histoire, je connais Léna, c'est l'une des personnes la plus honnête que je connaisse dit Quatre .

Cela me touchait que mon fils m'appelle, maman, mais je ne devait pas me laisser distraire.

\- Quatre, je connais mieux que vous, Léna , elle est très bien capable de mentir . Demande à Rose et Ruth, elle a inventé un mensonge à propos des livres, quand Eric nous a fait visiter les factions . Elle a dit que livre s'appelait « Dauntless » alors qu'il se nomme « Divergent ». Ce n'est pas du tout l'histoire d'Eric, il n'est qu'un personnage secondaire . Le premier livre se passe pendant l'initiation de Tris où vous tombez amoureux. Dans le second, les Audacieux et Erudits ont découvert votre Divergence, donc vous fuyez chez les Fraternels puis chez les sans-factions . On découvre que vous êtes vivante Evelyn et leadeuse des sans-factions. Une guerre éclate. Vous gagnez . Il y a un procès, Jeanine, tous les leaders Audacieux finissent en prison . Sauf Eric que tu tues, Quatre, dans un combat, car Tris avait fuit chez les Erudits, pour sauver la vie de sa mère. Et tu es allée la chercher avec Uriah, Christina et Will . Le dernier livre c'est ton initiation ,Quatre dit Livia  
\- C'est vrai les filles ? Demandai-je .  
\- Oui disent Rose et Ruth .  
\- Je n'y crois pas dit Tobias.  
\- William, Edgard fouillez sa chambre pour trouver des preuves dit ordonnais-je .

Quelques minutes plus tard, Edgard et William reviennent avec des lettres d'Eric, preuves accablantes de la trahison de Léna . J'étais aussi déçu car j'adorais cette gamine .

\- Tu vois Tobias, c'est une traîtresse dis-je. »

Mon fils sortit en colère de mon bureau suivit de sa copine . ****

 **POV Quatre**

Je rentrais chez moi, furieux contre moi-même . Je sentis les bras de ma compagne m'enlacer . 

« Tris, je sens dans mes trips que Léna n'est pas une traîtresse . Même si elle souhaitait rester ici et avec Eric, jamais elle nous aurait trahis . Je sais que Livia ment. Mais où est Léna ? Dis-je.  
\- Je ne sais pas mais je sens que Livia est derrière la disparition de Léna . Si elle l'avait livré à Jeanine .  
\- Pourquoi elle aurait fait ça ?  
\- Je sais pas cette idiote, doit imaginer qu'en livrant Léna à Jeanine, elle récupéra Eric .  
\- Eric ne voudra plus jamais d'elle . En tout cas si tu as raison, chérie, on doit trouver une solution,pour sortir Léna rapidement des griffes de Jeanine . Moi je ne peux plus me battre, il y a que toi .  
\- Je vais m'infiltrer chez les Audacieux, je suis sûr que Christina, Will nous aideront . Eric ne laissera jamais Léna aux mains de Jeanine. Will et Eric sont des atouts ils connaissent parfaitement la faction des Erudits . Sûrement son amie Serena aussi . On peut compter aussi sur Uriah …  
\- Et nous dit Edgard

On se retourna, on vit Edgard, Nikky, Hugh, Uriah, Rose et Ruth .

\- Edgard, Nikky, Evelyn vous pardonnerait jamais , pour elle c'est une trahison.

\- Si, parce qu'on lui prouvera que la véritable traîtresse c'est Livia rétorqua Nikky.  
\- Et vous Hugh, Rose et Ruth, vous devez repartir vivant .  
\- On est arrivés à cinq, on repartira à cinq. Je sais que Léna aime Eric, mais elle ne trahira jamais les sans-faction, pour lui, j'en suis certain dit Hugh.  
\- Ce n'est pas un secret, ni Rose, ni moi , nous aimons Léna, mais ces mensonges ont toujours servi à nous protéger, qu'on reparte en vie . C'est une véritable Altruiste . Livia est une vraie manipulatrice, je suis sûr que c'est elle qui est la taupe et qui a passé un marché avec Jeanine et Max. On veut vous aider dit Ruth .

Et voilà une partie de notre équipe était réunie, maintenant fallait l'autre moitié, puis on ira sauver Léna des griffes de la leadeuse des Erudits . ****

 **Et voilà, vous découvrez les véritables intentions de Livia. Léna est en danger, heureusement pour elle, elle a de véritable amis et un amoureux qui serait prêt à détruire Chicago, pour la retrouver . Je vous rassure Eric va vite comprendre que c'est une manipulation de Livia .**

 **Belleisis j'ai déformé un peu l'idée que tu m'avais donner . J'espère que tu aimes comme même .**

 **PS1 : Je ne sais pas quand je publierais le prochain chapitre ,car je commence un nouvel emploi le 5 septembre. Dans le prochain sauvetage de Léna et en parallèle combat avec les Audacieux/Sans-faction ou après je ne sais pas trop. Faut que je trouve raison pourquoi les Audacieux attaqueraient Altruiste .  
Dans ce prochain chapitre , il y aura deux POV inédit, l'un Jeanine l'autre Max.**

 **PS2 : La prochaine fiction que je publierais c'est « Desir Audacieux » chapitre 15 . Ce sera la fin de « l'initiation leader ».**

 **PS3 : Voilà j'ai commencé l'écriture d'une nouvelle fiction Divergente, « Daniella Eaton… Nikita Audacieuse ». Au début je pensais publier quand je l'aurais terminée ou quand j'aurais terminée les autres . Mais avant de continuer l'écriture, pour l'instant j'ai écris sept chapitres , je voudrais avoir votre avis, s'il elle vous plaît ou non . Si elle vous plaît, je pense que je reprendrais la publication, quand j'aurais terminé la publication de « Divergente : Télé-réalité ou véritable réalité ».**

 **Merci.**

 **Bon week-end .**

 **Bon courage pour le reprise des cours ou du boulot**


	23. Chapter 23

**Relation : Eric /OC**

 **Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas . Ils appartiennent à Veronica Roth**

 **Rating : M**

 **Chapitre 23**

 **Désolé pour cette attente, ma dernière publication date de trois semaines, et concernant cette fiction, ma dernière publication date du 27 août . Entre le travail et le quotidien, pas beaucoup le temps pour l'écriture. Une longue attente risque d'arrivé souvent, mais je vous promets, je finirais mes quatre fictions Divergente .**

 **En plus j'ai un receuil OS de fiction sur le fandom Supernatural, plus ma fiction sur le fandom « Spartacus »**

 **En parallèle j'ai commencé à écrire la fin des fictions « mon amour, mon ennemi » et « Désir Audacieux », même si on n'a encore le temps .**

 **Sachez aussi que j'ai une amie qui m'a proposé de devenir ma bêta, donc il y aura moins de fautes .**

 **Pour me faire pardonné un chapitre de 17 pages!^^ Voilà le sauvetage de Léna .**

 ****

 **POV Eric**

J'étais chez moi, il était tard le soir ou tôt le matin, en fonction du point de vue. On frappa à la porte. Cela devait être Serena, qui m'apportait à manger et vérifiait que je n'étais pas mort et qui essayait de me convaincre que Léna m'aimait et pas ce mec de l'autre côté de la clôture et que la seule chose que Léna voulait c'était rester auprès de moi à Chicago.

Je me levais du canapé et j'étais bien décidé à engueuler, l'Audacieuse, mais quand j'ouvris ce n'était pas Serena mais Livia .

« Sere… Livia que fais-tu ici ?  
\- Je voulais savoir si tu avais une dernière lettre à transmettre à Léna, sauf si vous pouviez vous voir avant notre départ ? Demanda Livia  
\- Entre  
Je la laissais passer .  
\- Léna et moi on est plus ensemble, elle est avec le mec qui vient de chez vous .  
\- Avec Hugh, c'est vrai qu'ils sont proches et qu'ils sont souvent tous les deux, mais je ne pensais pas que …  
\- Elle envisage de le rejoindre dans son pays. dis-je .  
\- Je la pensais pas comme ça, changer de mec . J'ai toujours imaginé Léna avec le même mec toute sa vie, pas comme moi … mais bon je ne savais pas ce que c'était l'amour avant de te rencontrer… pardon tu dois me trouver idiote dit Livia.  
\- Non je ne savais pas non plus ce que c'était avant de rencontrer Léna et elle me l'a repris . Livia je suis désolé du comportement de connard, que j'ai eu avec toi …

Livia s'approcha de moi et m'embrassa, je me laissais faire . 

\- Eric, si tu veux, je peux resté ici, rester à tes côtés . Jeanine et Max s'en foutent de moi, bien sûr faudrait l'accord de tous les leaders des factions comme sans-faction.  
\- Livia je t'aime pas .  
\- Je sais, mais je suis sûr qu'avec le temps, tu m'aimeras … Eric donne nous une chance.

\- Eric ne l'écoute pas dit Serena  
La porte était restée ouverte, je vis Serena, Will, Christina ainsi que … Tris, Uriah et je reconnus le petit ami de Léna  
\- Que font ces Divergents ici !  
\- On est là, car Léna a été enlever par les Erudits avec l'aide de la fille que t'embrassais répondit Tris  
\- Tu dis n'importe quoi, Tris.  
\- Est-ce que dans vos lettres, vous parliez de vous enfuir tous les deux ? Et d'une attaque des Audacieux contre une faction ? Demanda Tris.  
\- Bien sûr que non ! On parlait avec Léna de ce son départ imminent et qu'on pouvait rien faire. C'est quoi cette histoire que les Audacieux attaqueront une faction ?! Hurlais-je.

Je me tournais vers Livia, je l'attrapais par la gorge et la plaquais contre le mur.  
\- Parle ou meurs !  
\- Léna est bien chez Jeanine … les lettres de l'attaque contre une faction étaient fausses, je ai glissé dans le courrier échangé entre toi et Léna.  
\- Pourquoi ?!  
\- Jeanine et Max nous n'auraient jamais laissé repartir, Léna est trop précieuse pour eux…  
\- Précieuse comme cobaye !  
\- Grâce à ça Jeanine et Max nous laisseront repartir … et j'espérais te retrouve Eric.  
\- Eric lâche là tu vas la tuer dit Will  
Je lâchais la pression sur son cou et me reculais  
\- Tu es idiote.  
Je me retournais vers les autres.  
\- Toi, tu es là car c'est ta copine, Léna ? Je vous ai vu vous embrasser et elle parlait de partir te rejoindre Demandai-je à l'inconnu.

\- Si tu étais resté, tu aurais vu qu'elle m'a repoussé. J'ai cru que Léna était passé à autre chose à cause de cette manipulatrice de Livia. Léna n'aime que toi, elle veut rester ici avec toi, avec vous tous, pour elle, elle a trouvé sa place ici . Mais elle ne sait pas comment faire, donc Léna envisage un plan B, si elle doit repartir et changer de pays. J'ai espéré pendant des mois que votre séparation fera évanouir ses sentiments pour toi, mais ils les ont renforcé. Tu as de la chance mec.  
\- Je sais. On fait quoi ?

\- On ne sait pas trop, comment rentrer chez les Erudits, mais on espérait le fait que tu sois leader et ancien Erudit, cela nous aide et aussi Will car il est ancien Erudit dit Tris.  
\- On doit aussi ramener Livia pour qu'elle avoue tout à Evelyn Eaton et que les sans-faction nous aide dit Will.  
\- Je demanderais à Nikky ou Edgard, qui nous attendent au train, avec Rose et Ruth dit Tris.  
\- Qui c'est ? Combien on est ? Où est ton chéri, Tris ?  
\- Nikky et Edgard sont des sans-factions, ils sont amis avec Léna et des soldats sans-faction, Edgard est même le commandant. Il y a donc Edgard, Nikky, Rose et Ruth.  
\- Les fainéantes, elles vont servir à rien .  
\- Elles ont progressé et puis on a besoin de toutes l'aide possible. Nous sommes dix en comptant Quatre. A propos de Quatre, la blessure que lui a infligé Max, il y a quelques mois, lui permets plus de se battre, il boite . Mais il nous aidera à nous déplacer chez les Erudits, qu'il a piraté, grâce à ses système radio dit Tris tout en enlevant son sac à dos, en l'ouvrant et en nous montrant les systèmes.  
\- Ils sont tous sur les mêmes fréquences, Quatre, pourra nous aider à nous déplacer et nous dire si il y a des Erudits ou Audacieux dit l'ancienne Pète-Sec  
\- OK.

Tris et moi on en mettait un, ils fonctionnaient. On serait les chef d'équipe.

\- Comment on va déplacer, sans nous reconnaître ? Demanda Serena .  
\- Dans le train des sans-factions ils ont des uniformes des Erudits répondit Tris.  
\- J'ai une idée, je reviens dit Christina.

Christina revient quelques minutes plus tard, avec des perruques, blondes, rousses, brune.

\- Chris où tu as eu ça ? Demanda Tris.  
\- Tris, tu ne veux pas savoir dit Christina .  
\- Comment on va rentrer ?  
\- Je dirais que je veux une entrevue avec Jeanine et voir les dernières conclusions des simulations des Divergents Audacieux et que Will m'accompagne en tant que nouvel assistant. Je sais qu'on ira obligatoirement au laboratoire, où sera captive Léna. Will fera semblant de transférer les rapports des Divergents Audacieux ou suspections de Divergence. Je sais que Jeannine ne fera pas attention à lui, Will aura accès à un ordinateur et vous créera des autorisations d'accès dis-je  
\- Mais si Will se fait prendre dit Christina.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, les Erudits ne feront pas attention à moi, j'étais invisible dans mon ancienne faction dit Will pour rassurer sa copine .  
\- Bon on y va dis-je .

A ce moment-là, on frappa à la porte .  
\- Planquez-vous, sauf toi Will chuchotais-je .

J'attendis qu'ils refermèrent la porte de la salle de la chambre, pour ordonner à Will d'aller ouvrir . Pendant ce temps là, j'étais assis sur mon canapé, avec plein de papier étalés devant moi sur la table basse, pour faire croire qu'on travaillait avec Will.

Jane, l'assistante de Max entra .

\- Bonjour, Jane que me vaux le plaisir de ta visite dis-je avec ironie .

\- Tu te crois drôle, Eric ? Je me demande comment des filles peuvent tomber sous ton charme.  
\- Si tu veux, je demande à Will de partir et je te montre, je te préviens tu ne pourras plus t'asseoir pendant des jours .

Le regard de l'assistante de Max, descendit vers mon entrejambe, elle rougit . Pète-Sec un jour, Pète-Sec toujours.

\- Pourquoi es-tu là dis-je séchèment .  
Mon changement attitude déconcertait mes interlocuteurs, c'était le but.  
\- Euh… Max veut te voir immédiatement.

\- Bien allons-y, Will tu viens.  
\- Max n'a demandé que toi.  
\- Will est mon assistant, il vient dis-je d'un ton qui n'omettait aucune réplique.

On entra dans le bureau de Max, il fut étonné de voir Will

\- Bonjour Eric … Ah oui c'est vrai Will, est ton nouvel assistant. Tu t'es enfin décidé d'avoir un nouvel assistant . C'est le combien depuis ton arrivée ?  
\- Je sais pas le 40ème. Que veux-tu elles étaient des incapables, sauf Lauren, mais bon elle a préféré démissionner, pour le poste d'instructrice des natifs. Et Will est mon frère, je sais que ce n'est pas un incompétent dis-je .  
\- Je pense que le problème ce n'était pas leur incompétence, mais le fait qu'elle finissaient sur ton bureau. D'ailleurs je fus étonné que tu n'a rien essayé avec Lauren .  
\- Trop vieille.

Cela n'avait rien avoir avec l'âge, mais Lauren était une femme que j'admirais, elle était la seule femme depuis la création des factions, à être première lors de l'initiation des Audacieux, en plus transfert. Lauren avait fait son initiation cinq ans avant moi.

Avant de rencontrer Léna, je n'avais aucun respect pour la gente féminine, j'ai l'impression quand Max, parle de moi, comme un homme à femme, c'était dans une autre vie, alors que ça date d'à peine 1 an.

La seule chose que je veux c'est retrouver Léna vivante, la serrer dans mes bras .

\- Si je t'ai appelé, c'est pour te dire qu'on a réussi à capturer la Divergente, de l'autre côté de la clôture, elle est chez les Erudits. Jeanine voulait que je sois présent, en signe de collaboration entre les Erudits et les Audacieux et sûrement pour m'expliquer comment fonctionne les Divergents. Je m'en fous, je veux juste les éradiquer, comme les sans-faction. D'ailleurs, cette nuit, on va mettre fin à l'existence de cette vermine. Donc je veux que tu prennes ma place chez les Erudits, je me dis ce serait plus judicieux que cela soit toi, vu que tu es leader de l'initiation. En plus les Erudits doivent nous transmettre les cas de Divergence ou suspections dans notre faction dit Max  
\- Ok. Will peut venir avec moi ? Je veux lui montrer le métier complet assistant.  
\- Pas de problème, je vais prévenir Jeanine de votre arrivée.  
\- OK.

Max et Jeanine venaient de nous servir sur un plateau d'or, un motif d''intrusion chez les Erudits.

On sortit du bureau.

\- Dis aux autres de nous rejoindre dans le train, en passant par les toits. Prends ma veste, un calepin, un crayon, au cas où un Audacieux te pose des questions dans les couloirs.  
\- Ok dit Will »

On se sépara.

Après avoir prit le train tous ensemble. On était arrivés chez les Erudits. Les autres, déguisés en Erudit, passèrent inaperçu. Un Erudit nous reçu, il nous conduisit Will et moi, au laboratoire, où nous attendait la leadeuse des Erudits.

Sans surprise, elle ne fit pas attention à Will, qui alla s'installer sans difficulté à un ordinateur. Mon cœur rata un battement, quand je vis Léna avec un ciseau au niveau de la gorge, je voulus lui crier d'arrêter, mais je dû me retenir devant tout ce monde  
\- Jeanine, si la Divergente meurt, je serai venu pour rien dis-je  
\- Commençons. Assis-toi ordonna la leadeuse des Erudits à Léna.  
\- Je refuse !  
\- Si tu le fais pas, je tuerais tous tes amis de l'autre côté de la clôture .  
\- Vous le feriez que je refuse ou non répliqua Léna  
Une vrai Audacieuse ma Léna.  
\- Le premier sérum est celui des Audacieux.

On vit que sur l'écran, qui montrait les images du cerveau de Léna, qu'on était ensemble .  
\- Il semblerait que la Divergente sois amoureuse de toi dit la leadeuse des Erudits  
\- Ce n'est pas réciproque, vous le savez bien Jeanine répondis-je .  
\- Je sais, passons au sérum des Sincères répondit-elle

Will me fit signe que c'était bon, quelques secondes plus tard Tris, Uriah, les sans-factions et les deux faignantes ainsi que l'ami de Léna rentrèrent.

\- Passons au sérum d'oubli des Altruistes dit Jeanine Matthews.  
\- Je ne crois pas. 

J'attrapais par le cou Jeanine et pointa mon arme sur sa tempe.  
\- Jeanine, vous allez libérer Léna immédiatement, sinon je vous tue et chaque Erudits et Audacieux qui m'empêchera de sauver Léna.  
\- Max avait raison, tu es tombé amoureux . Comment peux-tu être amoureux de cette erreur de la nature. Je suis ta mère, tu me tueras pas .  
\- Vous n'êtes pas ma mère, elle est morte il y a des années. Ordonnez de la libérez où je vous tue.  
\- Vous ne sortirez pas d'ici vivants rétorqua la leadeuse des Erudits.

Je lui donnais un coup de crosse sur la tête qui la fit s'écrouler. Il y a un an je l'aurais tué sans scrupules, aujourd'hui je veux qu'elle ai un procès, c'est Léna qui m'a appris que personne n'avait le droit de vie ou de mort sur quelqu'un, même si cette personne était un monstre.

Pendant que les autres s'occupaient des Audacieux et des Erudits, j'allais sauver Léna. Deux gardes gardaient sa cellule, je tirais dans le premier, à la jambe et l'autre dans le bras. 

Je m'approchais dans la cellule, je vis le premier que j'avais tiré dessus, prendre son arme, je l'abatis

« Eric … dit Léna  
\- Je suis là, je suis venu te chercher, tu peux marcher ?  
\- Oui … je croyais que tu étais avec Jeanine.  
\- Il fallait que je te le fasse croire, pour qu'elle le pense aussi.  
\- Eric on doit y aller, Tobias dit que d'autres Audacieux arrivent dit Tris qui venait de faire son entrée

On sortit de la pièce, Léna prit une arme à côté d'un Audacieux mort.

-Attendez dis-je.  
\- Eric, Tobias nous conseille de nous séparer en deux groupes dit Tris.  
\- Tris je l'entends aussi. Will et Uriah viennent avec nous, tu prends le reste de l'équipe.  
\- Ok, on se rejoint au train dit Tris . »

On sortit du laboratoire, l'équipe de Tris pris le couloir de gauche, nous celui de droite.

\- Quatre, je sais je suis né dans cette faction, dis-nous plutôt si du monde arrive dis-je

On avança, quand on entendit des bruits de voix, on se planqua . Un groupe Erudit passa sans nous voir. Puis on reprit notre route, on traversa les bureaux sans voir personne, ils devaient tous être rentré manger chez eux vu l'heure.

On était presque arrivé à l'une des sorties de la faction des Erudits, quand Quatre nous prévient, qu'un groupe nombreux arrivait, je fis signe à mon équipe en direction de la sortie de secours. On s'engouffra tous, quelques mètres plus loin on arriva dans une rue à l'est de la « Ruche », le quai se trouvait à l'ouest du bâtiment.

On avança rapidement quand soudain j'entendis un cri.  
\- Les voilà ! Cria Jeanine  
On courut en tirant .  
\- Uriah protège la ordonnais-je  
Il hocha la tête.

Je tirais pendant que les autres montaient dans le train, j'attendis que le train partait, je courus et je montais juste dedans.

\- Eric tu es dingue, pourquoi tu as risqué ta vie ! Cria Léna plus de peur que vraiment en colère.  
\- Je suis leader, c'est mon rôle de protéger mes hommes.

Léna se blottit contre moi .

 **POV** **Livia**

 ****Tris et Serena me conduisirent de force dans la salle de bain et elles me baillonnèrent. Au bout d'un moment Will revient seul.  
« Max et Jeanine, nous on servi le sauvetage de Léna sur un plateau d'argent. Eric et moi on est conviés à aller la voir. Eric et moi, on vous attends dans le train, passer par les toits dit Will  
\- Ok dit Tris .

On passa, Serena, Tris, Christina et moi par la terrasse, l'accès au train et l'entrée des Audacieux se trouvait sur le toit d'en face .  
Christina et Tris me prirent les mains et m'obligèrent à sauter .  
\- Dans 2 minutes dit Tris .  
Je ne comprenais pas à ce qu'elle faisait allusion. Mais peu de temps après les soldats qui étaient postés partirent et allèrent voir d'autres soldats qui venait entrée. Sûrement un changement de garde.

Elles me forcèrent à courir, on sauta dans le train qui venait de démarrer, Serena sauta juste derrière nous.

Nathalie Prior avait rejoint « la Suicid Squad », pour sauver Léna. Ils périrons tous et Léna aussi, je m'en foutais de leur vie, la seule chose que je voulais c'était quitter ce monde de fou, un monde qui me fascinait, un an auparavant, maintenant la seule chose que je voulais c'était rentrer auprès des miens.

Certes si Eric avait accepté que je reste, je serais resté, car je l'aime, mais je me remettrais comme toujours, même si je sais que je n'aimerais plus jamais un homme, comme je l'ai aimée lui.

Nous voilà, Nathalie Prior et moi en direction du quartier des sans-faction, pendant que le reste de « la Suicid Squad », irait sauver Léna.

Vingt minutes plus tard, nous voilà dans le bureau de Evelyn Eaton, en présence de la leadeuse et son adjoint .  
« Nathalie, que fais-tu ici ? Demanda la leadeuse .  
\- Je t'expliquerais, dès que Tobias sera là répondit Nathalie Prior  
\- Ok, William, va chercher Tobias dit la leadeuse.

Quelques minutes plus tard , Quatre était là.  
\- Madame Prior, que faites-vous là ? Demanda l'Audacieux .  
\- J'aide ma fille et ses amis. Maintenant toi parle dit-elle à mon intention  
\- Nathalie, je ne comprends pas dit Evelyn Eaton.  
\- Ce n'est pas Léna, la taupe mais Livia, elle travaille depuis le début, pour Jeanine et Max. Livia a livré Léna à Jeanine ….  
\- Maman, je ne peux pas rester longtemps, car je suis en liaison radio avec Tris, elle est partie sauver Léna avec l'aide de Nikky, Edgard, Rose et Ruth. Elle est allée aussi demander de l'aide chez les Audacieux à Christina, Serena, Will et surtout Eric. Eric en tant que leader des Audacieux va les faire rentrer chez les Erudits dit Tobias.  
\- Vous m'avez désobéi.  
\- On savait que c'était Livia la taupe, mais on savait que tu nous croirais pas.  
\- Livia, c'est vrai ? Pourquoi ? Demanda William visiblement déçu.  
\- Pour rester en vie, vous croyez vraiment que Jeanine, nous aurait laisser repartir . Elle aurait préféré tous nous tuer que laisser échapper Léna. Nous autres, Hugh, Rose, Ruth et moi, elle s'en fout. J'ai fais ça pour nous sauver la vie.

\- Et tu espérais récupérer Eric dit Tobias.  
\- Ouais, mais il est accro à elle.  
\- William emmène-la loin de ma vu, que des soldats la surveille 24h sur 24 jusqu'à son départ dit Evelyn.

William m'attrapa par le bras et me conduis jusqu'à ma chambre avec quatre soldats.  
\- Messieurs, surveillez-là dit l'adjoint-leader. »

 ****

 **POV Tris**

Uriah, Hugh, Edgard, Nikky, Rose, Ruth et moi prenont le train des sans-faction qui s'arrêtaient au quartier des Altruistes.

On ne mit que quelques minutes pour atteindre mon ancien quartier. Ce n'était pas la partie la plus difficile du plan. Pour rejoindre le train des Audacieux, on devait rejoindre le centre du quartier des Altruistes, sans se faire repérer par des soldats Audacieux.

Nikky, nous montra une ancienne route qui était dangereuse, car elle était proche d'une falaise, donc des pierres chutaient.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes, on monta dans le train en marche. Nous avions tous l'habitude, sauf Rose et Ruth qu'on aida.

Le train roulait à vive allure vers le quartier des Audacieux. Pour l'instant le train était vide  
mais si des Audacieux nous reconnaissaient, dans le train, on était foutus. On était samedi soir, donc la plupart des Audacieux devaient faire la fête, dans l'enceinte de la faction. Mais certains sortaient pour relever des défis.

« Et si l'amie de Léna, ne nous croit pas ? Demanda Nikky

\- Ou encore plus dangereux, Eric ? Tuer une Audacieuse ça va, mais un leader c'est plus compliqué dit Edgard .  
\- Edgard, on ne tuera personne . »

Nous voilà arrivé au quartier des Audacieux, ma maison. J'espère la retrouver bientôt. Il fut convenu que Nikky, Edgard, Rose et Ruth restèrent planqués et iraient sauver Léna, si on ne revenaient pas. Hugh, Uriah et moi, nous devions convaincre, Serena, Will, Christina et Eric de nous aider.

Serena était toujours à la surveillance de l'entrée Est, j'espérais que cela n'avait pas changer depuis mon départ, il y avait peu Audacieux avec elle, car c'était l'ancienne entrée principale de la faction qui était condamnée. D'ailleurs avant l'arrivée d'Eric, au pouvoir, cette entrée n'était plus surveillé.

« Salut Serena, tu as une clope ? Demanda Uriah.  
Elle me reconnut ainsi que Uriah, je la voyais prête à appuyer sur son bip pour appeler des renfort.  
\- Léna est en danger.  
J'espérais que cette phrase la fasse arrêter son geste et en effet oui.  
\- Comment ça en danger ? J'ai entendu qu'il y avait un accord de paix temporaire, le temps qu'ils repartent tous dit Serena .  
\- C'est faux, Jeanine retient captive Léna, elle a été aidé par Livia.  
\- Pourquoi Jeanine retiendrait Léna …  
Serena ne finit pas sa phrase car elle comprit .  
\- Qu'attendez-vous de moi ?  
\- Tu es consciente que si tu es reconnu coupable d'aide aux Divergents, tu risque de mourir.  
\- Je peux mourir demain, lors d'une attaque avec les sans-faction. Alors ?  
\- Je veux demander de l'aider à Christina et Will, car ils sont mes amis et Will est un ancien Erudit dis-je.  
\- Nous espérons qu'Eric nous aidera aussi dit Uriah.  
\- Eric ne veut plus entendre parler de Léna.  
\- Il faut comme même essayer dis-je.  
\- Qui c'est ? Demanda Serena.  
\- Je m'appelle Hugh, je viens aussi de l'autre côté de la clôture. Si Eric écoute ce que j'ai à dire, il nous aidera sûrement.  
\- Tu ne connais pas Eric dis-je.  
\- Suivez-moi, je connais un chemin pour éviter de nous faire repérer dit Serena.

On traversa des vieux tunnels souterrains et au bout d'un moment, on arriva à proximité de l'appartement de Christina et Will. Mon corps battait à la chamade de revoir mes amis, je ne savais pas s'ils nous aideraient ou nous dénonceraient. Serena frappa. C'est Christina qui ouvrit, nos regards se croisèrent avec mon ancienne amie, mon amie.  
« Christina laisse-nous entrer, sinon on va se faire arrêter dit Serena.  
Cela me fit sortir ainsi que Christina de notre torpeur, l'ancienne Sincère nous laissa entrer.  
\- Chérie, c'est qui ? Demanda Will qui sortait de la salle de bain, les cheveux encore humides.

\- Tris ?  
\- Pourquoi tu es ici, Tris ? Demanda froidement Christina.  
\- J'ai besoin de votre aide, pour sauver Léna capturer par Jeanine.  
\- Il y a un accord, c'est impossible,Tris répliqua Will.  
\- Will, tu connais mieux que nous, ton ancienne leadeuse, tu sais très bien qu'elle serait capable d'enfreindre les règles, pour obtenir ce qu'elle veut répondis-je.  
\- Pourquoi, Léna ?  
\- Elle est Divergente.  
\- Comme toi, Quatre et Uriah dit Christina.  
\- Oui.  
\- Pourquoi me l'avoir caché ? Tu me faisais pas confiance.  
\- Christina, tu es ma meilleure amie, j'ai plusieurs fois voulu te le dire, mais …  
\- Tu pensais vraiment que je t'aurais dénoncé ou Will ?  
\- Depuis Al qui a essayé de me tuer, pour ne pas devenir sans-faction, je me dis que n'importe qui peut me trahir. Et étant chez les sans-faction, j'ai découvert que des Divergents on été trahi, par un père, une mère, un frère, une sœur, un ami, un petit-ami. Mais tu as raison, je n'aurais jamais dû douter de vous deux. Si je suis là, c'est aussi parce que j'ai confiance en toi. S'il vous plaît pardonnez-moi dis-je.  
\- Qui est cet homme ? Qui nous aide ? En étant nouvellement assistant, d'Eric, je peux entrer plus facilement chez les Erudits, dire qu'Eric m'a envoyé pour faire un rapport sur la Divergente dit Will .  
-Je te présente Hugh, il vient de l'autre côté de la clôture, c'est un ami à Léna. Il y a aussi Rose et Ruth. Ainsi que Nicky et Edgard, deux soldats sans-faction, qui sont des amis. Et on espère qu'Eric nous aidera en raison de l'amour qu'il a pour Léna.

On alla chez Eric, on réussit à le convaincre de nous aider. Cela fait bizarre que l'ennemi de hier, devienne l'allier aujourd'hui.

On retourna tous au train, là je vis une nouvelle personne, ma mère.  
« Maman, que fais-tu ici ?  
\- J'ai su pour l'enlèvement de Léna, je viens vous aider.  
\- Comment tu as su ?  
\- Tu sais très bien que les membres des factions parlent devant nous, sans faire attention, j'ai entendu deux Érudits en parler.  
\- Maman, c'est trop risqué.  
\- Tris, je viens des Audacieux.  
\- Tu viens des Audacieux dis-je surprise.  
\- Vous parlerez plus tard, Léna est en danger. Madame Prior accompagnée cette traîtresse chez les sans-faction et si vous n'arrivez pas à convaincre, Evelyn Eaton, de venir nous aider, demander de l'aide à son fils, Quatre, il est avec nous ordonna Eric de son ton leader. »

Pendant le trajet, on se changea tous, en Erudits sauf Will et Eric. Les filles par-dessus nos robes, on mit un long manteau, pour cacher nos armes, cela ne paraîtra pas suspect, vu le froid depuis quelques jours à Chicago.

Les hommes aussi cachaient des armes sous leur veste.

Un homme accueillit Eric et Will.

« La leadeuse Jeanine a le plaisir …  
\- Évite nous ton discours Erudit, pompeux et conduis-nous à ta leadeuse et à la Divergente maintenant ordonna Eric.  
\- Bien, suivez-moi. »

L'homme ne fit pas attention à nous. On les suivit discrètement, mais on ne pouvait pas entrer sans accès, la porte se refermait immédiatement devant nous et deux Audacieux surveillaient.

On continua dans le couloir et on se planqua dans un coin, où on pouvait observer. On devait attendre avant d'assommer les Audacieux, que Will nous créer des accès. Pour nous prévenir Will allait éteindre l'un des néons dans le couloir.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le signal arriva, on devait pas tuer les Audacieux, juste les assommer, pour ne pas donner l'alerte.

Uriah et moi, on s'approcha.  
« Hey mec, tu n'as pas une clope ? Demanda Uriah.  
L'Audacieux fut surprit du ton employé, pour un Erudit.  
\- Ouais, tu viens des Audacieux ? Demanda le garde .  
\- Ouais, il a pas perdu cette habitude, je l'engueule dis-je .  
Les garde ne vit pas Edgard et Nikky qui les assommèrent.

On fit signe au autres de nous rejoindre, la voie était libre. On entra sans difficulté dans le laboratoire, on fit semblant de regarder les écran. C'est Eric qui déclencherait l'attaque.

Eric pointa une arme sur Jeanine, il l'a menaça de l'a tuer, mais il ne fit que l'assommer.  
« Pourquoi tu l'a laissé en vie ?  
\- Léna m'a apprit qu'on devait pas choisir qui avait le droit de vivre ou non, même les pires monstres, je veux que Jeanine et Max ont un procès .  
\- Ok. Va sauver Léna, on s'occupe des Audacieux dis-je. »

Pendant qu'Eric allait sauver, Léna, on s'occupa des Erudits et des Audacieux.

Un Erudit arriva pour m'attaquer, je lui plantais une seringue dans la main et je lui donna un coup de coude. Soudain un Audacieux me tira dessus, je sautai et me planquai derrière un bureau, la seconde d'après, je l'entendis tomber sous des balles.

Là je vis un Audacieux qui allait tiré sur Will, je l'abattit.

Nous n'étions que huit, mais des Audacieux ou sans-faction entraînes, la plupart des personnes présente dans le laboratoire étaient des Erudits.

\- Tris, va chercher, Eric et Léna, on se tire, le bruit va sûrement rameuter des Erudits ou Audacieux dit Will.

J'allais chercher Eric et Léna, quand ce fut fait, on se sépara en deux groupes, Hugh, Rose, Ruth, Nikky, Edgard et moi. Dans l'autre groupe, Will,Uriah, Eric et Léna.

On ne fit que quelques mètres, que mon chéri, me prévient par oreillette, qu'un groupe de quatre personnes arrivèrent, c'étaient des Audacieux, plusieurs coup de feu furent échangés, on les tua tous, Nikky, reçu une balle qui l'avait frôlé, c'était une blessure superficielle.

En effet, on ne croisa personne dans le couloir de la salle de cour. Arrivée à la cafétaria, il y a quelques Erudits, mais personne ne fit attention à nous et on arriva sans encombre au train.

\- Tobias, où sont les autres ?

Plusieurs minutes plus tard, l'équipe d'Eric arrivèrent, mais ils étaient poursuivi par des Audacieux mené par Jeanine qui s'étaient réveiller, ils réussirent à monter tous dans le train, sauf le leader Audacieux qui était rester en arrière .

\- Eric ! Eric ! Cria Léna.

Je n'étais pas sûr qu'il l'entendait, Eric réussit à monter juste dans le train alors que celui-ci partait.

\- Tout le monde va bien, Tobias… Ok on arrive …. Les sans-faction ont été attaqué par des Audacieux mener par Max, ils ont besoin aide dis-je .

 **POV Tobias**

Après le départ de Livia, on se retrouvait, Nathalie, ma mère et moi.  
« Pardon Tobias de ne pas t'avoir cru.

\- Maintenant faut sauver Léna. Je dois y retourner. **  
**\- Tobias tu as confiance en Eric, s'il vous trahissait ? Demanda ma mère.  
\- Bizarrement, oui. Je dois y retourner.

\- Vas-y, je vais demander à William de mettre une équipe en renfort …  
\- Evelyn !  
Josh le commandant adjoint entra dans le bureau  
\- Une équipe d'une centaines Audacieux, viennent pour nous attaquer, avec Max à leur tête.  
\- C'est une diversion, pour vous empêcher d'aller aider Tris.  
\- Je vais aller les aider dit Nathalie Prior.  
\- Nathalie, c'est trop risqué dit ma mère.  
\- Eve, je suis une ancienne Audacieuse, et le fait d'avoir été une Altruiste pendant des années, m'a apprit à me rendre invisible.

\- Ok. Tobias, retourne à ton poste. Moi je vais aller accueillir Max dit ma mère. »

Chacun alla faire ce qu'il avait à faire .

Tris et les autres avaient neutralisés tous les Audacieux et les Erudits. Ils avaient enfermés Jeanine dans une cellule. Je les avais prévenu qu'un groupe d'Audacieux emmené par Max attaquaient les sans-faction.

\- Eric, au fond du couloir, vous arrivez dans les bureaux de la faction dis-je  
Eric m'a répondu qu'il était né et qu'il savait.  
\- Tris un groupe, de quatre personne arrivent sur vous.  
\- Tris ça va ?... Personne n'ai blessé ? … Comment va Nikky ?… OK, prenez à droite vous allez longer un long couloir de salle de cours, vous ne devriez croiser personne, au bout du couloir, vous descendez un escalier, leur cafétéria, la porte qui sera en face de vous, donne sur le quai dis-je.

L'équipe de Tris arriva sans problème au train.

\- Ils arrivent Tris dis-je à ma compagne qui s'inquiétait pour l'autre équipe.

Eric et son équipe avaient traverser les bureau sans soucis.

\- Eric, prenez la sortie de secours, un groupe Audacieux trop nombreux vont vous tombez dessus. »

Plusieurs minutes plus tard, ma compagne, me rassura en me disant que tout le monde était sain et sauf.

 ****

 **POV Léna**

Jeanine m'avait enfermé dans une cellule froide, mon lit était une plaque style autopsie, et j'avais juste une fine couverture. Je n'avais pas pu dormir de la nuit. Je savais que ma fin approchait à grand pas, mais je ne mourrais pas sans me battre.

Je ne savais pas depuis combien temps, j'étais enfermé là, des heures, des jours, des semaines, c'est une autre forme de torture, de ne pas connaître l'heure, je viens de le découvrir.

Deux Érudits m'emmenèrent jusqu'au laboratoire de Jeanine, je réussis à me soustraire de mes geôliers en donnant un coups dans les parties, ce qui le fit me lâcher et à l'autre je lui donna un coup de poing. Je courus mais je fus vite rattraper par des Audacieux qui m'emmenèrent au labo.

« Madame Mathews, la Divergente a essayé de s'enfuir dit l'un des Audacieux.  
\- Courageuse dit la leadeuse.  
\- Je suis une Audacieuse répliquais-je .  
\- Non tu es Divergente et tu ne viens même pas d'ici. On va voir comment tu réagis au différents sérums.

J'attrapais un ciseaux sur une table que je planquais dans ma manche. Les deux Audacieux m'emmenèrent dans une pièce immaculée avec un siège plein de fils, une vitre me séparait du laboratoire.

« Assis-toi sur cette chaise, des électrodes vont se poser sur toi, puis je t'injecterais d'ici le sérum de chaque faction, pour voir tes réactions.  
Je sortis de ma manche le ciseau et l'enfonça dans mon cou.  
\- Je refuse, je préfère mourir.  
\- Tu …  
Là je vis Eric entrer dans la pièce et se mettre à côté d'elle.  
\- Jeanine, si la Divergente meurt, je serai venu pour rien dit Eric froidement.  
\- Eric murmurais-je

La surprise de sa présence me fit lâcher la paire de ciseaux. Jeanine m'ordonna de prendre place, je refusais, deux Audacieux entrèrent, je me débattais mais ils étaient plus fort.  
\- Simulation une dit la leadeuse des Erudits .

Je sentis une produit s'injecter dans mes veines, je sentis mes paupières se fermer.

 _Je marchais dans les rues de Chicago, avec Eric, on s'enlaçait la taille, on s'embrassait.  
« Non, mon fils ! Cria une inconnue,_

 _je tournais la tête, je vis une femme sans-faction, demander de l'aide, son fils était descendu sur la voie chercher sa peluche, un train arrivait à vive allure, personne ne réagissait._

 _Je lâchais la main d'Eric et je courus vers la voie ferrée.  
\- Léna ! Cria Eric  
Je sautais sur la voie ferrée, j'attrapais l'enfant terrifié qui tenait sa peluche contre moi, on se mit à terre, je sentis le train passer dessus-moi, je maintenais fort l'enfant pour qu'il ne bouge pas._

 _Quand le train fut passé, je me relevais avec l'enfant que je tendis à sa mère.  
\- Merci dit-elle_

 _Je me tournais vers Eric qui semblait en colère mais aussi soulagé._

 _Simulation Audacieuse réussit entendis-je._

 _Ensuite je me retrouve dans l'ancienne maison de mes parents, en face de ma mère.  
« Maman, je ne suis pas forte, c'est ce que je veux qu'Eric croit, j'ai peur qu'il me rejette s'il me voit faible, je lui mens si je veux rester ici, ce n'est pas seulement parce que je l'aime, mais parce que j'ai peur de retourner l'autre côté, car papa va sortir de prison et j'ai peur qu'il réussisse à me tuer cette fois-ci. Je sais que tu es morte, que tu n'es le fruit que du sérum, mais je voulais te dire pardon , de t'avoir accusé d'être faible. Je pourrais mentir sous ce sérum sûrement mais je ne le veux pas, je veux être sincère._

 _Épreuve sérum Sincères réussit._

Je sentis une personne m'enlever les électrodes et me porter, j'ouvris les yeux, c'était Eric.  
« Eric …  
\- Je suis là, je suis venu te chercher, tu peux marcher ?  
\- Oui … je croyais que tu étais avec Jeanine.  
\- Il fallait que je te le fasse croire, pour qu'elle le pense aussi.  
\- Eric on doit y aller, Tobias dit que d'autres Audacieux arrivent dit Tris qui venait de faire son entrée

On sortit de la pièce , je pris une arme à côté d'un Audacieux mort.

Après avoir traverses les couloirs de la faction des Audacieux, on avaient tous atteint le train, j'ai eu peur pour Eric qui était rester en arrière pour nous protéger. Quand je le vis atteindre le train sans égratignure, je me blottit dans ses bras.

\- Merci à tous d'être venu me sauver dis-je. »

 ****

 **POV Jeanine**

 ****« Eric tu arrives au bon moment, j'allais commencé dis-je  
\- Jeanine, Will transféra les dossiers des Divergents Audacieux ou suspecter de l'être dit le leader Audacieux.  
\- Bien sûr, Allez-y dis-je  
Je ne fis pas attention à l'assistant d'Eric.  
\- Commençons dis-je.

Max avait des suspicions qu'Eric nous avait trahi, je n'y croyais pas, mon fils adoptif ne ferait jamais ça. Mais bon nous allions le vérifier en torturant la Divergente.

\- Assis-toi ordonnais-je à la Divergente.  
\- Je refuse !  
\- Si tu le fais pas, je tuerais tous tes amis de l'autre côté de la clôture.  
\- Vous le feriez que je refuse ou non répliqua la Divergente.  
Intelligente, il fallait que je le reconnaisse. Je fis signe à deux Audacieux de l'installer.

\- Le premier sérum est celui des Audacieux.  
La première simulation montrait cette Divergente et mon fils adoptif ensemble, une ineptie.  
\- Il semblerait que la Divergente sois amoureuse de toi dis-je.  
\- Ce n'est pas réciproque, vous le savez bien Jeanine répondit Eric.  
\- Je sais, passons au sérum des Sincères dis-je.

Mon fils adoptif, me pointa une arme sur le tempe, je faisais celle qui contrôlais la situation, mais à cet instant j'eus peur de mourir. Je sentis un coup de crosse derrière ma tête je m'évanouis.

Je finis par me réveiller, des corps d' Audacieux et d'Érudits gisaient au sol, je me levais et leur marchais dessus, je voulais vite retrouver ses traîtres.

Je tapotais sur l'ordinateur et je finis par les trouvé, grâce aux écrans. Je trouvais aussi des Audacieux, j'allais les chercher.

Eric et les traîtres réussirent à s'enfuir. J'espère que Max réussira à les anéantir tous.

 ****

 **POV Max**

Je devais prendre par surprise les sans-factions avec une équipe et empêcher, la leadeuse des sans-faction, Evelyn Eaton, d'envoyer une équipe en renfort, pour sauver la Divergente.

Je ne sais pas comment, mais Jeanine savait que notre taupe, Livia avait été emmener chez les sans-factions, on savait que c'était une question de temps, avant que la petite conne dévoile notre plan.

On arriva au repère des sans-factions qui étaient silencieux, on se tenait sur nos garde. Soudain des coups de feu furent tiré des rochers, mes premiers hommes tombèrent au sol. ****

 **POV Evelyn**

William avait une équipe qui devait protéger les plus faibles des sans-factions, les enfants, les vieillards et les femmes non soldat. Je lui avais ordonné, si cela tournait mal de s'enfuir et d'essayer de passer la clôture.

Moi j'étais à la tête d'hommes et de femmes capable de se défendre, même si certains n'était pas soldat. On était plus nombreux que les Audacieux, mais nos armes étaient usagés, une fois sur deux elles s'enraillaient.

Le combat commençait ce soir, un combat décisif, notre avenir changerait, soit on sera rayé de la carte et les Divergents deviendront des cobayes, soit on gagnera notre liberté.

Un moment je me retrouvais acculé, Max me pointant d'une arme, j'avais juste mon couteau à ma ceinture.

« Tu vas mourir ce soir, Evelyn, avec ta mort les sans-factions deviendront perdu, leur sort sera pire et les Divergents mourront dit Max.  
\- Non !

Une femme me sauta dessus et prit la balle à ma place, je reconnus Léna.

Eric vit tomber sa compagne, un combat acharné commença entre les deux leaders Audacieux.

Moi j'étais près de Léna, en comprimant la plaie à son abdomen.

\- Evelyn… je … commença Léna  
\- Ne parle pas, on va te soigner.

J'entendis un coup de feu, c'était Max qui était blessé. Les Audacieux se replièrent.

Eric tomba à genou près de sa copine, il était recouvert de sang.

\- Léna dit Eric.  
\- Je t'aime, Eric.  
Léna s'évanouit.  
\- Vite une équipe médicale ! Hurlais-je »

Léna fut transporter dans une chambre de l'infirmerie, elle était dans le coma. Eric, mon fils, Tris, Edgard, Nikky, Uriah, Rose, Ruth et Hugh restèrent tous à son chevet. ****

 **POV Nathalie**

J'avais su que Léna s'était fait capturer, par Jeanine. Je ne pouvais pas la libérer seule, j'avais besoin de l'équipe intervention du bureau. Pour pouvoir parler à David, le leader du bureau, je devais obligatoirement passer par Marcus Eaton, cette homme me dégouttait, mais Johanna était la seule à avoir accès, à un lieu sécurisé pour passer la clôture sans se faire remarque par les habitants de Chicago. Johanna me laisserais pas passer sans l'ordre de Marcus.

Je frappais à la porte du bureau .  
« Entrez dit Marcus.

Je rentrais, Marcus n'était pas seul, il y avait Andrew Prior, mon mari.  
\- Marcus je voudrais vous faire un rapport sur les vivres que nous on attribués les fraternels et la collecte de vêtements auprès de toutes les factions.

\- Chérie, tu me feras ton rapport plus tard dit Andrew .  
Marcus avait compris quel était le véritable sujet de ma venu.  
\- Andrew laisse-nous, ordonna Marcus.  
Mon époux obéit et me laissa seul, avec le leader des Altruistes.  
\- Marcus, tu sais que Léna a été enlever par Jeanine.  
\- Oui David m'a prévenu.  
\- Il va faire intervenir une équipe intervention du bureau ?  
\- Non, il a dit que ça compromettait l'expérience de savoir si des être humains sans formation comme nous, pouvait s'adapter.

\- Mais si Léna, ne revient pas, les médias de notre monde vont se poser des questions.  
\- Qui s'inquiéterait d'une orpheline dit Marcus.  
\- Donc on ne fait rien !  
\- Nathalie, calme toi, il semblerait que c'est génétique, aider les autres, ta fille Tris a décidé d'aller sauver Léna avec l'aide de deux sans-faction, elle était en route, pour la faction des Audacieux. D'ailleurs je ne comprends pas. Si tu veux voir.

Je m'approchais de Marcus, il cliqua sur un programme secret du bureau qui nous donnait accès à toutes les caméras, il y avait des caméras en ville, elles étaient visibles, mais les habitant de Chicago ne savait pas qu'ils étaient aussi filmés au travail, dans leur maison. Les seuls endroits où il n'y avait pas de caméra c'était la chambre et la salle de bain.

Là je vis Tris avec ses amis, dans l'appartement d'Eric. Ils parlaient du sauvetage de Léna. Nikky et Edgard étaient planquer dans un train des Audacieux.

\- Je vais les rejoindre dis-je.

Je sortis du bureau où Andrew m'attendait.

\- Il est ton amant ? Demanda mon mari .  
\- Andrew, non !  
\- Alors pourquoi, vous voyez seuls ?  
\- Andrew fais-moi confiance, je ne peux rien te dire. Je dois y aller.

Mon mari me retient par le bras .

\- Nathalie.

J'embrassais mon mari, mais cela n'avait rien d'un baiser chaste Altruiste, non il était fiévreux, mes mains étaient sous sa chemise. Les mains de mon mari avait soulever ma robe, elle était sur mes fesses.

Je me détachais de lui, pas par peur d'être vu, mais parce que je devais me dépêcher de rejoindre le train.

\- Nathalie dit surprit Andrew.  
J'approchais ma bouche de son oreille.  
\- Je te promets de te dire la vérité ce soir, dans notre chambre. Mais là je dois partir. Je t'aime chuchotais-je à son oreille.

Je partis en me forçant de ne pas regarder mon mari. En sortant du siège des Altruistes, je me mis à marche vite, je ne pouvais pas courir, sans risque de me faire repérer.

Le soir, je rentrais chez moi, mon mari m'attendait.  
\- Alors Léna ? Demanda mon mari .  
\- On l'a sauvé des griffes de Jeanine, mais en voulant sauver Evelyn, elle a prit une balle, elle est entre la vie et la mort .  
\- J'espère qu'elle survivra. Marcus m'a dit que tous les leaders Audacieux, sauf Eric et Jeanine ont été arrêter, on parle d'un procès, c'est vrai ?  
\- Oui, mais avant il faudra élire un nouveau leader chez les Erudits et pareil chez les Audacieux.

\- Pourquoi, Eric n'a pas été arrêter ?  
\- Il a prouvé qu'il avait changé et qu'il n'était plus une menace pour les Divergents et les sans-factions.  
\- D'accord, je suis fatigué, tu viens dormir, Nathalie ?

\- Oui. »

Étant Altruistes, on ne se déshabillait pas ensemble. Je me dévêtis dans la salle de bain, pendant lui était dans la chambre. J'avais une longue de chemine nuit informe, je tressais mes cheveux. Je ne pouvais pas les laisser long, c'est un signe de séduction.

« Andrew, je peux rentrer ? Demandai-je à travers la porte de la salle de bain.  
\- Oui .

Quand je rentrais, Andrew était déjà au lit, j'allais le rejoindre. Je me blottissais contre lui comme tous les soirs, c'était bien sûr interdit, mais mon mari et moi, on enfreignait quelques règles.

Comme, normalement chez les Altruistes, le plaisir sexuel est prohibé, c'est égoïste, donc les préliminaires et les rapports ne doivent pas durer, au contraire avec mon mari on fait duré les préliminaires.

\- Alors je t'écoute, Nathalie, quelle vérité tu doit me dire ?  
\- Voilà c'est pas facile à dire … Marcus, Johanna et moi …. on vient de l'autre côté de la clôture.  
\- Que racontes-tu , il y a rien ? La guerre à tout détruit , on ai les seuls survivants.  
\- C'est vrai, Chicago a été créer après des années de guerres, « le bureau », un groupe de scientifique du monde entier a décidé, il y a soixante quinze ans et pas deux cent ans comme ont vous l'a fait croite, decréer des « villes test », dont Chicago. Ils ont ssayer de détruire tous ce qui est mauvais en l'être humain.  
\- On n'est pas la seule ville ?  
\- Non. Marcus et Johanna sont arrivés il y avait environ 60 ans, pour faire un rapport de la vie à l'intérieur de Chicago.  
\- Comment c'est possible et qu'on s'en souvienne pas ?

\- Le bureau a endormi la ville et vous a inoculé des faux souvenirs, comme pour moi, il y a trente ans. Moi j'ai intégré les Audacieux, car j'avais des tatouages, ma mission est de sauver les Divergents, ils sont la solution au système. Un jour quand il y aura assez de Divergents, le bureau vous révélera la vérité . Mon chéri n'en parle à personne sinon le bureau détruirait Chicago.  
\- Et toi et moi, cela faisait parti de ta mission ?  
\- Non, Andrew, d'ailleurs j'ai faillit être tué, pour être tombé amoureuse de toi et avoir rejoint les Altruistes. Je devais rester chez les Audacieux, devenir leadeuse ou épouser un leader Audacieux. Heureusement Johanna a prit ma défense en disant que je serai aussi utile chez les Altruistes.  
\- Tu as déjà sauvé des Divergents ?  
\- Oui notre fille Tris, et d'autres. Quand je peux, je les laisse ici, quand c'est trop dangereux, je l'ai fais passé de l'autre côté, comme George Wu, le frère de Tori, l'Audacieuse qui s'occupe des test aptitudes ou Amar, l'ancien instructeur chez les Audacieux, Sarah notre voisine.  
\- C'est le bureau qui a envoyé, Léna, Livia et les autres ?  
\- Oui.  
\- Pourquoi ?

\- Pour voir comment réagirait des humains pas conditionner, par les factions. Marcus, Johanna et moi, on a eu un entraînement, pour pouvoir vivre ici.  
\- Ils ont réussit ?  
\- Non, sauf Léna, qui veut rester ici. Je crois qu'elle a vraiment sa place, ici.  
\- Je t'aiderais à se qu'elle reste ici en convaincant Marcus.  
\- Marcus a des ordres du bureau, si elle survit, elle repart.  
\- Mais si elle meurt, comment le bureau va cacher sa mort, à sa famille ?  
\- Elle est orpheline.  
\- Merci, Nathalie de m'avoir dit la vérité. Je t'aime.  
\- Je t'aime aussi Andrew ».

On fit l'amour.

 ****

 **Désolé pour les scènes de combats et attaques, ce n'est pas mon fort.**

 **Sinon votre avis sur ce long chapitre ?**

 **On se retrouve bientôt pour le dernier chapitre .**

 **La prochaine fiction publiée sera « Désir Audacieux », chapitre 16 .**


	24. Chapter 24

**Relation : Eric /OC**

 **Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas . Ils appartiennent à Veronica Roth**

 **Rating : M**

 **Chapitre 24**

 **Message auteur : Voilà le dernier chapitre !**

 **POV Eric**

Le lendemain de l'arrestation des leaders Audacieux et de Jeanine, nous avons transporter Léna de chez les sans-factions jusqu'à l'infirmerie des Audacieux, le matériel était plus avancé et les médecins mieux formés .

J'étais au chevet de Léna, depuis des heures, des jours, des semaines, je ne savais plus . Je m'étais habitué au bruits des machines qui l'entourait . Mon regard était fixé sur elle, qui semblait dormir paisiblement, je lui donnais la main .

« Bonjour, Eric, comment vas Léna ? Demanda Quatre .  
\- Toujours pareil .  
\- Tris m'a donné pour toi, un sac avec des vêtements propres et sinon je t'ai apporté à manger .  
\- Tu remercieras Tris, merci à toi .  
\- Eric, aujourd'hui commence le procès de Jeanine, Max et les autres , en tant que chef leader …  
\- Quatre, je te laisse ma place … tu es leader maintenant  
\- Eric …  
\- Laisse moi Quatre . »

Quatre sortit de la chambre

Un moment j'entendis des pas, je vis Evelyn accompagné de quatre enfants .  
« Evelyn que faites-vous là ? Vous ne devriez pas être au procès ? Demandai-je  
\- Si je vais m'y rendre ,mais les enfants voulaient voir Léna . Ils sont très attachés à elle. D'ailleurs tu ne devrais pas venir aussi ?  
\- Quatre me remplace .  
\- Je comprends . Ils peuvent rester avec toi ?  
\- Bien sûr .  
Evelyn partit  
\- Est-ce qu'elle va se réveiller ? Demanda une petite fille .  
\- Bien sûr .  
\- Quand ?  
\- Je ne sais pas. Comment tu t'appelles ?  
\- Moi c'est Lily, là c'est Liam à côté c'est Alyssa et Lino .  
\- Moi c'est Eric . Asseyez vous sur les chaises. 

La petite Lily s'approcha de moi.  
\- Il y a plus de chaise, je peux venir sur tes genoux ?  
\- Bien sûr . »

Je l'ai pris dans mes bras, elle se blottit contre moi .

Quelques jours plus tard, ce fut Tris et Serena qui débarquèrent dans la chambre .

\- Comment vas t-elle ? Demanda Tris.  
\- Toujours pareil répondis-je .  
\- Eric,Quatre t'as remplacé pour le procès et on a tous gérer les affaires courantes, pour que tu restes au chevet de Léna , mais là ta présence est impérative, on doit parler du départ des rebelles de la clôture ».  
\- Pourquoi vous comptez balancez Léna, par la clôture ?!  
\- Si tu veux vraiment qu'elle reste ici, va la défendre auprès des autres leaders, vu qu'elle est pour l'instant dans l'incapacité de le faire dit Tris  
\- Je ne peux pas l'abandonner Tris, si son état change .  
\- Je reste avec elle, je te préviens s'il y a un changement dit Serena .  
\- Ok je te suis dis-je à Tris .  
\- Pas de cet état, si tu voyais ta tête, tu fais peur, va te doucher, te raser, changer de fringues et viens nous rejoindre dans ton bureau dit Tris . »

Je rentrais chez moi et j'allais directement vers la salle de bain, là je me vis dans la glace . C'est vrai qu'avec ses cheveux gras, cette barbe hirsute et mes cernes,

je fais peur . Je filais sous la douche. L'eau chaude sur mon corps me délaissait mes muscles tendu, soudain je sentis de l'épuisement physique et morale. Je décidais de me reprendre et de pas me laisser aller . Je sortis de la douche, je me rasais, puis je m'habillais . Enfin je me mis du gel dans mes cheveux . Je me regardais de nouveau dans le miroir, malgré mes cernes, j'étais plus présentable.

Ensuite je me dirigeais vers mon bureau et là je vis pleins de personnes entrain de boire de café, manger des croissants. Parmi les leaders quelques personnes connu, mais je ne connaissais pas la plupart des nouveaux leaders .

« Ah te voilà, Eric, on peut commencer dit Tris en me souriant .

Je m'étais pas rendu compte, mais au fur à mesure des événements, envoyé Léna chez les sans-factions avec l'aide des deux Divergents, puis la sauver des mains de Jeanine ensemble et enfin ces dernières semaines, le fait que ma compagne soit dans le coma, une relation d'amitié c'était noué entre Tris, Quatre et moi .

Tous les leaders de chaque factions prirent place autour de l'immense table ronde, ils étaient cinq comme nous dont un chef leader .

Étant le chef leader des Audacieux, c'est moi qui présidait . Quatre était à ma droite et Tris à ma gauche

« Bonjour, certains d'entre vous me connaisse , je suis Eric Coulter, le chef leader des Audacieux depuis peu, avant j'étais le leader de l'initiation et au formation au sein de la faction des Audacieux . On va commencer par tous se présenter et dire sa fonction au sein de sa faction. Ensuite nous évoqueront le sujet qui nous réunis tous aujourd'hui . Quatre commence dis-je .

Je vis Marcus Eaton se crisper à l'entente du nom de son fils, au sein des Audacieux. Evelyn semblait s'être habituer à cette idée, elle n'eut aucune réaction .

\- Je suis Quatre le nouveau leader de l'initiation et de la formation/emploi.  
Depuis qu'on a décidé de ne plus viré les Audacieux trop vieux . Nous avons créer un service reclassement. Avant le service formation servait juste à prendre du grade, aujourd'hui les Audacieux peuvent changer de métier par choix . Donc le nouveau poste de Quatre est plus important que l'était le mien avant

\- Je m'appelle Tris, je suis la leadeuse de protection de Chicago  
Le fait qu'on ne combattre plus les sans-faction, il y a plus besoin d'un leader protection interne de la faction et un autre protection externe . En tant que leadeuse de la protection de Chicago, Tris a en charge la salle de contrôle, mais aussi les soldats de la clôture .

\- Je suis Tori, je suis leadeuse des relations interne de la faction.  
En clair, Tori s'occupe de la gestion des naissances, décès, logement, tout les soucis lier à une faction .

\- Je suis Zeke je suis leader de la logistique.  
Zeke s'occupe du ravitaillement auprès des dans Fraternels de la nourriture, mais aussi cela passe par les vêtements, les armes, le matériel médical ...

Enfin moi en tant que chef leader, je m'occupe des relations inter-factions .

Tous les leaders des cinq autres factions se présentèrent et parlèrent de leur fonction au sein de leur faction . Au bout de trente minutes c'était terminé .

\- Bon il est temps de parler du sujet qui nous réunit tous ici . Le départ des autres de l'autre côté de la clôture , ils doivent tous repartir, vraiment tous dit Marcus Eaton en appuyant sur le dernier mot .  
\- Déjà on pourrait arrêter de les appeler les autres de l'autre côté de la clôture ou les rebelles de la clôture . Ils ont des noms , Hugh, Livia,Rose, Ruth et Léna dit Nathalie Prior .  
\- Quel importance, vous être trop sentimental Nathalie, on a tous une mission à accomplir .  
\- Ce n'est pas parce que qu'on a une mission , qu'on doit faire preuve de froideur .

J'ai l'impression que quelque chose m'échappait à ce moment-là.

\- Nathalie, Marcus stop dit Johanna Reyes d'une voix forte .  
Je n'avais jamais vu une Fraternelle, perdre son calme.

\- Toute façon on est là surtout pour parler du sort de cette Léna. Les autres c'est confirmé ils repartent tous .  
\- Toute façon ils veulent tous rentrer chez eux, excepter Léna dit Andrew Prior .

\- Je comprends pas qu'on doit faire une réunion pour ça dit Marcus Eaton  
\- Vous avez raison, Marcus , je ne comprends pas non plus, Léna a montrer qu'elle était l'une des nôtres, une Audacieuse. Elle l'a montré lors de l'initiation, puis lors des différentes attaques . En tant que leader de l'initiation, j'ai formé beaucoup de personnes, peu avait son niveau . Léna est courageuse mais aussi veut protéger les gens . En fait être Audacieux c'est un peu Altruisme car on met notre vie en péril, pour protéger les autres . dis-je .

\- Vous dites ça car elle est votre copine …  
\- Marcus, comment comptes -tu la faire repartir, elle est dans un lit d'hôpital ,dans le coma . Tu veux la balancer à moitié morte de l'autre côté de la clôture dit Quatre .  
\- Eric, je fais appel à votre bon sens d'Érudit et vous laissez pas aveugler par vos sentiments . Vous savez que ces personne sont dangereuses , elles vont pervertir notre monde .

\- On dirait les mots de Jeanine, lors de son procès dit Evelyn Mons .  
\- Elle avait raison .  
\- Ah bon, cette femme voulait détruire notre monde , en voulant la mort des Divergents et des miens , Marcus ! Mais je comprends que tu partages son avis tu es un monstre autant qu'elle .  
\- Evelyn ne mélange pas tout, je te rappelle que j'ai toujours protéger les Divergents ainsi que le sort des sans-faction.  
\- Sûrement pas par Altruisme ! Léna m'a sauvé la vie , je sais que tu aurais préféré que je sois morte. Léna vient peut-être pas d'ici, mais elle a intégré nos valeurs, c'est une vraie Audacieuse . Je vote pour qu'elle reste dit la leadeuse des indépendants en levant la main .  
\- Ok on passe au vote sauf si vous avez d'autres remarques dis-je .  
\- Oui, moi dit Rose Winsley la leadeuse chef des Erudits .  
\- Cela m'aurait étonné venant des quatre'yeux dis-je .  
\- Je te rappelle que tu viens de chez nous Eric . Faire sortir les autres de Chicago , cela n'ai pas dangereux, s'ils parlent de notre monde, d'autres personnes vont venir .  
\- Non, on va leur injecter le sérum d'oubli dit Nathalie Prior  
\- comment cela fonctionne ? On ne risque pas de le faire oublier d'autres choses dit Tris ..  
\- On va leur inculqué d'autres souvenirs. Il y aucun risque, un an c'est une courte période dit Nathalie Prior .

Comment cette femme pouvait être aussi sûr d'elle ? D'un côté je m' en foutais, je voulais juste que Léna reste .

\- Bon on peut passer au vote maintenant ?! Dis-je  
\- Tu es pressé, Eric dit la chef leadeuse des Erudits .  
\- Vous avez d'autre remarques Rose dit Tris .  
\- Non .

\- Passons au vote. Qui est pour ? Qui est contre ?Dis-je.

Les cinq leaders Audacieux votèrent pour ainsi que chez les Indépendants . Chez les Altruistes tous votèrent pour sauf Marcus les Erudits ils votèrent tous contre . Chez les Sincères trois contre,deux pour. Chez les Fraternel, deux contre, trois pour .

Ce qui fit 19 pour et 11 contre .

Léna allait rester ici .

Soudain Serena fit irruption dans mon bureau .  
« Vous n'avez rien à faire ici dit Marcus Eaton .  
\- Ce n'est pas à vous dire quoi que ce soit dis-je .  
\- Eric… Léna est réveillé … elle t'appelle dit tout essoufflé Serena . »

Tris , Quatre et moi on accourut au chevet de Léna

Dès que j'arrivais dans la chambre, j'enlaçais Léna qui essayait de se lever .  
« Léna tu m'as fais tellement peur, j'ai eu tellement peur que tu réveilles jamais .  
\- Je suis une Audacieuse, rien peu m'abattre .  
\- Tu es officiellement une Audacieuse, tu restes ici dit Quatre.  
\- Bienvenu parmi nous dit Tris .  
\- Non, c'est vrai Eric ?!  
\- Ouais, je suis désolé tu vas devoir me supporter toute ta vie .

\- Je devrais y survivre dit ma copine en souriant .  
\- Léna a besoin de repos dit le médecin .  
\- Elle a assez dormi dis-je .  
\- Elle a été dans le coma, ce n'est pas rien . Il faut que je lui fasse passer des examen, même si à première vu elle ne semble avoir aucune séquelles  
\- Tu restes avec moi ? Demanda Léna.  
\- Bien sûr .  
\- Le procès à eu lieu ?

\- Oui, tous condamné à mort sauf Jack prison à vie dit Quatre .  
\- Et les autres repartent quand ?  
\- Dans deux jours dis-je »

 ****

 **POV Quatre**

 ****Avant de débuter le procès de Jeanine et Max et des autres leaders Audacieux, nous devions élire des nouveaux leaders au sein de la faction des Audacieux et Erudits , former un nouveau gouvernement et ramener l'ordre et la paix au sein de Chicago

Après plusieurs semaines, tout cela avait était fait, certaines choses avaient changés . Les sans-factions étaient devenu une faction et ils s'appelaient les indépendants .Donc Chicago comptaient six factions Maintenant chaque faction avaient cinq leaders dont un chef leader.

Chez les Altruistes les cinq leaders étaient Andrew Prior, Nathalie Prior Sacha James, une Divergente, Noah Berion et enfin le chef leaders, mon père, Marcus Eaton .  
Chez les Audacieux , Tris Prior, Tori Wong , Ezekiel Petrad alias Zeke, moi et enfin Eric Coulter en tant que chef leader .  
Chez les Erudits des nouvelles personnes que je connaissais pas , Maria Solis, Christian Turner, Peter Turner, des homonymes avec aucun lien de parenté. Leonardo Cameron et enfin Rose Winsley en tant que chef leadeuse  
Chez les Fraternels, Nora Johson, Gabriel Speer,Divergent, Zoé Peterson, Kurt Newman et enfin chef leadeuse ou porte parole plutôt comme dise les Fraternels, Johanna Reyes  
Chef les Sincères, Tom Sawyer, Alicia Di Tomazo, Clémence David, Dawn Paris et enfin en chef leader, Jack Krang .  
Enfin chez les indépendants, William Perez, Edgard North, Nikky Connors, Nick Milano et enfin chef leadeuse, ma mère Evelyn Mons, elle a reprit son nom de jeune fille .

Après été voir Eric , je me dirigeais vers le « bureau des juges » qui étaient anciennement le bureau de Max . Son bureau était aussi grand que mon appartement, il avait une vu imprenable sur tout Chicago à 360°. J'évitais de m'approcher des fenêtres, en raison de mon vertige .

Je rentrais dans le bureau, il y avait tous les chef leaders ainsi que ma copine Tris et Serena, qui nous avait aidé dans un travail assistante, pour préparer le plus grand procès de l'histoire de Chicago, du système des factions . C'est le premier depuis la création du système .

Chaque accusé passera sous le sérum de Vérité, des Sincères .

Le procès se déroulera à la Fosse et sera retransmis dans chaque faction . Il y avait deux sentences possibles, la prison à vie ou la mort

Les cinq accusés, Rob, Joshua, Jack, Max et Jeanine.

Rob fut le premier à passer . Un Sincère lui injecta le produit

« Rob, savais-tu que Jeanine détenait Léna ? Demandai-je .  
\- Non, mais je trouve dommage qu'elle n'a réussit à éliminer cette Divergente. Mais bon il semblerait que Dieu s'en ai chargé .  
\- Elle n'ai pas morte dis-je énervé  
\- D'ailleurs on devrait tous les tuer . Je ne regrette pas ce que j'ai fait dit-il .  
\- Je crois qu'on peut prononcer la sentence. Je vote pour la mort dit ma mère .  
\- Pareil dit Rose Winsley  
\- La prison à vie dit Johanna Reyes  
\- La… prison à vie hésita mon père .  
Je sais que c'est plus préserver l'image du bon leader Altruistes que par conviction .  
\- La mort dit Jack Krang  
J'hésitais plusieurs minutes mais je finis par décider la mort .

Joshua eut un discours similaire à celui de Josh, donc il eut la même sentence . Puis ce fut au tour de Jack .

\- Jack savais-tu que Jeanine détenait Léna ? Demandai-je.  
\- Non, d'ailleurs ni Josh, ni Joshua. Max nous a tenu à l'écart . Pour moi, un accord avait été trouvé que les rebelles de la clôture aillent chez les sans-faction, jusqu'à leur départ . J'étais favorable à cet accord, il faut qu'ils repartent au plus vite , pour préserver l'intégrité de notre système . Je voudrais dire quelques chose avant que prononciez votre sentence dit Jack .  
\- On t'écoute dis-je  
\- Je sais qu'aujourd'hui, nous étions dans l'erreur, concernant les Divergents . Mais voilà on nous a appris qu'ils étaient dangereux pour moi . Ma femme m'a avoué qu'elle aidait les Divergents, lors des test aptitudes , elle leur disait d'aller chez les Altruistes et de le dire. Qu'ils les aideraient . Elle aidait les Divergents car elle en était une, elle-même . Elle a toujours eu peur que je le découvre et que je la tue ou je la livre . Je connais ma femme et je sais qu'elle a tout d'une Audacieuse et je comprends aujourd'hui qu'ils veulent juste s'intégrer parmi-nous .  
-Merci pour ton discours . Votons . Moi je vote la prison à vie .  
\- Prison à vie aussi dit Johanna Reyes.  
\- Idem dit mon père .  
\- Prison à vie dit ma mère  
\- Je vote aussi la prison à vie dit Jack Krang .  
\- Moi aussi dit Rose Winsley.  
\- A l'unanimité , la prison à vie dis-je .  
\- Merci dit-il en pleurant Jack . »

Ensuite ce fut au tour de Max, il est amaigri, fatigué. Il n'avait plus rien de l'homme que je connaissais.  
« Je ne veux pas mourir… je ne veux pas mourir supplia t-il .  
Cet homme me faisait presque pitié, c'était un lâche . Ce leader qu'au début j'admirais et que je finis par détesté .  
\- Vous allez mourir . Mais avant je veux que vous avouez pourquoi avoir livrez Léna ? Est-ce que vous ressentez du remords à avoir tuez des innocents, parce qu'il était différents ? Demanda ma mère .  
\- Je ne veux pas mourir …. je ne veux pas mourir …  
\- Cela ne sert à rien, on ne tira rien de lui, passons au vote si vous êtes tous d'accord Rose Winsley »  
Tout le monde accepta et on vota tous la mort sauf mon père et Johanna Reyes .

Enfin ce fut au tour de Jeanine .

« Max vous faites honte à votre rang ! Je ne répondrais pas à vos questions . Ecoutez-moi tous , les Divergents sont une menace car ils ne sont pas cadré, ils sont pas si différents des rebelles de la clôture, ces derniers qui vont pervertir notre monde , si l'un d'entre eux reste ici ! Tout ce que j'ai fais c'est pour le maintien du système des factions ! Hurla Jeanine .

Je vis des murmures se répandre parmi la foule .

\- En tant que Divergent, je peux vous dire que j'ai toujours voulu être un Audacieux et vivre avec ses principes dis-je .  
\- Où est Eric ?  
\- Cela ne vous regarde pas .  
\- A son chevet, je suppose j'espère qu'elle mourra . Cette femme l'a rendu faible .  
\- Non humain . Léna lui a donné ce que vous lui avez jamais donner , de l'affectation et de l'amour .  
\- Les sentiments sont pour les faibles . Sachez qu'un jour , l'histoire me donnera raison et Chicago traquera tous les Divergents .  
\- C'est bon j'en ai assez entendu dit Rose Winsley .  
\- La faction est perdu avec une idiote comme toi à c'est commande .  
\- Non, elle redeviendra ce qu'elle doit être, une faction de la connaissance, une connaissance au services des autres répliqua la nouvelle leadeuse des Erudits .  
\- Je vote sa mort dit ma mère .  
\- Idem dit Jack Krang.  
\- Je vote aussi sa mort dit Rose Winsley.  
\- Moi aussi dis-je .  
\- La prison à vie dit Johanna Reyes.  
\- La mort dit mon père . »

Les condamnés à mort moururent le lendemain . Jack fut enfermé dans une prison ,dans l'un des bâtiments de la vieille ville ou réside les Indépendants . ****

 **POV Livia**

Je me retrouvais seule, personne ne voulait me parler . Après ce que j'avais fais à Léna . Je voulais aller la voir mais il y avait toujours du monde dans sa chambre et surtout Eric qui n'avait pas quitté la chambre . Je savais que s'il me voyait , il me tuerait cette-fois .

Donc je me cachais à proximité de sa chambre, espérant pouvoir l'approcher

Un jour, je vis les enfants dont s'occupait Léna chez les sans-faction , accompagné d'Evelyn ,rentrer dans la chambre de mon ancienne amie .

Quelques heures plus tard, Eric sortait avec les enfants de la chambre . Je profitais, pour m'y glisser . Je m'approchais de lui et je lui pris la main .

« Pardon , Pardon Léna , c'est de ma faute si tu te trouve ici . J'aimerais tellement remonter le temps et agir différemment avec toi . Je m'en veux d'avoir été cette personne monstrueuse à cause de lui.

Je lui enlevais une mèche de cheveux devant le visage .

Soudain, je sentis quelqu'un me prendre le bras et me tirer, pour me retrouvé plaquer contre un mur . Son bras à travers ma gorge

« Que fais-tu ici ! Tu voulais finir le travail ! Hurla Eric.  
\- Eric…  
\- Eric lâcher là ! En plus devant les enfants ordonna Nathalie Prior .

Eric me lâcha, je partis en courant . J'entendis une voix féminine m'appeler . Je me cachais dans un coin et je pleurais . Je sentis les bras de la mère de Tris m'enlacer .  
« J'aimerais tellement qu'elle se réveille. Si je pouvais j'aimerais remonter le temps et qu'on redevienne amies, qu'elle me pardonne avant mon départ dis-je  
\- Les médecins sont confiants sur son réveil . Pour sa pardon, il faut que vous lui demander . »

Quelques jours plus tard , Léna était enfin réveillé et c'était le grand jour du départ de Chicago, Marcus Eaton s'adressa à nous quatre  
« Que je vous explique, Nathalie, Andrew, Evelyn et moi, nous allons vous injecter le sérum d'oubli en même temps . Nathalie ensuite vous parlera et cela vous créera des faux souvenirs . Ensuite on vous envoie de l'autre côté dit Marcus Eaton . »

Léna dit adieu aux trois autres puis ce fut mon tour .

«Écoute Héléna, je suis vraiment désolé, pour tout ce que j'ai fais . J'aimerais revenir en arrière et tout effacer dis-je en commençant à pleurer  
\- Ce n'est pas possible .  
\- S'il te plaît,pardonne-moi suppliais-je  
\- J'ai une question à te poser dit Héléna .

\- Vas-y  
Je mentis à Héléna sur l'attaque de Peter, Rick et Nick , contre elle, mais ce connard de Peter lui avait avoué la vérité. »

Puis Nathalie Prior, Andrew Prior, Evelyn Eaton et Marcus sortirent une seringue d'une boite en bois . J'étais avec Nathalie Prior. Elle sortit la seringue, repoussa mes cheveux, toucha mon cou et injecta le produit .

Je ne comprenais pas ce que je faisais ici et pourquoi Héléna était à côté de cet homme blond, aux yeux bleus tatoué .

« Que fait-on ici ? Demandai-je.  
\- Vous avez participé tous les quatre, au jeu de la saga Divergents, vous avez gagné, vous êtes des vrai Audacieux, il est temps de retourné chez vous dit une femme blonde .  
\- Pourquoi Héléna vient pas avec nous ?  
\- Elle a rencontré Jack, l'acteur qui jouait Eric, ils sont tombés amoureux dit-elle.  
\- C'est le moment dit un homme. »

La clôture s'ouvrit , on traversa . Elle se referma quelques minutes plus tard . Amar et Amélia, les gens qu'on avait vu au début étaient là .

« Ce soir, vous dormez à l'hôtel et demain on vous ramène chez vous dit-elle »

Le lendemain, je pris l'avion et après quelques heures j'arrivais à Paris, mes parents et ma sœur étaient là, Je leur sautais dans les bras.  
« Vous m'avez manquer.  
\- Toi aussi .  
\- Alors cette aventure à Chicago ? Demanda mon père  
\- Éprouvante, j'ai vécu une vrai initiation chez les Audacieux et j'ai gagné .  
\- Où est Héléna ? Demanda ma mère .  
\- Elle est tombé amoureuse de Jack, l'acteur qui jouait Eric.  
\- Ok. »

 ****

 **POV Léna**

Et voilà c'était le grand jour, ils repartaient tous de l'autre côté de la clôture . Tout Chicago était devant, elle allait s'ouvrir d'ici quelques minutes .

Après l'explication de Marcus c'était le moment des adieux . La première fut Rose .  
« Merci de m'avoir sauvé dis-je .  
\- C'est normal, on n'abandonne pas les nôtres . Et puis si tu leur avait pas menti au début, on serait tous mort . Je suis triste de plus me souvenir de cette aventure, car cela veut dire t'oublier .

\- Je sais, mais sache que moi je ne t'oublierais pas ».

On s'enlaça .

Puis ce fut au tour de Ruth, qui ne fit que m'enlacer sans prononcer un mot . Ensuite ce fut au tour de Hugh

« Tu es sûr de pas vouloir rentré, tu vas manquer des grandes choses , la prochaine coupe du monde de football, le nouveau Iphone, Si Rihanna choisit Drake ou Chris Brown dit-il en plaisant mais je voyais qu'il était triste .  
\- Je devrais survivre . Tu dois avoir hâte de retrouver le soleil, le surf et les belles Australienne.  
\- Le soleil et le surf, j'ai trouvé préféré les françaises .  
\- Hugh .  
On s'enlaça , je pleurais sur son épaule .  
\- Il faut mieux que je te lâche, sinon ton mec va me tuer dit Hugh . »

Enfin, ce fut au tour de Olivia qui me suppliait de lui pardonne en pleurant . Ces paroles, ces pleures ne me touchaient pas, je voulais juste savoir, si elle était capable encore de dire la vérité .

\- Est-ce que c'est toi qui a ordonné à Rick, Nick et Peter de me tuer ? Demandai-je  
\- Non, c'est Eric, je te l'ai déjà dit, même si tu veux pas me croire .  
\- Tu mens encore, il y a quelques jours, j'ai parlé avec Peter et m'a dit que c'était toi .  
\- Léna ….  
\- Adieu Olivia. »

Nathalie Prior, Andrew Prior, Marcus Eaton et Evelyn Mons leur injecta le sérum . Je vis Nathalie Prior leur raconter des mensonges. Ils passèrent tous les quatre la clôture . Nathalie Prior se tourna vers moi .  
« Léna, tu es sûr c'est ta dernière chance dit-il .  
\- Oui dis-je en prenant la main d'Eric.

La clôture se referma après leur traversée . Je lâchais la main d'Eric et j'allais vers la clôture .

\- Adieu murmurais-je .  
Puis je me tournais vers Eric et je lui souris .  
\- On n'a pas fêter ma guérison, allons faire la fête comme des Audacieux dis-je.  
Eric m'attrapa par la taille et m'embrassa .  
\- Et si on fêtait ta guérison tous les deux .  
\- On peut faire la fête avec nos amis et je te promets après je remettrais ma nuisette avec le noueux  
\- D'accord …. Oh j'ai faillais oublié .  
Eric sortit de sa poche le collier de ma mère et me l'attacha au cou . Puis Eric m'enlaça et on alla vers le train .

\- Dépêchez-vous les amoureux sinon vous allez rater le train ! Cria Christina

On courut et on monta dedans alors qu'il était déjà lancer à pleine vitesse . Je me mis à rire sous l'effet de l'adrénaline .

Eric m'enlaça par la taille, mon regard était tourné vers la faction des Audacieux, ma nouvelle vie …

 _Quelques mois plus tard_

Eric et moi on déménageait, pour un appartement plus grand, car c'était officiel depuis quelques jours , nous étions les parents de Lily, Lino, Liam et Alyssa .

Cela faisait déjà six mois que les autres avaient traverser le mur . Ce m'arrivait de me demander ce qu'il faisait, mais je ne regrettais pas mon choix .

J'avais une vie plein remplie entre celui de mère , compagne du chef leader et son assistante. ****

 *****************************************************************

 **Après réflexion et en écrivant ce chapitre, j'ai décidé de terminer cette fiction et donc de ne pas écrire épilogue.**

 **Merci pour votre fidélité et review à Agathe Youbabe, Plume de Pan,DivergentPansycake46,Belleisis et nanao34410.**

 **Merci aussi pour vos review de temps en temps à Dylanblake,jochasam, lilie72510,Archimede Breton,All-is-vanity-023,Aya Black Potter, Sissi Gina,MellOw10**

 **Et enfin aux lecteurs de l'ombre**

 **Pour ce dernier chapitre, faites péter les reviews!^^**

 **PS : J'ai publié aussi ma fiction « mon amour, mon ennemi ».**

 **Je publierais un chapitre de la fiction « Désir Audacieux » ou « Daniella Eaton… Nikita Audacieuse », en décembre ou les deux, en fonction de mon avancer de l'écriture.**


End file.
